Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mélés?
by TheWerewolf
Summary: Que se passerait il si des sorciers débarquaient sur l'île? JK, CC, ST...CHAPITRE 23 ONLINE!
1. Départ de PréauLard

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mélés ?**

_Disclamer : Les personnages issus de l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et les persos de Lost appartiennent à JJ Abrams._

_C''est ma première fic à vie donc s'il vous plait soyez indulgents:) Une petite review me donnera du courage pour la suite ;)_

_Pas de spoiler concernant le tome 6 d'Harry Potter._

_L'action se déroule entre le tome4 et le tome5._

_Spoiler sur tout les épisodes de Lost . Si vous ne voulez rien savoir, passez votre chemin ! ;)_

**Départ de Pré-au-Lard**

C'était une belle journée qui commencait à Pré-au-Lard, le village sorcier.On pouvait apercevoir au loin la silhouette des tours de Poudlard ainsi que la cabane hurlante.

Tout était normal ; enfin presque. Deux ombres encapuchonnées avancaient rapidement mais prudemment comme si elles voulaient évitée d'être vues.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aller ca y est vous pouvez pousser ! s'écria Michael

C'était leur deuxième tentative de mettre leur bateau à l'eau. Lors de la première ils avaient perdu le gouvernail ainsi que le mat qui s'était écroulé. Plusieurs des rescapés du vol Océanic 815 avaient du donc réparer les dégats causés, en reconstruisant de nouveaux rails.

Cette tentative était apparemmant la bonne et le bateau prit le large avec à son bord Michael , Walt, Jin et Sawyer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un autre groupe de cinq personnes se balladait également dans Pré-au-Lard.

- Tu es sur de nos sources ? murmura l'un deux.

- Oui Sirius .Ca fait la dixième fois que je te le répète ! Lui répondit son ami.

- Ouais ben vois-tu quand Servilus nous raporte quelque chose je me méfie quand même !

La ferme Black ! Tu vas nous faire repérés ! Répondit le Servilus en question.

- Oh les garcons ! Commencez pas à vous disputer ! A votre âge… s'interposa Tonks.

Tonks était une métamorphomage, c'est-à-dire qu'elle avait le pouvoir de prendre n'importe quelle apparence humaine. Elle venait d'avoir la trentaine et commencait seulement sa carrière d'auror. Elle, ainsi que ses compagnons, faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, un groupe de sorcier qui combattait le Mage Noir le plus puissant de leur époque : Voldemort. Aujourd'hui elle avait les cheveux noirs et un visage fin.

Elle était accompagnée de Sirius, son cousin. Il avait bu du polinectar avant de partir et avait ainsi pris l'apparence de Bill Weasley, un autre membre de l'ordre. Sirius étant recherché par le ministère de la magie pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, ne pouvait se ballader en toute liberté. Il avait supplié Dumbledore de le laisser participer à cette mission, qui accepta qu'a la seule condition de prendre du polinectar.

A côté de Sirius marchait Remus, le loup-garou. Il avait l'air fatigué et malade. C'était normal, la prochaine pleine lune était dans trois jours et il n'avait toujours pas pris sa potion.

A part des autres se trouvait Severus Rogue, professeur de potion à Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie. Il n'était pas très réjoui de cette balade avec Black, son « pire » ennemi. En fait il aurait préféré agir seul, comme toujours. Etant espion pour l'ordre, il avait été au courant d'un complot qui réunissait Belatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy a Pré-au-Lard et avait prévenu aussitôt les membres de l'ordre, qui s'étaient tout de suite proposés de participer à cette mission.

A son côté, aussi a part des autres marchait Sarah Ketchump, une sorcière aux cheveux blonds qui portait des lunettes. Elle était très jolie et s'était la plus jeune du groupe avec ses 28 ans. Il y a avait une raison a son écart ; elle était nouvelle dans l'ordre et ne connaissait presque personne autour d'elle, exepté Remus qui lui avait convaincu de rejoindre les membres du Phénix.

- Je commence à penser qu'on s'est trompés d'endroit…soupira Tonks. Pas une seule trace de complot. Rien.

- Ils vont arriver, assura Rogue, ou alors ils sont déjà a l'interieur…

-A l'interieure de quoi, exactement ? demanda Sirius

-Va te coucher Bl…

-A l'interieur de ce magasin, Sirius, l'interrompit Remus en désignant de la tête une boutique éloignée.

La boutique en question était en très mauvais état, les carreaux était fissurés et les briques étaient dépéries (ca ce dit ?) à certains endroits.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils iraient faire la-dedans ? s'étonna Sirius. Je trouve que ca va être du gateau cette mission.

-Ne sous-estime pas Lucius, Black , murmura Rogue, c'est l'un des plus puissant magemort…

-Oh ! Regardez ! s'exclama Sarah en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

En effet, deux silhouettes venaient de sortir rapidement de la boutique.

-Vite, cachez-vous ! On va les prendre par derrière, chuchota Remus aux autres en les plaquant contre le mur. On va attendre qu'ils soient sortis de la ruelle et après seulement, on les arrêtera.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les silhouettes encapuchonnées sortirent de la ruelle et avancèrent de quelques mètres quand…

-Alors, très cher Lucius, toujours au service de ton petit maitre adoré ? cria Sirius.

-Non, Sirius ! murmura Remus en se frappant le front.

Les silhouettes se retournèrent laissant découvrir les visages de Belatrix et Malefoy Senior.

-Tiens, Weasley, fit Malefoy de son habituel ton arrogant, et Severus, je ne te voyait pas trainer avec des gens aussi peu recommandable, dit-il en lancant un regard de dégout à Rogue.

Tous avaient à présent leurs baguettes sorties. Rogue crispa la machoire en entendant la remarque de Malefoy. En effet, cela ne faisait que quelques jours que Voldemort venaient de renaitre et Lucius n'étaient pas encore en courant de son rôle d'espion auprès de Vous-savez-qui. En fait, le Seigneur des Tenebres était le seul au courant pour le moment.

Et puis si Malefoy s'échappait et racontait tout à Voldemort, Severus n'aurait qu'a dire que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de participer à cette mission et que, s'il avait refusé, il aurait perdu la confiance de Dumbledore.

-Ca suffit assez discuté ! Tuons –les Lucius ! s'écria Belatrix comme ca nous aurons le champs libre !

-Oh je ne crois pas, répondit Lucius en la démasquant, n'oublie pas qu'il ne doit pas être endommagé, dit-il en désignant quelque chose accroché autour de son cou.

-Assez à tous ces mystères ! Fit Sirius. Accio !

Malefoy agita sa baguette pour réduire le sort mais le sortillège marcha assez pour que l'ont puisse voir ce qui était accroché autour de la chaine d'argent.

-Un retourneur du temps ! s'exclama Tonks.

C'était comme si tout le monde attendait ce signal, les membres de l'ordre lancèrent chacun un sortilège différent. Malefoy n'eu pas le choix. Il se prépara à transplaner avec Belatrix.

Mais quelque chose d'anormal se passa en un centième de seconde : Malefoy était en train de disparaître pour le transplanage mais une partie de lui était toujours là. A ce même moment, un éclair de lumière fonca sur le retourneur et le brisa en mille morceaux.

Après cela, tout devint flou et une mystérieuse vague multicolore les fit tous disparaître dans un pop sonore.

_Voilà la fin du premier chapitre. Le deuxième devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours. Surtout n'hésitez pas a laisser de reviews qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, ca me donne du courage pour continuer (les bonnes lol) On ne parle pas beaucoup de Lost dans ce chapitre mais c'est pour mettre l'histoire en route rassurez-vous_

The Werewolf


	2. une île déserte

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mélés ?**

_Réponses aux reviews_ **Jou65 **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Ca me donne du courage pour la suite. J'en suis déjà à la moitié de l'histoire (sur mon ordi) Mais en attendant, voici de 2ème chapitre._ Whitangel :_ Oui je sais cette histoire est rentrée dans ma petite tête d'oiseau pendant que je rêvait lol mais disons que dans la partie crossover, il y a souvent des truc insolite, mais bon c'est pour ca que ca s'appelle une fic ! Merci pour ta review la suite arrive ;)_ Une île déserte 

Le bateau voguait doucement vers le large avec ses passagers à bord.

Ils n'étaient pas si loin que ca, puisqu'ils pouvait encore apercevoir l'immense île au loin.

-Tokochi e moni, fit Jin

-Parle pas trop vite, lui répondit Michael

-Qu'est –ce qu'il a dit ? questionna Sawyer

-Pas la moindre idée…

Il faisait calme. Très calme, on entendait seulement le bruit de la mer et de quelques oiseaux qui volaient au dessus du radeau. Jin monta en haut du mat et se mit à fixer l'île au loin. Il pensait à Sun. Comme elle lui manquait. Il soupira.

Elle lui avait proposé de tout recommencer à zéro. Et lui comme un idiot, avait refuser alors qu'il n'attendait que ca…

Sawyer prit un livre et commenca à lire tandis que Michael réglait la direction de la voile. Walt s'assit également et commenca à regarder la mer qui était, pour une fois, très calme.

-Papa ! Regarde ! s'écria-t-il soudain , après quelques minutes de silence.

Il montra du doigt quelque chose dans le ciel. Une espèce de tourbillon lumineux s'était créé au dessus du bateau.

-C'est quoi ce truc !

A l'intérieur de ce tourbillon on pouvait entendre différents hurlements. Des voix de filles comme celles de garcons.

Il y eut soudain un pop sonore et quatre personnes atterrirent sur le bateau, en bousillant au passage le mat et les réserves de nourriture.

-Aie ! Je crois que je me suis cassé quelque chose…marmonna Sarah

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Remus en passant sa tête des provisions.

Michael, Walt, Jin et Sawyer les regardèrent bouche bée. Et il y avait de quoi. Quatre personnes tombant du ciel avec des robes noires et des capes, ca n'arrivait pas tout les jours.

-Lupin tu m'écrases ! Fit une voix étouffée.

-Oh désolé Severus. Mais où est-ce qu'on est ? répéta-t-il.

On entendit un juron venant du tas de fruit, tandis que Malefoy sortait tant bien que mal de ce qu'on pouvait maintenant appeler un jus de fruit.

Il lanca un regard vers les passager du navire. Maintenant que tout le monde s'était remis du choc, il regnait une atmosphère pour le moins étrange.

Il eut un moment de silence durant lequel chacun se toisait du regard. Ce fut Michael qui rompit le silence :

-Vous êtes qui vous ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer, vous venez de bousiller mon bateau !

-Mph manquait plus que ca ! Des moldus maintenant…grommela Malefoy.

-Alors ? Vous êtes qui ? Répeta Michel sans se soucier de sa remarque.

-On pourrait vous demander la même chose, moldus ! lanca Rogue

-C'est quoi ca molduc ? intervint bruquement Sawyer

-Moldu abrutis ! M-O-L-D-U ! Moldu !

-Du calme Severus…lui chuchota Remus. On risquerait d'attraper des ennuis.

-C'est qui l'abrutis ici ! s'exclama Sawyer

-Ouais t'as raison Lupin un petit sortilège d'amnésie…dit Rogue

-Un petit quoi ? demanda Walt

-Ne te mèle pas de ca, Walt. Ils sont peut-être dangeureux ! s'exclama Michael

-Oh non ! Nous ne sommes pas méchants ! Nous voulons juste savoir où nous sommes ! fit Remus

-T'as qu'à ouvrir tes yeux clodo ! lui répondit Sawyer

-Ohé ! Si j'étais aussi incompétent que vous moldus, je fermerais au moins ma grande g…. ! intervint Sarah.

-CA SUFFIT ! cria Remus

Tout le monde se tut.

Nouveau moment de silence.

Remus soupira et Malefoy essaya d'essuier les taches de fruit sur sa cape, mais sans succès.

-Où sont les autres ? demanda Sarah.

Tout le monde regarda autour de soi. Avec toute cette agitation, ils n'avaient remarquer qu'il manquait Sirius, Tonks et Belatrix.

-Ha parce qu'y en a d'autres comme vous ? s'exclama Sawyer. Vous êtes quoi exactement ? Des martiens ?

-Ils ont peut-être atterris ailleurs …

-Peut-être en plein milieu de l'océan ! fit Rogue , d'une voix remplie plein d'espoir.

Il s'immagina Black appelant à l'aide en pleine mer avec pour seule compagnie, des requins.

- Oh et puis zut ! Recurvite ! lanca Malefoy sur la tache de fruits.

Mais rien ne se produit.

-Recurvite !

Toujours rien. Il lanca un regard interrogateur aux autres.

Remus sortit également sa baguette.

-Recurvite ! fit-il en visant la tache de Malefoy.

Rien. Pas la moindre étincelle.

-On a perdu nos pouvoirs ! s'exclama Sarah

-Manquait plus qu'ca !

Mais Malefoy fronca les sourcils.

-Peut-être que c'est le sort qui a un problème…dit Rogue

-On va tout de suite le vérifier, fit Malefoy en pointant sa baguette sur Sawyer.

Celui -ci recula d'un pas. Effrayé.

-Hé ! Ne pointe pas ce truc la sur moi !

- Ne t'en fais pas, moldu, si le sort marche tu ne sentira rien. AVADA KEDAVRA!

-NON ! cria Remus

Il essaya de dévier la trajectoire de la baguette mais la lumière verte qui en sortit atteignit Sawyer de plein fouet, le balancant à l'eau.

_Dans le prochain chapitre on parlera de Sirius et des naufragés sur l'île._

J'attend vos reviews avec impatiente :p TheWerewolf 


	3. Lost dans la jungle

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mélés ?**

_Disclamer : Les personnages issus de l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et les persos de Lost appartiennent à JJ Abrams._

Réponses aux reviews 

_Nepenthes : Je te laisse constater, voilà la suite ;)_

_Jou65 : Je te laisse découvrir par toi même ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir :)_

_Whitangel : Tu verras ca dans ce chapitre :) Merci pour ta review et arrête de fumer la moquette ! lol ;)_

**« Lost » dans la jungle**

Sirius ouvrit lentement les yeux et se passa aussitôt la main dans les cheveux. Il avait reprit son apparence de Sirius. Il avait mal à la tête comme si on l'avait assommé. Il essaya de se rappeler les événements. Malefoy, Belatrix, un retourneur de temps, transplanage, oui ca lui revenait en mémoire.

Il se leva lentement et regarda autour de lui. Des arbres, des arbres et des arbres. Aucun doute , il n'était plus à Pré-au-Lard. Rien à l'horizon, aucune vie. Rien. Il chercha dans les buissons près de lui après les autres mais rien. Personne.

Il chercha aussi sa baguette et la trouva en dessous de lui, brisée en deux.

Manquait plus qu'ca, pensa-t-il

Il s'engouffra alors dans la jungle se demandant où il aurait bien pu atterrir. Et surtout où étaient les autres.

Peut-être que tu es tout seul, pensa-t-il tristement.

Mais un bruit le tira soudain de ses pensées. Un craquement venant de devant lui.

Ce craquement avait été causé par quelqu'un. Ou quelque chose. Il scruta attentivement la foret. Bien qu'en plein jour, on ne voyait presque rien tellement les arbres étaient hauts.

L'idée qu'il se trouvait dans la foret interdite lui traversa l'esprit. Non, la foret interdite est plus inquiétante, pensa-t-il tout en continuant de chercher l'origine de ce craquement. Il allait abandonner sa recherche quand une femme sortit de l'obscurité.

Elle est belle, pensa-t-il

La femme en question avait des cheveux bruns qui lui tombait sur les épaules et de magnifiques yeux verts-bleu.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle brusquement

-Euh… Sirius Black et vous ?

-Je m'appelle Kate. Je ne pense pas vous avoir vu au camp…dit-elle, suspicieuse.

Sirius s'apprêtait à répondre quel camp ? mais il se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il ne savait pas où il était, il était seul et désarmé.

Autant jouer le jeu pensa-t-il

- He bien, voyez-vous je ne suis presque jamais au camp. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. C'est très……vert.

-Vous avez le sens de l'humour mr Black, rigola-t-elle

-Et que faites-vous ici ? Vous risquez de vous perdre dans cette…jungle, dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

-Oh non. Je connais très bien ce coin. Et si nous rentrions au camp ? Pour mieux faire connaissance ? Vous m'avez l'air très sympathique…

-Il ne faut pas faire se fier aux apparences… marmonna-t-il

-Vous avez raison ! D'habitude je me méfie de tout…

-C'est un honneur alors. Il eut un sourire. Vous pouvez m'appeler Sirius. Et tutoyez-moi.

-A condition que vous fassiez de même avec moi…euh..pardon, que tu fasses de même avec moi, rectifia-t-elle en croisant son regard.

-Pas de problème, Kate.

Sirius suivit alors cette étrangère ,plus pour longtemps,pensa-t-il, dans la foret.

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres durant leur ballade vers le camp.

-Tu es habillé bizarrement…remarqua-t-elle après quelques temps.

En effet il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier mauve et noir et d'une cape de la même couleur, le tout couronné par des bottes en peau de dragon.

-Oh, ca ? Euh …c'est que…bafouilla-t-il

-Laisse moi deviner, il ne restait plus que ca dans les réserves de vêtements ?

-Euh..Ouais. Ouais, c'est exactement ca, dit-il, sauvé.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sirius eut soudain l'air embarrassé.

-On a pas de réserves de vêtements….fini-t-elle par dire. Alors écoute-moi, je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni d'où tu viens. Et toi non plus apparemment…

-Bon d'accord, se rendit-il, je suis un sorcier échappé d'Azkaban. Je suis recherché par le ministère de la magie qui met ma tête à payer.

On était en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix et… attendez. Vous êtes de quel côté ?

Kate équarquilla les yeux. De toute évidence, cet homme était fou. De quoi parlait-il déjà ? Ministère de la magie , Azkaban, Phénix…

C'était quoi toutes ses choses ? Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de ca !

Oui il est fou, pensa-t-elle, bordel Kate, dans quoi t'es-tu encore fourrée !

Elle commença a paniquer et recula de quelques pas.

-He attend ! Je ne veut pas te faire de mal ! s'exclama-t-il en la voyant reculer. Bon sang, tu es une moldue c'est ca ? Hé oui Sirius tu es donc si bête ? se parla-t-il à lui même. Non attend !

Elle venait de prendre la fuite.

Il continua donc son chemin dans la direction où Kate s'était enfuie. Elle parlait d'un camp. Probablement un de ces machins que les moldus organisent.

Le fait est qu'elle l'avait sûrement prise pour un fou et qu'elle risquait de tout répété à son camp. Et la il aurait de sérieux problèmes avec les moldus. D'autant plus que sa baguette était brisée.

« Bordel Sirius dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré ! »

Il faut que je retrouve les autres, ils ne doivent pas être loin,pensa-t-il.

Quelque part en mer … 

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu en viennes à la violence ! cria Sarah

-Je pensais que le sort ne marcherais pas ! se défendit Malefoy.

Il lui lança un regard d'excuse.

-Et puis il n'est pas mort, il est juste assommé. Regarde, il respire.

En effet, le sort avait bien fonctionné mais la puissance avait sérieusement été réduite, ce qui a fait que le sortilège impardonnable avait juste assommé Sawyer.

Michael, Walt et Jin était resté à l'écart de la dispute et essayaient de réanimer Sawyer.

-Et devant des moldus en plus !

-Ils l'avaient cherché !

-C'est pas une excuse !

-Arrêter de vous disputer ! Tout le monde est sain et sauf et c'est tout ce qui compte…intervint Remus

-Tout sauf mon bateau , dit Michael, on devrait retourner sur l'île, on est pas très loin. Et maintenant vous allez nous dire qui vous êtes et surtout qu'est-ce que vous êtes !

-Tu ne nous croirais pas moldu, lui répondit Rogue, mais on va quand même te le dire et une fois que nos pouvoirs nous seront rétablis…un petit sortilège d'amnésie, continua-t-il plus pour lui même que pour les autres

-Voyons Severus, tu sais très bien que notre secret ne peut être révélé…dit Lucius

-A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui ai utilisé un sortilège impardonnable sur un moldu !

-Oui tu as raison mais c'était pour une « bonne » cause…

Jin et Walt étaient à l'écart de tout ce grabuge. Seul Michael osait discuter avec ses inconnus.

Jin pensa qu'il avait du rêver : jamais un éclair vert ne serait sorti d'un bout de bois ; jamais des hommes avec des robes et des capes ne seraient atterris sur le bateau. Il pensait qu'il se réveillerait bientôt mais quand il du plonger pour rechercher Sawyer, l'eau était pourtant bien réelle.

Michael avait raison, il fallait retourner sur l'île. Ils n'avaient plus de provisions, enfin si, mais trop peu pour continuer leur voyage et de toute façon, leur mat était cassé.

-Bon écoutez, dit-il, on va retourner sur l'île pour réarranger le bateau, et une fois la bas, on réglera tout ces problèmes. Bon, lequel d'entre-vous sait nager ?

Sarah leva légèrement sa main, mais les autres restèrent de marbre.

-Quoi ? Elle est la seule à savoir nager ? Et vous ?

-Disons que je ne suis pas réjoui à l'idée de me jeter là-dedans, dit Malefoy en désignant la mer d'un signe de tête. Et vous moldu, vous ne savez pas nager ?

-Il faudra plus de deux personnes pour amener le bateau jusqu'à l'île, en plus il y a environ une demi-douzaine de kilomètres à parcourir…

Sawyer ouvrit lentement les yeux et poussa un long gémissement.

-Et lui il sait pas nager ? demanda Malefoy en montrant Sawyer de la tête.

-Il aurait pu… Si vous n'aviez pas fait un de vos truc bizarre…

-Et c'est encore sur moi que ca retombe, soupira-t-il

-Bon alors pas d'autre volontaire ? demanda Michael

Il soupira. Je sens qu'on va aller loin….

-Tomono cha tirayo, dit Jin

-Rpmmmphgg, marmonna Sawyer

-Quoi ?

-Volontaire pour quoi ?répéta-t-il plus intelligemment. Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? ajouta-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

-On t'expliquera ca plus tard , moldu. Bon aller j'y vais aussi dans votre putain d'eau…grogna Malefoy

-Quatre ca devrait suffire…

-Quatre ?

-Moi, Jin, Sarah et toi.

-C'est qui Jin ?

-Lui, il montra Jin, il est Coréen, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de Malefoy.

Ils ne laissèrent que leur pantalon (excepté Sarah ;) ) et plongèrent dans la mer glaciale.

Remus, Severus, Sawyer et Walt, quand à eux, restèrent sur le navire et discutèrent chacun séparément. Les moldus d'un côté, les sorciers de l'autre.

Les nageurs commencèrent à pousser le bateau. La tâche n'était pas très aisée étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas pied. De plus, ils ne savaient pas où se positionner pour pousser, comme le milieu du bateau était un mètre au dessus de l'eau (ceux qui ont vu le bateau me comprennent ;) ), sans oublier le poids de l'embarcation.

Ils firent donc ainsi demi-tour, pour retourner sur l'île maudite.

_Voilà le troisième chapitre de terminer ! Dans le prochain, on parlera de Tonks et Belatrix ainsi que des passagers restés sur l'île._

_Reviews please ;)_

TheWerewolf


	4. rencontre avec les autres passagers

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

_Réponses aux reviews_

_**Whitangel:** J'ai pas mis tes oreilles de lapin rose car j'avais déjà écris ce chapitre depuis longtemps mais l'idée était pas mal, ca nous aurait fait un bon moment de rigolade imagine Sawyer avec des oreilles de lapin rose mdr. En ce qui concerne leur magie, ilsle perdent tout doucement donc les petits sortilège tel que Lumos ou Recurvite ne marche pas mais les gros comme Avada Kedavra ou le Patronus fonctionne mais très légèrement, c'est pour ca que Sawyer a juste été assommé (tu me suis la?) A un certain moment tout leurs pouvoirs auront disparus. En ce qui concerne Belatrix, on en parle, mais elle n'apparait pas vraiment (tu verras par toi même ) Et merci pour ta review elle me fait vraiment plaisir!_

_**Jou65:** Merci pour tes reviews Et tien il y aura un peu de Kate/Sirius mais plus sérieux cette fois ;)_

_**Nepenthes:** Oui c'est clair que Lucius aura beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer puisqu'il déteste les moldus! Et en plus, il est en accompagné de ses ennemis, ce qui rendra la tache encvore plus difficile! Contente que tu aprécie ma fic et merci pour tes reviews -_

_**Note:** Je compte faire une petite romance avec Kate (et d'autres) alors je vous demande: Vous préférez un Kate/Sawyer ou un Kate/Jack (Ou autre chose si vous avez une idée)? Alors je dit tout de suite que je ne met pas de slash donc ca sert à rien de me dire un Jack/Sawyer ou un Sirius/Remus donc si vous avez des idées,dites le dans les review. Si vous en avez pas tant pis je ferai un tirage au sort;)_

**Rencontre avec les autres passagers**

Kate se baladait seule dans la forêt. Enfin se balader n'était pas le terme correct. Disons qu'elle avait fuit un gars qui s'appelait Sirius. Non pas parce qu'il l'avait agressé, mais parce qu'il était bizarre. Peut-être quelqu'un qu'on escortait dans un asile de fou.

Elle eut un sourire amer à cette pensée.

Elle restait rarement au camp ces temps si. Elle revenait seulement pour manger, boire et dormir. Depuis que tout le monde avait appris sa véritable identité, les gens l'évitaient et lui lançaient de drôles de regards quand ils la croisaient.

La vie ne sera plus jamais la même… Et tout ca à cause de Sawyer. C'est lui qui avait révélé son statut de prisonnière aux autres, lui qui avait vidé son sac en publique, lui qui l'avait, en quelque sorte, humiliée… Elle n'avait même pas put

lui dire au revoir…Elle ne lui en voulait plus pour ce qu'il avait fait, au contraire il l'avait en quelque sorte libérée de ses mensonges.

Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il avait quitter l'île avec Walt, Michael et Jin.

Elle fonça dans quelqu'un, ce qui la tira de ses pensées. Ce quelqu'un était Jack.

Peut-être qu'elle devait lui en parler ?

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle. Elle lui sourit

-Ca ne va pas ? Tu fait une drôle de tête, on dirait que tu as vu un monstre…

-En quelque sorte…

-Quoi ?

-Rien tu ne me croirais pas…

-Toi non plus si je te disais ce qui vient de se passer…

-Vas-y, dit-elle intéressée

-He bien deux filles sont sorties de je ne sais où et sont atterries sur la plage. Une d'entre elle était évanouie. Elles étaient habillées bizarrement. Celle qui est debout dit qu'elle s'appelle Tonks et qu'elle est auror… Elles m'a demandé si je n'avait pas vu d'autres comme elles et m'a traité de moudu, un truc comme ca…

Kate c'était arrêtée de marcher.

-C'est exactement ce qui vient de se passer ! Un certain Sirius est sorti de nulle-part et m'a aussi appelée comme ca ! s'écria-t-elle

-Ecoute, Locke, Hurley, Arzt, Rousseau et moi allons chercher de la dynamite…

Tu pourrais rester avec elles en attendant ?

-Quoi ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je viens avec vous !

-Tu dit que tu en as déjà rencontrer un comme elles… Tu pourrais leur en parler…

-D'accord je leur en parlerai. Mais je viens quand même avec vous…

Jack finit par céder.

-Bon d'accord viens avec nous mais dépêche-toi, nous partons dans une demi-heure…

Kate partit donc vers les cavernes afin de rencontrer ces deux filles étrangères. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle n'aperçut personne.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu deux filles ici quelque part ? demanda-t-elle à Hurley qui préparait ses affaires

-Quoi ? Tu veux parler de deux filles habillée comme si c'était le carnaval ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Non, jamais vu… Mais Jack m'en a parler. Ca c'est quand on dort pas assez…

-Ouais bon… Merci quand même. Ca fait combien de temps que tu est la ?

-Ch'uis arrivé deux minutes avant toi et j'ai remarquer rien de louche à part Jack, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir…

Il se leva et prit son sac avec.

-Bon, c'est pas que j'aime pas ta compagnie mais j'ai du boulot…

-Je sais. Toi, Jack, Locke, Rousseau et un autre…

-Orst…

-Allez chercher de la dynamite… continua-t-elle. Et je viens avec vous.

-Ok s'tu veux, marmonna-t-il en quittant les cavernes

Elle alla remplir sa bouteille d'eau à la source et s'assit sur un rocher. On aurait dit qu'Hurley essayait de l'éviter.

« Ou alors tu deviens parano, Kate… »

Elle entendit un gémissement venant du fond de la caverne. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et partit en direction du bruit. Il venait de derrière la source. Elle avança prudemment et passa sa tête au dessus des buissons, la d'où provenait le gémissement. Elle y trouva une femme allongée. Elle avait l'air jeune et avait des cheveux noirs dressés en un chignon au dessus de sa tête.

Kate se précipita pour la relever doucement. Elle était en mauvais état.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda Kate. Attendez je vais vous aidez…

Elle l'aida à marcher et l'amena jusqu'à un rocher et l'y allongea doucement.

-Tenez, buvez.

Elle lui tendit une bouteille d'eau. La femme la prit et se redressa.

-Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle. Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Jack ?

-Je m'appelle Kate et je suis une amie de Jack. Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Tonks… Elle regarda autour d'elle puis se mit à paniquer. Où est Belatrix ?

-Qui ?

-Belatrix… Elle était avec moi quand je suis atterrie ici…

-Atterrie ?

-Elle est très dangereuse ! Elle est mangemort et elle s'est évadée de prison ! Elle a du m'assommer…

-Bon calmez-vous et reposez-vous. Vous en avez besoin.

Kate se prépara à s'en aller.

-Où allez-vous ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Tonks. Vous n'allez pas me laisser seule avec cette folle dans la nature !

-Je vais aller prévenir quelqu'un qui prendra soin de vous…

Et elle partit aussitôt.

Sur la plage 

Claire et Charlie étaient en train de préparer leurs bagages avec les autres passagers pour déménager dans les cavernes.

-Tu prends ca aussi ? demanda Charlie en désignant plusieurs paires de chaussures. Ou tu en prend une seule ?

-Prend seulement les noires…

-Ok.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt.

-Tu sais, on est pas obligé de tout prendre en un coup…dit-il. Si tu veux je reviendrai faire un deuxième voyage se sera plus pratique, non ?

-Oui si tu veux… Soupira Claire. Elle était en train de changer son bébé, se qui n'était pas facile à cause du sable qui s'infiltrait partout.

-Une fois que tu auras changé tête-de-navet, tu ira directement aux grottes et je m'occuperait de tes bagages, ok ?

-Merci Charlie. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Tu es un ange

-Oh y a pas de quoi…dit-il rougissant

-Charlie !

Kate venait d'apparaître de le foret, toute essoufflée.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Ouais, dit toujours…

-On a trouvé deux femmes dans les cavernes. Elles sont étrangères et l'une d'elle était évanouie et… il faut que tu viennes voir ! On a besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle, elle est toute seule…

-Attend, tu viens de dire qu'elles étaient deux…

-Oui mais celle qui était évanouie s'est réveillée, a assommé l'autre et s'est enfouie…

-Désolé je sais pas venir. J'ai déjà promis à Claire que je l'aiderait et je respecterais ma promesse. Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase afin que Claire ne l'entende pas. Mais si tu veux quelqu'un demande à Sun, elle sait bien s'occuper des… Il s'arrêta. Il fixait à présent la mer, bouche bée.

Kate suivit son regard. Au loin on voyait la silhouette d'un bateau. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Ca y est, on est sauvés ! »

Mais cette pensée s'envola instantanément quand elle reconnu la silhouette du bateau de Michael. Elle remarque qu'il manquait le mat et la voile.

Tous les passagers avaient à présent les yeux rivés sur le bateau qui voguaient vers l'île.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils reviennent, demanda Charlie. Ils viennent juste de partir.

-Peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé des secours… dit Claire

-Non, sinon ils seraient sur un autre bateau. Il manque le mat, ils ont surement eut un problème…

-Kate ! Kate ! murmura une voix venant de la foret

Elle se retourna et crut qu'elle avait révé. Elle était la seule à l'avoir entendue.

-Kate ! Kate ! répéta la voix

Elle vit les arbres bouger et la tête de Tonks apparut aux milieu des feuilles acompagnée de celle de Sirius.

Kate ouvrit la bouche.

-Pas le temps d'expliquer, viens vite ! chuchota Sirius.

Elle vérifia que personne ne la regardait et entra dans la foret avec Tonks et Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle à Sirius après avoir été seule avec eux. Encore toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Et Tonks ? Je t'avais dit de rester là-bas !

-Je sais, dit-elle mal à l'aise, mais plein de gens sont arrivés donc je suis partie et la j'ai rencontré Sirius…

-Ha parce que vous vous connaissez ! dit-elle, surprise.

-Oui, c'est mon cousin éloigné. On était sept en partant de Pré-au-Lard. Un village, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air interrogateur de Kate. On sait que Belatrix est ici mais aucune nouvelle des autres…

-Belatrix est ma cousine, précisa Sirius qui était resté silencieux. Elle est très dangereuse. Si elle est en possession de sa baguette, elle risquerait de tous nous tuer…

-Tu exagère un peu Sirius, lui dit Tonks. Et puis même si elle avait sa baguette, nos pouvoirs se sont…volatilisés.

Elle regarda Sirius.

-Disons que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'essayer. Ma baguette s'est brisée quand je suis tombé…

-Tu crois que les autres vont bien ?

-Esperons-le…

-Et j'ai encore une question Tonks, dit Sirius

-Je t'écoute

-Est-ce que toutes vos missions se termine comme ca ou c'est parce que je suis là ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Nos missions se terminent presque toujours bien. Donc c'est toi qui porte la poisse…répondit-elle souriante.

Kate était là et suivait la conversation sans rien comprendre. Comment quelqu'un pourrait tuer une personne avec une baguette ?

Tonks et Sirius virent le regard étonné de Kate.

-Nous sommes des sorciers, fini par dire Sirius comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Maintenant, à toi de nous croire ou pas… C'est toi qui décide…Et comme on a plus nos pouvoirs, on ne sait pas te le prouver.

Kate le regarda bouche bée. Il était fou. C'est la seule expliquation logique. Mais pourquoi Tonks jouait son jeu ? Ils sont cousins, c'est peut-être un truc de famille, pensa-t-elle.

-C'est quoi moldu ? demanda-t-elle soudain

Sirius lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur

-C'est comme ca que les sorciers appelent les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique. Les gens comme toi, quoi

En voyant son regard, elle décida de le croire. Et puis qui sait, peut-être qu'ils disent la vérité. L'île est si mystérieuse…

_Fin de ce chapitre. Le prochain mettra plus de temps à venir (une semaine maximum) comme je commence sérieusement à rattraper ce que j'ai déjà écrit. Plus j'ai de reviews, pluys la suite arrivera vite, donc n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton en-dessous, ca fait toujours plaisir ;)_


	5. Retrouvailles

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mélés ?**

_Réponses aux reviews_

_**Whitangel:** Pour les sorts, je vais t'expliquer comment je procède d'une autre façon._

_Lumos (petit sort)+> on ajoute les pouvoirs de l'île (-) donc +- (tu me suis?) 0 donc le sort s'annule._

_Avada Kedavra (Gros sort)+ > +- +donc le sort a un petit effet._

_Voilà, j'espère que tu as compris comme ca ;) sinon ben va falloir faire avec :) Normalement, je devais publier ce chapitre lundi mais j'ai pas envie que tu meurs donc je le publie maintenant lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review_

_**Jou65:** je compte faire un Claire/Charlie ;) disons que c'est un couple assez facile... Et pour kate, je ne la mettrais pas avec Jack désolée :'( Mais je ne te dirais pas avec qui je l'ai mise euh :p lol Merci pour ta review ;)_

_**Nephentes:** pour les couples j'ai pris ma décision mais tu vas le découvrir par toi même. Peut-être pas dans ce chapitre mais dans les autres. Et bon, tu verra où Jack le moudu ets parti seul comme ca ;) Merci pour tes reviews._

_**Thomas:** Je vais quand même répondre à ta review en te disant quelque chose (non sérieux?). On ne dit pas c'est nul mais je n'aime pas. Peut-être que mon histoire ne te plait pas mais c'est pas pour autant que tu dois mettre que c'est nul. Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire et j'attend avec impatiente que tu écrive enfin une histoire..._

_**Milla:** Merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse ca me fait super plaisir :) Et pour les couple tu découvrira par toi même...;) Merci pour tes reviews!_

_**Note: **J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordi qui m'a supprimé une dizaines de page de ce chapitre. Ce qui m'a par dessus tout énervée car j'ai du tout retaper et croiez moi, c'est pas très rigolos de voir que son travail n'a servi à rien...Mais j'en ai quand même eu le courage. Cette version, je trouve, est moins bien que la précedente donc ne vous attendez pas à un chef d'oeuvre. Je vous rappelle que c'est ma première fic donc j'ai assez difficile à écrire... Ce chapitre est presque aussi long que les 4 premiers chapitres réunis. Normalement, je devais le coupé en deux mais je ne savais pas où. Et puis une des deux partie n'aurait servi à rien dans l'intrigue générale donc j'ai tout réuni sur un chapitre commun.J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop ;)_

**Retrouvailles**

Le bateau était à présent tout près de la plage. Encore quelques mètres et ca y était. Kate sortit des buissons en compagnie de Sirius et Tonks.

-Ha oui, leur chuchota Kate, ayez l'air normaux. Ne parlez pas de moldu quand vous vous adressez aux gens et évitez de parler de votre « monde », ca évitera les complications.

-Ok, répondirent-ils en même temps

-Et vous allez d'abord vous changez. Parce qu'ici c'est pas habituel de se balader en robe noir avec des capes, surtout pour les hommes. Elle regarda Sirius. Il haussa les épaules.

-Comme tu veux…

Kate les emmena dans la « réserve » de vêtement.

-Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de réserve de vêtement ! s'étonna Sirius

-En fait c'était pour être sure que tu était du camp. Et si tu était d'ici tu m'aurais répondu que bien sur, il y en avait une. Elle le regarda d'un air amusé.

-Ouais bon, maintenant je m'ferais plus avoir la prochaine fois….marmonna-t-il

-S'il y en a une… Bon aller, je vous laisse choisir vos vêtements. Je suis sur la plage, rejoignez-moi quand vous serez habillés, leur dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

Tonks et Sirius se lancèrent donc à la recherche de vêtement dans le tas qui leur était présenté.

Quelque part dans la jungle 

Jack venait de rejoindre Locke et Sayid à la trappe.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée d'ouvrir cette trappe… dit Sayid pour la cinquième fois. Réfléchissez, il n'y a aucune poignée pour l'ouvrir et c'est sans doute pour une bonne raison… Il regarda Jack

-C'est notre seul moyen pour cacher tout le monde…

-Qui te dis ce qu'il y aura dedans? Qui te dis qu'il y aura un espace assez grand pour cacher 40 personnes ?

-Moi je le dis, intervint Locke

-Il y a autre chose de bizarre en ce moment et c'est pour ca que je suis venu ici, dit Jack

Sayid et Locke se tournèrent vers lui.

Il commença son récit à partir du moment où les deux femmes étaient apparues dans les cavernes. Les deux autres l'écoutèrent attentivement. Un fois son histoire terminée Sayid s'écria :

-Et tu les a laissée seules ! Il ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que ces femmes faisaient peut-être partie des autres ?

-Bien sur que si ! Et c'est pour ca que je suis venu ici ! J'ai tout de suite prévenu quelqu'un ! Hurley et Kate, ajouta-t-il. Et puis je vous dit qu'elles étaient en très mauvais état ! Il aurait quasi été impossible qu'elle viennent à bout de Kate et Hurley. Et elles n'étaient pas armées, j'ai vérifié, dit-il devant le regard de Sayid. Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ? lui demanda-t-il

Sayid préféra ne pas répondre.

-Dans ce cas, dit Locke, on devrait retourner aux grottes. Pour vérifier que tout est OK.

Ils prirent donc la direction de la grotte, en espérant que tout aille bien…

_

* * *

Sur la plage _

Tonks sortit des buissons et alla rejoindre Kate qui était assise et regardait le bateau arriver vers la plage. D'autres personnes étaient présentes et attendait patiemment le retour du bateau. Kate regarda Tonks et sursauta. Cette dernière lui sourit.

-Ton visage ! s'exclama Kate. Il a changé !

-Rassure-toi, c'est normal. Je suis métamorphomage, dit-elle souriante.

Kate ne sembla pas tellement rassurée à cette idée, elle ne voyait pas ce que Tonks trouvait de « normal » à ca.

Je peux changer de visage à volonté, c'est ca être métamorphomage. Regarde.

Elle transforma son visage en celui d'avant.

-Ouah, c'est fantastique ! Moi qui ne croyais pas à la magie, me voilà convaincue…

-C'est un don très rare chez les sorciers. Et dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur ce bateau et pourquoi tout le monde attend ici ? Et je ne pensais pas que les moldus vivaient comme ca sur la plage et dans la jungle…

Kate rigola à cette remarque.

-Non, en fait on était dans un avion qui s'est craché ici, sur cette île. Et ca fait des semaines qu'on attend les secours. L'un d'entre nous a eut la merveilleuse idée de construire un radeau pour allez cherchez de l'aide. Quatre sont partis sur ce radeau il y a quelques heures et les voilà déjà de retour…

Sirius les rejoignit et Kate et Tonks éclatèrent de rire en le voyant. Il portait un top rose pâle moulant, avec un ¾ blanc. Il avait gardé ses bottes en peau de dragon.

-Ce sont des vêtements de femme ! réussi à articuler Kate entre deux éclats de rire.

Sirius haussa un sourcil et eut soudain l'air gêné.

-Il ne restait plus que ca ! Les autres trucs ne m'allaient pas, ils étaient trop petits… marmonna-t-il

-Il y avait quand même autre chose que ca, non ? essaya de demander Kate

-Non ! Et tu crois que j'ai l'habitude de m'habiller en moldu ?

-Attend, je crois savoir où te trouver quelque chose… Allez viens, dit-elle en lui tirant la main.

Elle le conduisit à l'ancienne « demeure » de Sawyer. Elle regarda s'il ne restait pas quelques vêtements que Sirius pourrait récupérer.

-Tiens, essaye ca… dit-elle en lui tendant un t-shirt. Pour le pantalon il va falloir que tu regardes dans ceux-là. Et enlève tes bottes, ca fait pas très moldu…

Après avoir essayé plusieurs tenues, il trouvèrent enfin la bonne. Quand ils retournèrent à la plage, ils virent Tonks en pleine discussion avec une belle asiatique aux cheveux noirs de jais.

-Ah ! Vous voilà, dit Tonks. Sirius je te présente Sun. Sun voici Sirius.

Sun tendit la main, il la serra.

-Enchanté Sun.

-Regardez, je pense qu'ils sont là, dit-elle souriante en montrant le bateau d'un signe de tête. Je me demande pourquoi ils sont revenus…

Et elle partit rejoindre la petite foule qui s'était créée au pied du radeau.

Sirius et Tonks s'apprêtèrent à la suivre mais Kate resta là.

-Tu ne viens pas, lui demanda Sirius.

-Non allez-y vous, moi je vais prévenir Jack et les autres… Et elle partit vers les cavernes.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-Si elle est pas curieuse…

En se rapprochant du, Sirius pouvait apercevoir des silhouettes se mouvoir sur le bateau. Des silhouettes vaguement familières… Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et il reconnut Remus. Il y avait également Rogue avec lui sur le bateau. Malefoy et Sarah étaient quand à eux dans l'eau. Il donna un coup de coude à Tonks et lui indiqua le bateau. Elle les reconnut aussi et sourit.

Remus aussi les avait aperçu.

-Regardez ! Sirius et Tonks sont là !

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que Black arrive à s'en sortir ! soupira Rogue

Remus ne prit pas compte de sa remarque. En voyant les quatre sorciers, tout le monde se tut sauf le bébé de Claire qui s'était mit à pleurer. Il régnait une atmosphère lourde. Michael descendit du bateau avec Jin et Sawyer.

Tout le monde les observait attentivement, se demandant comment quatre personnes habillées de cette façon pouvait se trouver sur le bateau.

Michael sentait que les gens attendaient une explication logique à tout ca. Il n'allait pas leur dire que quatre personnes étaient tombées de nul-part en bousillant le mat et le radar. Que ces mêmes personnes avait des pouvoirs cachés qu'ils avaient utilisés sur eux. Il regarda Sawyer en espérant que celui-ci interviendrait mais il n'en fut rien.

Jin ne parlant pas leur langue, se fut Remus qui prit la parole :

-Ces gens nous ont trouvés alors que notre bateau était en feu, commença-t-il, hésitant

-Nous avons juste eut le temps de sauter à l'eau. Nos coéquipiers sont décédés dans l'explosion… continua Sarah

-Lors de l'explosion, un débris du bateau a été expulsé et a détruit notre mat ainsi que notre radar… dit Michael qui avait décidé de jouer leur jeu.

Nous avons donc décider de faire demi-tour car nous n'étions pas loin de l'île.

Nouveau moment de silence. Cette fois si, même le bébé de Claire c'était tu.

L'histoire était logique, certes, mais apparemment les rescapés n'étaient pas convaincu. Sirius avait compris qu'il devait faire semblant de ne pas les connaître.

La petite foule commença à se disperser et laissa place à Jack qui avait observé la scène de loin avec Kate, Sayid et Locke. Sawyer croisa le regard de Kate qui détourna aussitôt les yeux. Jack alla rejoindre Michael.

Maintenant que celui-ci était seul avec Jack, il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire la vérité.

-Jack je peux te parler s'il-te-plait ? finit-il par demander

-Oui, bien sur…

Il se mirent donc à l'écart et Michael lui raconta tout. Comment ils étaient atterris sur le bateau, leur étrange manière de parler et la lumière verte.

-Quoi ? Attend, tu es en train de me dire qu'ils ont assommé Sawyer avec une baguette en bois ? dit-il en se retenant de rire

Je t'assure ! Une lumière verte est sortie après qu'il ait dit ces mots bizarres…

-Tu sais si j'étais là, maintenant, chez moi à Los Angeles, je te prendrais pour un fou. Ou alors je dirais que tu as un peu exagérer sur la boisson… Mais Kate viens de me raconter une histoire presque identique et je peux te dire qu'elle était convainquante… dit-il avec un sourire

-Ca veut dire que tu me crois ? s'étonna Michael

-Bien sur. Tu sais, sur cette île, on peut s'attendre à tout… Mais pour ma part, j'ai quelques petites questions à poser à ces gens…

Sur ce, il se leva et alla rejoindre le petit groupe sur la plage… Quand il arriva, il y trouva Kate, Sawyer, Sirius, Remus, Malefoy, Sarah, Tonks, Rogue, Jin et Sun... L'atmosphère était tendue.

En effet après avoir mieux observé la scène, quelque chose n'allait pas. Tonks retenait Sirius par la main tandis que Jin retenait Sawyer. Ces deux si étaient au milieu de la troupe en train de se fusiller du regard, prêts à se sauter dessus.

-Hum, fit-il pour signaler sa présence.

Tout le monde se tourna d'un même geste vers lui.

Je viens de parler à Michael de ce qui s'était passer et j'aimerais poser quelques questions…

-Ca y est, maintenant on a un doc détective ! Après on aura quoi ? dit Sawyer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter autre chose mais Kate le fit taire d'un regard.

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda Jack

-Oh, et bien j'ai voulu faire les présentations et ses deux-là se sont serrés la main au point de s'en briser les phalanges, expliqua Kate

-Digne des enfants de cinq ans…marmonna Jack ce qui lui valu les regards meurtriers de Sirius et Sawyer.

-Bon, he ben, dit Sirius, je passerais votre interview demain, Docteur ! Il avait craché ce dernier mot à la figure de Jack. Il se dégagea de Tonks qui le tenait toujours et partit le long de la plage, les mains dans les poches.

-Black est très susceptible, dit Rogue avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

-Oh, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! s'exclama Tonks

Le soleil orangé se couchait et la lune était déjà là, bien qu'il ne faisait pas encore noir.

Lucius c'était montré discret depuis le débarquement. Il était en mauvaise posture, il le savait. Se retrouver avec ses ennemis, seul, sur une île déserte peuplée de moldus, n'était pas très réjouissant. Demain, il partirait à la recherche de Belatrix , en espérant qu'elle soit sur l'île, comme ca, il aurait au moins un allié… Il se fit le plus petit possible et partit en jungle sans un mot.

Les autres l'avaient remarqué mais estimèrent que le moment n'était pas venu pour s'occuper de Malefoy.

Jin prit Sun par la main, lui murmura quelque chose en coréen et ils partirent ensemble, dans la direction opposée à Sirius. Moment de silence.

-Sun m'a montrer les endroits où l'on pouvait dormir, vous préférez la plage ou la forêt ? demanda Tonks à Remus, Severus et Sarah.

Rogue marmonna un vague « peu importe » et les autres restèrent silencieux.

-Oh, souriez un peu bon sang ! Elle donna un coup de coude à Severus qui se trouvait à coté d'elle.

-Comment veux-tu sourire alors qu'on est sur une île déserte avec plein de moldus arrogants ! Il regarda Sawyer.

-Vous allez pas recommencer avec votre drôle de langage ! s'exclama celui-ci.

Et puis vous êtes qui ? Vous avez dit qu'on en parlerait une fois sur l'île ! Alors répondez !

Rogue resta impassible et sortit lentement sa baguette sous le regard terrorisé de Sawyer qui recula de quelques pas.

-Ecoute moi bien euh…

-Sawyer…

-Ecoute moi bien Sawyer. Etant professeur dans une école de sorcellerie, j'ai l'habitude des gens comme toi. Alors si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec des oreilles de lapin rose ( whitangel ;) ou une queue de cochon, tu ferais bien de te calmer avec moi, dit Rogue calmement. Ok ?

Tonks se prépara à intervenir pour signaler qu'il n'avait plus leurs pouvoirs mais quand Rogue croisa son regard, elle compris que c'était du bluff. Sawyer ne savait pas qu'ils perdaient leurs pouvoirs et c'était une bonne chose.

Ce dernier n'avait pas détaché son regard de la baguette et n'avait presque pas pris attention à ce que venait de dire Rogue. Il avala sa salive et hocha lentement la tête.

Jack jubilait intérieurement de cette scène : l'arrogant Sawyer avait peur d'un bout de bois ! Il se retenait avec peine de rire car il savait que cela créerait une nouvelle dispute. Même Kate souriait mais Sawyer ne dit rien, le regard toujours fixé sur la baguette.

-Bon alors vous venez ? demanda Tonks. On va préparer notre petit campement car je sens que nous n'allons pas nous en aller tout de suite…

Elle ouvrit ainsi le pas vers la plage, suivi par Severus, Sarah et Remus.

Sawyer regarda Rogue partir… Il s'était fait deux nouveaux ennemis…

Il ne restait plus que Jack, Kate et lui sur la plage. Quand il reporta son regard sur les deux autres, il les vit en train de pouffer de rire.

-Ha mais c'est vraiment très drôle ! dit-il rageur. Vraiment très marrant ! Je suis écroulé de rire !

-Ne le prend pas mal, lui dit Kate écroulée de rire.

-Bon aller, salut, dit soudain Jack à Kate. Et ne fais pas trop de cauchemars pendant la nuit, ajouta-t-il à Sawyer. Il lui donna une tape dans le dos, prit son sac et partit vers la forêt.

-Rien que ta tête me fait cauchemarder, toubib ! lui cria Sawyer tandis qu'il s'en allait.

-Ca n'existe pas cauchemarder, lui signala Kate

-Et alors ? La prochaine fois que j'aurais besoin d'un dictionnaire, je ferais appelle à toi !

Il restèrent tout deux là, silencieux, en évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre

-Bon, he ben…A la prochaine, fini par dire Sawyer. Il s'en alla en direction de son ancienne demeure.

Kate resta sur la plage et le regarda partir.

-Sawyer !

Il se retourna en continuant d'avancer.

-Contente de te revoir…

Il la regarda un moment et continua son chemin, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Kate prit la direction des cavernes, non sans avoir jeté un regard en arrière. Elle espérait que Sirius ne s'était pas aventuré trop loin sur la plage…

_

* * *

A un autre endroit sur la plage…_

Sirius était furieux. Ce type l'avait insulté et les autres l'avaient pris pour un gamin de cinq. Dès qu'il avait vu ce Sawyer, il avait tout de suite su à qui il avait à faire. Il donna un coup de pied dans un morceau de bois qui se trouvait près de lui. Et par dessus tout, il avait fallu que Servillus soit là…

Il se calma rapidement. Après tout, ce n'était que des présentations. Si seulement il avait sa baguette… Mais l'idée qu'ils n'avaient plus leurs pouvoir lui revint à l'esprit et il pensa à quelque chose. Peut-être que _ca_ il pouvait encore le faire… Il se transforma en gros chien noir. « Bingo ! » Au moins si ce moldu l'ennuie trop, il pourrait toujours le mordre…

Patmol continua à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un passage. Ce passage se dirigeait vers la forêt et de toute évidence quelqu'un l'avait créé. Il passa donc sa tête et y vit quelque chose… Une pierre sur un carré de terre retourné… Il se dit que ce n'était pas très prudent mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la raison. Et il s'infiltra dans ce passage.

Comparé aux autres endroits de l'île, il y avait de l'herbe et quelques buissons entourait l'endroit. Il reprit son apparence humaine et se rapprocha de la pierre. C'était une tombe. Une croix en bois avait été faite à la main et plantée à l'entrée du carré de terre. A coté se trouvait une pierre plate sur laquelle on avait tenté de graver quelque chose. L'écriture était maladroite mais il put quand même y lire ce qu'il faisait écrit.

_Ici repose Boone Carlyle,_

_Tu resteras à tout jamais dans nos cœurs._

_1978-2005 (1)_

Sirius s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur la pierre. Il ignorait qui était Boone, Kate ne lui en avait pas parlé.

Des fleurs sauvages avaient été posées sur le carré de terre retourné. De toute évidence, il était aimé…Une voix le tira de ses pensées.

-C'était mon frère…

Sirius se retourna et vit entre deux arbres une jolie blonde, avec un bouquet de fleur à la main

Sirius se releva.

Je suis navré… dit-il d'une petite voix

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être…

Elle avança et s'agenouilla à coté de Sirius. Elle prit les fleurs qui étaient déjà là et les remplaça par le bouquet qu'elle tenait en main.

-Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

-Sirius et vous ?

-Shannon…

Ces yeux étaient rougis et des cernes étaient apparues en-dessous de ceux-ci, signe qu'elle manquait de sommeil.

-Vous êtes un des nouveaux qui sont arrivés ?

-Oui…

-Vous voulez savoir comment il est parti ? demanda-t-elle avec la même petite voix

-Seulement si vous voulez me le dire…

-Il est grimpé dans un avion qui se trouvait au-dessus d'une falaise…et l'avion lui est tombé dessus…

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient maintenant sur ses joues.

-Il était courageux et gentil et moi… je me conduisais comme une peste avec lui…

Elle s'était mise à sangloter. Sirius ne savait pas comment il pouvait la consoler. Il décida donc de tourner la conversation vers lui.

Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre d'épreuve à subir, même si toute ma famille est presque morte…

Je suis désolée, réussit-elle à articuler

-Moi je suis tout sauf ca. Ils me considéraient comme un étranger…Mon frère cadet, lui, était le chouchou de la famille. Moi je ne comptais pas. Mais un jour, mon frère c'est fait assassiné par Voldemort, celui pour qui il travaillait, un meurtrier. Il eu un sourire amer à cette pensée.

Shannon s'était arrêtée de pleurer et écoutait son histoire.

-Bien sur, il s'est passé plein d'autres choses entre temps. J'ai été treize ans en prison pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis… Et maintenant j'ai un filleul pour lequel je serais prêt à donner ma vie… Il soupira. Vous ne devriez pas vous promener toute seule avec ma cousine en liberté, ajouta-t-il. C'est une folle à lier, une évadée de prison…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? demanda Shannon

-Elle a torturé des gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent la boule et même pire…

-Merci

-De quoi ?

-De m'avoir écouté…

-Ca fait toujours du bien d'en parler…

Elle se releva et essuya ses yeux d'un geste de la main.

-Vous non plus, vous ne devriez pas vous balader seul… _Les autres_ arrivent paraît-il…

-Oh je sais me défendre et je sais m'enfuir…

-Pas sans arme…

-Non comme ca…

Il se transforma en chien. Shannon poussa un cri de surprise et mit la main devant sa bouche.

Il se retransforma en humain.

-N'ayez pas peur, je suis un sorcier… Et il lui expliqua comment il était arrivé ici , comment fonctionnait son monde,…

Ils retournèrent aux cavernes et la, ils se séparèrent. Shannon alla retrouver Sayid qui l'accueillit avec un baiser. Sirius sourit en les voyant.

Je vais essayer de retrouver mes amis. Content d'avoir fait ta connaissance Shannon.

Il partit vers la plage, sous le regard de Sayid, en comptant bien retrouver les siens…

_

* * *

Sur la plage _

Claire et Charlie étaient étendus sur le sable, avec le bébé qui reposait sur le ventre de sa mère. Ils avaient apporté leurs bagages dans les cavernes mais étaient retournés sur la plage. Ils ne risquaient rien étant donné que certains rescapés étaient eux aussi revenus sur la plage.

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres mais notamment des « nouveaux ».

-Tu penses qu'on devrait leur faire confiance ?demanda Claire à Charlie

-Personnellement je pense que nous ne devons faire confiance à personne sur cette île et encore moins à ceux qui débarquent de je ne sais où…

-Tu me fais confiance ?

Charlie paru étonné par sa question.

-Oui, bien sur ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ca ?

-Parce que tu viens de me dire qu'on ne devait faire confiance à personne…

-Oui mais toi c'est différent…

-Et en quoi c'est différent ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

-Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ? Je pense que tu poses un peu trop de question, voilà.

Elle rigola.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es gêné de répondre ?

-Moi, gêné ? non, non … Et tu lui as trouvé un nom à tête-de-navet ?

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ca, Charlie. Je pensais à Aaron… Et ne change pas de sujet !

Je changeais pas de sujet…dit-il, pris au piège

Comme réponse, elle lui sourit.

-Bon d'accord je vais te le dire… Mais c'est parce que tu me prends par les sentiments…

-Quels sentiments ?

-Ben on est amis, non ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Ben voilà, t'as tout compris…

-Tu es aussi ami avec Jack et Hurley, signala-t-elle.

-Oui mais… Oh, ce que tu peux être têtue…

-Toi aussi…

Charlie prit le bébé sur le ventre de Claire et le posa dans le berceau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

Je couche tête-de-navet…

-Aaron ! Maintenant c'est sur, je vais l'appeler Aaron…

Charlie regarda autour de lui.

-Il commence à faire noir. Je vais allumer un feu et on va se rapprocher des autres passagers… Ce sera plus prudent., dit-il

Il prit doucement le berceau dans lequel reposait Aaron et fit un signe de la tête à Claire.

-Aller, viens, on va aller par là…

Ils partirent un peu plus près des rescapés et Charlie alluma un feu. Après que Claire eut embrassé Aaron, ils se rassirent devant le feu.

Charlie regarda Claire. Elle est belle, pensa-t-il, et douce et gentille…

Il avait tellement envie de les protéger en ce moment, elle et Aaron. Si seulement il savait se protéger lui même… Elle était tout près de lui. Sa main était posée à quelque centimètre de lui. Il avait envie de lui prendre la main mais elle le considérait comme son ami… Et les amis ne font pas ce genre de chose…Peut-être que si après tout ? Il pensait avoir déjà vu des amis se tenir la main… « Ca c'était à l'école, Charlie », lui dit une voix dans sa tête.

« Oh et puis zut ! Si elle te repousse, elle te repousse. Au moins, tu auras eu le mérite d'avoir essayer… » Il leva sa main pour prendre la sienne mais à se même moment, quelqu'un les interpella. Charlie jura intérieurement et arrêta son geste.

-Excusez-moi... C'était Sirius. Vous n'auriez pas vu un groupe de personnes vêtues de capes passer par ici ? demanda-t-il

-Non, désolée, lui répondit Claire. Vous devriez aller voir par là, elle montra le camp d'un geste de la main, ou alors dans la forêt…

Je vous remercie gentille demoiselle, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres

-Mais de rien…

Charlie sentit une bouffée de jalousie monter en lui. Comment osait-il lui parler comme ca ? Il le regarda lentement s'éloigner…

-Charlie, ca ne va pas ? demanda Claire. Tu es tout rouge…

-Ha…euh…non tout va bien…dit-il hésitant. Il se força à sourire

Claire remarqua que son sourire n'était pas naturel. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Ils s'endormirent tout doucement, pensant l'un à l'autre…

_

* * *

En lisière de forêt… _

Remus, Severus, Tonks et Sarah avaient finalement décidés de s'installer entre la forêt et la jungle. Ils s'en étaient donc retrouvé en lisière…

Ils installèrent donc leur petit coin en rassemblant divers objets qu'il avaient pu se procurer sur l'île.

-Alors, maintenant il faut allumer un feu, dit Tonks après avoir achevé son matelas de vêtements. Qui sait comment on s'y prend ?

Je pense que les moldus utilisent une machine pour faire ca, non ? suggéra Remus

-Tu devrais le savoir Tonks, étant donné que ton père est un moldu…dit Sarah

-Oui, c'est vrai je m'en rappelle mais je ne reviens plus sur le nom… Tricquet ? Fricquet ?

-De toute façon, ca n'a pas d'importance plus que de toute manière, on en a pas… dit Rogue qui prenait plutôt ce problème à la légère

-On a cas demander un fricquet à prêter…

-Oui. Tonks, vas-y, ordonna Rogue

-Et pourquoi ce serai moi la demandeuse de fricquet ? Je ne sais même pas si c'est le nom exacte. J'aurais l'air vraiment stupide si ce n'est pas le cas…

-Tu veux savoir les raisons ? De un, ton père est un moldu. De deux, tu es la seule habillée en moldu parmi nous. De trois, c'est toi qui a eu l'idée. Et de quatre, si tu as l'air vraiment ridicule, tu peux toujours changer de visage. Convaincue ?

Avec les arguments de Rogue, Tonks n'eut que le choix d'accepter.

Elle partit donc vers la plage près des autres passagers pour chercher un « fricquet ».

-Bon, en attendant, si on réfléchissait à un moyen de quitter l'île ? suggéra Sarah. On ne va pas rester ici le restant de nos jours…

-Récapitulons, dit Remus. Malefoy a été touché par on ne sait quel sort. Au même moment, il transplanait. Le retourneur de temps s'est brisé pendant cette fraction de seconde. Autrement dit, nous sommes remontés dans le temps tout en transplanant.

-Mais de combien de temps sommes-nous remontés ?

-Cela pourrait être de quelques heures, quelques semaines , quelques mois ou même quelques années…

-Quoi ! Ca voudrait dire qu'on est peut-être coincé ici pour quelques années ? s'exclama Rogue.

-Non je n'ai jamais dit ca, le rassura Remus. Mais il se peut que lorsque nous retournerons à Pré-au-Lard, on soit là quelques temps à l'avance ou en retard. Cela dépend de combien de temps nous sommes remontés…

-Mais les autres membres vont nous rechercher, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sarah, incertaine

Remus hocha négativement la tête.

-Il se peut même qu'il ne se rendent jamais compte que nous avons disparus…

Je comprends pas… marmonna Sarah

-Bon, je vais t'expliquer avec des dates. Nous étions en 2005. Imaginons que nous sommes revenus trois ans en arrière. J'ai dit imaginons, dit-il en voyant Sarah écarquiller les yeux. Donc ici, on est en 2002. Ok ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Nous restons un an sur l'île avant de partir, donc quand nous arrivons dans notre monde, nous sommes en 2003. Et en 2003, l'Ordre du phénix n'existait pas, Voldemort (Sarah et Rogue tressaillirent en entendant son nom) n'était pas là, Sirius venait de s'évader d'Azkaban et je donnais cours à Poudlard. Et nous devrions vivre pendant deux ans, en nous cachant sans cesse de nous-mêmes et des autres…

-Et en ce qui concerne nos pouvoirs ? Comment ce fait-il que nous les ayons perdu ?

-Cela dépend quel pouvoir… Tonks peut toujours transformer son visage mais je ne sais pas si Sirius sait se transformer en animagus. Si oui, seulement nos pouvoirs qui nécessitent notre baguette nous ont été enlevé…

-Ou alors seulement nos pouvoirs naturels sont restés comme on ne peut pas transplaner non plus. Pourtant il ne faut pas nécessairement une baguette pour transplaner…

-Severus a raison, Remus…dit Sarah

-Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Malefoy a réussi son Avada Kedavra ?

-Il ne l'a pas réussi. Sinon l'autre gugusse serait mort à l'heure qu'il est…

-Pour le transplanage, je pense tout simplement que cette île contient de la vieille magie qui nous empêche de transplaner…Comme Poudlard…

-C'est une île moldue, signala Sarah. Et puis ca m'étonnerait beaucoup que des sorciers vivent ici…

-Peut-être plus maintenant. Mais avant…

Il eut un moment de silence durant lequel chacun réfléchissait à leur situation.

Ce fut Sarah qui résuma tout :

Je pense qu'on s'est fourré dans un sacré pétrin…

_

* * *

Quelque part sur l'île _

Tonks était sur la plage et cherchait quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir un briquet en sa possession. Il faisait noir et cela rendait la tâche plus difficile étant donné qu'elle ne voyait pas où elle mettait les pieds. Elle repensa aux paroles de Sirius qui disait qu'elle ne devait pas se balader seule avec Belatrix en liberté. Il pouvait toujours parler lui.

« Si tu as l'air vraiment ridicule, tu peux toujours changer de visage » Rogue et son humour...Elle frissonna. L'endroit où elle était n'était apparemment habité par personne. La seule lumière qui l'éclairait était celle de la lune, presque ronde. En tout cas, ce n'était pas très rassurant… Elle voulut faire demi-tour mais elle ne savait plus par où elle était venue.

« Calme-toi Tonks, tu venais de la lisière…Mais de quel côté ? »

Elle commença à paniquer. Elle entendit soudain un bruit venant des fourrés. Quelque chose bougeait… « Calme-toi Tonks, ce n'est qu'un animal, rien de plus… » Les buissons avaient recommencés a bouger mais cette foi si, un bruit étrange en sortait… Tonks recula de quelques pas toujours en fixant le buisson…

Quelque chose en sortit soudain mais elle n'eut pas le temps de voir ce que c'était car elle avait déjà pris les jambes à son coup. La chose s'était mise à lui courir après en faisant le même bruit qu'elle avait entendu auparavant. Elle continua de courir mais elle chopa dans une racine et se retrouva couchée de tout son long sur le sol.

Elle vit ce qui la poursuivait : un sanglier ! Quand elle était tombée, l'animal avait continué sa course dans les buissons.

« Tu es vraiment une idiote Tonks ! Ce n'est qu'un cochon ! »

Elle se releva doucement en espérant apercevoir un signe de vie.

« Bingo ! » Elle voyait de la lumière entre les arbres. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et tomba sur une partie du campement. Un tente était à coté d'elle, isolée de toute. De la lumière en émanait, ce qui signifiait qu'elle pourrait trouver un « fricquet ».

Elle passa sa tête derrière la bâche et vit l'occupant de cet endroit : Sawyer. Sur quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine sur l'île, il a fallu qu'elle tombe sur la plus désagréable. « Bon il est pas plus désagréable que Rogue, se dit-elle en voyant le bon côté des choses… »

Il dormait paisiblement allonger sur le dos, torse nu.

Tonks entra discrètement pour éviter de le réveiller. « Bon, il y a bien un fricquet ici quelque part… » Elle fouilla dans le tas d'objet qui se trouvait à terre… Si seulement elle savait à quoi ressemblait un fricquet…

« Non y en a pas là-dedans… » En se relevant, elle donna un coup de coude dans une bouteille d'alcool vide qui se trouvait sur un meuble apparemment construit sur l'île, qui fit tombé la bouteille au sol, la brisant en mile morceaux.

« Tonks, quelle maladroite tu fais ! »

Sawyer se réveilla en sursaut suite au bruit qu'il avait entendu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ! s'exclama-t-il

Je cherche après un fricquet, lui marmonna Tonks

-Un quoi ? s'étonna-t-il

-Un fricquet pour allumer le feu…

-Un briquet, la rectifia-t-il. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas comment ca s'appelle ! Et on t'a déjà dit que tu étais aussi discrète qu'un éléphant ?

Tonks prit une teinte rose vif à cette remarque. Pour qui se prenait-il de lui parler comme ca ?

Il eut un sourire narquois en la voyant rougir.

-Tiens, il prit le briquet qui se trouvait sur sa « table de chevet » et lui lança. Mais rapporte-le demain ! la menaça-t-il

Elle murmura un merci et sortit vite de la tente. Il avait encore fallu qu'elle se fasse remarquer.

Maintenant qu'elle avait le briquet, elle devait retourner au camp. Elle avala sa salive quand elle vit la forêt obscure qui se trouvait devant elle. Toutes sorte de bruits en sortaient.

« Bon courage Tonks. Ce n'est qu'une forêt…Une forêt très inquiétante… ».

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis se lança, tête baissée, dans la jungle maudite… Elle fit à peine quelques pas, qu'elle marcha sur quelque chose de mou et de dure à la fois. Elle ferma les yeux, redoutant ce qu'elle allait trouver…

Elle recula, prit le briquet dans sa poche et l'alluma…

_Fin de ce chapitre! La suite arrivera normalement plus rapidement que celui-ci :) (si mon ordi déconne pas) _

_Reviews please ;)_


	6. Note

**Note**

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, c'est juste une petite précision :)

Dans le chapitre 5, j'ai mis des petits (1) à côté des dates et je pense que vous l'avez remarquer. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que j'ai oublié de signaler pourquoi ;)

L'histoire de Harry Potter est censée se passer en 1994 et celle de Lost en 2004-2005. Alors pour moi, l'histoire HP se passe en 2004-2005 aussicar alors j'aurais eu certains problème avec les dates et ca aurait été le bordel (déjà comme ca, ca l'est;) donc pour ceux qui l'auraient remarquer, c'est normal , je l'ai fait exprès.

Voilà comme ca le problème est réglé ;)

Ps: je viens de lire mon 5ème chapitre et je constate qu'il manque des traits d'union au début de certains dialogue, ce qui n'est pas le cas sur le word...

Voilà, comme ca j'ai tout dit :)

TheWerewolf


	7. Longue nuitPartie1

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

_Réponses aux reviews_

_**Whitangel:** J'ai bien l'intention de faire un Tonks/Sawyer oui! Désolée si ca en décevra certains mais je ne pouvait pas respecter les volontés de tout le monde ben c'est comme ca Pour les pouvoirs, je pense que tu as compris l'essentiel ;) merci pour ta review_

_**Jou65:** Contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre le couple est bien Tonks/Sawyer mais pas Sirius/Shannon. Tu saura sur quoi Tonksa marché dans ce chapitre. Malheureusement, pas de Claire/Charlie pour le moment... Peut-être dans la deuxième partie Merci pour ta review._

_**Nepenthes:** Je te plaint pour les ordis. Ca m'est arrivé une seule fois et j'ai failli tout péter! Donc demande pas plusieurs fois... Et ne t'en fais pas, il n'y aura pas de Skate;) Merci pour ta review :)_

_**Narayam:** Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre lol Je ne sais pas si tu l'apréciera mais donne moi des nouvelles ;) En attendant, voici le 6ème chapitre_

_**Milla:** Je vais répondre à tes deux reviews lol Contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les passages avec Sawyer même si c'est pas mon perso préféré. Il sera encore beaucoup présent dans ce chapitre mais j'ai pas compris ta question: tu vas le mettre où? Enfin sinon merci pour tes reviews ;)_

_**Therasmus:** Salut p'tit frère Merci pour ta review! T'as pensé a moi pour le pseudo (et oui lecteurs, je suis fan de the rasmus) et pour le pseudo de ta deuxième review...no comment. Il n'y aura pas de Kate Sirius malheureusement ( je sais que ca va en décevoir certains :'( mais désolée...)_

**Note:**_ J'ai coupé ce chapitre en 2 parties afin de ne pas vous faire patienter pendant une semaine ( comme je suis gentille avec mes petits lecteurs ;) et pui comme le titre l'indique: c'est une longue nuit :) Bon alors bonne lecture ;)_

**Longue nuit- Partie 1**

Remus se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait encore une fois de faire le même cauchemar, dans lequel il retrouvait son corps de loup-garou. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis quelques semaines. Il rêvait, si on appelle ca rêver, qu'il courait dans une forêt, sans même s'arrêter pour prendre ses repères. Mais il en ignorait l'origine. Ce n'était pas la forêt interdite car elle était moins dense. Peut-être était-ce celle-ci ? C'était possible mais alors sur une autre partie de l'île … La forêt de ses songes était, pour le moins, inquiétante. Une légère brume flottait à quelques centimètres du sol recouvert de feuilles mortes. Les arbres eux-mêmes étaient terrifiants. Ils étaient nus, comme en hiver, et leurs formes ressemblaient à des mains crochues. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie dans cette forêt. Il entendait seulement le martèlement de ses griffes sur le sol. Et cette odeur… Une odeur de sang qui l'empêchait presque de respirer…

Il se réveillait à chaque fois en sueur, en bas de son lit. Au départ, ses rêves étaient flous, mais avec le temps, ils devenaient de plus en plus réels. Signifiait-il que la pleine lune approchait ? Pourtant, les autres fois, il n'avait pas ce genre de visions. Il fallait qu'ils quittent l'île le plus rapidement possible. Il se souvenait qu'avant d'atterrir ici, la pleine lune était dans trois jours. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient remontés dans le temps, il ne connaissait pas le nouveau cycle lunaire. Et Remus doutait que l'un des rescapés en possède un calendrier… De plus, il n'avait pas de potion Tue-Loup avec lui.

Il se releva et regarda autour de lui. Sarah aussi s'était endormie et Severus était assis, pensif. Tonks n'était toujours pas rentrée…

- Quelle heure est-il ? chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller Sarah.

- Pas la moindre idée, lui répondit Rogue. Mais ca fait environ une demi-heure que tu t'es endormi…

- Où est Tonks ? demanda-t-il, inquiet

- Pas encore revenue… Mais tu la connais Lupin, elle est sûrement restée au camp car elle avait trop peur de se perdre au retour

- En espérant qu'elle y soit arrivée…

Remus ferma les yeux. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et son instinct de loup-garou ne le trompait jamais. Il soupira et s'enfuit le visage dans les mains. Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué…

Severus avait remarqué son comportement mais ne dit rien. Il savait que sa lycanthropie y était pour quelque chose. Malheureusement, il ne possédait, lui non plus, de potion Tue-Loup. Et s'il se transformait sur l'île ? Tout le monde paniquerait et il n'y aurait aucun endroit ou se cacher… Et si un moldu se faisait mordre, ils seraient dans un sacré pétrin… Il regarda Sarah dormir tranquillement. Elle était jeune et suivait des études de médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste. Comme ca, si jamais Lupin blessait quelqu'un, elle pourrait toujours le soigner. Severus sentit quelques gouttelettes lui tomber sur le visage. Et puis, sans aucun autre signe avant-coureur, il se mit à tomber des cordes. La pluie réveilla instantanément Sarah qui s'abrita en dessous d'un arbre. Les deux autres en firent de même.

- Il faudra penser à acheter un parapluie, dit Sarah

- J'espère que Tonks à trouvé un bon abri, cria Remus par-dessus le bruit de la pluie.

Quelque part dans la jungle…e 

Tonks alluma le briquet… Elle garda tout de même les yeux fermés par peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles, elle entendait seulement les son cœur battre. Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les paupières. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle se mit la main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Une femme était allongée à terre, morte. Ses yeux bruns étaient grands ouverts et un filait de sang coulait sur son visage. Ses cheveux emmêlés, bruns également, étaient étalés sur le sol. Tonks referma les yeux. Elle espérait que, quand elle les rouvrirait, le cadavre aurait disparu. Mais, bien évidemment, il n'en fit rien. Il se mit soudain à pleuvoir. Une pluie froide et fine qui glaçait le sang.

Tonks réfléchit rapidement à la situation. Elle était seule, au milieu de la jungle et elle ignorait le chemin à suivre pour retrouver ses compagnons sorciers. « Pourquoi fallait-il que ca tombe sur moi ? La jungle était immense et il a fallu que je tombe probablement sur le seul cadavre de l'île… » Elle se demanda ce qu'elle ferait si cette situation se produisait dans le monde magique car, après tout, elle était auror. « Je transplanerais directement au ministère de la magie… »

Bon, alors, il fallait prévenir quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Pas le campement entier, se serait la panique totale, surtout si c'était quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient. Quand elle avait discuté avec Kate, celle-ci lui avait parler d'un médecin, qui semblait être le leader du groupe.

Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Jack ? Oui elle pensait que c'était ca. Mais elle ignorait où il se trouvait. Peut-être que Sawyer le savait ? Sûrement…

Elle fit donc demi-tour et se dirigea vers la tente de celui-ci.

Il n'était pas très facile de courir dans la boue, d'autant plus que l'eau s'infiltrait dans tout les endroits possibles.

Elle arriva enfin à la tente. Elle passa sa tête à travers la bâche et vit que Sawyer ne dormait pas. Il était assis sur le bord de on lit et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Il ne remarqua l'arrivée de Tonks.

- Euh…fit-elle pour signaler sa présence

Sawyer releva soudainement la tête et quand il la vit, il se remit la tête dans les mains

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? marmonna-t-il. Si tu veux passer la nuit avec moi, tu peux bien ma jolie, il suffisait de demander…

Tonks rougit mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Je cherche Jack… Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Comme tu peux le constater, Saint-Doc n'est pas ici. Il est sans doute avec Tâche-de-rousseur, en train de faire…des choses…

- Et où est Tâche-de-rousseur ?

- Avec Jack…

Elle comprit qu'il se foutait d'elle et se prépara à sortir mais il la retint.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Parce que… Avec ça, elle avait presque oublier pourquoi elle cherchait Jack mais tout lui revint immédiatement en mémoire.

- Parce que, répéta-t-il

Elle hésita à lui dire.

- Parce que j'ai trouvé le cadavre d'une femme pas loin d'ici dans la forêt, dit-elle d'une traite.

- Le cadavre d'une femme…répéta-t-il pour bien enregistrer l'information. Où ça ? dit-il brusquement.

- Je viens de le dire ! Pas loin d'ici, dans la forêt

Il se leva brusquement, mit sa chemise et prit son sac-à-dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je viens avec toi, dit-il simplement.

Il prit une couverture, une lampe de poche, quelques fruits, une bouteille d'eau et fourra tout dans son sac. Une fois qu'il eu tout préparer, il sortirent de la tente. Il pleuvait toujours et le sol était encore plus boueux.

- Alors, il est où ce corps ? Il devait crier pour se faire entendre tellement la pluie était forte.

- Euh... On ne devrait pas prévenir quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Euh… oui.

A vrai dire non, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance mais elle n'allait pas le lui cracher à la figure.

- Alors, il est où ? répéta-t-il

- Par là…

Et elle partit dans la forêt, suivie de Sawyer, pour retrouver le cadavre. Tout compte fait, elle était contente que ce soit lui qui l'ai accompagnée et pas Jack. C'était parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas Jack et elle ne voulait pas s'imposer. Mais pourtant, elle ne connaissait pas plus Sawyer…

Pourquoi rougissait-elle quand il lui faisait une remarque ? Rogue aussi se foutait d'elle quelques fois mais elle ne réagissait pas ainsi… Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car elle remarqua qu'ils étaient presque arrivés… Elle s'arrêta soudain de courir et Sawyer manqua de lui foncer dedans.

- Tu sais pas prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes ?

Elle rougit de nouveau et le regarda. Ses cheveux châtains blonds étaient mouillés ainsi que sa chemise qui lui collait à la peau, laissant apercevoir son torse musclé. Elle le fixa un moment mais quand il croisa son regard, elle revint à la réalité.

- Et elle ressemblait à quoi ? La femme… demanda-t-il

- Je ne la connaissait pas, elle avait de long cheveux bruns et elle avait l'air d'avoir la quarantaine…

Sawyer chercha dans ses souvenirs. A part Kate, il ne connaissait personne qui avait les cheveux bruns… Ha si, Rousseau…

- Est-ce qu'elle était armée ?

- Armée ? répéta Tonks, confuse.

- Est-ce qu'elle avait un flingue ? s'impatienta Sawyer. Ce que tu peux être lente à comprendre !

Tonks rougit pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes. Elle ignorait ce qu'était un flingue.

- Je sais pas ce que c'est, marmonna-t-elle, gênée

Sawyer soupira. Décidément, ces sorciers étaient définitivement bizarres…

- C'est un objet avec lequel tu peux tuer des gens et…

- Comme une baguette ?

- Quoi ? Vous pouvez tuer avec ce bout de bois !

- Le sort que Malefoy t'a lancé était mortel…

- Comment tu sais que quelqu'un m'a lancé un sort ? s'étonna-t-il

- Parce que Remus m'a tout expliqué…

- C'est vrai qu'une baguette est beaucoup plus discrète qu'un flingue…

- Elle était ici, je pense…

- De quoi ? La baguette ?

- Non, le corps…

Ils se mirent à chercher après la moindre trace, le moindre signe… Tonks écarta plusieurs buissons mais ne trouva toujours pas le corps.

- Il devrait y avoir des traces si on l'a enlevée…

- Ca y est, on a un zombie sur l'île, ironisa Sawyer.

La pluie s'était un peu calmée depuis leur arrivée.

Tonks continuais de regarder le sol… Elle n'avait quand même pas rêver ?

- Y a personne, dit Sawyer . On reprendra les recherches demain…

- Non, elle n'a pas disparu… C'est impossible…

- On t'a pas dit que tout était possible sur cette île ? Comme des sorciers qui tombent du ciel…

- Si, on me l'a dit…

La pluie doubla d'intensité et un coup de tonnerre retentit au loin.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer. Il pleut trop, on ne voit plus rien, l'eau est glacial, il commence à tonner et y a un zombie en liberté !

- Y a pas de zombie ! cria-t-elle.

Sawyer avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer de chercher dans ses conditions. Et rester en pleine forêt quand il tonne n'est pas très prudent. Déjà se balader à deux, pendant la nuit, sans prévenir personne ne l'est pas. Ils devaient rentrer. Il y eut un nouveau coup de tonnerre.

Ils restèrent tout les deux silencieux. Quelque chose avait attiré leur attention. Un bruit. Non, c'était plutôt des murmures. Des gens chuchotaient entre eux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tonks, paniquée

Sawyer resta silencieux. Les murmures devinrent plus forts, plus audibles mais ce qu'ils disaient était incompréhensible… Ils se tirent soudain, laissant place à une sorte de grognement. Les arbres se mirent aussitôt à bouger, déracinés par quelque chose d'énorme… De toute évidence, la chose se dirigeait vers eux…

- Cours, murmura Sawyer à Tonks. Cours ! cria-t-il plus fort.

Tonks ne se le fit pas répéter une troisième fois et prit la fuite, Sawyer à ses talons. Elle ignorait où elle allait mais elle s'en fichait totalement. Tout ce qui comptait en cet instant, c'était de courir le plus loin possible du monstre, du froid, de la peur… Il faisait noir et elle ne voyait rien à plus d'un mètre. Elle avait juste le temps d'éviter les obstacles quand elle les voyait apparaître. Sawyer la dépassa rapidement. Elle était essoufflée, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de courir aussi longtemps.

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et écarta quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui collaient au visage à cause de la pluie. Sawyer avait disparu de son champ de vision. Maintenant elle était seule, au milieu de la jungle, sans couverture, sans boissons, sans nourriture, perdue.

En tout cas, le monstre avait arrêté de la suivre. Elle continua d'avancer en espérant retrouver Sawyer mais rien n'y fit. Elle avait froid, elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et elle était épuisée. Tout ces éléments, ajoutés au bruit de la pluie, firent qu'elle n'entendit personne arriver derrière elle…

Tonks s'écroula alors dans la boue, assommée…

Aux cavernes… 

Jack était allongé, il se remémorait les événements de la journée… Il avait du mal à croire que ces gens étaient des sorciers. Pourtant, Michael était sur de lui quand il avait dit qu'une lumière verte était sortie, comme par magie, d'un bout de bois… Mais il n'y avait rien de rationnel là-dedans…

Ces pensée se tournèrent vers Rousseau. Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis que celle-ci leur avait parlé de dynamite et des autres… Peut-être qu'elle se foutait complètement d'eux ? Que les autres n'avait jamais existé ? « Tu te poses trop de questions Jack … » Il pleuvait toujours. Un coup de tonnerre retentit au loin.

Un des sorciers était assis contre la parois. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Il regardait droit devant lui, lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

Non loin de lui dormaient Sayid et Shannon. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. jack sourit en les voyant, ils étaient tellement mignons comme ca…

Il soupira et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la source pour boire un peu. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul. Certains rescapés étaient assis et regardaient la pluie tomber ou étaient perdus dans leurs pensées.

Il faisait calme dans le camp. On entendait seulement le martèlement de la pluie contre le sol et, de temps en temps, un coup de tonnerre retentissait au loin.

Jack regarda l'heure. Presque minuit. Il sentait que la nuit allait être longue…

Il regarda Kate un moment. Elle au moins, elle arrivait à dormir. Kate était allongée sur le dos, sa poitrine se relevant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration. Sa couverture était à terre. Jack se rapprocha d'elle et la remit sur ses épaules.

- Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, dit-elle souriante, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je pensais que c'était Sawyer, plaisanta-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

- Bien joué, mais il dort sur la plage…

- C'était une plaisanterie, Jack…

- Toi non plus , tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? l'interrompit Jack, qui ne voulait pas créer une nouvelle dispute à propos de Sawyer.

- Non… Toute cette histoire de gars qui tombent du ciel me stresse…

- Pourtant tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec eux, non ?

- Ecoute, j'ai eu le temps de discuter quelques minutes avec Tonks et Sirius mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec eux. Ils sont….bizarres.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu étranges… Disons que je n'ai pas eu le temps de les connaître…

- Mais j'ai quand même appris quelques petites choses avec eux. Maintenant je sais ce que veut dire moldu, sortilège impardonnable, animagus et métamorphomage.

Jack s'assit à côté d'elle. Il avait envie de changer de sujet de conversation.

- Et comment va Claire ? Avec son bébé. Tu as des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il

- Elle va l'appeler Aaron. Et ne t'en fait pas, Charlie s'occupe bien d'elle, dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, c'est vrai…admit-il. Et le bébé a l'air d'être en bonne santé…

Ils se tirent et regardèrent tout deux Shannon et Sayid.

- Ils sont mignons…chuchota Kate

- Ils s'aiment…

Jack regarda Kate et lui sourit.

- Quoi ? demanda celle-ci

- Rien, je me posais juste une question…

- Laquelle ?

- Rien je te dis, dit-il souriant

- Si !

- Bon d'accord. Je me demandais si tu étais mariée ou fiancée ou…

- En clair, tu veux savoir si j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, c'est ca ? l'interrompit-elle

- Oui c'est un peu ca…avoua-t-il. Je pense que je ne t'ai jamais posé la question…

- Et bien non, je n'ai personne. J'avais quelqu'un mais… Elle soupira. Et toi ?

- Moi non plus…

Il eut un éclair suivit de prêt par un violent coup de tonnerre. La plupart des gens se réveillèrent.

- C'est la première fois qu'il tonne depuis qu'on est arrivé, remarqua Jack.

- Oui et l'orage a l'air de se rapprocher…

D'autres éclairs illuminèrent le ciel et la pluie fut remplacée par des grêles. Sayid et Shannon, qui s'étaient réveillés, vinrent s'asseoir près de Jack et Kate.

- Bon sang, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois un temps comme ca, dit Sayid. Un moment il crève de chaud et il y a du soleil et la seconde d'après, il drache et il tonne !

- En tout cas, je plaint ceux qui sont sur la plage, dit Kate

Il y eut un violent coup de vent qui emporta l'une des bâches une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

- Regardez ! s'écria Michael, en montrant la forêt.

Tout le monde se tut et se mit à scruter la forêt. Kate se demanda ce qu'il y avait mais à peine s'était-elle poser la question que la réponse lui vint.

Une grosse silhouette noire se dirigeait vers eux. On aurait dit un ours mais ce fut un énorme chien noir qui fit son apparition. Vince se mit aussitôt à aboyer et se prépara à sauter sur l'intrus mais Michael le retint. Le gros canidé noir se dirigea vers Kate qui recula de quelques pas. Le chien s'assit en face d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux en remuant la queue. Shannon avait compris de qui il s'agissait

- Sirius ? demanda-t-elle.

- Sirius ? répéta Kate

Pour toute réponse, Patmol aboya.

- Quel est ce chien ? s'étonna Jack

Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur la bête. Shannon se pressa d'intervenir.

- C'est bon ce chien est à moi. Je l'ai trouver dans la jungle. Il appartenait à un des passager et s'était enfuit dans la jungle après le crash. Il avait un collier expliqua-t-elle.

Les gens restèrent perplexes.

- Vous avez entendu ? intervint Sayid.

Les rescapés détournèrent aussitôt la tête et se remirent à leurs occupations. Patmol se secoua, éclaboussant Jack, Sayid, Kate et Shannon au passage.

- Attend , tu veux dire que cet animal est Sirius ? demanda Kate à Shannon

- Oui, c'est un sorcier, il sait se transformer en chien, expliqua-t-elle. Elle lui caressa la tête.

- Je savais que c'était un sorcier mais j'ignorais qu'il savait se transformer en chien, dit Kate.

Sirius se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, fit basculer Shannon à terre et lui lécha le visage.

- Sirius, arrête ! dit-elle en riant.

Sayid sourit : c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait rire depuis la mort de son frère. Jack s'était assis à l'écart et regardait Patmol faire des pitreries devant les filles. Sayid le rejoint.

- Tu as réfléchis pour la trappe ?

- Je n'ai pas à réfléchir. Et puis comment veux-tu qu'on l'ouvre ? On a plus eu de nouvelle de Rousseau depuis qu'elle nous a parlé de dynamite…

- Je sais. Locke aussi a disparu depuis que les « nouveaux » sont arrivés…

- Je ne m'en fait pas pour Locke… répondit sombrement Jack

- C'est peut-être le seul qui sera capable de nous faire quitter l'île…

- Locke n'a pas envie de quitter l'île…

- Je sais. C'est lui qui m'a assommé quand on avait essayé de capter le signal de détresse…

- Quoi ? s'étonna Jack. Il se leva.

- Non, Jack ! Ses arguments étaient convainquants, crois-moi… Et si quelqu'un doit parler à Locke, ce sera moi…

Jack acquiesça.

- Comme tu veux…

Ils regardèrent Patmol qui courait après sa propre queue sous les éclats de rire de Kate et Shannon. Sayid sourit mais Jack resta impassible.

- Alors ? Jaloux ? lui demanda Sayid

- De quoi tu parles ? répondit aussitôt Jack

- Arrête, ricana Sayid, tu sais très bien de quoi je parles…

Jack ne répondit pas. Il continuait de regarder Kate.

Sayid se leva et en partant, il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Jack.

- Tu devrais lui dire… Avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse à ta place…

Jack médita sur les dernières paroles de Sayid… C'est vrai qu'un jour, il faudrait le lui dire…

_Fin de la 1ère partie. la deuxième arrivera normalement dans 4-5 jours plus ou moins;) j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;)_

_Review please:)_


	8. Longue nuitPartie 2

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

**_Nepenthes: Tout d'abord encore merci pour ta review;)C'est pas une impression que tu as maisje lui en veux vraimentà Tonks nierk nierk il faut bien quelqu'un sur qui me défouler et malheureusement, c'est sur elle que c'est tombé. La prochaine fois se sera un autre. Je pense à Jack...Bon alors voici la suite :)_**

**_Jou65: Voilà je serais pas répondre à toutes tes questions Pour Sawyer c'est dans ce chapitre-ci mais pour le corps on le saura dans deux voir trois chapitres :) Contente que tu ai aimer la partie Jack/Kate c'est celle que j'ai eu le plus dure à écrire.Merci pour ta review ;)_**

**_Me: Tu veux la suite? T'aura la suite;) La voilou merci pour ta review_**

**_Milla: Pour Remus, malheureusement je ne peux pas te répondre, tu le sauras le moment venu (et oui ze suis missante) Qui a poursuivit Tonks et Sawyer? Ce sera pas dans celui la euhmerci pour ta review;)_**

**_Auctor: He ben je sais pas c'est quoi Dany Boon Donc désolée si certains d'entre vous n'ont pas compris le terme "il drache" j'éviterais de le mettre Sinon c'est peut-être le fait que je suis belge et chez moi cette expression est très courante ;) Cool le new surnom lol Merci pour ta review voilà la suite!_**

_**Note**: Le début de ce chapitre est baclé, je sais Disons que j'étais en manque d'inspiration ce jour la et que, il me fallait absolument une scène où on montre les survivants sur la plage. Voilou sinon la fin, je trouve que ca va, enfin à vous de dire;)_

**Longue nuit – Partie 2**

Claire, Charlie et le petit Aaron s'étaient réveillés en sursaut lorsqu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Ils s'étaient réfugiés avec les autres rescapés en dessous des arbres ou des débris de l'avion. Sun et Jin, qui étaient revenus de leur balade sur la plage, étaient à leurs cotés en dessous d'un bout d'aile de l'engin. C'était la première fois que le temps changeait à ce point. Il faisait chaud et puis tout d'un coup, l'atmosphère s'était refroidi et avait laisser place à une pluie fine et glaciale. Il s'était mis à tonner et à grêler quelques minutes plus tard. Et puis la pluie était revenue. Claire essayait tant bien que mal, de calmer le petit Aaron qui semblait avoir peur de l'orage. Les coups de vent répétés recouvraient les passagers de sable fin.

- On aurait du retourner aux cavernes ! réussit à articuler Charlie malgré tout le bruit environnant. Il faut protéger tête-de-navet du sable !

- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire, Charlie ! Et il s'appelle Aaron !

- Tio che ma to kesouk ignok ! cria Jin

- Jin a raison, il faut aller aux grottes ! Sinon on sera ensevelis si la tempête ne s'arrête pas ! dit Sun

- Non, je n'irais pas dehors avec Aaron !

- Claire… Il faut aller aux cavernes, l'endroit est mieux protégé… Il suffira que tu tiennes ton bébé bien fort contre toi, pour empêcher le sable d'aller dans sa figure… lui expliqua Charlie

- Je sais Charlie…

Charlie aida Claire à envelopper Aaron dans une couverture, pour le protéger de la pluie et du vent.

- Je vais passer devant, dit Charlie. Jin et Sun seront derrière toi. Si jamais tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à crier. Vous êtes prêt ?

Les coréens et Claire acquiescèrent.

- Alors on y va ! Et Charlie se lança en plein dans la tempête, suivit de Claire, Jin et Sun.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de retourner dans les cavernes. La plupart des gens couraient en luttant contre le temps afin d'y retourner. En quelques secondes, ils atteignirent la forêt. Ils venaient de passer le plus dur. Le pire était que le vent soufflait contre eux donc, il était beaucoup plus difficile d'avancer , comme ils se ramassaient la pluie en pleine figure. Claire essayait de protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait son bébé de l'eau. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes dans la boue qui s'était créée, puis arrivèrent aux cavernes.

Jack, qui était sur le point de s'assoupir, se leva d'un bond en les voyant arriver et se dirigea vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- La tempête, voilà ce qu'il se passe, lui répondit Charlie d'un ton évident. La drache nous est tombée dessus d'un coup. Après, il s'est mis a grêler et… c'est quoi ce chien ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant Sirius le regarder en remuant la queue.

- Shannon l'a trouvé, il était à bord de l'avion et vivait dans la jungle, expliqua Kate qui les avait rejoint. Il n'y a que vous ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- Non, les autres vont arriver… Les autres passagers ! ajouta-t-il en voyant Jack sur le point d'intervenir. Et toi ca va ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Claire.

Elle acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et Aaron va bien aussi…

Jack et Kate sourirent en voyant le bébé gazouiller dans les bras de sa mère.

- Bon alors on va vous laisser, on va trouver un coin où s'installer, dit Charlie en prenant Claire par le bras.

- Il est beau… dit Kate, rêveuse tandis qu'elle regardait Charlie et Claire s'en aller.

- Moi je trouve pas vraiment, il a juste une tête de rockeur…

- Je parlais du bébé, idiot ! dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude

- Je sais… C'était une plaisanterie, Kate…

Ils se regardèrent et rirent tout les deux.

Les autres rescapés arrivèrent juste après Claire et Charlie, trempés jusqu'aux os.

Charlie emmena Claire dans un coin, à l'abris du mauvais temps. Il installa une couverture à terre et le berceau d'Aaron. Il prit ce dernier des mains de sa mère et le posa dedans.

- Voilà, dit-il, une fois le travail terminé.

- Tu sais Charlie, dit Claire, tu dois en avoir marre de toujours t'occuper de moi. Je sais me débrouiller seule… Je veux dire par là que…tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ca pour moi, acheva-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Non Claire, ca ne me dérange surtout pas, lui répondit-il précipitamment. Je fais ca par volonté et pas parce que je me sens obligé de le faire… C'est parce que…

Claire sourit, il était vraiment adorable.

- Parce que quoi ? demanda-t-elle

- Parce que je t'aime…bien, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Aller, tu ferais mieux de te reposer… Il fait tard…

- Merci, Charlie, chuchota-t-elle

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour t'être occuper de moi et d'être si gentil…

Charlie rougit. Elle sourit.

- Pas de quoi…dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Il avait tellement envie de lui dire maintenant. Lui dire qu'il les aimait, elle et Aaron. Lui dire qu'il ferait tout pour qu'ils soient heureux. Lui dire qu'il les protégerait, quoi qu'il arrive… Mais il abandonna vite cette idée. Il n'en n'aurait jamais le courage.

- Bonne nuit… lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

_

* * *

Quelque part… _

Tonks flottait dans une espèce de brouillard. Elle venait de sortir de l'inconscience mais gardait les yeux fermés. Elle ignorait où elle était. En tout cas, elle était à l'abris de la pluie. Chaque membre de son corps lui faisait mal. Elle essaya de se rappeler se qu'il s'était passer. Un monstre, elle s'était enfuie, elle était fatiguée, on l'avait assommée. Elle sentit soudain une vive douleur derrière son crâne. Quelqu'un l'avait enveloppée dans une couverture et avait placé quelque chose derrière sa tête en guise d'oreiller. Elle compta un moment se rendormir mais une voix la tira de ses pensées.

- Tonks…Tonks…

Une voix lointaine… Elle sentit une main se poser sur son front comme pour prendre sa température.

- Où suis-je ? parvint-elle à articuler.

- Quelque part au milieu de la jungle…lui répondit la voix

Elle se résolu à ouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou et tournait autour d'elle. Elle se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir une deuxième fois…

- Tonks !

On lui lança de l'eau sur le visage. Elle reprit ses esprits et ouvrit grand les yeux. Sawyer était penché à quelques centimètres au dessus de son visage.

- Ca va ?demanda-t-il

Tonks se redressa immédiatement, repoussa Sawyer de toutes ses forces, avant de se recoucher suite à la douleur derrière son crâne.

- Aie, gémit-elle

- Et voilà comment on est remercié ! s'exclama Sawyer en se relevant. Je te trouve évanouie, je te soigne et je te met à l'abri, et c'est tout ce que j'ai en retour !

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de te pencher comme ca ! dit-elle en grimaçant de douleur. Il fait toujours nuit ? demanda-t-elle bêtement

- Ca se voit à ce point là? ironisa-t-il

- Où est Remus ?

- Qui ? Le clodo ?

- Non, le loup-garou… Celui avec des cheveux châtains…

Elle se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Sawyer fronça les sourcils.

- Le loup quoi ? demanda-t-il

- Euh… le loup-garou… c'est son surnom. On l'appelle comme ca…euh… parce que… il a des poils partout ! finit-elle en faisant un grand signe avec ses bras

Sawyer la regarda bouche bée.

- Euh… Tu es sur que ca va ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- Oui ca va très bien, dit Tonks d'un air euphorique.

Elle regarda les alentours. Ils étaient installés à coté de bambous et un arbre les protégeait de la pluie. Sawyer prit son sac à dos et en sortit quelques fruits et une bouteille d'eau. Tonks le regarda faire.

- Il vaut mieux être prévoyant, dit-il en voyant son regard. Tu en veux, dit-il en lui présentant les fruits et la bouteille.

- Merci, dit-elle en prenant une mangue.

- D'habitude c'est pas mon genre… dit-il en la regardant manger.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine.

- De donner des trucs aux autres…dit-il simplement.

- Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?

- Disons, que c'est parce que je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver avec des oreilles de lapin rose, dit-il avec un sourire. Et tu lui dira que j'ai été gentil avec toi, hein ? ajouta-t-il, incertain.

- Pas de problème, marmonna-t-elle. Mais bon, Rogue s'en fou un peu de moi… Tout ce qui compte, c'est sa petite personne. Enfin, peut-être que je me trompe, je ne le vois pas souvent, sauf lors des réunions… Il est pas très sociable, tout ses élèves le déteste, sauf les serpentards…

- Bien, mais maintenant tu vas me dire c'est quoi serpentard ? Et moldu ?

- Ce sont des trucs de notre monde. En Angleterre, il y a une grande école de sorcellerie : Poudlard. Quand les petits sorciers atteignent l'âge de 11 ans, ils reçoivent une lettre du directeur de l'école leur souhaitant, en quelque sorte, la bienvenue. Ils ont également une liste de fourniture scolaire qu'ils doivent acheter au chemin de Traverse, un endroit magique. Une fois à Poudlard, ils sont répartis dans quatre maisons, en fonction de leurs qualités : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Et moldu, c'est comme ca qu'on appelle ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Les gens comme toi, expliqua-t-elle.

Sawyer hocha la tête.

- C'est bizarre votre truc… Nous on va à l'école de trois jusque seize ans et après on choisit notre boulot… On est pas « répartis » dans différents trucs. Et si je comprend bien, vous, les sorciers, vous commencez l'école à 11 ans ?

Tonks acquiesça.

- Alors ca c'est trop cool ! Ca doit être bien d'être un sorcier, tout compte fait…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et chercha quelque chose dans son sac. Il en sortit une montre.

- Minuit quart…Je sens que la nuit va être longue…Il frissonna. Et glaciale aussi, ajouta-t-il.

- On devrait peut-être allumer un feu, suggéra Tonks

- J'aimerais bien mais, vois-tu, c'est toi qui a mon briquet…

- Ha oui… Elle fouilla dans sa poche et lui lança. Elle soupira. Si seulement je n'avais pas proposer d'allumer un feu, je n'aurais pas du aller chercher un briquet. Et si je n'avais pas du aller chercher un briquet, je ne serais jamais tomber sur le cadavre… Ce qui me conduit à « c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe »…

- Voyons le bon côté des choses…Il fit mine de réfléchir. On a fait connaissance et…en fait je pense que c'est la seule chose positive…Bon alors…

Il ramassa quelques bouts de bois qui traînaient par là et les plaça au milieu d'eux deux.

- Espérons que ca va prendre avec la pluie…

Il tenta à mainte reprise d'allumer le feu mais rien n'y fit.

- Bon sorcière, si t'as des pouvoirs, c'est le moment de les utiliser…

- C'est interdit devant les moldus, expliqua-t-elle

- Tu peux pas faire une exception ?

- Non, c'est punissable par la loi, mentit-elle.

En fait non, ce n'était pas punissable sauf si c'était dans des cas extrêmes, comme devant une foule, par exemple. La véritable raison était, bien entendu, qu'elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs.

- Ok. Mais on aura pas de feu alors…

Il s'allongea alors à terre pour dormir et fouilla encore dans son sac. Tonks ne vit pas ce qu'il en tira. Sawyer prit le briquet et alluma une cigarette. Tonks le regarda faire. Elle avait déjà vu plein de moldu faire la même chose. Certains sorciers fumaient aussi, mais c'était beaucoup moins répandu.

- Pourquoi tu fumes ? Ca t'abîme la santé…

- Je sais mais j'en ai rien à foutre…

- Il pleut toujours ici ? Demanda Tonks qui voulait engager la conversation.

- De temps en temps mais seulement quelques minutes…

- Et comment ca ce fait qu'il a grêler ? On est bien sur une île tropical, non ?

- On sait pas où ce qu'on est, ma jolie. Mais s'il y a des ours polaire, alors pourquoi pas des grêles ?

- Il y a des ours polaires ? s'étonna-t-elle. Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Tu me l'as pas demandé…

- C'est vrai que d'habitude, c'est la première chose qu'on demande en arrivant sur une île déserte, dit-elle ironiquement.

- Non, mais tu aurais pu demander ce qu'il y avait sur cette île…

- Qu'est-ce qui nous poursuivait, tantôt ?

- Je sais pas, peut-être un ours…

- Un ours qui déracinait les arbres ? dit-elle, amusée.

- Y a bien des sangliers qui m'en veulent à mort. Alors pourquoi pas des ours qui déracinent les arbres ?

Tonks rigola.

- Quoi, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle…dit-il, énervé.

Elle continua de rire.

- Pourquoi des sanglier t'en voudraient-ils à mort ? C'est que des cochons…

- Vas-y, rigole ! De toute façon personne me prend au sérieux sur cette foutue île ! Moi je retourne au camp !

Voyant qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de rire, il prit ses affaires et partit sous la pluie, furieux. Tonks arrêta aussitôt de rigoler.

- Et attend, tu ne vas pas me laisser là ! Reviens ! Sawyer ! Oh et puis zut ! Il est hors de question que j'aille là-dedans…

Elle soupira et se rassit par terre. « Tonks, tu es vraiment très douée… Et puis c'est sa faute s'il est aussi susceptible… » Elle se frotta la tête, elle avait toujours mal. Elle était presque convaincue que c'était Belatrix qui l'avait assommée ; après tout, elle l'avait déjà fait une fois. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas tuée ? Etait-ce elle qui avait tuer la femme ? Mais comment ? La magie ne fonctionnait pas sur l'île…A la façon moldue alors…C'était la seule solution plausible…

Elle écoutait à présent le martèlement de la pluie sur le sol… Et les bruits inquiétants de la forêt… Et s'il arrivait malheur à Sawyer ? « Il l'aurait bien mérité… » Avec Belatrix dans les parages…

Il fallait qu'elle parte à la recherche des autres sorciers mais rien que l'idée de se lancer seule dans la forêt la terrifiait. « Mais attend, ce n'est pas toi qui peut aller les chercher mais quelque chose d'autre… » Elle venait d'avoir une idée. Elle se leva et sortit sa baguette.« Espérons que ca marche… ».Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces sur le moment le plus heureux de sa vie et cria l'incantation :

- Spero Patronum !

Une fumée argentée difforme sortit du bout de sa baguette.

- Va chercher Remus, ordonna-t-elle à la fumée. Cet celle-ci disparue aussitôt à travers les arbres, obéissant à l'ordre de Tonks. « Maintenant, y a plus qu'a espérer que le patronus soit assez fort pour arriver jusqu'au bout… » Elle regarda tristement l'endroit où s'était enfui son patronus, elle aurait bien aimé avoir de la compagnie…

_

* * *

Au campement des sorciers… _

Sarah, Remus et Severus étaient toujours en-dessous des arbres, pour s'abriter de la terrible tempête qui venait de toucher l'île il y a de cela quelques heures.

Remus et Sarah s'inquiétaient pour Tonks mais Rogue n'en avait, à priori, rien à faire. A chaque fois que Remus proposait d'aller la chercher, Severus le remballait en disant qu'elle était juste trop froussarde pour avoir osé revenir. Ils n'avaient, avec cela toujours pas de feu et leurs affaires étaient complètement trempées. Certes, la pluie c'était un peu calmée mais le vent, lui, augmentait d'intensité et emportait toutes les couvertures ou autre chose capable de prendre le vent. Remus et Severus avaient donc du courir après les draps qui s'envolaient au moindre courant d'air. Il était très difficile de vivre sur une île sans magie, comme l'avaient remarqué nos trois sorciers à leurs dépends. Ils décidèrent donc, après un certain temps de réflexion, de s'asseoir sur leurs affaires afin d'empêcher qu'elles ne s'envolent.

- Je me demande comment ces moldus ont réussi à vivre un mois sur cette île ! cria Rogue, sa voix étouffée par le vent.

- Ils ne t'avaient pas avec…murmura Sarah à Remus qui ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- Si Sirius était là…

- Ne termine même pas ta phrase, Lupin ! l'interrompit Rogue. Comme si on avait pas suffisamment de problème avec ce vent…

- Sarah, tu veux bien tenir mes affaires deux secondes, s'il te plaît ?

Elle acquiesça tandis que Remus se levait pour rejoindre Rogue.

- Severus, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas de la potion Tue-Loup avec toi ? chuchota-t-il afin de ne pas se faire entendre par Sarah. Celle-ci, en effet n'était pas au courant de son statut de loup-garou.

- Si bien sur, en voilà une… Non franchement Lupin, tu me prend pour quoi ? Un laboratoire portable ? C'est ta potion je te rappelle, c'est à toi à penser de la prendre ! Soit déjà heureux que je te la fabrique…

- La pleine lune n'était que dans trois jours ! Et comme on est remontés dans le temps je ne sais pas quand aura lieu la prochaine mais je sens qu'elle est n'est pas loin…

- Bof, tu sais, si tu te transformes, il y a toujours Black, notre super héros à tous, dit-il narquoisement. Prêt à risquer sa vie pour les autres…

Il eut un rictus à cette pensée.

Remus ne répondit rien. Il était aux aguets.

- Quoi ?demanda brusquement Rogue

Remus fixait quelque chose dans la forêt. Rogue suivit son regard mais ne vit rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, bon sang ? s'énerva-t-il

Sarah, qui regardait les deux hommes parler, tourna elle aussi son regard vers la forêt. Une faible lumière argentée venait d'apparaître à travers les arbres.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Tonks ! s'écria Remus et il partit aussitôt dans la forêt, non sans avoir pris sa baguette.

- Attend ! s'écria Sarah qui se lança à ses trousses.

Rogue, quant à lui, resta là et les observa partir.

- Font comme ils veulent… marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant.

Il se prépara à prendre un fruit dans un des sacs, mais arrêta tout de suite son geste. Il venait de voir les buissons bouger devant lui. Il prit sa baguette et se leva, l'oreille aux aguets. Il marcha lentement vers les buissons en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il était à présent devant le buisson. Il se prépara à attaquer et, d'un geste de la main, écarta les branches. Il n'y avait rien. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à se retourner, il sentit l'extrémité d'une baguette se pointer sur sa nuque. Il arrêta aussitôt de bouger.

- Bonjour, Severus…

_Fin du chapitre 6. Je peux déjà vous dire que le chapitre 7 s'appellera tatatada: La requête. Je le sais parce que je l'ai presque fini donc il devrais arrivé assez vite ( sauf si je décide d'ajouter d'autres trucs)et aussi parce que c'est moi l'auteur ( non vraiment?)_

_Reviews please:)_


	9. La requête

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

Réponses aux reviews:

**Jou65:**_ c'est vrai que le couple Sawyer/Tonks est amusant, je me fais un malin plaisir à écrire sur eux;) Malheureusement, il ne seront pas ensemble tout de suite... Merci pour ta review ca fait toujours plaisir ;)_

**Nepenthes:**_Pour la drache je ne sais pas... A première vu oui, enfin bon... Hé oui j'me suis mise au coréen (je connais un mot maintenant grace à Lost: gezok, ca veux dire jamais mais je pense pas que c'est comme ca que ca s'écrit ;) Ben pour Belatrix ouais c'est bien elle qui viens ennuyer mon petit sevie lol Merci pour ta review :)_

_**Whitangel:** Pas grave que tu ais oublier de reviewer Bon pour moi l'école recommence bientôt:'( Merci pour ta review_

**Auctor:**_ Oui la chose est bien une ombre noir ce qui me laisse plein de possibilité pour écrire... Enfin bref, pour le bisou...ca sera long à venir (3-4 chapitres?) Merci pour ta review en tout cas ;)_

**Badia: **_Contente que tu ais reviewer pour ma fic:D Merci pour ta review Badi et n'hésite pas à en mettre d'autres lol_

**Narayam:**_ Merci beaucoup :) Mais qui a assommé Tonks?mmh excellente question... tu verras à la fin de ce chapitre ;)_

**La requête**

_Quelque part dans la forêt_

Remus courait le plus vite qu'il en était capable, en espérant que Tonks soit sans danger. Sarah essayait de le suivre du mieux qu'elle pouvait, sans se prendre les branches qu'il laissait derrière lui.

- Attend ! Remus !

Il entendait Sarah l'appeler mais il s'en fichait. Il s'arrêta un moment, cherchant le moindre indice lui indiquant la présence de Tonks. Il piqua de nouveau un sprinte et regarda derrière lui. Sarah ne le suivait plus. Il pensa un moment à faire demi-tour mais il sentit une odeur familière.

- Tonks…murmura-t-il avant de se remettre à courir.

Il se rapprochait, il le sentait. Il sauta au dessus d'un tronc mais au même moment, quelqu'un sortit des fourrés. Remus n'eut pas le temps de le voir et rentra dans la personne. Ils dévalèrent une légère pente en faisant plusieurs cumulets avant de retomber dans une marre de boue. Remus entendit quelqu'un jurer et se releva tant bien que mal. Il crut reconnaître la voix de Sawyer.

- Tu sais pas faire attention ? Tout le monde est contre moi aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

Si Remus n'avait pas reconnu sa voix, il l'aurait pris pour un auror qui essayait de se camoufler dans la boue. Sawyer en était couvert de la tête jusqu'aux pieds, en passant par les cheveux. Il s'essuya les yeux et la bouche du mieux qu'il pouvait et recracha un peu de terre qu'il avait malencontreusement avalé. Remus quand à lui, était juste un peu sale aux genoux et aux mains.

- Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il à Sawyer

- Surtout t'inquiète pas pour moi, le sol a amorti ma chu…

- Où est Tonks ? l'interrompit Remus.

- Qui ?

- Tonks !

- Quelque part par là, dit-il en montrant les arbres d'un signe de la main. Je viens de la quitter. Et on se calme, loup-garou…

Le visage de Remus devint livide.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Ben, loup-garou. C'est ton surnom, non ? Ou alors tu préfères clodo ?

Remus ne prit pas compte de sa remarque.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais… Tu sais pas dans quelle direction se trouve la plage ? demanda Sawyer en essayant, sans succès, d'enlever la boue de ses vêtements.

- Par là…dit Remus en désignant une direction de la main. Mais si tu veux, notre camp est à cinq minutes de marche d'ici…

- Ha bon ? demanda Sawyer, intéressé. Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais y aller… dit-il en avançant.

- Vas-y, Severus est là de toute façon…

Sawyer se stoppa dans son élan.

- Rogue ?

Remus acquiesça.

- J'ai changé d'avis… Je vais à la plage, dit-il en faisant un sourire débile.

Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sarah. Il laissa échappé un cri tout en reculant de quelques pas.

- Ca va pas la tête ? Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-il à l'égard de la blonde.

Il regarda les deux sorciers, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et partit en vitesse en continuant de les fixer. Remus cru voir une lueur s'allumer dans les yeux de Sarah mais ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Ils se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules en même temps.

- Allons chercher Tonks, elle n'est pas loin…

Et ils partirent tout deux à la recherche de la métamorphomage.

_

* * *

Au camp sorcier… _

- Bonjour Severus…

Rogue arrêta son mouvement.

- Bonjour Belatrix, murmura-t-il. Que me vaut ta visite ? demanda-t-il lentement.

- Arrête de jouer à ca avec moi, Severus… Dépose ta baguette ! lança-t-elle

Il s'exécuta.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, dit Rogue, mais quand nous sommes arrivés sur cette île par je ne sais quel maléfice, nous avons perdu nos pouvoirs…

- Pas totalement, dit sèchement Belatrix en enfonçant encore plus sa baguette dans la nuque de Rogue. L'Avada marche toujours, ainsi que les deux autres sortilèges impardonnables…

- Tu ne pourra pas me tuer…

- Et qui te dit ca ? Il me suffit de t'assommer et de te tuer à coup de poignard…

- Oui, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait très mécontent…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment oses-tu encore l'appeler ainsi après ce que tu lui as fait ? rugit-elle

- Enlève-moi cette baguette du cou et je te parlerais, murmura-t-il.

Belatrix sembla réfléchir un moment à cette demande.

- Donne-moi ta baguette !

Rogue ramassa la baguette et la lui tendit par dessus son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et sentit le bout de la baguette s'enlever de sa nuque. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, Belatrix était assise en face de lui et le fixait intensément. Elle avait toujours cette petite lueur de folie dans les yeux, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une psychopathe.

- Fais attention Severus, le menaça-t-elle. Le moindre petit mouvement et…

Elle montra d'un signe de tête le bout de la baguette. Severus hocha la tête lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle lui réservait s'il tentait de s'enfuir.

- Où sont partis les autres ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

- A la recherche de Tonks, elle a envoyé un patronus…

- Tonks ? Une fille avec des cheveux noirs ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu l'as vue ?

- Seulement lorsque je suis atterrie ici. Je l'ai assommée mais après je ne l'ai plus vue. Elle renifla d'un air méprisant. Mais si on parlait plutôt de toi ? Tu as bien parlé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, non ?

- Effectivement…

- Alors ? Parle !

- Je suis de votre côté. J'espionne pour votre compte et celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Voyez-vous ca… Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi le Seigneur ne nous a pas signalé ta présence en notre sain ?

- Il allait le faire, crois-moi. Cela fait maintenant une semaine que je l'ai rejoint. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, finit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Et pourquoi ca ?

- Parce que cela ne regarde que moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et quelques collègues… Et comme tu as sans doute pu le constater, tu ne fais pas partie de ceux-ci…

Severus regarda attentivement la réaction de Belatrix. Une autre lueur, différente de celle d'avant s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Celle-là étant due à la colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne me fait pas confiance ?

Severus aurait bien aimé répondre que oui mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de provoquer Belatrix. Il resta donc silencieux.

- Si tu veux parler de ca, va donc voir Lucius…Il serait ravi d'en discuter…

- Comme tu veux Severus… Mais je ne te croirais qu'à une seule condition, dit-elle avec un étrange sourire. Severus haussa les sourcils.

- Et laquelle ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Tues-en un…

Elle avait dit ca avec un certain amusement. Comme si c'était une simple demande. Elle continua de le fixer, attendant une réponse.

- Un quoi ?

- Un de tes « camarades » sorciers…Celui de ton choix…

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de mon travail ! Je dois espionner pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Si je tue l'un d'entre eux, je suis fichu !

- Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas me faire accuser à ta place car je compte revenir au camp et me montrer à tous. En ce qui concerne ta couverture, certains…sortilèges pourraient t'aider à faire passer la mort pour un accident…

Rogue soupira.

- On a perdu nos pouvoirs…dit-il calmement.

- Je sais, dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais ceratins marchent encore…

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

La pluie arrêta soudain de tomber.

- Demande au médecin où se trouve le cylindre, dit lui que quelqu'un t'en a parler… Aie l'air intrigué… Je vais te résumé mon plan, qui, visiblement, est beaucoup trop compliqué pour toi.

Rogue lui lança un regard noir.

- De un, reprit-elle, tu trouves le cylindre. De deux, tu y attires celui que tu veux tuer, en te débrouillant qu'il n'ai pas sa baguette bien sûr… Et de trois, tu utilises un sort te permettant de faire passer la mort pour un accident. Tu attends qu'il soit mort et tu cours seulement chercher des secours. Ensuite, tout le monde prendra ca pour un accident et tu ne seras pas soupçonné…

Rogue réfléchit à son plan. Il n'était pas mal, certes, mais…

- A quoi est-ce que cela va nous servir ?

- Tout d'abord à prouver que tu es de notre côté. Ensuite, ça éliminerait un des amis de Dumbledore, autrement dit, un ennemi…

- Je ne peux rien de garantir… Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir…

- Ha oui…Autre chose. Je te conseille de ne pas leur en parler si tu tiens à leur vie et à la tienne, dit-elle, un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

- Une autre question…

Belatrix le regarda intensément.

- Comment connais-tu l'existence de ce cylindre ?

- J'ai espionné les moldus toute la journée…Disons que j'ai un bon moyen de camouflage… elle lui rendit sa baguette. Réfléchis-y…

Et elle s'enfonça dans la forêt obscure, laissant Severus seul, face à ses choix.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que Sawyer marchait, seul, en direction de la plage. Il avait essayé du mieux qu'il pouvait, de se débarbouiller de la boue qui avait maintenant séché sur ses vêtements. Il avait soudain arrêter de pleuvoir. Les nuages avaient disparus, laissant place à un magnifique spectacle. Des étoiles par milliers éclairaient le sombre paysage de la forêt et la lune, pas tout à fait ronde, se montrait haute dans le ciel étoilé. 

Il avait complètement oublié sa confrontation avec Tonks. Il regrettait même de ne pas être resté avec elle. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose… Il ne voulait pas se rendre responsable d'un meurtre d'une jeune fille simplement parce qu'il avait été un peu trop susceptible. Il avait pensé faire demi-tour mais il savait que Remus ne tarderait pas à la trouver, la protégeant ainsi de la forêt et de ses « monstres ».

Le peu de temps qu'il avait passé en compagnie de sorciers lui avait déjà apprit maintes choses : de ne pas les provoquer, de risque de se transformer en lapin rose ou autre créature pouvant amuser la galerie. Il avait maintenant compris quelques mots concernant leur monde, ce qui lui serait utile pour décodé leur langage.

Il soupira et s'arrêta. Il n'avait plus envie de continuer. Il faisait tard, il était fatigué et il ignorait où se trouvait exactement le camp. De plus, il n'avait pas très envie de se montrer couvert de boue. Il s'assit sur un tronc à terre et fouilla dans son sac après une couverture, avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait laissée à Tonks. Il décida donc de continuer un peu, espérant atteindre la plage avant qu'il ne s'effondre de fatigue. Il continua d'avancer et tomba sur un barrage de branches et autre végétaux. Mais quelque chose l'intrigua… Il y avait une lueur qui filtrait entre les branches d'arbres… Une lueur argentée… Il essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de se créer un passage à travers ce barrage. En forcant un epu, l réussi à l'ouvrir et observa le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Il n'était jamais venu dans cet endroit de la forêt. Les arbres se faisaient de plus en plus haut et la végétation avait presque disparu. Sawyer frissonna. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, d'anormal dans cette partie de la forêt… Il voulu faire demi-tour mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait de continuer… Une légère brume argentée flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, donnant un aspect mystique à l'endroit. Des formes sans contours semblaient se dessiner au loin dans l'obscurité.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Les animaux nocturnes s'étaient tu, laissant place à un atmosphère attrayant… C'est là qu'il l'entendit : un léger murmure s'élevait au loin. Ca aurait pu très bien être un effet de son imagination du à se fatigue mais ce murmure semblait l'appeler… Il crut voir une ombre se mouvoir au loin…

Sawyer, qui semblait avoir perdu la raison, continua d'avancer lentement… Il n'entendait que les battements d son cœur qui tremblait d'exitation… Plus il avançait, plus l'endroit se faisait mort, désert… Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de végétation, les arbres étaient entièrement nus maintenant. Des feuilles mortes recouvraient une grande partie du sol et la brume se faisait de plus en plus épaisse. Le murmure, quant à lui, perdait de son intensité… Une idée folle traversa soudain l'esprit de Sawyer : partir à la rencontre de ce murmure, le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'en aille…

« Ce n'est pas prudent…Personne ne sait que tu es ici… »lui murmura une voix dans la tête. Mais sa curiosité l'emporta sur la raison, et Sawyer s'enfonça dans la forêt, hypnotisé…

_Fin de ce court chapitre... Je vous entend déjà: Donc c'est pas Belatrix qui a assommé Tonks? Rogue est-il vraiment du côté Voldemort? Est-ce que l'endroit où est Sawyer est le même que dans le rêve de Remus? Quel est l'origine de ces murmures? Si vous les poser, peut-être que je vous répondrez si ca n'influence pas la fin de l'histoire :-D_

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera: Rêve ou réalité?_

_Entre-temps un petit one-shot risque d'arriver ( je sais pas encore le titre:)il parlera des sentiments de Sawyer **si** Jack et Kate finissent ensemble . Enfin bon bref, je raconte ma vie_

_Mettre une review ne prend que dix secondes: Cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche, mettez votre pseudo et inscrivez ne fut-ce qu'une toute pitite phrase Ca me fait énormément plaisir et les chapitres arrivent plus vite si j'en ai beaucoup (comment ca du chantage?) Non je rigole mais faites une bonne action pour mon histoire :') lol (comment ca je suis casse-pied avec mes reviews?)_


	10. Rêve ou réalité?

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_**Jou65:** Oui j'avoue je deviens comme toi! C'est pas ma faute c'est contagieux! lol Bon alors les réponses... Ben dans les prochains chapitres lol. Contente que certains suivent ma fic! voila la suite!_

_**Umihime: **Ouais mon chantage a marcher!lol Contente d'avoir de nouveau rewieweur :)Bon alors voici la suite;)_

_**Aquilla: **Malheureusement, pas de Jack/Kate ni de Claire/Charlie dans ce chapitre:( Mais ils seront beaucoup plus présent dans le prochain:) Leurs relations vont beaucoup s'améliorer. En attendant, voilà le chapitre :)_

_**Nepenthes:** C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews :-) Pour la brume...mmmh...bonne question, est-elle ordinaire? Je ne pense pas en effet...lol Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre:)_

_**Note: **Je viens de regarder le premier extrait de la saison 2 de Lost. Et je suis restée...Ouah! Je ne sais pas encore si dans ma fic, il vont finalement ouvrir la trappe...Mais je pense que non, ils ne vont pas l'ouvrir à cause (ou grace) à l'arrivée des sorciers, car, je vous le rapelle, le titre est **si **les sorciers s'en étaient mélés...Enfin bref, tout ca pour dire...rien en fait!lol Dans ce chapitre on avance pas beaucoup dans l'histoire. En fait, on fini juste la "longue" nuit. Mais rassurez vous, la suite des évenements arrivera plus vite dans les prochains chapitres. Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

**Rêve ou réalité ?**

Aux cavernes, la pluie avait arrêté de tomber. Le vent s'était calmé, seule une légère brise persistait. Tout le monde dormait paisiblement, enfin presque. Sirius était allongé à terre sous forme de chien mais ne dormait pas. Il était perdu dans différentes pensées, non sans rapport avec ses copains sorciers. Enfin, copain pour seulement certains d'entre eux… 

Malefoy était là, lui aussi ne dormait pas. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé de son coin depuis que Sirius était arrivé. Il était tellement préoccupé par l'île qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Bill était redevenu le vrai Sirius.

Patmol se leva et s'étira en baillant. Il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil en se sachant perdu au milieu de nul part. Il traversa la grotte en évitant de marcher sur les gens qui dormaient à terre. Il arriva à la source et bu, histoire de se revigorer un peu. Il regarda autour de lui et tomba nez à nez, ou plutôt museau à museau, avec un labrador. Vince le regardait, la tête légère penchée, ses oreilles dressées par la curiosité. Un garçon, noir de peau, était réveillé aussi et le regardait intensément. Walt ignorait que Patmol était Sirius. Il se leva doucement pour éviter de faire du bruit et se dirigea vers celui-ci, tenant la laisse de Vince. Il fit un petit bruit avec sa langue et tendit la main vers Sirius. Celui-ci fit l'air intéressé.

- Bonjour toi, je t'avais pas vu avant…lui chuchota Walt en le caressant.

Sirius se leva et se secoua, faisant reculer Walt de quelques pas. Ensuite il partit doucement des cavernes et se dirigea vers la plage.

- Hé, attend ! Où tu vas ? chuchota l'enfant en le suivant.

« Ne me suis pas, petit… »pensa Patmol qui continuait d'avancer.

Walt le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Sirius décida d'accélérer le mouvement et disparu dans les buissons. Walt le suivit en courant, accompagné de Vince.

- Attend ! cria-t-il au chien noir.

Sirius, qui ne voulait fuir plus longtemps, stoppa net et se retourna vers Walt.

Et sous ses yeux, il reprit son apparence humaine.

L'enfant le regarda, le bouche entrouverte. Il ne semblait pas effrayé, juste curieux. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce tandis qu'il regardait Sirius se matérialiser devant lui. Le sorcier se retourna vers lui, étonné qu'il n'ai pas eu peur, et lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

- Bonjour, lança Sirius d'un ton joyeux.

Walt ne répondit pas.

- Ou plutôt devrais-je dire bonne nuit, rectifia-t-il en jetant un regard vers le ciel étoilé. Tu ne devrais pas te balader seul comme ça… Tes parents savent que tu es ici ?

- Je suis pas seul…Vince est avec moi et mon père ne sait pas que je suis ici…Vous êtes qui ? demanda Walt, intrigué.

- Je m'appelle Sirius. C'est dangereux ce que tu fais… On m'a toujours dit de ne jamais adresser la parole à un étranger, un conseil que je te retourne… Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Walt…Vous écoutez toujours vos parents quand ils disent quelque chose ?

- Qui te dit que se sont mes parents qui m'ont donné ce conseil ? répliqua Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce serait qui alors ?

- Des amis…

- Vous écoutez toujours vos amis ?

- Oui, car c'étaient des gens de confiance…

- Ca veux dire qu'il ne le sont plus ?

- Ca veux dire qu'ils sont, à l'heure qu'il est, presque tous morts, dit Sirius d'un air grave.

- Comme ma mère…signala Walt

- Mes parents aussi sont morts…

- Ha ouais ? Ils vous manquent pas ?

- Non, je les haïssais, crois-moi…

Sirius lui fit un sourire amical et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

- Retourne aux cavernes si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis avec ton père…

- Comment vous vous transformez en chien ?

Sirius eut un petit rire.

- Ha ca, c'est parce que je suis un sorcier…

- Comme ceux sur le bateau ?

- Oui, nous sommes amis, enfin pas tous…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y a des gens qu'on aime et des gens qu'on aime pas…Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu aimes tout le monde ?

Walt hocha la tête.

- Comment on fait pour être sorcier ?

- On le devient à la naissance, il est impossible de le devenir…

- Comment on sait qu'on est un sorcier ?

- Eh bien… Par exemple lorsque tu es très en colère, il peut se passer des choses étranges… Et puis, lorsque que tu atteins l'âge de tes 11 ans, tu reçois une lettre t'indiquant que tu es un sorcier, expliqua patiemment Sirius.

- Ca se peut que je sois un sorcier alors ?

- Oui ça se peut… Tu as quel âge ?

- Dix ans.

- Oui bien sur que ca se peut… Aller, retourne près de ton père, il va s'inquiéter…

- Il dort… Où vous allez ?

- Faire une balade dans le jungle mais toi, tu rentres, dit-il en se retournant.

- Je peux venir avec vous ?

- Je crois, tout compte fait, que je vais passer la nuit ici…

- Génial, je peux rester ?

Sirius soupira.

- Oui c'est bon, tu peux rester… Mais je te préviens… Je ronfle, dit-il avec un sourire.

Walt le lui rendit et s'allongea à terre.

- Attend moi deux minutes ici, je vais chercher des couvertures, histoire de ne pas dormir dans la boue…

Il disparu quelques secondes et revint avec quatre couvertures.

- Dors bien, petit…murmura Sirius.

- Vous aussi…

Et ils tombèrent tout deux, dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Sawyer avançait d'un pas prudent vers l'étrange silhouette qui s'élevait de la brume argentée. Elle semblait être l'origine de ce murmure, qui ne cessait de se répéter. Sawyer déposa son sac à terre et plissa les yeux afin d'essayer de distinguer les contours de l'ombre. Pas de doute, cette chose avait quelque chose d'humain, ne fut ce que dans sa démarche. L'ombre se rapprocha lentement de lui, comme si elle était à l'affût du moindre mouvement de l'humain. Le murmure se faisait plus proche, tellement proche que Sawyer pu comprendre ce qu'il disait : 

-_ « Dit à Hibbs que je lui aurait rendu l'argent… Alors toi aussi tu t'es fait manipuler… »_

Sawyer écarquilla les yeux devant ces paroles. Il s'en rappelait… Elles avaient été dites par l'homme qu'il avait inconsciemment tué…

Bouche bée, il regarda la silhouette se rapprocher de lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps de reconnaître la personne. Un couteau déchira l'air, frôlant Sawyer au passage.

Celui-ci s'écroula alors à terre, évanoui…

* * *

_Quelque part dans la forêt…_

Tonks était assise sur un tronc d'arbre, le menton dans la main, et attendait patiemment les éventuels secours. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il avait arrêté de pleuvoir et une bonne dizaine de minutes que Sawyer était parti. Elle avait posé la couverture autour de ses épaules et essayait de ne pas prêter attention aux bruits inquiétants de la forêt. N'empêche que s'il arrivait malheur à Sawyer, elle se sentirait complètement responsable. Elle se le sentait déjà assez comme ca, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

« Tonks, tu te fais des idées…Comme si lui, allait s'inquiéter pour toi ? » s'était-elle répéter de nombreuses fois. Elle sortit soudain de ses pensées et releva la tête. Elle entendait des voix au loin… Des voix qui l'appelaient…

- Je suis ici ! cria-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas et Remus et Sarah sortirent des buissons, haletants.

- Ca va ? demanda aussitôt Remus.

- Oui, c'est juste que je me suis perdue…dit-elle innocemment.

- Quand je te disais qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, fit Sarah en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes du loup-garou.

Celui-ci soupira.

- Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Où est Sawyer ? demanda la métamorphomage.

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? ironisa Sarah.

- Je lui ai malencontreusement foncé dedans, dit Remus sur un ton d'excuse. Maintenant, il est retourné à la plage, couvert de boue et très énervé…

- Ho, il est très susceptible, affirma Tonks.

- Et que faisais-tu, seule avec Sawyer, en plein milieu de la jungle ? demanda la blonde avec un sourire narquois.

- Oui…Tu n'étais pas sensée aller chercher un briquet ? dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est une drôle d'histoire !

- Vas-y, on t'écoute…dit sarcastiquement Sarah.

- Eh bien… Donc j'étais partie chercher un briquet, que Sawyer a bien voulu me donner sans faire trop d'histoires, et en revenant, je suis tombée sur un cadavre !

- Charmant…Mais ca n'explique pas comment tu t'es…

- Ca arrive, l'interrompit Tonks. Donc, j'étais paniquée, je ne savais pas quoi faire… J'ai fait demi-tour et je suis retournée voir Sawyer…

- Combien de fois son nom devra apparaître dans ton histoire ? demanda Sarah.

Tonks ne prit pas compte de la remarque de Sarah.

- Nous sommes partis ensemble, donc, à la recherche du corps et là…Ca a commencer à dégénérer…

Les deux autres sorciers lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

- Il y a d'abord eu les murmures…Puis les arbres ont commencé à bouger…Et on a pris la fuite…

- Les murmures ? demanda Remus.

- Oui… On ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient…C'était…incompréhensible… Après, j'ai perdu Sawyer de vue et quelqu'un est arrivé derrière moi…Et là, c'était tout noir…

- Tout noir ?

- On m'a assommée…Je pense que c'est Belatrix, ajouta Tonks.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne t'aurait-elle pas tuée ? demanda Sarah

- Je me pose la même question…

- Et l'idée que Sawyer t'ai assommée ne t'es pas venue à l'esprit ? demanda Remus. Il avait l'air fuyant quand on l'a rencontré…

- Non, c'est impossible…

- Et pourquoi ? dit Sarah en haussant les sourcils. Tu ne le connais pas et tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable…

- Parce que lorsque je me suis réveillée, il était là et il essayait de me réanimer…Alors pourquoi m'aurait-il assommée ? Et puis, il était devant moi donc je l'aurais vu arrivé…

- Ecoute, Tonks, tu as trouvé un cadavre, il faisait nuit, il pleuvait et tu étais fatiguée. Alors tu aurais très bien pu être désorientée et tu ne l'aurais pas vu venir…

- Possible…Mais je pense que c'est Belatrix…

- Ouais… Voilà encore un problème a réglé à notre réveil… Et le cadavre ? demanda Remus

- Quoi le cadavre ?

- Tu nous a bien dit que tu avais trouvé un cadavre ?

Tonks acquiesça.

- Alors ? Comment était-il ? Comment est-il mort ?

- C'était un corps de femme…Longs cheveux bruns, des yeux grands ouverts… Mais je ne sais pas de quoi elle est morte, je n'ai pas vérifié…

- Ecoute, tu nous raconteras tout ca en détails demain… Retournons au camp, c'est plus prudent…proposa Remus

Les deux filles acquiescèrent.

- Où est Severus ? demanda Tonks.

- Il est resté là-bas…Tu le connais…

Il partirent dans la forêt comptant bien retrouver le camp. Le retour se passa normalement, sans aucune péripétie quelconque. Si Remus n'avait pas été là, les deux filles se seraient perdues depuis longtemps. C'était le seul qui semblait avoir le sens de l'orientation dans le groupe. Il faut dire aussi que son statut de loup-garou possédait un certain avantage.

Cela faisait environ dix minutes qu'ils marchaient.

- C'est par là…dit Remus.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au camp. Rogue était toujours éveillé, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne tourna même pas la tête lorsque ses compagnons s'installèrent près de lui.

- Ca va ? lui demanda Sarah, inquiète.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement. Vous avez le feu ?

Tonks plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Avec ça, Sawyer avait repris le briquet et était parti avec. Rogue ne demanda pas d'explications. Il ne prit même pas la peine de soupirer.

- Non, mais il faut que je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ! s'exclama Tonks

Elle lui raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivée, depuis son départ du camp jusqu'à maintenant, dans les moindre détails. Remus et Sarah écoutèrent aussi attentivement : il n'avait entendu que la version courte de l'histoire. Rogue semblait intéressé par l'histoire, lui qui, d'habitude, s'en foutait largement de ce que les autres pensaient.

- Quelqu'un t'a assommé ? demanda-t-il en passant un doigt sur ses lèvres, signe chez lui d'une grande réflexion.

- Oui…Belatrix, dit-elle aussitôt.

- Non ce n'est pas elle…dit-il lentement.

- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas elle ?

- Pas ici, chuchota-t-il. Bon si vous dormiez ? Il commence à faire tard, dit-il tout haut.

Sarah et Remus se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Ils préparèrent les couvertures encore humides, et s'allongèrent après avoir débarrasser le sol d'éventuels cailloux ou bouts de bois.

- Vous croyez que l'on quittera un jour cette île ? demanda soudain Tonks.

- En tout cas, j'espère que oui !dit Rogue.

- Je me demande où est Sirius…dit Sarah, songeuse.

- En train de courir après les chats…

- Y a pas de chats sur l'île…

- Non mais il y a des ours, signala Tonks.

- Des ours ? répéta Rogue.

- Oui tu sais, les bêbêtes avec des poils partout qui grognent et vivent dans les montagnes.

- Je parlais de l'ours, pas de Black…

Sarah lui lança un regard noir.

- Ouais, bon…Bonne nuit si vous arrivez à dormir, marmonna-t-elle.

Ils fermèrent tous les yeux et tombèrent endormis quelques minutes plus tard.

_

* * *

Dans la jungle… _

Sawyer se réveilla en sueur, la respiration haletante. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui mais tout paraissait normal. Il était visiblement tombé endormi… Mais ce rêve était si réel… Il avait senti les choses, comme dans la réalité… Il passa rapidement sa main sur son torse, s'attendant à être blessé, mais rien. Aucune plaie, ni déchirure. Aucune trace non plus de cette mystérieuse brume. Il s'adossa contre un arbre et s'entoura les genoux de ses bras. Il tremblait mais il ne savait pas si c'était de froid ou d'angoisse. Il respira lentement pour essayer de se calmer. Il avait entendu celui qu'il croyait être Sawyer. L'homme qu'il avait tuer. Que faisait-il dans son rêve ? Et la silhouette… Etait-ce lui qui avait essayer de le poignarder ?

Depuis qu'il était sur l'île, il revoyait lors de ces rêves, des souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir oublié depuis des années. Des cauchemars. C'était toujours les mêmes qui revenaient. Il retrouvait son corps d'enfant et assistait au meurtre de ses parents. Parfois, le rêve allait plus loin et il revoyait sa mère qui gisait par terre dans une flaque de sang… Mais le moment des lamentations n'était pas venu. Il devrait peut-être en parler… Mais à qui ? Tout le monde le haïssait et les gens n'aimeraient guère entendre l'histoire d'un pauvre type dont les parents se sont fait assassinés…Il chassa donc rapidement cette idée de la tête. Il faudrait vivre avec en attendant les secours, si un jour, ils arrivent.

Il y avait notamment beaucoup d'autres problèmes à régler. Comme celui de la française. Il n'en avait plus entendu parler depuis son départ en bateau… D'autant plus avec l'arrivée des sorciers… Tiens, encore un autre problème… « Faudra faire une liste… » pensa-t-il sombrement. Il vogua d'une pensée à l'autre, avant de plonger dans un sommeil troublé de cauchemars…

_Fin du chapitre. Le prochain est déjà tout frais et s'appelle: Premiers Jours sur l'île. Ce chapitre est venu assez tard car je prend de l'avance avec l'école qui arrive... Je posterais le prochain suivant vos attendes. Et n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur "GO" :)_

_Reviews please:D_


	11. Premier jour sur l'île

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Nepenthes: **_Mmh...Peut-être que je pourrais envoyer une lettre pour proposer mon idée sur Walt...Enfin bon je n'aima pas m'attribuer les mérites des autres mais c'est je parlais avec une amie sur msn et celle-ci m'a laché: "Et tant que t'y est, pourquoi pas Walt un sorcier?" Et je l'ai pris au mot près, alors que ma copine semblait plaisanter, enfin soit Si tu me regarde Aurélie;)Merci pour ta review c'est toujours un plaisir de la lire:) Et pour la brume, nous n'aurons pas tout de suite l'expliquation, désolé de vous faire patienter;)_

**Umihime:**_ Mais de rien, j'adore écrire Et je ne suis pas très chanceuse en ce qui concerne la vidéo, au contraire, elle me fait encore plus patienter! Dans ce chapitre il y a un peu de Jack/Kate mais rassure toi, dans le prochain chapitre, on entendra beaucoup parler d'eux;) Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas, bizou ;)_

**Aquilla:**_ J'espère que tu aimeras encore plus celui-là car il m'a fallu un temps de chien pour l'écrire Il y a plus d'action dans celui-là je trouve enfin bon je te laisse constaterMerci pour ta review:)_

**Jou65: **_Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je n'ai pas trouver l'idée mais plutôt interpreter d'ailleurs, je dirais à ma copine que son idée a beaucoup de succès;) Merci de m'avoir rajouté à tes favoris;) J'avais fait la même chose pour ton histoire lol voilà le prochain chapitre;) PS: continue ta fic!;)_

**Thomas: **_Certes, j'aurais d'autres occasions d'aller les voir en concert mais j'aurais quand aimé aller en Finlande :'( Contente que tu aprécies ma fic:) Merci pour tes reviews et voilà la suite;) _

**Note:** _Très chers lecteurs, pardonnez moi pour ce retard considérable mais impossible de me connecté à internet sur mon ordinateur. J'ai du donc, occupé celui de mon frère pendant un certain temps. Normalement, ce chapitre aurait du venir il y a une semaine mais le sort en a voulu autrementJe m'étais promis de ne plus faire de long chapitre maiscelui-là, c'est du 2 en 1:D J'ai tellement pris d'avance que vous avez droit à deux chapitre d'un coupDans ce chapitre, on avance plus vite dans l'intrigue et je peux vous dire comme ca que l'histoire arrive à la moitié de ce qui était prévu :) Assez de blabla, je vous laisse à la lecture en espèrant que vous aprécierez et sachez qu'une petite review est toujours la bienvenue, car même si j'ai le plaisir d'écrire, une review me motive beaucoup ;)_

**Premier jour sur l'île**

Charlie se réveilla de bonne heure devant la journée qui s'annonçait. Il était, pour une fois, debout avant Claire, ce qui lui permit de l'observer dormir paisiblement. Une légère rosée s'était posée sur les feuilles des arbres et les plantes environnantes. Charlie s'étira et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horizon. Un magnifique soleil se levait. Les rayons se reflétaient dans les feuilles et dans la mer, donnant une charmante teinte rosée à l'endroit. Le petit Aaron dormait tranquillement, un doigt dans la bouche. Charlie le regarda dormir un moment puis reporta son attention sur Claire. Elle était belle comme ca. Une mèche blonde lui tombait élégamment devant les yeux. Il se leva, une idée en tête et parti vers la plage.

* * *

- Hiiiiiiiii ! 

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a ? marmonna la voix ensommeillée de Remus.

- Y a ça ! s'exclama Sarah en montrant quelque chose du doigt. Enlève-le moi ! Enlève-le moi ! Hiiiiiiiiii !

Rogue releva la tête pour savoir quelle était la cause des cris de la blonde. Sarah était allongée sur le dos et fixait un énorme insecte qui avait eu le malheur de se poser sur son ventre.

- Bon sang Ketchump, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? C'est qu'un insecte, pas besoin de réveiller l'île entière…

- C'est pas qu'un insecte…Il bouge ! Hiiiiii !

Rogue le chassa avec sa main mais l'insecte ne bougea que de quelques centimètres ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter les cris de Sarah.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Tonks qui venait seulement de se réveiller.

Rogue en profita pour balayer l'insecte une bonne fois pour toute. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sarah et lui lança un regard de reproche comme lui seul savait le faire.

- Ho, ca va…C'est qu'un insecte, dit-elle mine de rien.

- C'est ça que je ne comprends pas chez toi, Ketchump…Un insecte te fait hurler, alors que des loups-garous ou des vampires te font à peine trembler…

- C'est un compliment ?

- Juste une constatation…dit-il en la dévisageant de ses yeux noirs.

- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre petite conversation mais….Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Non, attend, c'est pas possible…Ca fait trente seconde que tu es éveillée et tu penses déjà à ton estomac ? s'étonna Sarah.

- Tu sais, je n'ai rien manger depuis hier matin…Avec tout ça….

- Ouais…On devrait aller sur la plage…Histoire de s'habituer un peu, suggéra Sarah.

- Oui, eh bien moi, je n'ai aucune envie de m'habituer à cet endroit…dit Rogue.

- Nous ne savons pas pendant combien de temps on va rester ici, mais plus vite on s'habitue, mieux c'est ! Répliqua Sarah.

- Justement, je penses tout le contraire, Ketchump ! Si on s'habitue trop à l'endroit, le jour de notre départ, tu sangloteras en repensant aux magnifiques moments passés sur l'île…

- Tu parles déjà de notre départ alors qu'on viens juste d'arriver !

- Nous ne sommes pas en vacances !

- J'ai jamais dit ca !

- Non mais tu t'y crois !

- Arrêtez de vous disputer …On dirais des enfants de cinq ans…intervint Tonks. Allons manger sur la plage et après, nous reparlerons de tout ça…

- Oui, dit Remus. Et il y a aussi l'histoire du cadavre à régler…

- Je l'avais complètement oublier celui-là…Et il y a aussi Sirius…dit Tonks, songeuse.

Ils préparèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers plage, en espérant y trouver leur ami sorcier.

_

* * *

Aux cavernes…_

Claire ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle compta se rendormir mais les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers ses paupières fermées, l'empêchant de retourner au pays des rêves. Elle porta directement son regard sur Aaron, qui dormait toujours, puis constata qu'elle était la seule encore couchée. Elle chercha Charlie des yeux mais ne le vit pas. Elle se leva et prit délicatement Aaron en bras sans le réveiller.

- Il n'a pas pleurer une seule fois pendant la nuit, dit une voix.

Claire se retourna et sourit en voyant Charlie sortir des buissons. Il tenait quelque chose en mains mais quand il vit Claire, il le cacha derrière son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Ha, tu ne vas quand même pas gâcher la surprise ? dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

- Non, mais…

- Alors ne poses pas de questions et viens, dit-il en la prenant par la main, l'autre étant toujours derrière son dos. Il l'attira vers la forêt, elle et Aaron.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-elle

Il resta silencieux, avançant toujours dans les buissons. Claire compris alors qu'il les emmenait vers la plage, en reconnaissant le chemin.

- Et voilà ! dit-il lorsqu'ils furent arrivés. Il déposa quelque chose derrière les buissons mais Claire n'eut pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il l'avait conduite entre la plage et la forêt.

- Un hamac ! s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'elle vit une toile retenue par des lianes, accrochée aux arbres.

- Et oui…Essaye-le…Pour voir s'il tient…

- Donc s'il ne tient pas, je me retrouverais le derrière à terre, c'est ca ?

- Oui, un peu…Mais le sable amortira ta chute, dit-il en rigolant. T'en fait pas, je l'ai essayé avant, signala-t-il en voyant la soudaine hésitation de Claire.

Il l'aida a s'installer, tout en tenant Aaron dans ses bras, ce qui réveilla le bébé qui se mit aussitôt à pleurer.

- Viens voir maman, dit Claire en prenant le bébé dans ses bras pour le calmer. Merci beaucoup Charlie…Tu n'aurais pas du faire tout ca pour moi…

- Bien sur que si ! Tu en vaut largement la peine !

- Merci, dit-elle rougissante.

- Et attend ! C'est pas fini, dit-il en s'éloignant. Il s'abaissa et ramassa ce que Claire l'avait vu déposer à leur arrivée.

- Petit déjeuner au lit !

Il revint avec un plateau, sur lequel il avait posé différentes sortes de fruits, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau.

- Et tu transportais tout ca dans ta main ? demanda-t-elle, souriante.

- Non, seulement la bouteille, le reste y était déjà … Allez, tu m'en dira des nouvelles, dit-il heureux de lui avoir fait plaisir.

Il échangea le bébé contre le plateau qu'il tenait en main.

- Et toi, tu ne manges pas ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger un fruit.

- Je mangerais après, ne t'en fais pas…

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

Elle avait déjà poser la question auparavant mais il lui avait répondu par un sourire.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit…

- Non, justement, tu as juste sourit.

- Mange, ca va refroidir…

- C'est déjà froid et…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant les buissons s'agiter quelques mètres plus loin. Charlie serra Aaron contre lui d'un geste protecteur. Il restèrent silencieux, scrutant la forêt dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir quelque chose. Quelqu'un sortit des buissons et Claire et Charlie soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant apparaître Sawyer. La boue d'hier avait maintenant séché dans ses cheveux et sur le reste de son corps, lui donnant l'air d'un sauvage.

- Désolé de vous interrompre dans votre dîner amoureux mais…Z'avez pas vu les nouveaux ?

- Non, désolé, répondit Claire. Mais je penses qu'ils sont partis en forêt…

- Par où ?

- Je sais pas…Mais j'ai vu un blond aux cavernes. Un qui était avec vous sur le bateau…

Sawyer marmonna quelque chose et partit en grandes enjambées vers les cavernes, sans même les remercier. Charlie le suivit des yeux avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière les arbres.

- On en était où ? demanda Claire.

- On en était à mange sinon ca va se refroidir.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu…

- Parce que je t'aime bien…

- Cette réponse devra servir pour combien de questions ?

- Pour seulement celles qui te concernent… Aller, mange…

Claire se résolut à l'écouter et grignota quelques fruits, un sourire aux lèvres.

_

* * *

Aux cavernes…_

- Non et même si on réussi à réparer le radar, il faudra quand même attendre la fin de la saison des moissons, c'est-à-dire trois ou quatre mois maximum.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que Jack et Michael discutaient des différents problèmes survenus lors de ces derniers jours.

- Peut-être que nos soi-disant sorciers pourraient nous aider. S'ils sont arrivés par magie, il peuvent aussi bien repartir et nous chercher des secours, chuchota Jack.

La plupart des rescapés ignoraient que les nouveaux venus étaient des sorciers. Le médecin avait jugé bon de ne pas mettre au courant l'île entière, de peur de causer plus de panique qu'il n'en existait déjà.

- Qui qui va nous chercher des secours ? demanda Hurley qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux et avait entendu la dernière phrase.

- Personne ! répondirent Jack et Michael d'une même voix.

Hurley haussa les sourcils d'un air étonné.

- Me prenez pas pour un crétin les gars, je sais que…

- Michael !

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir Kate arriver en courant, Sirius à ses talons.

- Quoi ? demanda l'interpellé en se relevant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as vu Walt ? demanda la brune, essoufflée.

Le visage de Michael se figea : il n'avait pas vu Walt de la journée, ne fut ce qu'à son réveil.

- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as vu ?

- Non, justement, dit-elle hésitante. Sirius a passer la nuit avec et à son réveil, il avait disparu. On croyait qu'il était avec toi…

- Quoi !

- Il a tenu à me suivre, expliqua Sirius, je lui ai dit de retourner mais il est resté et…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec mon fils ? demanda agressivement Michael.

- Je n'ai rien fait, c'est lui qui…Où vous allez ? demanda-t-il en voyant Michael prendre son sac.

- Chercher mon fils, tiens !

- Hé, attend ! l'arrêta Jack. Tu ne pars pas seul en forêt, c'est trop dangereux.

- On vient avec toi, dit Kate

- Non, ce n'est pas comme ca que je l'entendais, dit Jack. Je vais avec, toi tu restes ici .

- Il est hors de question que je reste ici toute seule !

- Tu as entendu Rousseau ? Si les _autres _arrivent, il va falloir prévenir le camp entier et on a besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour ca…

- Il y a Sayid !

- Sayid ne sait pas être partout à la fois !

- Si Kate veux venir, elle vient, la défendit Sirius. Elle est assez grande pour qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle doit faire. C'est une adulte et elle a des responsabilités. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui reste ?

Jack préféra ne pas répondre.

- Et je viens moi aussi, ajouta le sorcier face au silence de Jack.

- Bon ben moi…Vous m'en voudrez pas si je m'abstiens de vous accompagner ? demanda Hurley.

- Pas de problème, marmonna Jack.

- Ho ! Don Juan !

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Sawyer arriver avec son sac en main. Visiblement, il s'adressait à Sirius.

- T'aurais pas vu Tonks ? demanda-t-il

- Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt le sorcier.

- Parce qu'elle a un truc qui m'appartient, répondit le blond en toisant Sirius des pieds à la tête. Il sourit à Kate qui détourna la tête.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est encore un sanglier qui t'a mis dans cet état ? dit-elle.

- Très drôle… Tu commences à avoir le même humour débile que Saint-Doc. Faut arrêter de fréquenter…dit-il, le même sourire arrogant accroché aux lèvres.

- Je voudrais pas vous déranger, mais mon fils est sans doute perdu au milieu de la jungle et vous restez là, à parler de sangliers et autres choses sans intérêts ! s'exclama Michael. Moi j'y vais !

Et il partit dans la jungle, sac à la main.

- Hé attend ! Jack se lança à ses talons. Kate jeta un dernier regard à Sawyer et partit à leurs trousses.

- Ecoute-moi bien, dit Sirius en se tournant vers Sawyer. Que j'apprenne que tu as fait quelque chose à ma cousine et ca ira mal pour toi. Compris ?

- Je tremble, dit Sawyer en tentant, sans résultat, de ne pas paraître impressionné. Il savait ce qu'il risquait en s'en prenant à un sorcier.

Sirius ne fit aucun commentaire et disparu dans la jungle, à la suite de Kate.

_

* * *

Sur la plage…_

Sayid tentait, tant bien que mal, de réparer le radar qui s'était fait littéralement écrasé par un des sorciers. De temps en temps, il faisait une pause et allait voir Shannon qui bronzait quelques mètres plus loin de son lieu de travail. Il s'était réconcilier avec elle depuis que le bateau était revenu. La blonde commençait tout doucement à accepter la mort de son frère, bien qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se recueillir devant ses affaires. Sayid faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la consoler ou l'égayer un peu, même si des fois, elle l'envoyait balader.

Il soupira et déposa le matériel. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il travaillait dessus et le résultat n'était pas très satisfaisant. Il se leva, laissant le matériel sur la plage et partit en direction de Shannon qui regardait l'horizon, assise dans le sable. Il arriva derrière elle, la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser dans le coup. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête.

- Ca va ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Tu me l'as demander y a même pas une minute, répondit-elle

- Oui mais je m'assure que ca n'a pas changer…

- Non ca n'a pas changer, dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors tant mieux. Il s'assit à coté d'elle. Tu sais, je me demandais si…

- Si ?

- Si tu pouvais venir ce soir, acheva-t-il. Ici…

- Avec plaisir, dit-elle souriante.

- Alors tant mieux, dit-il, lui aussi un sourire aux lèvres. Bon je te laisse, je dois régler quelques problèmes…

Il se leva et partit vers la forêt.

- Je crois que c'est par là…

Les sorciers étaient toujours sur le chemin vers les cavernes. Sarah était à leur tête et les avait conduit dans une partie de la forêt entièrement recouverte de ronces.

- Tu crois que c'est par là ? Je pensais que tu savais où se trouvaient les cavernes ! s'exclama Rogue.

- Oh, toi qui est si malin ! Pourquoi tu passes pas devant, à ma place ?

- Avec plaisir, dit-il en levant haut les jambes pour ne pas se faire griffer par les épines.

- Là-bas ! On dirait qu'il y a un chemin, dit Tonks en montrant quelque chose du doigt.

A quelques mètres de là, les ronces étaient écartées comme si quelqu'un avait voulu créer un passage.

- Manque plus qu'à le suivre…Mais de quel coté ?

Ils regardèrent les différents endroits où le chemin menait. Un montait vers les montagnes tandis que l'autre semblait descendre vers la plage.

- Je propose qu'on prenne celui d'en bas, dit Sarah sans grande nécessité, vu que tout le monde s'apprêtait déjà à descendre.

- En tout cas moi je m'installe aux cavernes…J'ai pas envie de faire dix kilomètres pour aller chercher quelque chose, grommela Rogue.

- Oui moi aussi, dit Sarah.

- Une croix dans le calendrier vite ! Sarah et Severus sont d'accord !s'exclama Tonks, ce qui lui valut le regard assassin des deux concernés.

Remus, qui était maintenant devant les autres, n'écoutait pas leur conversation. Il venait d'entendre quelque chose grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée. Il les fit taire d'un geste et les poussa dans les buissons.

- Tu sais pas être un peu moins brute ? dit Sarah en époussetant sa robe.

- Quelqu'un approche, dit-il, une lueur dans les yeux.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard on pouvait bien entendre des voix venant du chemin. Visiblement, c'était un groupe de personne en pleine conversation.

- Waaaalt ! cria l'un d'entre eux.

Les personnes passèrent devant les sorciers sans les remarquer.

- Regardez ! C'est Sirius ! s'écria Tonks.

Les marcheurs arrêtèrent leur conversation et se tournèrent vers les buissons. Les sorciers en profitèrent pour sortir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Sirius quand ils furent tous sortis.

- On pourrait te demander la même chose ! lui rétorqua Sarah.

- On est parti chercher Walt, son fils, dit-il en désignant Michael de la tête. Il a disparu. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Nous nous sommes, en quelque sorte, perdus, répondit Remus.

- La plage se trouve à un kilomètre d'ici…

- OK, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Ils prirent la direction indiquée par Sirius.

- Ha et Tonks !

Celle-ci se retourna.

- Sawyer te cherche. Il dit que tu as quelque chose qui lui appartient…

- Roouh, lui chuchota Sarah en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- T'es vraiment exaspérante…dit Tonks en soupirant.

Les deux groupes prirent leurs directions respectives et disparurent à travers la jungle.

_

* * *

Aux cavernes…_

Maintenant que Michael, Jack, Kate et Sirius étaient partis, Sawyer se retrouva seul au milieu des cavernes. L'endroit était totalement désert, on entendait seulement le bruit de chute d'eau de la source. Il en profita donc pour se changer et se laver avec l'eau appropriée. Une fois qu'il eut fini de prendre sa douche froide, il attacha ses cheveux avec un élastique et s'installa sur un rocher. Il soupira et s'enfuit le visage dans les mains. Il était fatigué, chaque membre de son corps le faisait souffrir. Il supposait que la douleur était due à sa chute d'hier soir, mais aussi à son manque de sommeil. Il resta quelques minutes dans cette position avant de voir apparaître Sayid.

- Hé Mohamed ! s'écria-t-il en le voyant.

Sayid soupira d'exaspération et tourna son regard vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- T'aurais pas trouvé un cadavre ?

- Un quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Un cadavre

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda l'irakien en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour rien…

Sayid préféra arrêter la conversation là. Il était habitué à ce genre d'attitude avec Sawyer. Il posait énormément de questions et après, il essayait de ne pas paraître concerné. Sayid prit ce qu'il était venu chercher et repartit vers la plage. Au moment où il disparaissait, Tonks, Rogue, Remus et Sarah débarquèrent bruyamment dans les cavernes.

- Miracle ! Après une heure et demi de route, nous arrivâmes enfin à notre destination ! s'écria Sarah en tendant les bras vers le ciel.

- On se demande c'est la faute de qui…marmonna Rogue.

- Ho ca va hein ! C'est pas parce que je me suis juste un petit peu perdue…

- Juste un petit peu !

- Bon d'accord, un petit peu beaucoup mais…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et commença à fouiller après de quoi manger.

Sawyer s'était levé discrètement pour ne pas se faire remarquer par Rogue. Celui-ci l'avait vu mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas provoquer une dispute maintenant.

- Il y a bien quelque chose à manger ici…marmonna Tonks. Et ces cheveux m'énerve à toujours tomber devant mes yeux !

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme pour se concentrer et ses cheveux se raccourcirent jusqu'aux épaules, tout en changeant de couleur pour devenir châtain blond.

Sawyer qui, du fond de la caverne, avait observé la scène, resta bouche bée. Il trouvait déjà cette île bizarre avant, mais maintenant…

Tonks croisa son regard et se rappela de ce que Sirius lui avait dit. Elle s'approcha prudemment de lui et s'accroupit afin d'être à sa hauteur.

- Sirius a dit que tu voulais me voir, dit-elle hésitante.

Sawyer haussa les sourcils.

- Ouais…

- Il a dit que j'avais quelque chose qui t'appartenait…

- Maintenant j'en ai plus besoin…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? s'impatienta la métamorphomage.

- Comment t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ? Ho ca…C'est parce je suis une sorcière…

- Non ? Sérieux ?

- Je suis métamorphomage. Ca veut dire que je peux changer d'apparence à volonté, expliqua-t-elle. C'est un don très rare chez les sorciers.

- Cool…

- Tu ne sais pas où est-ce qu'on pourrait trouver de quoi manger ?

- Sur la plage…Il faut demander aux chinois, marmonna-t-il.

- Merci, dit-elle en souriant. Bon aller direction la plage, lança-t-elle à ses amis.

- Et je passe devant, dit Remus en retenant Sarah qui s'était déjà engagée dans le chemin. Par sécurité, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

La blonde soupira et le laissa passer.

Tonks était restée à l'écart et observait Sawyer, perdu dans ses pensées, dans son coin. Il n'était pas celui qu'elle avait rencontrer hier. Il avait fait comme s'il ne la connaissait pas mais, après tout, qu'en avait-elle à faire ? Peut-être que son comportement était du à la fatigue ? Ou alors était-il tout simplement rancunier ? Elle l'observa encore quelques secondes puis se pressa de rejoindre ses compagnons qui étaient déjà partis.

Sawyer sentait qu'elle l'observait mais ne tourna pas la tête. Après tout, il n'en avait que faire d'elle… Mais en était-il bien sur ? Depuis quand détournait-il le regard d'une femme ? « Depuis que ton passé a pris plus d'ampleur que ton présent… » Il aurait aimé se tromper sur ce point…S'enfoncer dans ses souvenirs les plus sombres n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour avancer… Mais avancer pour aller où ? « Pour quitter cette île…Pour tuer celui qui a détruit ma vie… »

Il décida de reporter son regard sur Tonks, mais celle-ci venait de disparaître dans la forêt. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir partir dans un sommeil sans rêve, là où il serait tranquille et pourrait enfin avoir du repos. Oui, du repos comme Boone…Il eut un sourire à cette pensée mais son attitude l'écœura aussitôt. Quand il repensait avoir tabassé ce gamin, simplement parce qu'il voulait aider sa sœur qui était asthmatique, un profond sentiment de dégout s'emparait de lui. Ou alors était-ce des remords ? Peut-être…

Sawyer passa sa journée à vagabonder entre la plage et les cavernes. Des fois, il s'arrêtait pour lire un peu ou se reposer. Il savait que, maintenant la saison des moissons commencée, il faudrait encore rester un bon bout de temps sur l'île si les secours n'arrivaient pas avant, ce qui était chose perdue d'avance. Il devait être le milieu de l'après-midi lorsqu'il retourna à son ancienne demeure. Il resta bouche bée quand entra dans sa tente : ses vêtements étaient éparpillés partout, tout était renversé, les bouteilles d'eau vidées. De toute évidence quelqu'un était venu chercher quelque chose. Et visiblement, cette personne n'avait pas eu grande patiente.

Il avait eu presque la même blague hier soir, en rentrant de son court voyage, mais il avait compris par la suite que c'était Sirius qui lui avait piqué quelques vêtements. Cette fois si, il ne pouvait pas l'accuser étant donné qu'il l'avait vu partir dans la forêt…Quoi que…Il aurait très bien pu venir pendant la nuit.

Sawyer soupira et s'abaissa pour ramasser ses affaires mais il arrêta son geste. Une odeur de brûlé attira son attention. Il releva la tête pour cherche son origine mais la tente fut bientôt envahie d'une épaisse fumée grise. Une pile de vêtements était en train de brûler dans un des coins de l'abris tandis que des livres en faisaient de même de l'autre côté.

- Et merde !

Il fouilla après les bouteilles d'eau mais quand il les eut en mains, il constata qu'elles étaient vides. Décidément, le cambrioleur avait bien préparé son coup… Il essaya d'éteindre le feu avec un manteau mais celui-ci se mit aussi à brûler. Sawyer le lâcha en poussant un cri et se précipita vers la plage, laissant la tente en feu.

_

* * *

A la plage…_

Une fois rassasiés, les sorciers se séparèrent quelques temps afin d'explorer l'endroit chacun à leur propre rythme. Remus avait fait un rapide tour dans la forêt, guidé par Locke qui avait accepté de lui faire découvrir les chemins ou points de repères pouvant servir si jamais il avait le malheur de se perdre.

Tonks était restée presque toute la journée sur la plage, où elle avait discuté quelques temps avec Sun. Jin avait suivi la conversation bien qu'il ne comprenait presque rien.

Severus, quand à lui, était resté toute la journée adossé à un arbre, le regard dans le vide. Il réfléchissait à la demande de Belatrix. Cela lui avait trotté dans la tête toute la nuit. Il était clair qu'Azkaban lui avait fait perdre la boule. Que ce soit Dumbledore ou Voldemort, il faudrait bien un jour choisir un camp. Le bien ou le mal. La sagesse ou le pouvoir. L'un comme l'autre étaient tout aussi tenant. Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne chose de tuer un membre de l'ordre ? Non, il n'avait aucun intérêt à s'exécuter. S'il en tuait un, il perdrait la confiance de Dumbledore et serait obligé de se retirer, du côté des ténèbres. Et puis, Voldemort ne serait certainement content de perdre un de ses meilleurs espions. Mais s'il refusait de tuer quelqu'un ? Il savait de quoi Belatrix serait capable… Elle pourrait tous les tuer un par un, jusqu'au temps qu'il se rende et ça, il ne pourrait le tolérer… Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le sable se crisser sous les pas de quelqu'un. Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Sarah. Il soupira et détourna la tête.

- Tu es resté toute la journée ici ? demanda la blonde.

Severus resta silencieux.

- Maintenant on peut parler, ajouta-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

- Et de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

- De ce qui c'est passé hier soir…Quand nous sommes revenus avec Tonks, tu nous as dit que ce n'était pas Belatrix qui l'avait assommée…Et tu as ajouté « pas ici ». Alors je te dit qu'on peut parler, maintenant…

- Ecoute…Arrête de te mêler des affaires des autres, Ketchump. Un jour, ça va te jouer un mauvais tour…

- J'essaye juste de t'aider ! Mais à chaque fois qu'on te dit quelque chose, tu envoies les gens balader ! Pas étonnant que tout le monde te déteste !

Rogue ne sembla pas du tout affecté par sa remarque mais admira intérieurement la jeune femme pour lui avoir dit la vérité en face.

- Assieds-toi, dit-il lentement.

Sarah s'exécuta et le regarda dans les yeux. « Cette petite a du cran… » pensa-t-il.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard empli de curiosité.

- Hé bien voilà…

Il lui raconta tout : comment elle l'avait trouvé, ses menaces et son ultime requête. Quand il eut fini son récit il se tourna vers elle.

- Et maintenant, je suis bloqué, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- Alors là…Je peux pas t'aider… A toi de voir quelle est la meilleure solution pour t'en tirer…

- Et pas un mot aux autres, ajouta-t-il, menaçant.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Mais ne fait pas quelque chose que tu pourrait regretter…Personnellement, mon choix serait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

- Ouais…

- Bon aller je te laisse…Tu devrais faire un tour sur l'île il y a des choses qui peuvent t'être utiles. Et tu vois qu'on peut parler avec toi sans se faire bouffer ? Ajouta-t-elle en se relevant. Tu n'as pas vu Remus ?

- Si, je l'ai vu partir avec un type bizarre dans la forêt…

- Ha bon, dit-elle, surprise.

Remus n'était pas le genre d'homme à suivre quelqu'un dans un endroit inconnu, sans même en prévenir ses compatriotes. Elle quitta la plage à grandes enjambées, détournant la tête du regard interrogateur de Rogue, afin de prévenir Tonks au plus vite. Rogue la regarda s'éloigner et se leva à son tour, prêt à suivre les conseils de la blonde. La petite discussion qu'il avait eu avec elle, lui avait définitivement fait faire son choix et, avec un regard déterminant, il quitta la plage, suivant Sarah.

_

* * *

Quelque part dans la jungle… _

Cela faisait maintenant des heures que Michael, Jack, Kate et Sirius parcouraient la jungle à la recherche de Walt. Ils n'avaient pas encore fait de pause et la fatigue commençait doucement à se faire sentir. De plus, la nuit approchait de plus en plus et rester dans la forêt ; loin des autres quand il faisait noir, n'était pas très prudent. Aussi, leurs réserves d'eau diminuaient fortement et le peu de fruits qu'ils transportaient, venaient d'être dévorés. Mais Michael persistait. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir perdu Walt. S'il avait été un bon père, il aurait tout de suite remarqué l'absence de son fils et avec un peu de chance, ils l'auraient déjà retrouvé depuis longtemps.

- Waaaaalt !

- Michael, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de continuer les recherches maintenant… Il ne reste presque plus d'eau et nous nous sommes trop éloignés, nous n'aurions jamais du venir ici…

- Personne ne vous a obligé à venir ! Et je ne quitterais pas cette forêt sans avoir retrouvé mon fils ! s'entêta Michael.

- D'accord, mais faisons au moins une pause pour la nuit. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer les recherches dans le noir et sans savoir où nous allons.

- Jack a raison. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a dans cette forêt, intervint Kate.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette forêt ? demanda Sirius.

- Des ours polaires et un truc qui bouffe les gens…Mais à part ça, y a rien d'autre, dit Jack d'un ton amusé.

- Et des sangliers !Ajouta Michael, qui n'avait pas oublier son entrevue avec un sanglier que Locke pourchassait.

- Ha ok…

Michael soupira et s'arrêta.

- Bon aller…Va pour la pause…

Ils allumèrent un feu de camp, déballèrent les couvertures et mangèrent le peu de fruits qu'ils leur restaient, tout ça dans un silence pesant. Ils s'étaient aventurés dans un endroit encore inexploré, du moins par eux, de l'île. L'endroit était obscure, sombre et avait quelque chose d'inquiétant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas près de la plage. D'immenses toiles d'araignées recouvraient les arbres environnant et quelques crissements causés par les insectes nocturnes interrompaient le silence monotone de la forêt.

De temps en temps, un des trois accompagnateur de Michael lui lançait une remarque apaisante, afin de le rassurer concernant Walt. Mais celle-ci avait l'effet d'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan et en venait presque à exaspérer le jeune père qui ne tarda de se coucher. Sirius se transforma en chien sous les yeux de Jack qui s'abstint de tout commentaire. Patmol bailla, se coucha et déposa sa tête entre les pattes après avoir jeter un dernier regard à Kate. Elle et Jack l'observèrent un moment, sans oser dire un mot. Mais ce fut Kate qui rompit le silence :

- Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu ne voulais pas que je vienne…

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance…

- Alors pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je vienne avec vous ? Tu crois que je suis un fardeau, c'est ca ? Parce que je ne vois pas d'autres raisons…

Jack se tourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- C'est que…tu t'entêtes, Kate…

- Je m'en quoi ?

- Ecoute, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a sur cette île, mais quoi que ce soit…Tu as vu le pilote ?

Kate acquiesça.

- Et bien, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose…

- Je sais me défendre !

- Te défendre contre quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est !

- Et tu crois que je devais te laisser aller seul avec Michael dans la jungle ?

- Il y a le sorcier…

- Et alors ?

- Alors il a des pouvoirs magiques, continua-t-il, toujours souriant. Et je ne suis pas venu ici pour jouer les héros, si c'est ce que tu penses. Je suis venu ici pour rechercher Walt.

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu jouais les héros et…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase.

- Tu crois que les secours arriveront un jour ? demanda-t-elle.

- En tout cas je l'espère…Mais ca fait un mois que nous sommes ici et s'ils nous savaient vivants, ils nous auraient retrouvés depuis longtemps… Je pense qu'on ne quittera jamais cette île. Il faut dire ce qui est…Mais d'un autre coté, on aura appris des choses sur cette île.

- Lesquelles ?

- Que rien n'est impossible. Que ce soit des sorciers tombant du ciel ou des ours polaires sur une île tropicale.

- Ouais…

Ils restèrent pensifs quelques minutes puis se glissèrent sous les couvertures après s'être souhaité bonne nuit, et s'endormirent ignorant les bruits de la lugubre forêt.

* * *

Sawyer courait, sprintait le plus vite dont il était capable, tout en évitant les branchages qui lui griffaient les bras par endroit. 

Son abris était en train de brûler et il savait le feu ne lui laisserait pas de quartier. Entre les arbres, il pouvait apercevoir la mer bleu azur et son coucher de soleil rosâtre. Plus que quelques mètres et ca y était…Mais soudain, il chopa dans quelque chose et avec cette vitesse, fit un vol plané d'au moins quelques mètres, avant de retomber à plat ventre sur un tas de feuilles mortes.

- Et merde !

Il se releva avec difficulté et chercha la chose dans laquelle il avait chopé mais il la sentit plus qu'il ne la vit. Une odeur atroce de pourriture s'élevait non lui de lui. Sawyer se retint de vomir son repas et mit sa main devant la bouche tout en cherchant l'origine de cette odeur de putréfaction. Il retint un cri en trouvant le cadavre d'une femme.

- Rousseau ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse : son camp était en train de brûler et s'il avait le malheur de partir, il ne retrouverait plus l'emplacement du corps.

- A l'aide ! cria-t-il en direction de la plage. A l'aide ! J'ai trouvé un corps !

Il détourna son regard de la femme morte, sentant que son estomac ne tiendrait jamais le coup.

- Y a le feu ! A l'aide !

Il redressa la tête en entendant des bruits de pas, suivit par des voix.

- Hé je suis ici !

Il vit apparaître Charlie et Claire, le bébé contre elle, à l'orée de la forêt.

- Ha enfin, c'était pas trop tôt !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Charlie avant de plaquer sa main devant sa bouche en découvrant la dépouille de Rousseau.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends Chucky ? Va chercher de l'aide !

- Oui, j'y vais, j'y vais, dit-il paniqué en courant vers la plage, en espérant y trouver quelqu'un.

Sawyer, Claire et son bébé étaient maintenant seuls avec un cadavre sous les yeux.

- C…Comment est-ce qu'elle est morte ? demanda Claire en jetant un regard de dégoût au macchabée.

- Je sais pas et j'ai pas envie de vérifier. Et ma tente est en train de brûler, signala-t-il comme c'était une chose sans intérêt particulier. Comment il va ? ajouta-t-il en parlant du bébé pour changer de sujet de conversation.

- Il va bien, merci. Il pleure pendant la nuit mais ca commence à s'arranger. On a compris le truc pour le calmer.

Sawyer sourit à cette pensée. Il regarda le sol mais quelque chose attira son attention : un morceau de tissu rouge, dépassait des buissons environnant. Il s'abaissa pour le ramasser sous le regard interrogateur de Claire, et constata que ce bout de tissu était en fait une cape. Elles était grande et longue, de la taille d'un homme et était ornée de demi-lunes et d'étoiles dorées. Il croisa le regard de Claire et expliqua :

- Je crois que ca doit venir des sorciers. Qui d'autre se baladerait avec ça sur soi ?

Il déposa la cape sur ces épaules et fit un tour sur lui-même.

- Je suis Zorro version sorcier, dit-il amusé.

Claire éclata de rire avant de le regarder, bouche bée.

- Quoi ?

- Ton corps ! Il…il…

- Oui je sais, toute les femmes sont comme ça en me voyant, ironisa-t-il.

- Il a disparu !

- Quoi ?

Il vérifia les dires de Claire en s'abaissant pour se regarder mais ne vit rien. Il chercha frénétiquement son corps des mains, s'attendant à passer à travers, mais il n'en fut rien. Il retira alors la cape et constata avec un soupire de soulagement que son corps était revenu. Un étrange sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres.

- Hééé…

Des échos de voix leur parvinrent des bois, leur indiquant que les secours arrivaient. Claire reporta son regard vers Sawyer mais celui-ci venait de disparaître sous la cape.

Ce fut un petit groupe de personnes qui débarqua sur le lieu du crime. Sayid, Charlie, Tonks, Sarah, Severus, Shannon et Hurley. Ces deux derniers étaient plus venus par curiosité que pour aider les autres.

- Où est Sawyer ? demanda Charlie à Claire, quand il s'aperçut que celle-ci était toute seule.

- Euh…Je voudrais pas vous déranger mais…Comment ca peut se faire un truc pareil ? Demanda Hurley en levant lentement son doigt vers une chose qui, à priori, le terrorisait.

D'un même geste, ils tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit qu'indiquait Hurley.

Un gros morceau de bois flottait dans les airs, suspendu à quelque chose d'invisible. Shannon poussa un cri et recula de quelques pas, se cachant derrière Sayid. Les sorciers furent impressionnés sur le coup mais quand ils remarquèrent que les feuilles s'écrasaient sur le sol, probablement sous le poids de quelqu'un, ils comprirent tout de suite. Ils se jetèrent un regard et sortirent d'un même mouvement leurs baguettes magiques.

- A trois, signala Rogue. Un…Deux…Trois. Accio cape d'invisibilité ! lancèrent-ils d'une même voix. Leurs trois sortilèges combinés firent glisser la cape d'invisibilité du dos de Sawyer.

- Tu nous envoies chercher de l'aide et toi, en attendant, tu t'amuses ! s'exclama Charlie.

- Je m'amusais pas ! Je testais…

- Tu veux aussi que je teste un nouveau sortilège sur toi ? l'interrompit Rogue d'une voix remplie de menaces.

- Charlie nous a dit que tu avais trouvé le corps de Rousseau ? Alors où est-il ?

- Pas la peine de s'énerver Mohamed…Suivez l'odeur et vous y êtes, ajouta Sawyer à l'adresse des autres en indiquant les buissons d'un signe de la main.

Sayid s'engagea le premier, suivit de près par Charlie et les trois sorciers.

- Comment est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle est morte ? demanda Tonks dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, lui répondit Sayid. Mais à vue de nez je dirais qu'elle est ici depuis hier.

- Je pensais que les cadavres dégageait une odeur après deux ou trois jours seulement, constata Sarah.

- Cela n'a rien a voir…Il a fait très chaud aujourd'hui et la chaleur augmente l'état de putréfaction d'un corps, expliqua Sayid. Mais comment est-elle morte ?

- Peut-être qu'on devrait la retourner, suggéra Sarah.

Sayid acquiesça et aida la sorcière a retourner le corps, ce qui multiplia l'odeur par deux.

- Ha mais c'est dégouttant ! s'écria Shannon qui avait suivit la scène de loin avec Hurley.

Celui-ci venait de disparaître précipitamment dans les buissons. Claire était restée à l'écart avec Aaron tandis que Sawyer s'amusait avec sa nouvelle cape que les sorciers venait d'omettre de récupérer.

- Euh…Tu n'avais pas dit que ta tente était en train de brûler ? demanda prudemment la jeune maman.

Sawyer resta immobile, bouche bée et se tapa le front.

- Et merde ! Il se précipita dans la foule qui s'était formée autours de la morte. Y a le feu à la forêt !

- Quoi ? demanda Sayid

- Le feu ! Quelqu'un a brûlé mon abris et tout est en train de partir en cendre ! s'écria Sawyer.

- Sarah, Tonks, allez éteindre ce feu, ordonna Rogue.

- OK mon capitaine, lança Sarah avant de se précipiter sur les pas de Sawyer et Tonks.

- Shannon, va les aider, ajouta Sayid. Tu seras plus utile avec eux qu'avec nous…

Shannon parue frustrée mais accepta sans dire un mot.

Il ne restait plus que Sayid, Rogue, Charlie, Claire et Hurley, toujours dans les buissons. Le Maître des potions s'abaissa afin d'examiner le corps de plus près, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à l'odeur de pourriture que dégageait le macchabée.

- Regarde, dit-il à l'adresse de Sayid en montrant une trace noire sur le t-shirt de la morte. La trace en question ressemblait à une marque laissée à la cigarette.

- Ca veut dire quoi ? demanda l'irakien.

- Qu'elle a d'abord été touchée par un sort, et après seulement tuée, ce qui expliquerait que ses yeux soient grands ouverts.

- Et comment est-ce qu'on l'aurait achevée ?

- A moins que le sort ne l'ai directement tuée…continua le sorcier.

- Mais comment on sait que…

- Arrête de parler, moldu. Moins tu en sais, mieux c'est, acheva-t-il en se levant.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda Charlie. Vous l'avez tuée elle, alors pourquoi pas nous ?

- Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons tuée mais Belatrix…

- Belatrix ? C'est qui ?

- Une folle échappée d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers…

Les moldus restèrent bouche bée suite à la nouvelle.

- Et qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas un de ses complices ? s'impatienta Sayid.

- Parce que dans ce cas, j'aurais tuer Sawyer depuis longtemps, crois-moi…

- Et…Et pourquoi elle a été en prison ? demanda Claire, paniquée.

- Pour de multiples raisons, expliqua Rogue. Elle était tout d'abord une fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et en plus de ca, elle a torturé des gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent la boule et se retrouvent dans un hôpital spécialisé…

Sayid sembla surpris par la nouvelle.

- Et pourquoi aurait-elle torturé des gens ?

- Pour les forcer à révéler quelque chose d'important… Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet…

- Charmant comme histoire…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? demanda Charlie en désignant le cadavre.

- Nous allons l'enterrer, répondit tristement Sayid.

Au loin, le soleil ne répandait plus qu'une faible lueur orange tandis que l'océan scintillait de mille couleurs. Les rescapés enterrèrent le corps de Rousseau non loin de ceux de Boone et Scott (?) tandis que Tonks, Sarah, Shannon et Sawyer revenait lentement vers la plage. Ce dernier avait l'air maussade et traînait, comme à son habitude, loin derrière les autres qui s'étaient recueillis pour une petite cérémonie en l'honneur de la française.

- Alors ? demanda Rogue à Sarah quand il la vit arriver.

- On a rien pu récupérer…Le feu avait déjà tout détruit quand nous sommes arrivés…

- Et tout ressemble a un acte criminel, dit-elle sérieusement.

- Belatrix ?

- On pense à elle et à Lucius…On ne l'a pas vu une seule fois aujourd'hui.

- Oui, il faudra qu'on en rediscute…

- Et il faudra aussi trouver un moyen de quitter cette île…

- Ha tiens, tu veux partir maintenant ?

- La bonne bouffe me manque…

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis partirent ensemble vers les cavernes où ils s'endormirent, espérant retourner bientôt chez eux…

A la trappe… 

- Alors c'est ca votre fameuse trappe ? demanda Remus en s'accroupissant pour examiner l'objet en question. Intéressant…

- Alors ? Vous pensez qu'il y a moyen de l'ouvrir ? demanda Locke au loup-garou.

- Il y a effectivement des chances. Mais j'aurais besoin de mes compagnons pour l'ouvrir car ma magie n'est pas assez forte… Et vous ne savez vraiment pas ce qu'il y a dedans ?

- Non et c'est pour ca que je veux l'ouvrir. Mais il me semble avoir aperçu de la lumière venant de l'intérieur…

- De la lumière…répéta lentement Remus. C'est d'accord, je vous aiderez à l'ouvrir mais il faudra me renseigner en échange.

Locke sembla surprit par la nouvelle.

- Vous renseignez sur quoi ?

- J'aurais besoin d'un endroit. Un endroit très loin de la plage et des cavernes, isolé des gens… De préférence, un endroit fermé et assez solide…

Locke fut surpris par sa demande mais ne demanda pas d'explications.

- C'est d'accord, je vous trouverez ca… Il tendit la main a Remus qui la serra sans hésitations.

- Si nous rentrions, proposa Remus. Il commence à faire noir et traîner dans les bois en pleine nuit n'est pas très recommandable…

Locke acquiesça et ils rentrèrent tout deux aux cavernes, s'étant juré de ne rien dire à quiconque, excepté aux sorciers…

_

* * *

Voilà fin de ce chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé, en tout cas, n'hésitez pasà donner votre avis sur ma fic;) _

Le reste risque de venir d'ici le week-end prochain à cause de l'école:'( Mais enfin bon, j'essayerais de consacré un peu de temps à ma fic:)

TheWerewolf


	12. Au revoir

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_**Nepenthes:** Merci beaucoup! Je peux te dire qu'après avoir lu ta review, j'ai changé d'avis concernant ma fic Et oui, figure toi que j'allais l'abandonner, même s'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qui trottaient dans ma tête...Mais après avoir lu vos reviews je me suis dit " ce serait con et très...pas juste d'avoir commencer une fic sans la finir et voilà donc, je continue;) Ha Sawyer, Sawyer, Sawyer...Pas tellement présent dans ce chapitre, qui est plutôt centré sur Michael, Jack, Kate et Sirius. Juste deux petites scènette avec... Quand à Claire et Charlie, ils ne sont pas du tout présent dans ce cha :( Et leur vie ne risque pas d'être très heureuse car j'ai subitement eu des idées de meurtre:S Contente que tu aimes Sarah c'est un des perso auquel je tiens le plus à coeur (forcément, c'est moi qui l'ai inventée...) Bon alors je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre en espèrant que tu l'appréciera autant;)_

_**Jou65:** Un vrai plaisir de lire ta review:) Malheureusement, comme je l'ai dit à Nepenthes, le bonheur ne peut pas durer et mes envies de meurtres reprennent le dessus sur mon esprit (je précise habituellement pervers :D) alors...Attention, ca ne veut pas dire que je vais forcément tuer Claire ou Charlie ! Ca pourrait être n'impote qui...même Sawyer... Contente aussi que tu aprécies Sarah! Merci encore pour ta review ;)_

_**Umihime:** Bah je me suis un peu défoullée sur Tonks, maintenant au tour de Sawyer;) Et puis ca va être...Bah je sais pas encore... Et bien sur que j'aime bien Sawyer! Comment ne peut-on pas? Ce qui est arriver à Walt? Haha dans deux chapitres tu le sauras...Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas;)_

_**Note: **La saison 2 a commencé, comme certains le savent déjà et j'ai eu la chance de voir ce magnifique épisode...Je sais maintenant ce qu'il y a dans cette fichue trappe mais je ne vais pas l'adapter avec ma fic,donc pour ceux qui ne veulent pas de spoilers, vous pouvez la lire en toute sécurité;) Je ne spoile absolument rien...Alors deuxièmement: comme je l'ai dit plus haut, des envies de meurtres prennent le dessus sur mon esprit pervers:D donc je précise que je peux tuer n'importe qui à n'importe quel moment! Je précise que cela peut être un sorcier, tout comme Sawyer ou Jack ou Charlie ou Sayid...Enfin n'importe qui! Alors ne me suppliez pas de ne pas tuer untel ou untel mon choix est déjà pris (déjà deux sur la liste des sur et certains qui vont mourir:) Alors troisièmement: j'ai failli abandonné ma fic pour manque de courage tout simplement... J'ai tout dans la tête et il faut tout taper sur un ordi qui me bouffe la moitié de ce que j'écris chaque jours:( c'est pas très marrant...Unbe review est toujours la bienvenue;) Quatrièmement (oui c'est presque fini;) j'ai relu mes premiers chapitres et j'ai constété une GIGANTESQUE faute! J'ai mis: l'action se déroula entre le tome4 et le tome5! C'est totalement, archimentfaux! Ca se passe dans le tome 5 e je pense que cette erreur est répétée dans le premier chapitre où l'on parle de Rogue...Mais bo, j'ai pris comme excuse que je débutais dans le métier;) Après cette longue note, je vous laisse enfin ce chapitre en espèrant que vous l'apprécuerez:)_

**Au revoir…**

Jack ouvrit lentement les yeux au son de la voix de Kate.

- Tu comptes faire la grasse mat' ?

- Quel heure est-il ? demanda le médecin d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Ca, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais le soleil est déjà levé.

- Kate, le soleil se lève à cinq heure du matin, dit-il en baillant.

- Je sais…Mais je pensais qu'on pourrait aller chercher à manger, non ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Te connaissant comme je te connais, tu n'aurais pas hésité à partir seule en forêt…

Elle lui sourit.

- Disons que cette forêt est…inquiétante…

- Peur ?

- Non, juste prudente… Alors tu viens avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir. Enfin…d'accord, se reprit-il.

Ils se préparèrent et partirent ensemble dans la forêt, laissant Sirius et Michael se reposer. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, cherchant le moindre fruit consommable dans les arbres, mais rien. Pas même une source d'eau. Ils arrivèrent à un tronc d'arbre renversé, ayant une vague ressemblance avec un oiseau.

- Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on marche et pas la moindre trace de nourriture…On dirait que tous les arbres sont morts…

En effet, les arbres avaient une couleur sale, grisonnante et formaient avec leurs branches, des espèces de mains griffues.

Ils s'assirent sur le tronc en forme d'oiseau et soupirèrent.

- Des serpents, lâcha soudain Jack.

- Quoi ?demanda Kate, étonnée.

- Rien, je me demandais ce qui te faisait peur. Pas le noir en tout cas. Ni les ours polaires. Alors, à tout hasard, je dis des serpents.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur des serpents, et ni tout ce qui est insecte…

- Pas peur des insectes ? C'est rare pour une fille…

- Ca dépend aussi ce que tu entends par le mot peur, dit-elle en riant. Est-ce la peur dans le sens effrayer, ou alors dans le sens « je n'aimerais pas que ca se produise » ?

- Les deux.

- Alors j'ai peur d'aller en prison, dit-elle simplement. Et toi ?

Jack la regarda intensément mais ne répondit pas.

- Quoi ? demanda Kate.

- Je…Tu entends ?

Kate tendit l'oreille et se leva à la suite de Jack.

- Entendre qu…Jack ! Où vas-tu ?

Jack se dirigeait maintenant au pas de course vers l'endroit le plus sombre de la forêt.

- Jack ! Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le retenu de toutes ses forces. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il se fut arrêté.

- Rien, je…j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un crier…répondit-il d'un ton hésitant. Il faut retourner chercher Sirius et Michael pour reprendre les recherches.

- Tu es sûr que ca va ? demanda Kate inquiète par son attitude.

- Oui…Oui…

Sur ce, Jack fit demi-tour pour rejoindre les deux autres, sous le regard inquiet de Kate.

* * *

- C'est par ici…Indiqua Remus aux trois sorciers qui le suivaient.

- Attend, où tu nous emmènes Lupin ? demanda Rogue en s'arrêtant.

- Ce n'est pas descriptible, répondit celui-ci. Mais il faut m'aider à l'ouvrir.

- A ouvrir quoi ? demanda Sarah. Une boite de conserve ?

- Si tu veux, mais en plus grand…

La blonde resta perplexe face à la remarque de Remus.

- Et voilà ! s'exclama Remus en arrivant à la trappe.

Ses trois amis restèrent là, bouche bée, à la vue de cet immense cylindre qui sortait du sol.

- Qu'est-ce que…c'est au juste ? demanda Tonks

- Pas la moindre idée, répondit le loup-garou. Mais il faut l'ouvrir.

- Hé oh Lupin ! Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va ouvrir ce truc ? s'exclama Rogue. On ne sait même pas ce que ca renferme !

- Oui, c'est ce fou qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ? intervint Sarah.

- Cet homme n'est pas fou !

- Tu m'en diras tant…

- En échange, il pourra me donner un endroit sûr où rester lors de la pleine lune !

Sarah le regarda, ébahie et Remus regretta bientôt ce qu'il venait de dire.

- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la pleine lune ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Tonks, Rogue et Remus se regardèrent, ne sachant que répondre. Mais rien n'échappa à Sarah.

- Ho vous savez, si je vous dérange, vous pouvez le dire…dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé. Après tout, j'en ai vraiment rien à faire…

- Non ce n'est pas ca, intervint tout de suite Remus. Mais comme tu es nouvelle, tu ne le sais pas encore. En fait c'est que…

- Que ? s'impatienta Sarah.

- Je suis un loup-garou, dit-il d'un air grave.

La réaction de Sarah fut tout le contraire de ce qu'il c'était imaginé : elle éclata de rire.

- Ouah non franchement, celle-là…On me l'avait jamais faite ! s'exclama-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Mais devant l'expression sérieuse de ses compagnons, elle arrêta aussitôt de rire.

- Franchement, t'es vraiment un loup-garou ? demanda-t-elle, pas très sûre d'elle.

Remus acquiesça.

- Alors ca c'est trop cool ! Euh…Je veux dire…pas de bol…ajouta-t-elle devant le regard meurtrier de Rogue.

- Alors, d'accord pour ouvrir cette trappe ? repris Remus.

- Si c'est pour toi Lupus, ca marche ! dit vivement Sarah.

- Lupus ?

- Ben quoi…T'aimes pas ton nouveau surnom ?

- Moi je suis d'accord aussi ! ajouta Tonks en souriant.

- Moi aussi, dit Rogue.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Pas de quoi.

- Maintenant reste à savoir comment…dit Rogue. Je ne pense pas qu'un sort pourrait ouvrir une telle porte…

- Alohomora ?suggéra Sarah.

- Oui si c'est verrouillé, il y a des chances…

Quelque chose fit tilt dans la mémoire de Rogue. Belatrix lui avait bien parler d'un cylindre le jour de sa visite…Mais il garda cela pour lui, et pris part à la discussion de ses camarades concernant les différents moyens d'ouvrir cette fameuse trappe.

* * *

- Alors comme ca, tu as manipulé Rogue ? demanda Lucius à Belatrix.

Les deux fidèles serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étaient retrouvés hier et avaient passé leur journée loin de tout ces moldus qui, selon eux, empestaient à plus d'un kilomètre.

- Exactement, répondit Belatrix avec une certaine fierté.

- Manipulatrice. Je n'aimerais pas te décevoir mais…Il chercha les mots pour lui expliquer qu'elle avait mal fait, sans pour autant l'énerver. Car lorsque la brune s'énervait, cela pouvait faire très mal…

- Ne t'en fait pas, tu connais Rogue…Il en serait incapable…

- Justement je le connais ! Et crois-moi, il serait totalement capable de le faire.

- Ca va, j'ai compris, répondit Belatrix, froissée. Je lui dirais de tout arrêter…

- Excellente décision. La meilleure de la journée, se moqua Lucius. Mais rappelle-moi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu brûler cette tente ?

- Parce qu'elle appartenait aux moldus, pour se distraire… S'il te faut une raison pour chaque chose que le maître te demande…

- Ce n'est pas le maître qui t'as demander de le faire, signala-t-il.

- Non. Mais je le verrais bien débarquer sur l'île, dit-elle avec un sourire diabolique. J'aimerais bien voir comment ces moldus réagiront…Si rien qu'un cadavre les affole déjà…

- Cadavre ? demanda Lucius en haussant les sourcils. De quoi tu parles ?

- De la femme que j'ai tuée, répondit Belatrix comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose sans importance. Avada Kadavra, assommée…Manque plus de l'achever…

- Je pense qu'il serait sage d'arrêter.

- Et depuis quand es-tu « sage » ?

- Ce n'est pas à prendre au mot près, s'indigna-t-il. Mais il serait préférable d'arrêter.

- Pourquoi ?

- A l'heure qu'il est, nos ennemis ont du prévenir l'île entière qu'on était…dangereux. Et si jamais un problème survient, nous n'aurons nul part où aller. Et puis, il faut quand même manger et apprendre à nous débrouiller sans magie.

Les propos de Lucius n'étaient pas totalement faux. Partis comme ils l'étaient, ils n'arriveraient jamais à vivre seuls dans la jungle, avec comme seule nourriture des fruits.

- Bon d'accord, se résolut Belatrix. Je ferais un effort pour ne pas tous les massacrer.

- Ho tu sais, moi aussi il me faudra une sacré dose de patiente pour ne pas exploser…

Ils continuèrent leur conversation, cherchant différents moyens de s'intégrer aux moldus, sans pour autant les effrayer.

- Ha, oui, dit soudain Belatrix.

- Quoi ?

- Il faudra que je retrouve ma cape d'invisibilité…

- QUOI ? Tu as perdu la cape ?

Belatrix sembla embarrassée mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

- A vrai dire non. J'ai recouvert le corps avec mais comme les moldus l'ont trouvé, j'en conclut que la cape a du s'envoler…

Lucius soupira d'exaspération.

- Quoi que se soit, tu as intérêt à la retrouver. Si un moldu la trouve…

- Bah, que ferait un moldu avec ca ?

- Tiens pourquoi pas…Il fit mine de réfléchir. Se camoufler dessous ?

- Ho ca va, pas besoin de s'énerver ! Je la ramènerais ta fichue cape…

_

* * *

Dans la forêt…_

Après être retourner réveiller Michael et Sirius, Jack et Kate repartaient maintenant à la recherche de Walt. De temps en temps, ils s'arrêtaient pour faire une pause et Michael criait après son fils, malheureusement sans résultats. Ils marchèrent, marchèrent et marchèrent encore. Ils avaient pris un chemin différent de celui du jour où ils avaient capté le message de la française. Ils erraient dans la forêt, qui ne semblait même pas habitée par quelques animaux. Chose surprenante : ils n'avaient pas rencontré la moindre anomalie, ni le fameux monstre de l'île. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de la forêt, tout espoir pour retrouver Walt s'évanouissait. En effet, la végétation se faisait de plus en plus dense et se déplacer à travers les buissons épineux n'était pas très aisé.

- Michael, intervint soudain Jack, je ne pense pas que Walt se serait aventuré jusqu'ici…

- Et s'il a été kidnappé ? demanda le noir

- Il n'y a aucune trace de vie ici. Et je pense que personne ne s'est encore aventuré jusqu'ici, répondit le médecin.

- Jack a raison, continua Kate. Il faut faire demi-tour et rechercher du côté de la plage…

- J'ai déjà été voir de ce coté, intervint Sirius. S'il n'avait pas été loin, je l'aurait sentit grâce à mon odorat canin.

- Vous saviez pas le dire avant ? Comme ca, vous auriez suivit ses traces et nous l'aurions déjà retrouvé ! s'emporta Michael.

- Ce n'est pas comme ca que ça marche ! Avec toutes les différentes odeurs corporelles des passagers, il est très difficile d'en percevoir une en particulier, se défendit le sorcier.

Michael soupira et s'arrêta. Ses amis avaient raison, il ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ca. Il jeta tristement un dernier regard vers la forêt et se prépara à faire demi-tour, sous les regards peinés de ses compagnons.

- C'est bon, on y va, dit-il. De toute façon, tout cela est de ma faute…

- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, le réconforta Kate. Et je te promets que nous retrouverons Walt.

Sirius se transforma en chien et renifla les parages, dans l'espoir de trouver un moindre signe leur indiquant où pouvait se trouver l'enfant. Mais la réponse ne lui vint pas de son flair, mais de son ouïe. Il dressa ses oreilles et releva la tête, prêt à l'affût, sous les regards interrogateur de ses compagnons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda aussitôt Michael.

Patmol ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait perçu un son, un faible cri répercuté par de nombreux échos. Le chien fixa l'horizon et avança doucement, les oreilles toujours tendues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta Kate.

Patmol se transforma en humain et jeta un regard intense à ses accompagnateurs.

- J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier, dit-il, pas trop sûr de lui. Ca venait de par là… Il indiqua l'endroit d'où s'était répercuté l'écho.

Michael n'attendit pas d'autres explications et se lança dans la direction que leur avait indiqué Sirius.

- Michael, attend ! s'écria Jack qui se lança à ses trousses, suivit de près par Kate et Sirius.

_

* * *

A la plage…_

Sawyer avait passé la moitié de son temps à essayer de se rafistoler un nouvel abris, le précédent étant complètement dévasté par les flammes. S'il trouvait celui qui avait fait ça… Non seulement il ne lui restait plus aucuns de ses vêtements, mais en plus, tout ses paquets de cigarettes qu'il avait soigneusement gardé à l'abris, étaient partis en cendres. Maintenant, il faudrait qu'il se débrouille à en trouver, pour ne pas être en manque à un moment ou un autre.

Il recula de quelques pas afin d'observer son travail. Certes, ce n'était pas un palace, mais c'était déjà ça. Il regarda tristement son abris vaciller dangereusement à cause du vent. Il y eut soudain une bourrasque, et la branche qui retenait les fondations s'écroula, emportant tout avec dans un grand bruit.

Sawyer jura et donna un grand coup de pied dans un tronc d'arbre qui se trouvait non loin de lui, ce qui lui donna une vive douleur à son gros orteil. Il sautilla sur place, tout en utilisant tout les jurons qu'il connaissait.

- Et c'est dans ça que tu comptes dormir ? demanda une voix.

Sawyer se retourna et retrouva Sayid, appuyé contre un arbre, un sourire de satisfaction accroché sur le visage. Sawyer préféra ne pas répondre et essaya, sans grand résultat, de redresser la branche qui était tombée. Mais ce fut pire que mieux : la liane avec laquelle il avait attaché le toit, céda et retomba lourdement sur le dos de Sawyer. Sayid éclata de rire devant le jeune homme qui essayait de se dépêtrer des feuilles qui le recouvraient presque entièrement.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire…dit Sayid après avoir reprit son souffle.

- Ha ouais ?

- C'est la faute au sanglier…

Sawyer lui lança le regard le plus haineux qu'il n'ai jamais lancer de toute son existence.

- Va te faire foutre !

- Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas t'humilier plus, continua l'irakien. J'ai d'autres choses à faire…

- Bon débarras ! lui cracha Sawyer.

- Tiens et à propos, dit Sayid en se préparant à partir. Ton toit s'est écroulé… Il tourna le dos à Sawyer, manquant ainsi l'horrible grimace que celui-ci lui adressait.

Sawyer regarda l'irakien partir puis se retourna vers son lamentable abris, brisé en mille morceaux. Il devrait se résoudre à s'abriter avec les autres dans les cavernes, en cas de pluie.

Il partit donc vers les cavernes, laissant là sa lamentable construction.

* * *

Michael courait, se griffant les bras au passage. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de retrouver son fils, peu importe les conséquences pour lui même. Il entendait Jack et Kate l'appeler mais ne se retourna pas. Il quitta la forêt pour se retrouver face à une falaise et, devant lui, une entrée sans fond, qui continuait à l'intérieur la falaise qui se dressait devant lui. Il s'arrêta dans son élan et tendit une main derrière lui afin d'arrêter Jack et Kate qui manquèrent de lui foncer dedans. Sirius arriva tranquillement derrière eux, sous forme de chien.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kate en observant le tunnel noir qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

- Quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas naturel, constata Jack en s'approchant de l'entrée. On a creusé ce tunnel…

- Qui ca on ?

- Probablement d'autres personnes.

- Walt ? appela Michael d'un ton incertain.

Jack fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit une lampe de poche sous le regard affolé de Kate.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais voir où ce tunnel mène, dit-il simplement

- Je ne te conseille pas moldu…intervint Sirius qui venait de reprendre son apparence humaine.

- Et pourquoi ca ?

- Mon fils est peut-être à l'intérieur ! s'écria Michael.

- Tout simplement parce que tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps date ce tunnel. Il peut être rempli de créatures maléfiques tels que les épouvantards…

- Je m'en moque de vos « épouvantards » !

- Jack écoute-le ! s'interposa Kate.

- Michael !

Pendant leur conversation, Michael avait commencé de s'aventurer dans la grotte. Jack le suivit, accompagné de Kate et Sirius. Le tunnel n'était pas éclairé et, même avec une lampe de poche, ils ne pouvaient apercevoir le fond. Les parois du souterrain étaient lisses, comme des pierres polies. Jack posa une main sur la paroi et fut surpris en constatant qu'en fait, elle était recouverte de givre.

- Vous avez vu ? On dirais que tout est gelé…

- Comment ca peut se faire sur une île tropicale ? demanda Michael, autant surpris que les autres.

- Ca expliquerait peut-être les ours polaires, non ? demanda Jack en regardant Sirius, comme s'il le considérait comme un expert.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

- Nous devrions faire demi-tour, dit Kate, pas très à l'aise. Nous n'aurions jamais du rentrer ici…

- Mon fils est peut-être là-dedans ! s'écria aussitôt Michael. Faites ce que vous voulez mais moi, je continue…

- Jack ? demanda Kate en se tournant vers lui, dans l'espoir d'avoir un allié.

- Je pense qu'on devrait continuer, dit en hochant la tête, sous le regard exaspéré de Kate. Peut-être qu'il y a des gens à l'intérieur, ou alors des choses qui pourraient nous être utiles…

- Ou mon fils…

- Ou quelque chose de dangereux qui va tous vous bouffer, termina Sirius. Vous ignorez ce qu'il se trouve là-dedans, et j'en connaît un tas sur les créatures vivant dans les endroits sombres…

- Ecoutez, l'interrompit Jack. Depuis que je suis né, je n'ai encore rencontré aucune « chose » bizarre. Alors vous croyez qu'en débarquant ici, vous et vos amis allez y changer quelque chose ?

- C'est parce que vous ne les voyez pas. Ou alors vous ne savez pas les reconnaître…

Jack abandonna la discussion et continua son chemin, entrant ainsi dans les entrailles de la terre…

* * *

Après s'être organiser pour l'ouverture de la trappe, Tonks avait passé le reste de son temps à confectionner un « lit » dans les cavernes. Elle avait également préparé ses réserves d'eau et de nourriture, accompagnée de Sarah qui ne manquait de faire plusieurs remarques sur la façon de vivre des moldus.

- Et voilà, dit Tonks lorsqu'elle eut fini sont travail.

- J'aurais quand même préféré dormir sur la plage à la belle étoile…

- De toute façon, tu n'es jamais contente. Personne ne t'a obligé à rester avec moi !

- Ouais et je serais restée avec qui ? Rogue ? s'offusqua Sarah.

- Remus, proposa Tonks

- Il est avec son copain chauve…

- Sun ?

- Avec son mari…

- Malefoy ?

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Justement, non. Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, tu devrais le surveiller. Je mets ma main à couper qu'il est dans le coup de l'incendie…

- Ouais…Toute manière l'autre moldu méritait pas mieux…marmonna Sarah. J'aurais du partir avec Sirius, je suis sure qu'il y aurait eu de l'action…Oh tu m'écoutes ? ajouta-t-elle à Tonks qui fixait un point derrière elle.

Sarah se retourna pour voir ce qui attirait l'attention de la métamorphomage et soupira d'exaspération en voyant Sawyer débarquer dans les cavernes.

- Halo y a quelqu'un ? demanda Sarah en passant une main devant le visage de Tonks.

- Oui ca va, ne soit pas ridicule…

- Hum, devrais-je préciser que la seule personne ridicule ici, c'est toi ?

- Arrête de faire l'idiote…

- Je repose la même question en remplaçant ridicule par idiote, continua Sarah. Hé Sawyer ! cria-t-elle soudain à celui-ci.

- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui murmura Tonks tandis que Sawyer se retournait vers elles.

Sarah prit son air le plus sérieux et se dirigea vers lui, sous le regard quasi exaspéré de Tonks.

- A propos de la cape d'invisibilité, commença-t-elle. Tout d'abord où est-elle ?

- De quoi tu parles ? fit-il innocemment.

- Du bout de tissu que, quand tu te mets en dessous, tu disparais, dit-elle sèchement.

- Oh ca…

- Tu dois nous la donner.

- Et pourquoi ca ?

- Parce que si c'est pas par la douceur, c'est par la force. Elle ne nous appartient pas et ses possesseurs ont déjà tué une personne simplement parce qu'elle était sur leur passage. Donc, si tu tiens à la vie, je te conseille de me la donner…

Sawyer soupira et ouvrit son sac.

- Pas la peine de s'énerver, je vais la donner votre fichue cape, marmonna-t-il en fouillant dans son sac. Maintenant je pourrais même plus observer les filles prendre leur douche, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en regardant Tonks. Maintenant, j'ai autre chose à faire que de parler avec des extra-terrestre, dit-il après avoir rendu la cape à la sorcière.

Sarah prit Tonks par le bras et l'entraîna loin de Sawyer.

- Pas plus compliqué que ca… Et toi qui disait qu'il était antisocial…

- C'est parce que tu as eu de la chance !

- Mais ouais Tonks…Bon, je vais faire un tour du côté de la plage, tu viens avec moi ?

- Quoi ? Euh…ouais, dit Tonks, rêveuse.

Sarah partit la première, suivit de près par Tonks qui, sans le savoir, était suivie du regard par le jeune homme blond.

* * *

Plus ils avançaient, plus il faisait froid, dans tout les sens du terme. Jack était à la tête du groupe, suivi de très près par Kate qui manqua de lui foncer dedans à plusieurs reprises, et de Michael et Sirius. A présent, ils n'étaient plus éclairés que par la minuscule lampe de poche, qui leur illuminait le chemin à pas moins de quelques mètres.

- En tout cas, cet endroit glace le sang, frissonna Michael.

- Vous entendez ? demanda Kate.

- Oui…murmura Jack.

En effet, dans la pénombre, on pouvait discerner un faible sifflement. Non, pas un sifflement…Un souffle rauque… Jack sursauta et se retourna d'un bond. Il avait senti une présence, sans pour autant la voir. Il pu voir le regard affolé de Kate à la lueur de la lampe, ainsi que celui de Sirius qui semblait dire « je vous avait prévenu… ». Tout quatre étaient à l'affût. Tout quatre étaient frigorifiés tandis que la peur rongeait leurs entrailles une par une… Nouveau bruit : cette fois ci, tout le monde l'avait entendu. Un frôlement de cape sur le sol, suivit du même souffle rauque qui leur glaça le sang…

- Walt ? demanda Michael d'une voix pas très rassurée.

- Chut…lui fit Sirius.

Ils avancèrent encore et encore…Si loin qu'ils ne voyaient plus la lumière rassurante qui éclairait l'entrée du sombre tunnel. Il faisait tellement froid que de la fumée sortait de leurs bouches lorsqu'ils respiraient. Si ca ne tenait qu'à lui, Jack aurait fait demi-tour mais maintenant qu'il s'était engagé, il ne devait pas se retourner. Michael, qui était déterminé au début, traînait derrière les autres et appelait de temps en temps son fils.

Ils arrivèrent à une obstruction, Jack toujours à leur tête.

- On devrait faire demi-tour, suggéra Sirius pour la unième fois.

- Allez-y si vous voulez mais nous, on continue, le remballa Michael, même s'il savait que tout espoir de retrouver son fils s'était presque volatilisé.

A chaque mètre qu'ils parcouraient, il craignait retrouver le corps de Walt blessé ou même pire… Mais sa crainte regagna les sommets en voyant apparaître une forme allongée sur le sol…Non, c'était impossible. Michael se figea, le cœur battant à la chamade tandis que Jack semblait avoir peur de braquer la lampe sur la silhouette à terre. Il s'y résolu après quelques secondes qui semblèrent être une éternité, mais ce qu'il vit le paniqua encore plus. Ce n'était pas le corps de Walt, ce qui provoqua un certain soulagement vis-à-vis de Michael, mais celui de…Kate ! Mais c'était impossible qu'elle soit morte puisqu'elle se tenait derrière lui, il pouvait même la toucher… Kate sembla aussi abasourdie que lui tandis que Sirius hochait la tête d'un air approbateur.

- C'est…commença Jack

- Un épouvantard, acheva Sirius. Maintenant je peux vous dire : je vous avais prévenu…

- C'est quoi un épouvantail ? demanda Jack qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux et fixait le cadavre de Kate sur le sol.

- Tard, rectifia le sorcier. Epouvantard. C'est une créature qui prend l'apparence de la chose qui te fais le plus peur…

- C'est dangereux ? demanda Kate.

- Ca peut l'être…

- Alors continuons, s'entêta Michael. On a déjà perdu trop de temps…

- Je ne continuerai pas, Michael, dit Sirius d'un ton dégagé. Fais comme tu veux mais moi, je rentre, ou du moins, je sors…

- Sirius a raison, dit Kate en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Michael jeta un dernier regard triste vers l'épouvantard, toujours sur le sol, puis entreprit seul de faire demi-tour.

- Alors, vous venez ? lança-t-il aux autres.

Kate et Sirius se lancèrent un regard puis suivirent leur ami qui marchait lentement vers la sortie. Jack resta encore là quelques secondes, à observer le cadavre de la brune qui reposait délicatement sur le sol, les yeux grands ouvert et le visage recouvert de sang. Il soupira et partit rapidement à la suite des autres, afin de regagner Michael qui semblait plus malheureux que jamais.

- Tu sais, commença le médecin tandis que Kate et Sirius discutaient quelques mètres derrière eux, je suis sûr que lorsque nous rentrerons, Walt sera là à t'attendre patiemment pour t'expliquer qu'il était parti faire une petite balade dans la jungle…

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible, s'emporta aussitôt le noir. Tu ne comprends pas que c'est moi qui était responsable de lui ?

- Je comprends Michael…

- Alors c'est ca ton pire cauchemar ? demanda Michael d'un air grave. La voir morte ?

- Ouais…Mais même moi je l'ignorais. Mais ca ne risque pas de se produire tant que je serais là.

- Pourquoi tu lui dis pas alors ?

- Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas assez de cran…Ou alors parce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : la caverne entière c'était mise à trembler, sans aucun signe avant-coureur. Jack se rattrapa à la paroi tandis qu'il entendait le cri affolé de Kate derrière lui. De petites pierres tombèrent alors du plafond, provoquant tout doucement un éboulement. Un nuage de poussière arrivait du fond de la caverne et fonçait droit sur eux à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Courez ! cria Sirius qui était toujours derrière avec Kate.

Jack s'exécuta aussitôt, sans se poser de question et couru le plus vite dont il était capable. Il fut lui même surpris par la vitesse qu'il atteignit tandis que le plafond commençait tout doucement de se décrocher du tunnel. La sortie était là, tout près…Encore quelques mètres…

Il vit Michael sortir de la grotte juste avant lui, avant de se jeter lui-même, alors que juste derrière lui, s'écroulait le souterrain, Kate et Sirius en dessous…

_Quand je disais que j'avais envie de tuer...Na! Alors vous avez aimé? Détesté?Entre les deux? Donnez-moi votre avis Et aussi vous pouvez me dire qui vous voulez voir mourir pour voir où je me situe Review please_


	13. L'Ange de Lucifer

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

_Réponses aux reviews_

_**Aquilla:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle me fait vraiment plaisir Pour Jack et Kate, ils sont séparés dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain mais dès qu'ils se retrouvent, je les mets ensemble ;)_

_**Whitangel: **Haa j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonnée :'( Et t'as été en Bretagne en vacances? Ouah, comme moi ;) Ca va pour le moment Sirius est pas sur la liste, c'était aussi mon perso préféré avant que JK le tue (en plus d'un mort même pas digne, je l'imaginais plutôt se sacrifiant bravement et...oui je sais c'est ce qu'il a fait lol) Donc voilà la suite :D_

_**Umihime: **Ha les voilà séparés dans ce cha... Et Kate n'a pas vu son épouvantard étant donné que Jack était devant Merci beaucoup pour ta review c'est toujours un plaisir de la lire ;)_

_**Fany: **Une nouvelle reviweuse, contente que tu aimes ma fic ;) Kate n'est pas sur la liste (enfin pas pour le moment;) voilà la suite alors!_

_**Nepenthes:** Désolé pour ton petit coeur :( lol bah mle suis remise au boulot et je suis en plein dans le feu de l'action ;) Etonnant que tu votes Kate me voilà surprise ;) Bah, Michael c'est vrai que je l'aime pas mais si je le tue, Walt sera orphelin (si on le retrouve) et moi j'ai de la peine pour les enfants tromatisés orphelins:'( En tout cas, merci poour tes encouragements et ta review qui me donne toujours le sourir quand je la lis:)_

_**Jou65:** Tu es pardonnée, merci pour ta review en tout cas:) Et oui quand je décide quelque chose, je le fais! Mais rassure toi, je vais seulement en tuer 5-6, non je rigole lool! Alors, venons-en aux couples: au tout début je comptais faire un Kate/Sawyer, un Tonks/Remus et un Jack/Sarah Mais plus j'avancait dans l'écriture de ma fic, plus mes avis variaient (et c'est pour ca que j'ai demandé vos avis, si rappelle-toi;) Il est vrai que je suis pour Kate/Sawyer même si Jack/Kate ne me dérange pas mais voilà: je suis en train d'écrire une romance sur Kate/ Sawyer(que je publierais bientôt et qui comprends encore quelque chose de fantaisiste, c'est habbituelle chez moi;) et don,c, pour ne pas me lasser de ce couple, je varie ;) Et tu es entièrement excusée pour ta review en retard ;)_

_**Note: **Très chers lecteurs,_

_rien de très important à vous signaler exepté pour le titre dece chapitrequi est la traduction d'un titre d'une chanson (on va y arriver) de The Rasmus, issue de leur nouvel album (qui en passant est super!) Voilà, sinon, j'ai pris bien soin de signaler le passage avec Kate/Sirius pour ne pas me ramasser les noix de coco dans la figure:) J'aimerais aussi remercier (même si c'est déjà fait ;) Toute les personnes qui me reviews régulièrement ,ca m'enchante énormément! Le petit mot passé, voici le chapitre:)_

**L'Ange de Lucifer**

Un grand bruit retentit dans la jungle au moment où le souterrain s'effondrait, créant un nuage de poussière qui enveloppait Michael et Jack. Celui-ci était étalé de tout son long à terre, les mains sur la tête pour se protéger d'éventuels cailloux qui retombaient sur le sol dans un petit bruit. Il resta là, la respiration attelante, le cœur battant plus fort que jamais, attendant que le nuage de poussière se dissipe. Une minute passa. Une minute qui dura une éternité. Puis dix minutes s'écoulèrent tout aussi lentement… Jack entendit Michael tousser non loin de lui, signe qu'il était en vie. Il décida d'ouvrir lentement les yeux qui ne tardèrent d'être aveuglés par les rayons dorés du soleil. Il faisait chaud. Toute froideur que contenait la grotte s'était totalement dissipée. Il se releva et toussa lorsqu'il respira l'air ambiant. Un oiseau était perché sur un arbre environnant et avait repris son chant qui avait été perturbé par l'éboulement.

- Kate…murmura Jack en se précipitant vers l'entrée du tunnel, à présent masquée par d'énormes roches entassées les unes sur les autres. Il essaya de dégager les petites pierres qui bloquaient le passage.

Michael se leva également et arrêta Jack d'un geste de main.

- Quoi ? s'écria le médecin qui avait à présent perdu tout son sang froid.

- J'ai travaillé dans les bâtiments et…

- Et alors ? Ils sont en train d'étouffer là-dedans ! Il faut les sauver !

- Jack…Aucun être humain n'aurait survécu à ça…

- Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que je sois ici ?

- Tu as eu énormément de chance la dernière fois et … Jack le plafond s'est complètement effondré ! Tu étais là, tu l'as vu !

Jack resta silencieux, se persuadant que Michael avait tort. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, à attendre que quelqu'un les aide… Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était que Michael se laissait démonter ainsi alors que d'habitude, il se montrait plutôt de nature déterminée.

- Kaaate ! cria-t-il au tas de rocher dans l'espoir d'entendre de nouveau le son de sa voix lui disant que tout allait bien…

Mais rien n'en fut. Michael posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du médecin qui s'en voulait plus que jamais…

* * *

La nuit tombait doucement sur l'île entière, illuminant de ses étoiles le ciel obscur. Tout le monde était rassemblé dans les cavernes, même Sawyer s'était joint au groupe, bien qu'à l'écart des autres. De nouvelles mesures de sécurité avaient été mises en place depuis le départ de Jack, l'avertissement des sorciers et la mort de Rousseau. Tout les rescapés s'étaient mis d'accord sur plusieurs points, notamment celui de ne jamais partir seul en forêt, pour leur propre sécurité. Ainsi, Charlie avait maintenant un meilleur prétexte pour ne plus quitter Claire d'une semelle. Certaines personnes s'étaient portées volontaires pour monter la garde une partie de la nuit et avaient pris position tout autours de la cavernes. Locke en faisait partie avec Remus qui se sentait de plus en plus fatigué à la mesure que la pleine lune approchait. Les sorciers étaient, à l'habitude, à l'écart des moldus et discutaient discrètement de leurs problèmes. 

- Je me demande quand est-ce que Sirius reviendra, dit Tonks d'un air maussade. Ca va faire trois jours qu'il est parti et aucune nouvelle, je commence à m'inquiéter…

- Bah, tu le connais, dit Sarah d'un ton réconfortant. Je sui sûre qu'il préférerait rester ici plutôt que de retourner chez lui…

- Moi je dis qu'il devrait rester où il est, fit Rogue d'un air dégagé. Là où il est, il est heureux et nous aussi vu qu'on ne l'a pas dans les pattes, ajouta-t-il.

- Je comprend pas pourquoi vous êtes toujours aussi rancunier, soupira Sarah. Ca fait une dizaine d'année que vous ne vous êtes presque plus vu et vous vous détestez toujours autant…

Rogue resta silencieux devant sa remarque. Il ne savait comment lui expliquer qu'il ne pardonnerait jamais à Black, jamais…

- Bon, on va aller voir si tout le monde est là ? proposa Sarah.

En effet, ils avaient mis au point une liste de toutes les personnes restantes et faisaient un appel le matin et le soir, pour s'assurer que tout le monde était là. Elle commença à passer dans le groupe pour cocher les présents, aidée par Rogue. Sawyer avait écouté toute leur conversation depuis le début de la soirée, ce qui avait été un moyen de le distraire. Il avait vaguement entendu parler d'un Tu-Sais-Qui, comme si les sorciers avaient peur de prononcer le nom de la personne. Il avait notamment compris qu'il y avait un ordre de quelque chose et, quoi que ce soit, ils devaient protéger autre chose. Décidément, ces gens étaient vraiment bizarres… Mais il n'en avait que faire de leurs problèmes, il avait les siens, ce qui était déjà suffisant. Il commençait à se demander ce qui était arrivé à ceux qui étaient partis dans la forêt. Pas de nouvelles depuis trois jours, il y a avait de quoi s'inquiéter…Mais bon, temps mieux, il était débarrasser du doc comme ça. Il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche d'une cigarette. Il soupira en constatant que c'était la dernière. Demain, il devrait en chercher parmi les bagages des autres fumeurs. Peut-être que Sun connaît des plantes qui se fument…Sarah le sortit de ses pensées en passant devant lui pour prendre sa présence.

- Alors, dit-elle en soupirant. Sawyer, Sawyer, Sawyer…murmura-t-elle en cherchant des yeux son nom dans les feuilles qu'elle tenait. Nom de famille siou-plait ?

- Ford.

- Désolé mais je ne vois aucun Sawyer Ford dans la liste… Deuxième liste, dit elle en tendant la main à Rogue qui y déposa un autre bloc de feuilles.

Elle répéta la même opération trois fois d'affilée.

- Ca y est ? s'impatienta Sawyer. J'ai pas que ca à faire !

- Je sais mon coco, tu dois encore faire chier les gens…

Sawyer fronça les sourcil d'un air mauvais. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

- Désolé, z'êtes pas dans la liste…

- Tu te fous de moi ? Hier j'y étais !

- Ben en fait on a changé de liste…fit Sarah d'un air amusé.

- Bon ca y est ? J'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi, s'énerva Rogue.

- Ouais, minute…

Elle fouilla dans ses papiers et fit tomber des feuilles qui s'envolèrent aussitôt, emporté par le vent. Instinctivement, elle chercha après sa baguette avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs. Elle courut donc après ses listes, sous le regard de Rogue qui leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il attendit patiemment que la blonde revienne toute essoufflée et reprenne sa place.

- Ca y est…fit-elle lorsqu'elle fut en place. Où on en était ?

- On en était à « comment se fait-il, moldu, que ton nom ne soit pas sur la liste ? », répondit agressivement Rogue.

- Ha oui…Comment se fait-il, moldu, que ton nom ne soit pas sur la liste ?

Sawyer, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, se résolut à répondre.

- Je m'appelle James… James Ford…

- Ha ouais et moi c'est James Bond, fit narquoisement Sarah.

Sous le regard interrogateur de Rogue, elle ajouta :

- C'est un agent secret, tu regardes jamais la télé ?

- Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas été élevé par des moldus, donc je ne connais pas ca. Et puis ce n'est pas le sujet de conversation…

- Ouais, il a raison, dit Sarah à Sawyer comme si c'était lui le fautif. Elle mit une croix devant son nom et continua sa tournée, le laissant ainsi seul.

La nuit était maintenant totalement tombée, offrant un magnifique spectacle à quiconque regardait vers le ciel. Le vent avait presque disparu, laissant place à une douce brise de printemps. Presque tout le monde s'était endormi, non sans crainte d'être attaqué. Tonks était, quand à elle, toujours éveillée. Elle s'inquiétait pour son cousin. Certes, c'était un animagus, mais qu'est-ce qu'un chien pouvait contre un ours polaire enragé ? Toute sorte d'idées morbides lui traversèrent alors l'esprit. Elle frissonna et se plaça en position fœtale. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sarah et Rogue qui dormaient non loin d'elle. Remus était toujours dans le tour de garde ainsi que Locke, le chasseur de l'île. La métamorphomage fit le tour de la caverne d'un regard et constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule éveillée. Charlie et Claire chuchotaient un peu plus loin, à la lueur des torches. Visiblement, leur conversation était animée car elle les entendaient de temps en temps éclater de rire, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui remonter un peu le moral qui n'était jamais descendu aussi bas.

- C'est pas vrai ? s'exclama Claire avec un magnifique sourire.

- Si, elle est carrément montée sur la voiture, continua Charlie en riant.

Celui-ci expliquait à Claire certains comportements étranges de fans que le groupe avait rencontré lors des différentes tournées nationales. Et Claire ne manquait pas une occasion de faire un commentaire.

- C'était le bon vieux temps, finit Charlie en soupirant.

- Et pourquoi vous avez arrêter ? demanda Claire, perplexe.

- Bah, le groupe s'est décomposé et…c'est une longue histoire…

- J'aime les longues histoires, continua-t-elle, enthousiaste.

- Je te la raconterais bien mais…des oreilles sensibles nous écoutent, dit Charlie d'un ton mystérieux en lançant un signe de tête à Aaron qui reposait délicatement dans le berceau que Locke avait fabriqué.

Claire éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.

- C'est qu'un bébé !

- Justement, raison de plus. Ce sont pas des choses à dire à un bébé…

- Aller, raconte, supplia Claire.

- Mmh, que refuser devant d'aussi beaux yeux ?

Claire ne put empêcher une teinte rougeâtre d'apparaître sur son visage.

- Toujours envie de beurre de cacahuète ?

- Plus que tout, si seulement il y en avait sur cette fichue île…

- Hé ! C'est quoi ce manque de politesse envers l'île ? C'est un être qui a besoin de sentiment et d'affection, dit Charlie en caressant le sol de ses mains.

Claire rigola de nouveau devant le comportement stupide de Charlie. Au moins, il lui avait fait retrouver le sourire.

- Ce qui me manque aussi c'est une bonne douche bien chaude, fit Claire, songeuse.

- On a le droit de rêver. Moi un bon hamburger avec des tonnes d'oignons bien grillés. Sans oublier la sauce et les frites.

- Arrêtes, tu me fais baver, plaisanta Claire.

- C'était mon intention.

- Méchant. Puisque c'est comme ca, tu seras privé de dessert, dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire devant sa propre attitude.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? dit-il en regardant la blonde bailler. Tu es fatiguée…

- Bonne remarque, dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut fermé la bouche. Je crois que je vais aller dormir, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Exactement, princesse, dit Charlie en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la jeune maman en le voyant s'approcher d'elle.

- Je te borde, dit-il simplement.

- Je suis pas un bébé !

- Oui et moi je suis pas rocker…

Il rirent une nouvelle fois de bon cœur, avant que Claire ne s'allonge confortablement sous le regard tendre de Charlie. Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur son front et alla se coucher quelques mètres plus loin. Claire aurait voulu qu'il vienne plus près d'elle mais bon, elle n'allait surtout pas le lui demander, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pensé ? Elle se contenta donc de sa couverture et ferma les yeux, tombant dans un sommeil presque immédiat.

* * *

Sirius sortit brusquement de l'inconscience suite à une atroce douleur à sa jambe droite. Les yeux toujours fermés, il essaya de bouger tout les membres de son corps qui, forte heureusement, répondirent à son appel. Où qu'il soit, il se sentait sur le point d'étouffer, le corps apparemment recouvert de lourdes pierres. Il toussota et ouvrit les yeux mais la seule chose qu'il fut capable de distinguer était des rochers, des rochers et encore des rochers. Il tenta de se dégager un maximum des débris qui le recouvraient, lui donnant l'impression d'être écrasé de toute part. Il réussi à replier sa jambe endolorie contre son torse, pouvant ainsi l'examiner et, si possible, la soigner un maximum. Son cœur fit un bond en découvrant qu'elle était recouverte de sang, une forte entaille déchirant son mollet. Il mit un certain temps pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. La grotte s'était littéralement effondrée. Il avait apparemment eu une chance incroyable d'être encore vivant. Il rampa, essayant de se frayer un passage à travers le chemin de cailloux. Il entendit quelqu'un tousser quelque part devant lui. 

- Y a quelqu'un ? cria-t-il à travers l'immense couche de poussière. Répondez !

- Jack ?

Il reconnu la voix de Kate.

- Non, c'est Sirius. Kate où es-tu ?

- Bonne question, répondit-elle, criant pour se faire entendre. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il y a des rochers partout… Et toi ? Ca va ?

- Ouais, pas de problème, dit-il, sa voix étouffée par la poussière. Ca peut pas aller mieux, je suis juste écrasé par des rochers d'une tonne, mais sinon ca va…Pas blessée ?

- Si…Ma jambe…

- Décidément c'est contagieux, dit-il en continuant d'avancer, guidé par sa voix qui était de plus en plus proche. Continue de parler…

- Tu crois que Jack va bien ?

- Ouais, sûr à cent pour cent. Je les ai vu, lui et Michael, sortir avant que tout ne s'effondre…Ha…

- Quoi ha ?

- Tu vois ma main ? dit-il en la passant dans un trou.

- Oui.

- OK, maintenant manque plus de trouver un moyen de nous sortir d'ici…

- T'es pas un sorcier ?

- Si mais un sorcier sans baguette, sur une île bizarre qui fait perdre nos pouvoirs.

- C'est vous qui êtes bizarres…

- Nous…ne…sommes…pas…bizarres, dit-il en essayant de pousser les pierres qui lui bloquaient le passage pour rejoindre Kate. Voilà !

Il réussit à débloquer le passage et tomba tête la première dans un trou d'un mètre de profondeur. Il se releva en toussant, épousseta ses vêtements et fit face à Kate, qui se trouvait dans un large espace où l'on pouvait sans doute placer plusieurs personnes de l'envergure d'Hurley.

- Ca va ? demanda Kate qui s'était précipitée pour le relever.

- Ouais…T'aurais au moins pu dire qu'il y avais un trou !

- Comment je pouvais savoir ?

- Eh bien, c'est le luxe ici…dit Sirius en examinant l'endroit.

Kate eut un sourire gêné puis essaya de se lever mais sa jambe ne supporta pas son poids et elle vacilla, avant de retomber dans les bras de Sirius. Cela n'avait apparemment pas l'air de déranger celui-ci.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui…Il faut sortir d'ici.

- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire comprendre depuis qu'on est rentrer ici ! Mais non, on se jette tête baissée dans la gueule du loup…Si on m'avait écouté…

- Je ne voulais pas y aller non plus ! s'offusqua Kate. Et puis on a rien à manger, ni à boire…

- Bah, comme ils sont là, ils sont en train de nous rechercher…

- S'ils ne nous croient pas mort. Là, on serait vraiment dans le pétrin…Comment se fait-il que nous soyons encore vivant ? Bon d'accord que l'un d'entre-nous ai pu survivre mais…regarde les pierres, on dirait qu'elles sont positionnées exprès…

- Oui…Moi je suis sorcier et quand ma vie est en danger, il se passe des phénomène pas très normaux donc ca expliquerait que je m'en soit sorti. Mais toi, je ne sais pas comment ca se fait… Bon, si on se frayait un chemin là-dedans ? proposa Sirius.

- Bonne idée

- Ma chère, toute mes idées sont bonnes, fit Sirius d'un ton faussement désinvolte.

Kate sourit et entreprit de dégager le passage mais au même moment, le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds…

* * *

Jack et Michael étaient sur le chemin de retour, le corps ici mais l'esprit ailleurs. Un silence pesant régnait entre eux alors que d'habitude, des paroles d'encouragement animaient leur conversation. Mais peut-être ce silence était-il du au fait qu'ils se sentaient tout deux responsables de la mort de deux personnes ? 

Michael jetait de temps en temps un regard inquiet à Jack qui s'était montrer silencieux depuis l'éboulement. Il savait combien comptait Kate pour lui. Personnellement, depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était une fugitive et qu'elle avait tenté de le manipuler pour monter à bord du radeau, Michael avait pris ses distances avec elle. Et il connaissait trop peu longtemps Sirius pour être affligé par sa perte. Non, ce qui le perturbait, c'était son fils. Ils avaient fait toute la jungle mais aucune trace de sa présence. Mais tout au fond de lui, il espérait encore retrouver son fils en arrivant à la plage.

Jack, quand à lui, était dans une autre dimension. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que tout ce qui venait de se passer était la réalité. Kate était morte. Il n'avait pas moyen d'y échapper. C'était entièrement sa faute. C'était lui qui avait voulu explorer la grotte, lui qui avait persister quand elle lui disait de faire demi-tour…Tout ca, c'était sa faute… Le tout serait de l'annoncer aux autres. Il n'en aurait pas le courage, il craquerait et ca, il devait y remédier. Il devait rester fort même s'il avait l'impression que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui. Ca avait été tout d'abord son père, puis Boone et maintenant elle…Et après, à qui le tour ? Combien de personnes devraient encore payer pour ses erreurs ?

Ils arrivèrent plus rapidement que prévu aux différents points de repère qu'ils avaient placé lors de l'aller. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient rentrés d'ici une heure.

* * *

Remus était assis seul sur un rocher, à l'affût de la moindre alerte. Il s'était proposé, sous l'influence de Locke, comme garde de nuit. Ce dernier était parti faire un tour de camp et ne tarderait sûrement pas à revenir. Remus se leva et s'étira afin d'aller faire un tour pour ne pas s'endormir sur place. Au même moment, il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. S'il avait été normal, il n'aurait pas perçu les bruits de pas. Il reconnut la personne grâce à son odorat, Sayid. 

- Alors ? Tout est normal ? demanda-t-il en se plaçant à côté du loup-garou qui scrutait la forêt.

- Ca dépend ce que tu entends par normal. Mais selon ton point de vue, tout est normal, oui…

- Dans ce cas vous avez plus de chance que moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai cru voir l'ombre de quelqu'un.

- Et tu n'as prévenu personne ?

- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai été militaire et je sais très bien ce qu'il faut faire dans ce genre de cas, fit l'irakien offensé.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, observant les arbres inquiétants de la forêt. Le cœur de Remus fit un bond dans sa poitrine en sentant maintenant l'étrange odeur qui enivrait les environs. Un odeur de fer si familière ces derniers temps…

Sayid observait la réaction de son équipier. Le teint pâle, le visage figé, on aurait dit qu'il avait peur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sayid.

- Le sang…murmura Remus dans un souffle.

- Le quoi ? Hé ! Où tu vas ? s'écria Sayid en le regardant partir dans la forêt.

Voyant que Remus ne s'arrêtait pas, il décida de le suivre, arme à la main.

* * *

Sawyer ne dormait toujours pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Cela était sûrement du au fait qu'il était mal à l'aise avec tout ses gens, lui l'antisocial. En plus de cela, il avait un drôle de pressentiment, comme s'il allait arriver un grand malheur. Et Kate qui n'était toujours pas revenue…Pas qu'il s'en inquiétait, loin de là cette idée ! Quoique… Tonks non plus ne dormait pas. Charlie et Claire étant maintenant endormi, un affreux silence rongeait les parois des cavernes. Il fouilla dans sa poche après une autre cigarette avant de se rappeler qu'il était à cours. Il n'avait même plus de livre pour s'occuper, il devrait trouver un autre passe-temps. Il jeta un regard vers les sorciers et constata qu'il en manquait un. Ou plutôt une. Il chercha des yeux Sarah mais ne la trouva pas. Apparemment personne ne s'était aperçu de son absence. 

- On s'inquiète pour moi ?

Il tourna la tête et la trouva, une main sur la hanche, appuyée contre la paroi glaciale de la caverne. Ce qui intrigua Sawyer c'était qu'il a quelques minutes, elle dormait profondément et que, maintenant, elle était en tenue d'aventure, chaussures aux pieds, sac sur le dos.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle continua :

- Bien sûr que non, tu t'inquiètes pour Kate, dit-elle en le dévisageant de ses yeux perçants.

- Non, mentit-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle va bien.

- C'est sensé me rassurer ?

- Donc tu admets que tu es inquiet ?

- Non…Enfin si. Tu comptais aller quelque part ?

- En effet.

- Et où ? demanda Sawyer, de plus en plus curieux.

- Ne te mêle pas des affaires des autres, répondit abruptement la blonde. J'allais voir pour monter la garde, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Ho oui, ta seule volonté ici est d'aider les autres, les protéger et tout ca sans te soucier de ta peau, c'est ca ?

Sarah le toisa de haut en bas et lâcha dans un murmure :

- Tu me fais vraiment pitié, avant de se retourner et de sortir du champ de vision de Sawyer.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas offensé par sa remarque. Il se contenta de la regarder disparaître à travers l'obscurité. Il retourna se coucher avec l'espoir de pouvoir enfin trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Jack et Michael pouvait enfin apercevoir les feux de camp des autres rescapés. Si tout avait été normal, ils se seraient réjouis d'être de retour aussi vite. 

- C'est de ma faute, lança soudain Michael. Je sais que tu te sens responsable et crois-moi, tu n'y es pour rien.

Jack se retourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux brillant étrangement à la lueur de la lune presque ronde.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, dit-il lentement. Si je n'avais pas insisté…

- Arrête !

- Non justement, Michael. Ils n'auraient jamais du venir avec nous, s'entêta Jack. Je…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase ou du moins, il n'en avait le courage.

- Regarde nous, reprit Michael. En train de nous disputer pour savoir qui est responsable de quoi…

Jack acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en continuant d'avancer.

- Et nous disputer ne les ramènera pas, continua le noir.

Jack ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Non seulement il était mort de fatigue mais quelque chose d'autre faisait déjà l'objet de son attention. Une lueur argentée à travers les arbres touffus de la forêt dense.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il à Michael en pointant du doigt la vive lumière argentée.

Michael observa à son tour l'étrange lueur et fut aussi surpris que Jack.

- Je ne sais pas…On devrais aller vérifier, non ?

- Aller vérifier quoi ? s'étonna Jack. Je pensais que ce qui venait de se passer t'avait servi de leçon !

- J'aimerais te rappeler que, même si notre petite escapade dans la jungle s'est mal déroulée, mon fils est toujours absent !

- Mal déroulée ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? s'écria Jack qui était resté calme jusqu'à présent.

- Comment veux-tu que je définisse la situation ? Tu n'as pas de fils, à ma connaissance, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! s'emballa Michael.

Jack du faire un immense effort pour se retenir de le frapper. Il inspira profondément, tout en fermant les yeux afin de ne pas exploser. Pendant le court instant de silence qui succédait la conversation se passa une série d'événements inattendus. Tout se déroula en une fraction de seconde : un craquement de branche en haut d'un arbre attira le regard de Jack, la seconde plus tard, un bruissement d'aile au niveau du sol. Mais ce fut la dernière vision qui l'effraya le plus. Après avoir porté son regard vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruissement, il était tombé nez à nez avec la chose la plus horrible qu'il n'ai jamais vu de toute sa vie. Un visage pâle, presque blanc, comportant deux grands yeux jaunes inclinés à la manière des asiatiques. La gueule ouverte du monstre, montrant des crocs surdéveloppées, disparut avant même qu'il n'ai pu cligner les paupières.

Jack se tourna immédiatement vers Michael, priant pour que celui-ci ai également aperçu la chose. Malheureusement, ce fut peine perdue ; Michael le regardait, attendant une quelconque explication mais ne paru pas le moins impressionné du monde.

- Tu as vu ? s'écria Jack.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Michael répondit :

- Vu quoi ?

- R…Rien, s'empressa de répondre Jack. Continuons.

Il reprit les devant de la marche sous le regard perplexe de Michael qui ne tarda de le suivre.

* * *

C'était l'agitation complète aux cavernes. Depuis que Locke était revenu, c'est à dire il y a de cela une heure, une grande tension animait les conversations des rescapés. Plus personne ne dormait, et puis, même si on en aurait eu le courage, il serait tout de même impossible de s'endormir dans un boucan pareil. 

Locke venait d'apprendre la disparition de deux de leurs camarades, mais après avoir fait le bilan, ils constatèrent qu'il manquait également une autre personne : Sarah. La dernière personne à l'avoir vue s'avérait être Sawyer qui, après s'être fait bombarder de questions par Rogue et Tonks, était retourné dans son coin et n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille ce qu'il se passait.

- Qui d'autre a disparu ? réussi à intervenir Charlie au dessus du brouhaha qui régnait maintenant.

Locke avait omis de signaler le nom des deux personnes qui avaient disparues.

- Sayid et Remus, répondit-il lentement.

Shannon plaqua une main contre sa bouche tandis que les sorciers arrêtèrent de suite leur conversation. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué la disparition de leur ami.

- Et où est Jack ? s'écria un des passagers. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit absent ?

Un murmure d'approbation parcouru les rang des autres rescapés, se répercutant dans un écho incompréhensible qui s'arrêta aussitôt dès que deux silhouettes apparurent à la lueur des flambeaux. Tout le monde garda les yeux fixés sur le chemin pour voir apparaître Jack, suivi de près par Michael. Tout deux avaient la mine sombre, ce qui engendra plus de questions de la part de la foule.

Sawyer et Tonks s'était maintenant rapprochés, cherchant respectivement Sirius et Kate qui ne sauraient tarder. Rogue, bien fidèle à lui même, resta complètement indifférent face au soucis de Tonks. A vrai dire, il s'était un peu inquiété en apprenant la disparition de Sarah, mais sans plus.

Jack n'eut même pas besoin de demander le silence ; tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui, attendant une quelconque explication logique à tout cela.

Charlie avait posé son bras autours des épaules de Claire, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, lors de l'arrivée des deux hommes.

- Je…commença Jack. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sawyer qui semblait l'écouter attentivement.

Locke intervint alors, murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille de Jack, pour lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais avant qu'il eu fini, la voix de Tonks brisa le silence :

- Où est Sirius ?

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle, y compris celui de Sawyer qui se tenait juste à coté.

- Justement, répondit Jack. J'ai…quelque chose à vous annoncer… Il sentit sa gorge se nouer à cette pensée. Sirius et Kate…lors de notre recherche ont… disparus, acheva-t-il.

Michael se retourna aussitôt vers lui, lui lançant un regard coupable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-il au médecin. Pourquoi tu leur dis pas la vérité ?

- Fais le toi-même, répondit Jack d'un ton glacial.

- Je…

- En ce qui concerne notre situation présente, continua Jack à haute voix, je ne peux malheureusement trouver de solution. Le seul conseil que je peux vous donnez est de rester unis. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il y a dans cette jungle et quoi que ce soit, c'est en restant ensemble que nous parviendrons à survivre. Sur ce, bonne nuit, finit-il en faisant un signe de tête à son public.

Après ce rapide discours, les passagers se séparèrent de nouveau, retournant dans leur lit respectif ou ceux de leurs amis pour bavarder encore un peu.

Jack, quand à lui se retourna vers Locke afin de lui demander plus d'explications mais il fut interrompu par Shannon, qui venait de se précipiter sur lui.

- Et Sayid ? s'écria-t-elle aussitôt. Vous allez le chercher, n'est-ce pas ?

- Shannon…commença Jack qui s'arrêta devant le regard rempli de larmes que Shannon lui adressait.

- Je te promets qu'on le retrouvera, intervint Michael. Mais on le recherchera demain matin car il est presque impossible de trouver quelqu'un dans le noir total.

Shannon acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis parti rejoindre Sun, accompagnée de Jin. Michael croisa le regard de Tonks qui semblait plus malheureuse que jamais.

- Jack, appela-t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude. Je pense que tu devrais leur dire la vérité, du moins aux proches… Pour ne pas donner de faux espoir…

Jack acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers Tonks, redoutant sa réaction fasse à la nouvelle.

- Tonks ? appela-t-il doucement. Elle se retourna vers lui, l'observant de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Il soupira, se préparant à l'annonce. Sawyer, qui se tenait non loin d'eux se retourna également, sans pour autant s'incruster dans leur groupe.

- Je…Sirius n'a pas disparu, dit-il en baissant les yeux, aillant peur de croiser son regard.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sawyer qui ne pouvais rester muet plus longtemps. Et Kate alors ?

Jack soupira. Il voulait savoir ? Et bien qu'il sache…

- Ils sont morts.

Ces mots, pourtant si facile à prononcer avait l'effet d'un choc sur les trois personnes.

- Qu…Quoi ? bégaya Tonks. Non, c'est impossible…

Sawyer, quand à lui, ne semblait pas croire l'histoire de Jack. Peut-être parce qu'il s'attendait à un poisson d'avril.

- Quand toi et Tache de Rousseur arrêterez ce jeu stupide…

- Ce n'est pas un jeu ! La grotte s'est effondrée, on a juste eu le temps de sortir et…

- Quoi ! s'exclama Sawyer comme s'il venait seulement d'assimiler la chose. Quelle grotte ?

- Ce n'était pas tout à fait une grotte, c'était un tunnel. On recherchait Walt et on pensait que ça mènerait quelque part. Et je n'ai pas d'autres explications à te donner ! Soit tu me crois, soit tu continues de faire l'idiot dans ton coin en niant le monde extérieur, c'est à toi de décider, fit agressivement Jack avant de se retourner, laissant sur place une Tonks affligée et un Sawyer perplexe…

* * *

Remus marchait instinctivement à travers les arbres touffus de la forêt équatoriale. Sayid essayait de le suivre du mieux qu'il pouvait mais ses réflexes n'étaient rien comparés à ceux du loup-garou. Sayid manqua de lui foncer dedans lorsqu'il s'arrêta, comme pour analyser leur position. 

- Alors cette odeur ? demanda l'irakien.

- Elle a disparu, fit Remus dans un souffle. Mais regarde, continua-t-il en levant la main devant lui. Tu ne sens pas ?

- Sentir quoi ? Ecoutez, je ne voudrais pas paraître désagréable mais comment vous pouvez sentir l'odeur du sang ?

- Pour répondre à ta première question, il fait plus froid par ici mais en ce qui concerne la deuxième, je ne peux te donner une réponse constructive pour l'instant…

- Personnellement, je ne trouve pas qu'il fait plus froid ici. On ne devrais pas retourner aux cavernes ? Les autres vont se faire du soucis, surtout si Locke a remarquer notre absence… Qu'est-ce c'est ?

Il venait de repérer une faible lueur argentée à travers les arbres. Sans dire un mot, Remus s'avança prudemment vers la source de lumière. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose mais il ne se souvenait pas quoi… Sayid poussa un cri d'exclamation en apercevant la vison qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La lueur provenait d'un brume argentée, flottante à quelques centimètres du sol. Les arbres scintillaient comme les étoiles, recouverts d'une fine couche de givre. Attend, c'était impossible…Comment du givre pouvait apparaître alors qu'il faisait plus de 20°C ?

- Qu'est-ce que…marmonna Sayid en passant les doigts sur le tronc d'un arbre juste à coté de lui.

Il lança un regard interrogateur à Remus auquel le loup-garou répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

- Sois sur tes gardes, murmura Remus, comme pour éviter de se faire entendre.

Sayid acquiesça d'un signe de tête et suivit son compagnon, évitant de faire du bruit en avançant dans les feuilles mortes. Il se décida à sortir son arme et un cliquetis se fit entendre lorsqu'il la chargea.

- Cette arme ne sert à rien, commenta Remus. La seule chose que je te demande est de t'abstenir de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge…

Sayid paru offensé mais ne dit rien, il était trop occupé à observer les différents événements anormaux, notamment l'étrange brume. On aurait dit qu'elle tuait les arbres qui étaient sur son passage ainsi que les plantes qui jonchaient le sol.

- Regardez ! s'écria soudain Sayid en montrant quelque chose avec son arme.

Une fine ombre se dessinait à travers la brume glacée. Sayid cru au début que c'était la silhouette d'un humain mais dès qu'elle se rapprocha (oui, elle avançait) il n'y avait rien de plus éloigné d'un être humain. On pouvait entendre le crissement de ses pas sur les feuilles mortes, signe que la bête possédait des griffes. La taille de la chose laissait présager qu'elle possédait une paire d'ailes de grandes envergures. Et deux yeux jaunes, perçants… Mais comment pouvait-il apercevoir ses yeux alors que la chose se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de lui ? Ce fut la dernière question qu'il se posa avant de se noyer dans l'obscurité des ténèbres qui enveloppèrent lentement son corps…

_Fin de ce chapitre :) Alors est-ce Sayid qui va mourir? Bah, vous verrez dans le prochain cha C'est quoi cette brume? Ceux qui ont lu Harry Potter 6 le savent (tiens, soit dis en passant, j'ai écris cette fic bien avoir d'avoir lu le tome6 et j'ai été incroyablement surprise de constater que JK avait la même idée que moi concernant cette brume! Enfin bon, soit) Au prochain chapitre!_

_Review Please;)_


	14. Deuil

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_**Whitangel:**Contente que tu aprécies toujours autant ma fic Oui moi aussi j'adore le Remus/Tonks car ce sont deux de mes persos préférés. Alors pour garder le suspens je ne vais pas répondre à toute tes questions ca révèlerait quasi l'intrigue;) J'ai été à Guérande en Bretagne, très belle région d'ailleurs, excepté le temps...Merci pour ta review!_

_**Umihime:**Moi aussi j'ai lu le tome 6 en anglias et je suis passée à coté de la moitié des trucs à cause de mon niveau lamentable en anglais lol Le passage où l'on parle de la brume se trouve au début du livre et voilà Bonne déduction pour Sarah et Rogue, attention, je n'ai pas dit que c'était vrai ;) Oui je suis au courant de la complexité de ma fic, mon frère capte rien à se qui se passe ainsi que plusieurs autres lecteurs et crois-moi, j'en suis désolée, je vais essayer de dénoué le plus rapidement les choses, rassure-toi :D Merci pour ta review, bisoux :)_

_**Nepenthes:** Pour l'exclusion de Kate dans la série, moi j'y crois quand même un tout petit peu. En fait je pense que tuer un autre personnage féminin serait pas juste, Claire a son bébé, Shannon a déjà perdu son frère, Sun est utile avec ses remèdes et son jardin. Oui Sirius est génialissimement génial, dommage que JK l'ai tué:'( Exactement, Jack a vu une dérive génétique d'ours polaire (non, non je plaisante rassurez-vous) Bah Sawyer va seulement comprendre que Kate est morte dans ce chapitre (bah oui, faut le temps que l'info trouve son cerveau;) Toujours pas fini le tome5? Quelle honte lol bah je peut dire que Sayid est mal barré entre son bourreau (c-a-d mwa hahahaha) Merci pour ta review en tout cas, toujours un plaisir de la lire!_

_**Jou65:** Oui je me suis bien inscrite sur le forum de lost mais je n'ai encore laisser aucun message (le monde est petit hein? cf Sawyer;) Bah t'es pardonnée pour ta review tardive je vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais enfin passons...Moi aussi j'adore Tonks, c'est mon perso féminin préféré:DJe comprneds ce que tu veux dire avec parallèle lol c'est parce qu'on parle le même langage ;)Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite:)!_

**Deuil**

Il était plus de 2 heure du matin lorsque Sawyer ouvrit les yeux pour la énième fois. Il avait beau se mettre dans n'importe quelle position, il n'arrivait à dormir. Il avait comme un poids en plein milieu de l'estomac, un poids dont il pensait ignorer l'origine. Kate était morte et ca, il ne savait l'accepter. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que c'était Jack qui le lui avait annoncé ?

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la source en évitant de marcher sur les personnes qui dormaient à terre. Un atmosphère lugubre régnait intensément dans les cavernes éclairées par de faibles lueurs émises par les flambeaux.

Sawyer s'arrêta devant son image qui se reflétaient dans l'eau cristalline des sources. Il plongea les mains dans l'eau et apporta son contenu sur son visage. Une fois rafraîchit, il fit demi-tour avec la ferme intention d'aller faire un tour sur la plage malgré les avertissements concernant les balades seul. Visiblement, tout le monde dormait, ce qui lui laissait le champs libre. Il ramassa un flambeau sur son passage et se lança dans le chemin qui menait vers la plage.

* * *

Sirius sortit de l'inconscience pour la deuxième en quelques heures. Non seulement, il avait fallu que le plafond s'effondre, mais en plus, le sol aussi. Il se releva avant de retomber lourdement face à la douleur de sa jambe qui s'était ravivée. Il balaya d'un regard la vue qui s'offrait à ces yeux. Certes, il n'était toujours pas sorti mais au moins, il avait de la place pour bouger. Dans les débris, il repéra Kate qui était toujours évanouie. Il avança à quatre patte comme un chien et la retourna sur le dos. Il porta une main au coup de la brune afin de vérifier son pouls qui avait l'air d'être normal. Elle portait toujours son sac sur le dos et il du la retourner de nouveau afin de le détacher. Une fois en sa possession, il fouilla fébrilement et y sortit une bouteille d'eau à moitié pleine (ou vide selon les points de vue !) dans laquelle il bu une gorgée avant de la remettre dans le sac. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa blessure et arrangea le morceau de tissu qui lui servait de garrot. Il arrêta son geste en entendant gémir Kate qui ouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

- Où suis-je ? murmura-t-elle.

- Techniquement sur une île soi-disant déserte mais si tu me demandes où se trouve cette île et où nous nous trouvons dessus, alors là tu me poses une colle, répondit-il d'un air amusé.

- Il faut sortir d'ici !

- Cette conversation me rappelle vaguement quelque chose…

- C'est un tunnel, constata Kate en observant mieux les alentours.

- Si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, je me demande comment j'aurais pu le savoir, fit narquoisement Sirius.

- Au lieu de faire des commentaires sur tout ce que je dis, tu voudrais pas m'aider à trouver une solution ?

- Rassure-toi, j'y travaille. Tu n'aurais pas un truc pour voir mieux ?

- Une lampe de poche ?

- Oui, je ne revenais plus sur le nom…

Elle chercha dans son sac et lui lança la lampe qu'il n'eut pas le réflexe d'attraper.

- Quelle délicatesse, ironisa-t-il.

- Alors cette solution, elle vient ? s'impatienta Kate.

- Jeune fille, comment veux-tu que je réfléchisse si tu m'interromps tout le temps ?

- Tu sais réfléchir, toi ?

- Je ne prendrais pas compte de cette remarque, mais en revanche, je dirais que nous devrions partir par là, dit-il en indiquant d'un geste de la main une des directions du tunnel.

- Pourquoi ? dit Kate en observant à son tour l'aboutissement du tunnel.

- Car il fait plus clair par là, dit-il simplement.

- Tu crois que c'est la lumière du jour ?

- Je pense qu'il fait nuit maintenant, à moins que nous ne soyons rester évanouis une dizaine d'heures, ce dont je doute…

Kate acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se leva, essayant de ne pas porter attention à la douleur de sa jambe. Sirius alluma la lampe de poche et avança en boitant tout en évitant de se prendre les pieds dans une éventuelle crevasse causée par l'éboulement. Kate le suivit de si près qu'elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps ce qui, une fois de plus, n'avait pas l'air de déranger le sorcier.

* * *

Sawyer s'assit doucement sur le sable fin de la plage plongée dans l'obscurité presque totale. Le flambeaux planté à coté de lui, il observait les vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur le rivage à la lueur des étoiles scintillante. Il referma les bras autours de ses genoux et frissonna : il faisait plus frisquet ici que dans les cavernes. Il aurait été incapable de définir le sentiment qui s'emparait de lui à l'instant même où la mort avait touché une de ses rare amies. Oui, il n'avait su le nier, même si leur relation entretenue était bizarre, il se devait d'accepter qu'elle était proche de l'amitié, du moins, c'était le cas pour lui. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était morte qu'il venait de réaliser cela…

Il porta son attention sur un Bernard- l'hermite qui semblait avoir élu résidence à quelques mètres de lui. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et rentra en contact avec un bout de papier, une lettre, plus précisément. Il ne savait pas s'il était content ou non de l'avoir épargnée des flammes.

Ces pensées furent brisées par un bruit, provenant apparemment de l'orée de la forêt. On aurait dit un sanglot refoulé. Sawyer se leva, sans vraiment savoir que faire. Il sembla que satisfaire sa curiosité qui s'était montrée de plus en plus présente ses dernier temps, serait un bon début. Il se leva, laissant le flambeau qui était sa seule source de luminosité, planté dans le sol et se dirigea vers le bruit qui avait maintenant cessé.

Quelqu'un était assis sur le sol, le corps secoué de sanglots inaudibles. En s'approchant un peu plus, il constata que cette personne était en fait Tonks.

Il eu l'envie soudaine de faire demi-tour mais il ne pouvait la laisser seule ici, par les temps qui courent. Si ca avait été une autre personne, si Kate n'était pas morte et s'il en avait eu le cœur, il aurait lancer une de ses remarques cinglantes qui font que les gens le déteste. Tonks ne semblait ne pas avoir remarquer sa présence. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, hésitant encore de l'interpeller dans cet état.

- Ce n'est pas prudent de partir seule sans prévenir les autres, remarqua-t-il.

Tonks ne se retourna pas. En fait, elle fit comme si personne n'avait été là.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, réussit-elle à articuler d'une faible voix. Vas-y, rigole, de toute façon je m'en fiche, plus rien ne compte…

Sawyer soupira et dans un élan de bonne volonté (chose jusqu'alors inexistante pour lui ;) vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- C'est bien la dernière chose de laquelle je rirais, signala-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Pourquoi toi, tu ne restes pas là-bas ? demanda-t-elle après un long moment de silence.

- Bah, je croyais que tu me connaissais un peu ! Tu sais le monde me déteste et je déteste le monde, c'est pas plus compliqué que ca, fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi la mort de j'ai-oublié-son-nom te traumatise tant que ca ? Il n'avait rien de SI exceptionnel…

- Ne change pas de sujet… Pourquoi la mort de Kate ne fait aucun effet sur toi ? A entendre les autres, je dirais que vous étiez plutôt proches tout les deux, dit-elle en le regardant intensément.

- Possible, dit-il en haussant les sourcils. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question…

- Toi non plus, signala-t-elle. Pourquoi tu détestes le monde ?

- Arrêtes de poser des questions, on dirait Tatoo…

- Tatoo ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Ouais, le petit noir insolent…

- Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler par son nom ?

- Parce que je le connais pas. Ma mémoire flanche ses derniers temps… Qui est Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

- Et je dois arrêter de poser des questions ?

Tonks ne pleurait plus, elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et affichait maintenant un magnifique sourire qui ne laissa pas indifférent Sawyer.

- C'est un mage noir, reprit-elle. Un meurtrier, le plus grand sorcier noir de tout les temps.

- Ha bon ? Avec un nom pareil, c'est normal que ce gars là doit se venger sur quelqu'un...

- Ce n'est pas son vrai nom ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Et je dois appeler les personnes par leur nom ? répliqua Sawyer.

Tonks soupira d'exaspération mais en le voyant sourire, elle eu la légère impression que c'était le but du jeune homme.

- Il s'appelle Lord Voldemort, mais une fois de plus, ce n'est pas son vrai nom.

- Encore heureux ! C'est pas moi qui irais m'appeler Voldemorve…

- Voldemort, rectifia-t-elle en rigolant.

- Soit…

- Il s'appelait Tom Jedusor, reprit-elle.

Et bien, pourquoi il a changé ? C'est très bien Tom…

- Ce n'est pas une question de goût, signala-t-elle. Et je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

- Oh, et qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre petit moldu comme moi pourrait y changer ?

- Tu pourrais mettre des vies en danger !

- On s'inquiète pour moi ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Ce n'est pas de toi dont je parlais, dit Tonks d'un air amusé. Mais tu le répètes à Rogue, c'est ma vie qui sera en péril.

Sawyer resta silencieux et reporta son regard vers la mer. Ils soupirèrent en même temps et détournèrent la tête dans de directions opposées, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

* * *

Le noir total, c'était tout ce dont Sarah se rappelait. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle avait fait hier soir, ou plutôt pendant la nuit. Le pire étant qu'elle s'était réveillée en plein milieu de la forêt, les vêtements recouverts de sang qui apparemment, n'était pas le sien. Et le trou noir. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait était la courte conversation qu'elle avait entretenue avec Sawyer. C'était Remus qui l'avait retrouvée, aujourd'hui matin, allongée dans un tas de feuilles mortes. Maintenant, elle était couchée dans les cavernes, le visage pale et dénué d'expression, les yeux dans le vague, attendant des nouvelles du monde extérieur mais en vain.

- Je t'ai apporté à manger.

Rogue venait d'arriver, de son habituelle démarche saccadée, un plateau de fruits en main.

- J'ai le droit au petit déjeuner au lit ? ne pu s'empêcher de demander la blonde.

- Lupin m'a chargé de te soigner, dit Rogue, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

- Depuis quand obéis-tu aux ordres de Remus ? Et j'ai pas faim, ajouta-t-elle en repoussant le plateau de fruits.

- Tu devrais manger si tu ne veux pas être malade, tu devrais le savoir, toi qui est médicomage, signala-t-il d'une voix basse.

- Je ne le suis pas encore ! Et je ne le saurais peut-être jamais si on ne quitte pas cette fichue île !

Rogue se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de croquer à pleine dent dans une mangue qui se trouvait sur le plateau.

- Hé ! s'écria Sarah. Ce plateau m'était destiné !

- Je pensais que tu n'avais pas faim…

Elle lui arracha la mangue des mains, ainsi que le plateau.

- Espèce de goinfre !

Rogue lui reprit la mangue des mains, n'ayant pas l'intention de se laisser faire par une fille, et la mit hors d'atteinte de la blonde.

- Hé Lucius ! s'écria Sarah par dessus l'épaule de Rogue.

Celui-ci tourna immédiatement la tête, s'attendant à apercevoir le mangemort, mais rien. Sarah en profita pour lui reprendre le fruit.

Le Maître des potions se contenta de soupirer et de s'asseoir non loin d'elle.

- Je rêve où un Serpentard vient d'abandonner ? demanda-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

- C'est parce que tu es malade…

- Vive les excuses ! Où tu vas ?

- Régler quelques problèmes…dit-il, avant de disparaître à travers les arbres, sa longue cape flottant derrière lui.

* * *

Le climat de panique n'avait cessé de s'accroître ses dernières heures. Un petit groupe d'une dizaine de personnes, dont notamment Remus, était parti dans la forêt, à la recherche des disparus. Shannon c'était bien entendue proposée à l'expédition, ayant plus que tout l'envie de retrouver Sayid. Jack n'avait pu la raisonner et elle était partie, furieuse, dans la jungle. Disons qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à ca en ce moment. Non seulement il était fatigué mais il se sentait plus triste que jamais. Il s'était isolé seul sur la plage, observant l'horizon dans l'espoir d'y voir un jour arriver les secours. Non, ce n'était pas son espoir, c'était celui de Kate, même si elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chance d'échapper à la justice. Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de la chasser de ses pensées, en vain. Cela lui rongeait l'intérieur de ses entrailles tel un vampire assoiffé de sang.

- On devrait peut-être l'aider, suggéra Claire à Charlie tandis qu'ils l'observaient s'asseoir dans le sable.

- Comment veux-tu l'aider ? Laisse lui le temps d'accepter et…

- As-tu déjà perdu quelqu'un de chère dans ta vie ? s'empressa de demander Claire.

- Oui…Bah…Un moment j'ai cru t'avoir perdue, se contenta de répondre Charlie avec un regard d'excuse.

- Oh, ce n'est pas pareil, Charlie, lui, il l'aimait, ca se voit comme le nez au milieu d'un visage, répondit la jeune maman, tout de même attendrie par ses paroles.

- Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas ? s'offusqua celui-ci.

- Je te parle d'amour, pas d'amitié !

- Eh ben !

Aaron profita de cet instant pour éclater en pleurs, ce qui permit à Charlie de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer avec Claire qui s'était précipitée sur le berceau pour calmer l'enfant. Claire revint quelques secondes plus tard, le bébé dans les bras.

- Tu disais ?

- Rien, s'empressa de répondre Charlie.

- Tu ne sais pas s'ils ont retrouvés Sayid ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Une dizaine de personnes sont parties à sa recherche, et celle de Walt, par la même occasion.

- Et Kate et Sirius ? demanda Claire. Ils ne les recherchent pas ?

- Justement, une rumeur court disant que Jack a menti et qu'ils sont tous les deux morts ; je te parle de Kate et du sorcier.

- Morts ? Je me demandais aussi pourquoi Jack n'était pas parti…Mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur, pas vrai ? demanda Claire d'un ton incertain.

- Je ne pense pas…Mais je me demande pourquoi il ne nous a pas dit la vérité ! Il ne croit quand même pas qu'on ne s'intéressait pas à Kate ? Je me suis toujours bien entendu avec elle, finit-il d'une petite voix.

Claire acquiesça d'un signe de tête en jetant un regard triste à Jack qui était assis quelques mètres plus loin.

- Et le sorcier me semblait bien sympathique. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi les gens les traitent de sorciers, ils ont quand même entendu ce qu'il s'était passer, non ?

- Bah, tu sais, avec Hurley dans les parages, et puis, quand tu regardes comment ils sont habillés et aussi leur manière de vivre, tu étais là quand ils ont retrouvés Rousseau…dit Charlie d'un ton las.

- En parlant d'Hurley, il m'a dit quelque chose de bizarre tantôt…

- Et quoi ?

- Enfin bon, tu le connais, tu sais comment il est… Il a dit qu'il avait cru apercevoir un monstre dans la jungle, pendant la nuit…

- Ce n'était pas son ombre ? plaisanta Charlie.

Claire pouffa de rire et continua :

- Il a dit que ca avait des ailes et des yeux jaunes, que ca se déplaçait à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Dans ce cas, comment il aurait pu le voir ?

- Pose- lui toi-même la question, répondit Claire en esquissant un sourire.

- Ok, tu viens avec moi ? lui demanda Charlie en se levant.

- Non, je vais rester ici encore un peu…En voyant Charlie ouvrir la bouche, elle ajouta : je ne risque rien, Jack est en face…

Charlie hocha la tête et partit donc, oubliant presque la raison de son départ.

* * *

Tonks sortit du sommeil en gémissant, secouée par une main fort peu délicate. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva devant le visage de Belatrix, qui plaqua aussitôt une main contre sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de crier.

- Je te conseille de ne pas t'enfuir, si tu tiens à ta vie et celle de tes camarades, murmura-t-elle en la levant de force.

Tonks se débattit mais elle fut bientôt entraînée dans la forêt, hors de vue des autres rescapés. Belatrix la balança de toutes ses forces, baguette à la main.

Tonks vacilla et se rattrapa de justesse à un arbre, encore sonnée de son réveil brutal. Elle se retourna vers la mangemort et constata qu'elle n'était pas seule. Lucius Malefoy se trouvait entre deux arbres et observait le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, un sourire diabolique accroché sur le visage.

- Nymphadora Tonks, Auror pour le ministère de la magie, fit-il d'une voix arrogante.

- Merci mais je sais parfaitement qui je suis, répliqua férocement celle-ci. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Juste un petit renseignement, répondit Belatrix, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Où est la cape ?

- Quelle cape ? répondit machinalement Tonks.

- Mauvaise réponse ma belle, fit Malefoy avec un sourire amusé.

Belatrix gifla alors Tonks de toutes ses forces, celle-ci retomba lourdement sur le sol, avant d'être relevée aussitôt par sa tortionnaire.

- Je répète : Où est la cape ? demanda cette dernière qui visiblement était ravie d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui se défouler.

- La cape d'invisibilité ? Je ne sais pas…

Nouvelle gifle qui, cette fois-ci, lui fendit la lèvre. D'un revers de manche, elle essuya le sang qui perlait sur le coin de sa bouche et refit face à ses agresseurs.

- Je pense que c'est Sawyer qui l'a, souffla-t-elle à Malefoy.

- Espérons que tu penses bien, répondit celui-ci. Qui est Sawyer ?

- Un homme blond, je…

- Tu sais, il y a une demi-douzaine d'homme blond sur cette île, la coupa froidement Belatrix. Ce ne serait pas celui dont on a brûlé la tente ?

- Quoi, s'était vous ? s'exclama Tonks. Et c'est vous aussi qui avez tué la femme ?

- Pourquoi poses-tu la question, alors que tu connais déjà la réponse ? se contenta de répondre Malefoy.

- Et je suppose que c'est aussi vous qui avez enlever Walt et Sayid ?

- Un petit garçon noir avec un labrador beige ? demanda Belatrix.

- Oui, je l'aurais parié…

- Hé, minute ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on sait qui c'est que c'est nous qui l'avons enlevé ! Et nous n'avons pas kidnappé votre « Sayid » non plus…

- Quoi ? Vous avez vu Walt ?

- Assez de bavardage, intervint Malefoy. Ligotes-la à un arbre et cherche après Sawyer, lança-t-il à Belatrix.

- Depuis quand c'est moi qui doit faire le sale boulot ? Approcher des moldus…Elle eut un frisson de dégoût.

Tonks profita de cette instant d'inattention pour sortir sa baguette, toute en essayant de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, Malefoy eut le temps de réagir et envoya un Stupéfix dans sa direction. Malgré la faiblesse du sort, il atteignit quand même Tonks, qui tomba sur le sol à plat ventre, la respiration saccadée.

- Je pense que tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit. Tu tiens vraiment à ce que l'on te tue ?

Elle la gifla pour la troisième fois, tandis que Malefoy s'approchait d'elle avec une corde.

- On a trouvé ça dans la tente, avant qu'elle ne parte en fumée, expliqua Belatrix pendant que son collège nouait solidement les mains de la métamorphomage derrière un tronc. Mets-lui ça aussi, dit-elle en lançant à Malefoy un bout de tissu.

Celui-ci le plaça devant la bouche de Tonks, tenant lieu de bâillon.

- Bon alors, je te laisse mais promit, tu ne seras pas seule très longtemps…Ha et je prends ca, fit Belatrix en ramassant la baguette que Tonks avait fait tombé. Amuse-toi bien, j'ai entendu qu'il y avait des ours polaire attendant de la chair fraîche au déjeuner.

Tonks marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, tandis que les deux magemorts disparaissaient de son champ de vision.

* * *

Remus était à la tête du groupe de recherche qui était parti dans la jungle, tôt le matin. Locke, Michael, malgré son état de fatigue, Shannon et quatre autres personnes dont il ignorait le nom, l'accompagnaient dans ce périple voyage.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, dit Shannon après quelques minutes de marche. Celle-ci avait laisser de coté ses minijupes (bien qu'il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour la persuader) pour un training, ce qui lui rendait la tache plus aisée pour se déplacer en pleine jungle.

Remus s'arrêta et fit demi-tour pour vérifier la trouvaille de la blonde. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles les autres aventuriers regardaient avidement le loup-garou dans l'espoir d'avoir enfin trouvé un indice, celui-ci se leva et dit d'un air amusé :

- Ce sont mes traces de pas, Shannon. Tu es la dernière de la file donc il est parfaitement possible que tu trouves des traces de pas de ceux qui te précède, dit-il doucement.

Shannon paru vexée mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Remus accéléra le pas pour retrouver Locke qui était maintenant en tête de la file.

- Alors, on y arrive, à l'endroit où tu as vu Sayid pour la dernière fois ? demanda celui-ci, une fois le loup-garou à sa hauteur.

- Difficile de m'en rappeler, répondit Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Tout ce dont je me souviens est la brume et les arbres morts…

- La brume ? demanda Locke qui ne semblait en croire ses oreilles. Il faisait chaud la nuit dernière, autrement dit, il est quasi impossible qu'il y ai eu de la brume.

- Je dis ce que j'ai vu, mais autre chose m'intrigue…

- Et quoi donc ?

- Sayid m'avait parlé d'une ombre qu'il avait aperçue et il m'a semblé l'entrevoir dans la brume …

- Et c'est tout ce dont tu te rappelles ?

- Oui… Enfin, non, je… il y avait du sang et c'était la raison de notre départ…

- Du sang ?

- Enfin, c'était une intuition, mentit-il.

- Donc, tu as eu l'intuition que quelqu'un était blessé, tu abandonnes ton poste, suivi par Sayid. Vous apercevez une mystérieuse brume et la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles est cette étrange silhouette. Quand tu te réveilles, tout est normal excepté la disparition de Sayid et tu décides alors de retourner aux cavernes mais sur ton chemin, tu retrouves Sarah, évanouie, les vêtements en sang et elle aussi, ne se rappelle pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

- Exactement, affirma Remus. Vous avez résumez la situation John mais vous oubliez un détail : Walt. Il a lui aussi disparu, sans laisser de traces. Et j'aimerais aussi préciser que le sang présent sur les vêtements de Sarah n'était pas le sien, ce qui complique un peu les choses.

- A qui appartient le sang alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis aussi confus que vous, John.

- Vous ne pensez pas que Sarah aurait pu faire quelque chose de…dangereux ?

- Non, le coupa sèchement Remus. Je connais Sarah depuis longtemps, certes elle a un tempérament impulsif, mais elle n'aurait jamais fait de mal à qui que se soit.

- Et vos deux compagnons qui rodent dans la forêt, vous y avez pensé ?

- C'est une possibilité, admit Remus. J'en parlerais à mes amis en revenant. Sirius aussi a disparu…

Locke ne dit rien. Il était au courant que Sirius et Kate étaient décédés mais il estima que lui apprendre la nouvelle maintenant serait une mauvaise idée.

Il y eut soudain un bruit d'éclaboussure tandis que Remus baissait la tête pour trouver l'origine du bruit. Une odeur de fer s'imprégna aussitôt dans l'air alors que le loup-garou constatait avec effroi qu'il venait de marcher dans une flaque de sang. Les autres rescapés s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient Remus d'un air horrifié.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Shannon qui venait seulement de remarquer qu'ils n'avançaient plus. Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

Remus ne répondit pas et trempa le bout de ses doigts dans la marre de sang, et renifla son contenu.

- Ce n'est pas du sang humain, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Une goutte de sang tomba devant ses yeux et vint se mélanger à la flaque. D'un même geste, tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Michael laissa échapper un cri de surprise, face au cadavre qui pendait laconiquement au bout d'une laisse rouge qu'il reconnu aussitôt…

_Je crois que vous avez deviné qui pend laconiquement au bout de la laisse rouge? Non? Vraiment? Ben alors vous le saurez au prochain épisode (m'enfin, c'est quand même évident) Alors Sawyer est mal barré avec deux sorciers psychopathes à ses trousses (en plus il a rien fait pour une fois, à part faire le gogol avec la cape d'invisibilité qu'il a rendu à Sarah) Voilà alors la suite d'ici, je dirais une semaine ou deux maximum ;) _

_Reviews Please _


	15. Panique à bord

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_**Whitanghel:** Ha je suis allée plusieurs fois au Croisic, et c'est un beau village, vraiment bien Bon, parlons de l'histoire: je m'attendais aux protestations face au chien mais figure toi que au début, je voulais mettre Sayid (ce qui n'est pas plus mal me dirais-tu) mais j'ai pensé que celui-ci serait olus important dans l'avancement de l'histoire et pui, niveau Shannon, j'aime mieux la petite peste donc si j'avais tuer Sayid, elle serait plus peste Pour le chapitre alors tu l'aurais recu une semaine plus tard et bon, ce n'est quand même pas le plus court de toute l'histoire;) Vraiment contente que tu apprécie toujours ma fic, bisoux! Merci pour ta review:D_

_**Umihime:** Argh! En lisant ta review,je regrette de l'avoir tuer mais c'était lui ou Sayid (dont j'aurais besoin par la suite) Dit, tu m'en veux pas trop? Tu vas pas me laisser tomber hein?TheWerewolf s'inquiète et continue de répondre à la review Ho vraiment désolée de t'avoir coupé:'( Tu comprends, je pouvais pas faire demi-tour, à moins d'avoir mis un sanglier mais ca aurait été vraiement bizarre (déjà que ca l'est ainsi;) Bon alors, je t'avais dit que je dénouerais rapidement l'histoire, héhé, malheureusement c'est pas encore dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain promis( enfin peut-être dans les deux prochains) J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop, bisoux! _

_**Isilde: **Crossoveurs étrange... Tout à fait d'accord avec toi mais efficace ;) Merci de m'avoir laisser une review :) Ha tiens, t'es comme moi+ fan de Lost que de HP! T'as tout lu en anglais? Quel courage! Enfin bon, si t'es bilingue c'est pas trop compliquer! Moi je n'ai lu que le 6 en passant coté de l'histoire car je captais rien! Enfin, c'étais pas mon livre donc j'lai pas acheter pour rien Enfin, revenons en au sujet ;) Alors, tu me parles de Sirius...Parce qu'il n'est pas assez présenet? Ou parce que l'image du perso ne colle pas avec ma vision des chose, ce qui fait que je l'ai détruit? Dit moi, pour que je puisse m'améliorer si c'est le cas Ou alors, c'est parce qu'il est mort? Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils, c'est vraiment sympa en tout cas! Merci pour ta review:)_

_**Nepenthes:** Ha, je peux te dire que la mort de Kate s'annonce plutôt bien: Un des acteurs lors d'une interview révèle que ni Claire, ni Hurley ne mourrerons! Ce qui fait une fille déjà en sécurité! Pour mes nouveaux chapitre he ben je t'explique: entre mes 3entrainements semaine de Basket, Ping-pong et Equitation, j'ai trouver le temps d'être malade deux jours avant le Week-End, Et comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, je me suis dit "Pourquoi ne pas continuer ma fic?" Ce que j'ai fait au moment ou cette idée m'est passée par la tête. Alors, Sawyer, Sawyer, Sawyer...Pas beaucoup présent dans ce chapitre (d'ailleurs, je m'excuse d'avance d'avoir détruit le perso mais rassure-toi, ce n'est que pour ce chapitre) Fan de mon perso inventé? En tout cas, ca me réjuit Tiens temps qu'on parlait de Sawyer, savais-tu que Holloway s'est fait cambriolé en pleine nuit et menacé par une arme avec sa femme? Ben tu le saisLe voleur s'est tiré avec sa Mercedes et cartes de crédits niark niark! T'imagine, il se serait fait tirer dessus? Plus de Sawyer0-0! Oui, j'ai tuer le chien et j'en suis navrée... Tiens, je ferais un enterrement pour lui! Bon aller je te laisse lire la suite, Merci pour ta review!bisoux!_

**Panique à bord**

- Vince ! s'écria Michael en observant avec horreur le cadavre du chien pendre le long de la laisse aussi rouge qu'une partie de son pelage recouverte de sang.

Shannon s'était retenue de pousser un cri strident et plaquait une main contre sa bouche d'un air horrifié.

- Je vais le décrocher, dit Remus en se préparant à escalader l'arbre qui retenait le chien pendu. Aussi habile qu'un félin, Remus escalada sans aucune difficulté apparente l'immense tronc qui culminait à travers les branchages.

- Je crois que tu auras besoin de ça, s'écria Locke en lui montrant un de ses multiples poignards. Pour couper la laisse…

- Excellente idée ! Lancez-le moi, dit-il, la voix étouffée par le vent.

- Tu sauras le rattraper ? s'enquiert Locke.

- Pas de problème, j'ai de bons réflexes…

D'un geste incertain, Locke lança le poignard qui fendit l'air, avant d'atterrir tout juste dans les mains de Remus qui leva le pousse pour assurer que tout allait bien.

- Beau lancer…

Les autres regardaient la scène, bouches bées, ne pouvant détacher le regard du loup-garou. Celui-ci coupa la laisse et le chien vint s'écraser aux pieds de Shannon qui ne pu retenir un hurlement de stupeur. Remus ne tarda pas à le suivre. Il rendit le couteau à Locke et jeta un regard désespéré en direction de la dépouille du labrador qui gisait sur le sol dans une flaque de sang.

- Comment crois-tu qu'il s'est retrouvé là-haut ? demanda Locke en s'accroupissant pour examiner le cadavre.

- De tout évidence, je dirais qu'il y a été accroché par quelque chose d'assez fort et de très habile…

- Et qu'est-ce quiaurait fait ça ?

- Une créature capable de voler, murmura-t-il pour que seul Locke puisse l'entendre. Il faut rentrer, dit-il en se tournant vers les autres.

- Attendez une minute, comment est-il mort ? demanda Michael, qui était resté tapi dans l'ombre jusqu'à présent. Si Vince est là, mon fils ne doit pas être très loin, finit-il avec un sanglot.

- Et Sayid ! Intervint Shannon. Je ne retournerais pas temps que je ne l'aurais pas retrouvé !

Remus soupira et lança un regard à Locke, attendant son avis sur la situation mais en vain.

- Alors ? Comment est-il…répéta Michael sans prendre la peine d'achever sa phrase.

- J'ai une vague idée sur la question mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, je connais quelqu'un de plus spécialisé en la matière, répondit Remus en examinant l'animal. Il faut le rapporter aux cavernes…

- Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit ? s'entêta Shannon. Il est hors de question que je fasse demi-tour temps que…

-…je n'aurais pas retrouvé Sayid, finit Remus d'un air amusé. Je comprends que tu sois amoureuse de lui mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour mettre ta vie et celle des autres en danger. Vu l'état du chien, il y a quelque chose ici qui n'est pas à sa place et je compte bien découvrir ce que c'est…

- C'est depuis que vous êtes là qu'il se passe des trucs bizarres ! Bien sur, avant les arbres bougeaient et tout mais n'attaquaient pas les gens !

- Des arbres qui attaquent les gens ?

- Vous avez très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, s'énerva la blonde en lui jetant un regard meurtrier.

- Que ce soit par la délicatesse ou par la force, tu retourneras au camp avec les autres, dit sèchement Remus ce qui ferma le clapet de Shannon. Maintenant retournons aux cavernes, ajouta-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Ils ne discutèrent pas les ordres et partirent, tandis que Locke soulevait l'animal mort sur son épaule.

* * *

- Hé Hurley ! 

Celui-ci se retourna pour voir arriver Charlie, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ha, c'est toi…

- Pourquoi ? Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Peut-être un monstre de deux mètres de haut avec des ailes et des yeux jaunes ?

- Ca va, j'ai compris ! Alors, mec… Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Si c'est la seule hallucination que j'ai eu de la journée ? Si j'avais trop bu hier soir ?

- Quoi, fit innocemment Charlie. Ha oui ! Euh non…En fait, je voulais juste savoir comment ca allait.

Hurley regarda d'un air suspicieux.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour le dernier des crétins ? C'est ta petite copine qui te l'a dit, je suppose ?

- Qui ? Claire ?

- Pourquoi, t'as d'autres petites copines ? demanda Hurley avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

- Euh non, mais ce n'est pas ma petite copine !

- Me dis pas que t'as pas encore passer le cap ?

- Je ne suis pas venu te voir pour parler de ma vie amoureuse, répliqua le rocker en rougissant.

- Ha, tu rougis…

Charlie se renfrogna.

- C'est affreux ce qui est arrivé à Kate, reprit Hurley d'un air triste. Et tu devrais lui dire avant qu'il ne lui arrive la même chose, à Claire…

- Alors ce qu'on dit est vrai ? Elle est vraiment morte ?

- Affirmatif, je l'ai entendu de mes propres oreilles…

- Alors pas étonnant que l'île entière soit au courant, marmonna Charlie. Ils comptent faire une cérémonie d'adieux ? Comme pour Boone…

- J'en sais rien, vieux… Mais ca lui en a fichu un sacré coup à Jack…

- Ouais… Et tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Je vais allez voir Claire de ce pas, et tout lui avouer !

- Ouah, il faut que je vois ca !

- Je dirais rien tant que tu seras dans les parages. Et puis, niveau camouflage, t'es pas au top, ajouta-t-il en regardant l'immense ventre d'Hurley avant de revenir sur ces pas.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? répondit ce dernier en le regardant s'éloigner. Il a même oublier de me questionner sur le monstre, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, avant de retourner à ses occupations.

* * *

Sawyer passa sa matinée à lire sur la plage (un livre qu'il avait réussi à piquer à un des rescapés), tout en se levant quelques fois pour s'informer de la situation actuelle. D'après la rumeur, un monstre mangeur d'homme se baladait sur l'île ce qui fit bien rire Sawyer lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle. Nouvelle qui fut, paraît-il, lancée par Hurley qui n'avait manqué aucun moment de raconter son histoire, avant de partir, vexé par les diverses moqueries qu'il s'était prises en retour. Maintenant, celui-ci évitait de sortir son nez des cavernes, de peur d'être à nouveau jugé de fou ou de « moldu paranoïaque hallucinogène » comme l'avait fait gentiment remarquer Rogue. 

Sawyer n'avait pas encore vu Tonks depuis son réveil, quand celle-ci dormait encore. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus, était le fait que personne ne semblait l'avoir aperçue une seule fois dans la journée. Il avait la vague impression que de l'avoir laissée seule sur la plage, loin du groupe, avec deux tueurs en cavale, était une mauvaise idée ; mais ce n'était qu'une impression.

Il tourna la dernière page du bouquin avant de le refermer d'un coup sec. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, tout en entortillant ses doigts pour essayer de faire passer cette effroyable envie de fumer. Il avait chercher, questionner toutes les personnes étant capables d'en posséder mais rien. C'était à croire que personne ne fumait sur cette foutue île…

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le sable se crisser sous le poids de quelqu'un. Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête, qu'une douleur fulgurante s'empara de son crâne tandis qu'il retombait sur le sol, inconscient.

* * *

Tonks essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de défaire les liens qui retenaient ses mains ligotées derrière le tronc d'arbre auquel elle était adossée. Rien à faire, les cordes n'avaient pas l'air de céder. Elle entreprit alors de crier, le son de sa voix étouffé à cause du bâillon, solidement attaché contre sa bouche. Elle abandonna donc, fermant les yeux pour essayer de se calmer. Et si personne ne la trouvait ? Combien de temps resterait-elle attachée ici, sans boire ni manger ? 

Plus elle se posait de questions, plus le sentiment de panique présent en elle grandissait. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ca ? Ses pensées se portèrent sur Sirius et les larmes lui montèrent aussitôt aux yeux. Sirius qui, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, dormait profondément, un ronflement sonore sortant de sa bouche entrouverte.

- Sirius, appela doucement Kate en le secouant légèrement.

- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Je suis innocent, je vous assure ! dit-il en levant les mains devant son visage comme pour se protéger de quelque chose d'invisible.

- Euh…C'est Kate, signala celle-ci d'un ton incertain.

- Ha Kate ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour sortir de ce trou ? demanda le sorcier en se levant d'un bond.

- C'est pour ca que je te réveille !

Il reprirent route dans le tunnel sombre, attendant toujours d'atteindre la faible lueur qui s'élevait à travers les rochers. Sirius avait la vague impression que plus ils avançaient, plus la lumière reculait, devenant ainsi inaccessible. Mais quand il voulu faire part de cette intelligente remarque à sa compagne de route, celle-ci fut plus rapide que lui.

- Innocent de quoi ?

- Hein ?

- Quand tu t'es réveillé, tu disais que tu étais innocent…

- Oh, ca…

- Alors ?

- Une histoire de meurtre pour laquelle j'ai passé treize ans de ma vie en prison alors que pour une fois, je n'avais rien fait…

- Alors c'est ca que tu m'avais dit quand on s'est rencontrés… Azkaban, c'est cette fameuse prison…

- Possible que j'en ai parlé, avoua-t-il. Tu as une excellente mémoire en tout cas.

- Disons que ca m'avait longtemps turlupiné dans la tête, dit-elle pensive. Alors, tu as été innocenté ?

- Innocenté ? Oh non Kate… Je me suis échappé ; j'en suis d'ailleurs le premier, un exploit, comme dirait le Ministère de la Magie…

- Vous avez un ministère ? s'étonna Kate.

- Bien sur, comme vous. A part la magie, nous ne sommes pas bien différents de vous. Les qualités comme les défauts. Nous vivons en démocratie, comme vous il me semble…Tiens à propos, tu es américaine ? Parce que tu as un drôle d'accent…

- Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire. Et nous vivons aussi en démocratie. Votre monde doit être passionnant…

- Tu as de la chance d'être moldue, tu sais…Tu évites plein de chose, notamment la guerre…Oh mais de toute façon tu es américaine donc tu ne la connaîtrais quand même pas…

- Niveau guerre, crois-moi, on est partis du mauvais pied avec George Bush…

- Ce nom me dit quelque chose, dit Sirius en cherchant dans ses souvenirs.

- Normal, c'est notre président. Un fou qui voit le mal partout…

- Ha oui, on en a parlé il y a longtemps dans la gazette du sorcier. Une histoire de truc qui vole qui avait foncé dans une tour… (v. note)

- Vous avez une gazette ?

- Comme je te l'ai dis, nous ne sommes pas bien différents de vous…

Kate s'arrêta de marcher.

- Quoi ?

- Chut ! Tu entends ?

- Pas encore…

Il se métamorphosa en chien et tendit l'oreille. Le faible cri qu'il avait perçu lors de leur arrivée à la grotte, retentissait à travers les parois rocailleuses du tunnel. Patmol aboya et une voix familière lui parvint aux oreilles.

- Vince ? demanda la voix.

Kate, qui l'avait également entendue, se précipita dans la direction du son, suivie de près par Sirius.

- Walt !

- Qui est là ?

La voix était à présent toute proche d'eux, si près qu'ils ne devaient tarder à rencontrer son propriétaire… En effet, quelques mètres plus loin, ils aperçurent une forme recroquevillée sur le sol, le corps secoué de sanglots.

- Walt ! s'écria Kate en se précipitant sur lui pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ca va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? On était mort d'inquiétude, surtout ton père…

- Kate, laisse-le un peu souffler…commenta Sirius qui venait de les rejoindre.

Le garçon ne semblait en croire ses yeux mais il trouva quand même le courage de tout leur raconter.

- Je me suis levé le matin donc et j'ai vu que monsieur Sirius dormait encore. Alors j'ai décidé de faire un tour pour me dégourdir les jambes avec Vince mais je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis tombé dans un trou et je me suis retrouvé dans un tunnel noir. Vince n'est pas tombé avec moi et le trou était trop profond pour que je puisse l'escalader, alors j'ai crié pendant un bon quart d'heure mais personne ne m'entendait…

- Et après ? demanda Sirius.

- Après j'ai vu un truc bizarre…On se serait cru en hiver, tout a commencé à geler. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais on aurait dit…quelqu'un qui allait mourir. Et j'ai vu quelque chose d'autre…

- Quoi ?

- Une ombre noire, enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. C'était grand et ca n'avait pas de pied, c'était terrifiant, acheva-t-il d'une petite voix. J'ai couru le plus loin possible pour essayer d'échapper à ces choses et c'est là que j'ai vu une lumière…

- Une lumière ?

- La lumière du jour…Je vous ai entendu, vous et papa mais c'était comme si vous étiez loin au-dessus de moi. J'ai crié en espérant que vous m'entendriez mais ca servait à rien… Vous avez pas à boire ? Et à manger…

- Oui tiens de l'eau, dit Kate en sortant de son sac une bouteille d'eau presque vide. C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste…

- Je crois que je me suis cassé la cheville, dit Walt lorsqu'il eut fini de boire.

Kate et Sirius se regardèrent avec un sourire.

- Vous avez vu Vince ? Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ici ? Où est papa ?

- Je pense que tu poses un peu trop de questions, dit Sirius avec un sourire. Montre-moi ta cheville, je ne suis pas médecin mais je pourrais peut-être arranger ca…

- Et tu es resté tout ce temps ici, sans boire ni manger ?

- Oui, répondit le garçon en hochant la tête. J'ai tellement faim que je mangerais n'importe quoi !

- Voilà ! dit Sirius tandis qu'il finissait de lier la cheville de Walt avec un bout de son pantalon qu'il avait déchiré. Maintenant, j'aimerais te parler des choses que tu as vues…

* * *

- Claire ? Je pourrais te parler une minute ? demanda nerveusement Charlie à la jeune maman. 

Claire paru surprise.

- Tu m'as parlé presque toute la journée mais tu peux continuer, fit-elle d'un air amusé.

- On marche ? proposa-t-il.

- Oui, si tu veux…Elle prit Aaron dans ses bras et suivit Charlie qui avait déjà entamé le chemin sur la plage.

Charlie prit son air le plus sérieux et inspira profondément.

- Je suis pas très doué dans les déclarations…

- Arrête de parler comme ca ! On dirait que tu vas m'annoncer la fin du monde !

Charlie se contenta de sourire.

- Tu vois ce qui est arrivé à Kate et Jack…

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, je…Tu vois, on se connaît depuis qu'on est arrivés ici plus ou moins, et je me suis tout de suite bien entendu avec toi. Tu es une fille géniale, gentille, merveilleuse et jolie, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, ce qui fit rougir Claire.

- Toi aussi tu es génial, gentil, attentionné et assez mignon.

Ce fut au tour de Charlie de rougir.

- Donc, reprit-il, je me demandais si…Enfin non, je me suis aperçu que je te considérais comme plus qu'une amie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Et voilà, je voulais que tu le saches… Si jamais il nous arrivait quelque chose…

Il s'attendait à la voir éclater de rire ou, au contraire, la voir s'énerver contre lui. Ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher et s'observaient intensément, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, signe de son accord, il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Claire savoura cet instant de pur bonheur avant qu'il ne se détache lentement d'elle et lui lance un regard interrogateur, attendant une réponse. Charlie perdit son sourire quand il vit les larmes monter aux yeux de la jeune mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Ce n'est pas de ma faute j'espère ?

- Non, non, s'empressa de répondre Claire. Je…j'attendais ca depuis longtemps et j'ai presque fini par abandonner, je…Oublie ce que j'ai dit…

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Je…Je pensais que tu me considérais comme une amie et que, si je te le disais, tu me laisserais tomber et…Je ne saurais jamais m'occuper de Aaron toute seule et…s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ? Qui s'occuperait de lui ?

- Claire, calme toi…dit-il d'un ton réconfortant. Jamais je ne t'aurais laissée tomber, jamais, tu entends ? Et il ne t'arrivera rien temps que je serais là, je te le promets…

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, Aaron entre eux deux, tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre son épaule, des larmes coulant lentement le long de ses joues. Il restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes qui parurent des secondes, avant que Aaron ne recommence à pleurer.

- Chut…murmura Claire en le berçant. D'un geste de la main, elle s'essuya les yeux et se retourna vers Charlie qui l'observait tendrement.

- On rentre ?

Claire acquiesça et Charlie passa un bras autour de ses épaules, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble, sourire aux lèvres, vers leur destinée.

* * *

Jack était toujours assis sur la plage, les bras autours des genoux, le regard dans le vague. Combien de temps était-il resté là ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Trois heures ? Il n'en avait que faire… Du coin de l'œil, il avait vu revenir Claire et Charlie, main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Si Kate était encore vivante, lui aussi, il serait là avec elle, en train de parler de choses et d'autres. Il était tellement perturbé qu'il n'entendit personne arriver derrière lui. Il eut un sursaut quand cette personne s'assit à ses cotés. Il ne tourna même pas la tête pour vérifier l'identité de l'inconnu. 

- Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, sur cette île, j'étais complètement désespérée par la mort de mon mari, commença la personne qui s'avérait être Rose. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle continua :

- J'ignorais combien de temps j'étais restée assise sur la plage, à pleurer sur le sort de celui que j'aimais, alors que les autres s'occupaient de choses beaucoup plus importantes. Et là, tombé du ciel, un jeune homme vient me parler, disant que je ne devrais pas rester ici seule, sans boire ni manger. Que je devais me rendre utile en quelque sorte, finit-elle avec un sourire. Je retourne ce même conseil à ce garçon, dit-elle en le regardant.

- Votre mari n'est pas mort, répondit le médecin d'une voix rauque. C'est vous même qui l'avez dit…

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai gardé espoir et que j'y ai cru de tout mon cœur. Comme le dit le proverbe, l'espoir fait vivre…

- Je n'ai plus d'espoir…C'était elle, mon espoir…

- Oui, bien sur, admit-elle. Mais rester ici, à vous lamentez sur votre sort, n'est pas une belle façon de l'honorer…

Jack resta silencieux.

- On a besoin de vous, Jack. Pleurer ne la ramènera pas…

- Oui et aidez les autres non plus…

Sans prévenir, Rose leva brusquement la main et le gifla. Ce n'était qu'une petite tape, pas nécessairement douloureuse mais assez forte pour réveiller le docteur.

- Ressaisissez-vous, bon sang ! Nous avons besoin de vous, comme nous avons besoin de tout le monde. D'habitude je ne suis pas pour la violence, mais il y a des cas d'urgences, dit-elle en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

Elle se leva et quitta Jack, qui frottait sa joue qui portait maintenant une marque rouge, signe de son entêtement. Il jeta un dernier regard à l'horizon avant de suivre Rose, qui n'avait pas tout à fait tort ; rester ici à se lamenter ne la ramènera pas et ne les aidera pas à survivre.

* * *

- Rmphmph, marmonna Sawyer en sortant tout doucement de l'inconscience. Il avait l'impression que sa tête pesait une tonne, mais trouva quand même la force de la relever. Décidément, assommer les gens par derrière était à la mode sur l'île… 

Il constata que ses mains étaient attachées solidement à un tronc, ce qui lui rappelait vaguement la fois où Sayid l'avait torturé. Tonks était en face de lui, elle aussi attachée à un arbre, à différence qu'elle avait un bâillon contre la bouche. Ca tête penchait légèrement, ses yeux était fermés. S'il elle n'avait pas eu de trace de sang sur la joue, on aurait cru qu'elle dormait. Sawyer sentit un sentiment de culpabilité s'emparer de lui tandis qu'il l'observait, en très mauvais état.

Il jeta un regard aux alentours : apparemment, on les avait abandonnés loin de la plage et des cavernes.

- Tonks ! appela-t-il en chuchotant, ayant peur de se faire entendre par leur quelconque ravisseur.

Celle-ci ne réagit pas, ce qui inquiéta tout de même le jeune homme.

- Tonks ! répéta-t-il en oubliant de chuchoter.

- Tu perds ton temps, moldu, dit une voix de femme en dehors de son champ de vision.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Elle n'est pas…

- Morte ? Non, juste assommée, elle devenait insupportable à la longue, même avec un bâillon…

Bien qu'il n'entendait que sa voix, il pouvait percevoir une certaine folie dans la façon de parler de cette femme.

- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-il en commençant à perdre patiente.

- Je serais bientôt ton pire cauchemar…Tu sais pourquoi je suis connue dans le monde de la sorcellerie ?

- Non, répliqua sèchement Sawyer. Mais ca ne doit pas être pour votre gentillesse…

- Pour avoir torturer des gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent la boule, je suis une spécialiste dans ce domaine, dit-elle avec une certaine fierté.

- Vous allez me torturez ? murmura le jeune homme, craignant sa réponse.

- Tu as l'esprit vif, mon mignon. Mais je vais d'abord la réveiller, histoire de corser un peu le jeu…

Belatrix sortit de l'ombre et sans jeter un regard à Sawyer, entreprit de gifler Tonks pour la réveiller. Celle-ci ne fit même pas l'effort d'éviter les coups répétés de sa tortionnaire.

- Bella…Tu ne voudrais quand même pas la tuer ? Ca gâcherais le plaisir…

Malefoy venait d'apparaître à travers les arbres et les fixaient d'un air amusé, comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple divertissement.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! fut la réponse de sa partenaire.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je torture Sawyer tout seul ?

Suite à cette menace, elle décida d'obéir et arrêta. Malefoy s'approcha de Tonks et enleva d'un coup sec le bâillon qui l'empêchait de parler.

- Tu auras beau crier, la prévint-il, mais rassure-toi, personne ne t'entendra et nous avons des heures devant nous…

* * *

- Vous voulez dire que j'ai vu des détraqueurs ? s'étonna Walt qui n'en croyait ses oreilles. Cool… 

Sirius avait essayer de tirer des théories concernant le froid, les ombres noires, les descriptions de Walt, et tout tombait à la même conclusion : les détraqueurs.

- Attends, dit Kate, c'est impossible…S'il y avait des détraqueurs sur l'île, nous les aurions vu depuis longtemps…

- Les moldus ne peuvent voir les détraqueurs mais ils les ressentent plus fort que les sorciers, expliqua Sirius.

- Alors ca veut dire que je suis un sorcier ? demanda avidement Walt.

- Oui, je pense en effet que tu es un sorcier…

- Trop cool !

- Mais comment sont-ils arrivés ici ? murmura Sirius pour lui-même.

- A la nage ? proposa Kate.

- Ca ne nage pas, signala le sorcier. Mais ils pourraient en effet venir de la mer…

- Si on sortait ? Pas que je n'aime pas cet endroit mais je ne dirais pas non à la lumière du jour…

Sirius acquiesça et se tourna vers Walt :

- Je vais me transformer en chien et tu monteras sur mon dos… Où dis-tu avoir vu de la lumière ?

- Ben, là-haut, dit-il en pointant du doigt le plafond. Vous arriverez à escalader tout ca ? demanda le garçon, impressionné.

- Petit, pour Sirius Black, rien n'est impossible.

- Encore heureux que la vantardise ne tue pas, soupira Kate en levant les yeux vers la lumière. Après toi…

- Les dames d'abord, fit Sirius en tendant une main pour la laisser passer.

- Quel galant homme, marmonna celle-ci avant de commencer à escalader l'immense paroi, essayant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante de son genou.

- T'en fais pas, si tu tombes, je te rattrape, la rassura Sirius.

- Comme c'est rassurant…

- Ha oui, quand t'arrives en haut, lance moi la corde qui est dans ton sac…

- Quoi ? Il y a une corde dans mon sac ? Tu savais pas me le dire ?

- Si je te l'avais dit, t'aurais jamais accepter de monter la première, remarqua Sirius qui semblait bien s'amuser.

- Cours toujours, marmonna la brune tandis qu'elle atteignait la moitié du chemin.

- Tu vois comme les femmes sont bêtes ? demanda Sirius à Walt qui observait les deux adultes en train de se chamailler.

- L'écoute pas, lança Kate qui, de son sommet, avait entendu cette aimable réflexion. Quand tu seras grand, tu seras content d'avoir une femme pour faire le ménage à ta place !

- Kate, ce garçon est un sorcier, il n'a donc pas besoin de femme pour le ménage…

Kate préféra se taire et escalada les derniers mètres d'un air rageur. Arrivée en haut, elle lança la corde à Sirius qui l'attacha solidement à la taille de Walt .

- Tu peux pas savoir comme ca fait du bien de voir la lumière du jour…Mais ce qu'il fait froid, dit-elle en frissonnant.

- Froid ? répéta Sirius. Il faut faire vite…Tu vas tenir solidement la corde et surtout ne la lâche pas, compris ?

Walt acquiesça tandis que Kate ligotait solidement la corde à un arbre.

- J'arriverais jamais à le soulever !

- Bien sur que si tu y arriveras ! Tire de toutes tes forces !

- Si tu serais monter, marmonna-t-elle avant de tirer le plus fort dont elle était capable.

Walt était beaucoup plus léger qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginer et n'eut aucun mal à le hisser à la surface.

- Lance-la moi maintenant, s'écria Sirius du fond de son trou.

Kate obéit et lança la corde qui retomba en un tas devant les pieds de Sirius.

- Euh…Je crois que t'as oublié de tenir le bout…

- C'est pas ma faute, le nœud s'est détaché !

Walt paru soudain effrayé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Entre les marmonnements indignés de Sirius, ils parvinrent enfin à sortir tous les trois de l'enfer dans lequel ils s'étaient entraînés.

- Alors ? On va où maintenant ? questionna Sirius en s'étirant bruyamment.

- Aux cavernes retrouver les autres…Si seulement je savais par où il faut aller, ajouta Kate, pensive.

- Quoi ? Ca veut dire qu'on est perdu ? Encore heureux que Patmol est là ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Patmol ?

- C'est mon nom sous forme de chien, expliqua-t-il.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit par terre en soupirant.

- J'ai faim…

- On a tous faim, Kate…Oh mais que vois-je ? La chance nous sourirait-elle ? dit Sirius en montrant du doigt le sommet de l'arbre dans lequel se trouvaient des fruits apparemment bien juteux. Ils sourirent tous les trois, avant de se précipiter sur l'arbre en question.

* * *

Comme il en était convenu, les dix personnes parties dans la jungle à la recherche de Sayid et Walt, rapportèrent le corps de Vince aux cavernes afin de le faire analyser par une « experte en la matière » l'experte en question, n'étant nul autre que Sarah. Ils laissèrent celle-ci, Remus et Rogue, dans un endroit entourés de bâches afin d'apaiser la curiosité de certains. Sarah ne paru pas trop surprise devant le cadavre mutilé de l'animal, étant donné qu'elle était habituée à ce genre de chose avec son métier. 

Elle inspecta délicatement la moindre parcelle du corps du chien en lançant quelques remarques incompréhensible pour ses coéquipiers.

- Alors ? demanda Rogue qui commençait à s'impatienter après un quart d'heure d'analyse.

- Alors comment veux-tu que je travaille convenablement avec toi qui n'arrête pas de poser des questions toutes les minutes ? Laisse-moi travailler, personne ne t'oblige à rester !

Rogue se contenta de grogner et croisa les bras d'un geste impatient, ses petits yeux noirs scrutant les moindres mouvements de la blonde.

- Tu dis que vous l'avez retrouver pendu, c'est ca ? demanda-t-elle soudain à Remus.

- Exactement. Et j'ai appris par la même occasion, que l'un des leurs a aussi été retrouvé pendu juste après son enlèvement et celui de sa compagne qui, quelques jours après, a été retrouvée errante dans la forêt, incapable de se rappeler quoi que se soit depuis le crash.

- Enlèvement ? Qui les a enlevés ?

- Un homme qui s'appelait Ethan ; mort et enterré à l'instant où je te parle. Cet homme aurait été capable de traîner le corps d'une femme enceinte et d'un autre homme ; Charlie. Ils en ont donc déduit qu'il n'était pas seul lors de l'enlèvement et avait un complice.

Sarah reporta son attention sur la dépouille du chien et malaxa la gorge de l'animal.

- Je dirais qu'il a été soulevé du sol et qu'en retombant, sa laisse s'est prise dans une branche d'arbre, causant ainsi sa brusque mort.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ca ? demanda Rogue qui avait oublié de se taire.

- Le Pharynx, Larynx et tout ce que tu veux ont été complètement tranchés. Autrement dit, il aurait fallu tiré dessus comme un malade pour obtenir ce genre de résultat. J'ai aussi constaté de multiples fractures aux pattes et également certaines morsures.

- Et comment…commença Rogue

- Les morsures sont étranges. Très profondes mais très fines également, ce qui élimine l'ours polaire ou tout autre mammifère…

- Un serpent ? proposa Rogue.

- Bonne déduction, félicita Sarah. Sauf que je ne vois aucun résidu de venin, il pourrait donc s'agir d'un boa, ce qui expliquerait l'étranglement. Mais un boa ne mord pas, du moins, je pense…

- Il ne mord que pour se défendre ou « calmer » la proie qu'il étrangle si celle-ci est trop agitée, expliqua Remus. Et de toute façon, un boa n'aurait jamais suspendu un chien en haut d'un arbre…

Ils sursautèrent en voyant soudain débarquer Hurley, le visage pâle et en sueur, l'air affolé.

- C'est le monstre qui l'a tuer, j'en suis sûr ! réussit-il à articuler

- Quel monstre ? s'étonna Sarah. Ha oui, tu parles du monstre de deux mètres avec des ailes et des yeux jaunes ?

- C'était pas une hallucination ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Rogue qui s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque cinglante. Jack l'a vu aussi, vous pouvez lui demander !

- Calme-toi, Hurley, intervint Remus. Nous te croyons et nous sommes tous certains (il lança un regard à Rogue) qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une hallucination.

- Ha ! Ok…Mais je suis sûr que c'est le monstre qui a fait ca !

- Nous allons y remédier, assura Remus en le poussant pour le faire sortir.

Sans un mot de plus, Hurley sortit, les laissant ainsi seuls. Sarah regarda sa montre puis elle demanda :

- Vous avez vu Tonks aujourd'hui ? Moi je ne l'ai pas vue une seule fois de la journée…

- Il est normal qu'elle s'isole, tu sais, Sirius n'était pas très proche d'elle mais je pense qu'elle l'aimait bien…

Comme tout le monde sur l'île, Remus était maintenant au courant de la mort de Sirius mais il avait d'autres choses en tête pour penser à ce dernier.

- Tiens Severus, fit soudain Sarah. Tu n'avais pas quelques problèmes à régler ?

- Figure-toi que Belatrix et Lucius restent introuvables. J'ai chercher dans les moindre recoin de la forêt mais impossible de les retrouver…Tu as toujours la cape ? demanda-t-il à Sarah. Parce que s'ils la trouvent, ils pourraient tous nous tuer un par un…

- Arrête d'exagérer, tu sais très bien que c'est faux, ils n'oseraient jamais. Tu vois le mal partout !

- Je vois le mal partout parce que c'est le cas !

Remus, qui se sentait de trop dans cette conversation, quitta discrètement la tente à pas de loup.

- Et puis, rassure-toi, c'est moi qui ai la cape…

- C'est justement ca qui m'inquiète !

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Laisse tomber, Ketchump, marmonna Rogue.

- Je m'appelle Sarah ! A ce que je sache, je ne t'appelle pas Rogue mais Severus !

- Personne ne t'empêche le contraire !

- Si !

- Qui ?

- Où est Remus ?

- Quel est le rapport ?

- C'est vrai qu'en te voyant…

- Quoi ?

- Canard !

- Autruche !

Sarah éclata de rire devant leurs comportements ridicules et Rogue ne pu esquisser un sourire.

- Tu souris ? demanda Sarah une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle.

- Ouais.

- Tu devrais faire ca plus souvent, tu es beaucoup plus séduisant quand tu souris, signala-t-elle avant de quitter la tente, le cœur léger. Severus la regarda partir et reposa son regard sur l'animal mort. Il s'apprêta à la suivre mais quelque chose attira son attention : un bout de tissu beige dépassait de la gueule entrouverte du chien.

Il s'approcha et retira le bout de tissu, qu'il reconnu comme étant un morceau du t-shirt de Sarah.

- Oui, je suis séduisant, murmura-t-il avant de quitter lui aussi la tente, avec la ferme attention d'avoir une petite conversation avec la jeune femme.

* * *

- Je répète pour la deuxième fois…Où est la cape ? 

Malefoy commençait à perdre son sang froid face au jeune homme qui prenait un malin plaisir à énerver son tortionnaire. Derrière son dos, Tonks hochait frénétiquement la tête, lui indiquant qu'il ne devait lui donner sous aucun prétexte, encore fallait-il la posséder. Belatrix, quand à elle, était assise aisément et mangeait un fruit, tel un enfant devant un cartoon.

- On perd patiente, on dirais, fit-elle d'un air amusé, ce qui lui valu le regard meurtrier de Malefoy.

- Ne lui dit pas, ils vont tous nous tuer ! trouva la force de s'écrier Tonks.

- Elle a raison, tu sais…commenta Belatrix.

- Tais-toi ! ordonna Malefoy. Parfait…

A la surprise de tous, il s'approcha pour défaire les liens de Sawyer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Belatrix en se relevant brusquement. T'es malade !

- Je viens d'avoir une autre idée, bien meilleure que la tienne, car au moins, nous serons sûrs qu'il nous donnera la cape.

Belatrix acquiesça d'un signe de tête et pointa sa baguette sur Tonks.

- Tente de t'enfuir et elle meurt…

Sawyer décida d'obéir aux ordres, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il ignorait ce que les sorciers allaient faire de lui mais quoi que se soit, ca ne s'annonçait pas bien. Malefoy ne perdit pas une minute de plus, une fois Sawyer détaché, il pointa sa baguette dessus et s'écria :

- Impero !

Sawyer ne sentit même pas le sort l'atteindre. Non, il ne sentait même plus son corps… Il flottait dans une espèce d'euphorie, oubliant la douleur, la fatigue, ses problèmes…Tout s'était envolé. Les yeux dans le vague, il perçu au loin une voix froide lui criant quelque chose. « Rapporte la cape d'invisibilité ». Rapportez la cape ? Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait… Le regard vide, Sawyer marcha imperceptiblement vers les cavernes, avec l'intention de rapporter la cape à son maître, encore fallait-il la trouver…

Tonks observait la scène depuis son arbre où elle était toujours attachée, elle était presque soulagée par la tournure des événements : le sortilège ne tiendrait jamais assez longtemps pour que Sawyer puisse commettre le vol. Et ca, Malefoy ne semblai s'en rendre compte.

- Lamentable, se contenta de dire Belatrix. Un bon Doloris et le tour serait jouer…

- Il faut toujours que tu en viennes à la violence…

- Quoi ! Tu peux parler, toi ! Ta manière est tout aussi illégale, je te signale…

- Depuis quand te soucies-tu de la légalité ? Belatrix, nous sommes complètement isolés du monde et…Qu'est-ce que…murmura-t-il.

Tonks compris ce qui avait arrêté Malefoy ; une bouteille se tenant près de leurs affaires venait de geler sous leurs yeux. Presque immédiatement, des nuages cachèrent les rayons du soleil, les plongeant dans une obscurité presque totale. De la fumée commençait à sortir de leurs bouche, comme en hiver. Toute chaleur présente dans l'air venait de disparaître, laissant place à un froid terrible. Le peu de couleurs qu'il restait sur le visage de Belatrix disparu aussitôt.

- Les détraqueurs, murmura-t-elle.

- Les quoi ? Voyons, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est impossible…

Mais quand Malefoy reporta son attention sur sa collègue, celle-ci était déjà partie en courant, ce qu'il ne tarda pas de faire, laissant ainsi Tonks face aux créatures qui ne tarderaient d'arriver…

_Yiark Yiark!Bon alors pour les détraqueurs, la réponse dans le prochain chapitre Et je suis désolée d'avoir sapper la plupart des persos, c'est que, j'étais malade! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez:(_

_TheWerewolf_


	16. Le calme après la tempête

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_**Nepenthes:** Toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews:D Je n'aimerais pas te décevoir mais...ce n'est pas Kate qui meurt...Maieuh moi j'aime pas les noix de coco ca fait trop mal à la tête! Pas et puis Vince est que le premier sur la liste :p Bah, y a pas beaucoup de Sawyer dans ce chapitre non plus (c'et parce que je suis en manque d'inspiration -.-) Alors comment tuer un labrador? tu prends une petite baballe que tu jetes dans un ravin et il va sauter (bah oui stupide ces chiens lool) ou alors, tu prends tout simplement un flingue et paf! une balle dans le museau! (mwaa? Cruelle? noon...enfin si un peu:) Alors venons-en à l'histoire: sache que je trouvais la scène Claire/Charlie pas très satisfaisante:) Enfin bon, fallait que je le fasse... Alors au début je voulais faire subir des milliers d'endoloris bien douloureux à notre Sawyer mais j'ai changé d'avis après reflexion: gardons ca pour la fin :p. Sarah et la mort du toutou...On le sait dans ce chapitre mais ce sera mieux exploité dans les suivants;) Alors Tonks Tonks Tonks... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais en faire? La tuer? Pas pour le moment en tout cas...Peut-être après l'avoir mise avec Sawyer? Non, je plaisante lol Bon alors je te laisse lire le chapitre en espèrant que cette fois-ci, il ne te restera pas sur ta fin (oui je sais ca a pas de sens lol)Merci pour ta review!_

_**Umihime: **Tout d'abord merci pour ta review! Alors Sarah et Rogue...complètement opposés ses deux là! C'est un peu comme...euh...pas d'exemple en tête héhé Alors tu découvrira la fameuse idée de toutélié...Si tu comprends pas, essaie pas de comprendre sinon du vas devenir parano (un peu comme moi d"ailleurs ;) Alors après Charlie/Claire et bien voici...euh... je sais pas encore :D Bisoux!_

_**Note: **Alors je vais recommencer un long discours sur...haha vous avez eu peur hein? Non, en fait juste une petite note pour vous dire que je passe mon temps à écrire cette fic premièrement parce que j'y tiens (sinon j'écrirais plus;) Mais sachez qu'en postant un petit mot d'encouragement, vous faites la moitié du boulot à ma place:D Bah oui, que serait un écrivain sans motivation? Et moi ma motivation je la tiens de vos reviews (si, si!) Alors j'en profite pour remercier tout ceux qui ont eu le courage de poster une pitite review jusqu'à maintenant ;) _

**Le calme après la tempête**

« Rapporte la cape d'invisibilité ».

« Tue-les s'il le faut mais rapporte-la moi »

Sawyer marchait dans le brouillard depuis un bon quart d'heure. Une partie de son cerveau lui disait de désobéir, alors que l'autre répétait qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution que d'obéir à son maître. Les rayons du soleil disparurent soudain, plongeant l'île dans les ténèbres d'une nouvelle approche. Mais pas le temps de discuter, il fallait trouver la cape. Mais pourquoi était-ce si important après tout ?

Une légère bruine faisait son apparition tandis qu'un froid glacial gelait ses entrailles une par une, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il ne le savait pas mais comme l'avait prévu Tonks, le sort n'avait eu presque aucun effet. Tonks… Elle était toujours avec ses tortionnaires.

Sawyer arrêta de marcher, ne sachant que faire : soit retourner aux cavernes et chercher de l'aide, ou alors faire demi-tour pour aider Tonks. La deuxième solution était plus probable, mais ils étaient deux sorciers armés, alors que lui n'était qu'un simple moldu, sans arme pour se défendre en cas de besoin… Mais qui sait ce qu'ils étaient en train de lui faire subir ?

Il choisi donc la première solution, la plus simple certes, mais pas la plus courageuse ; et puis, il n'était pas un héros, loin de là…

Il se dirigea donc en courant vers les cavernes, oubliant le froid et la pluie qui lui martelaient le visage.

* * *

Kate, Sirius et Walt, couraient à présent pour s'abriter de la pluie qui venait soudain de tomber. Après s'être rassasiés, ils avaient repris la route vers les cavernes, ou du moins ce qu'ils pensaient être la bonne route. Le flair de Patmol n'était plus d'aucune utilité maintenant que l'eau s'abattait sur le sol, effaçant toute traces pouvant les aider à retrouver leur chemin. 

Sirius se secoua la tête à la manière d'un chien tandis que Kate tenait son sac au dessus de la tête pour se protéger de la pluie.

- Tu penses qu'on sera rentrer avant la nuit ? demanda Kate, une fois à l'abri sous un arbre.

- Oui normalement, si on suit le bon chemin…

- Dès qu'on rentre, je tue Jack !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas nous avoir aider, tiens ! Nous laisser pourrir au fond d'un trou sans vivres !

- Il nous croyait morts, tu verras sa tête quand il va te voir arriver ! Faudra que je prenne une photo… C'est surtout Michael qui sera content. Il va nous embrasser quand il verra qu'on a retrouver son fils.

- Et vous avez retrouvez Vince ? demanda Walt

- Non, sinon je t'aurais déjà retrouvé depuis longtemps…

- Ca se peut que Vince soit un comme vous ?

- Un comme moi ? répéta Sirius, amusé.

- Oui, un sorcier transformé en animal…

- Petit, il ne faut pas voir la sorcellerie partout, ton chien est tout à fait normal…

- Non, lui il a survécu au crash, alors que les autres chiens sont morts !

- Un coup de chance… Mais crois-moi, c'est un chien comme les autres.

- On repart ? proposa Kate.

- Oui on repart trouver Jack, s'exclama Sirius en imitant une voix de fille sous l'éclat de rire de Walt.

- Encore une belle preuve de l'intelligence masculine, marmonna Kate en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que les garçons se frappaient la main d'un signe victorieux.

* * *

Grâce à l'immense discrétion d'Hurley, l'île entière était maintenant au courant que Claire et Charlie était ensemble, à l'instant même ou ceux-ci avait franchi l'entrée des cavernes, main dans la main, avec l'aide du porte-bébé ventral que Charlie avait fabriqué de bon cœur à la jeune maman. 

- Tu pouvais pas t'empêcher de le répéter, hein ? demanda Charlie à Hurley, une fois assis à coté de lui.

- Moi ? Non, c'est Jack qui l'a dit à Michael qui l'a dit à Sun qui me l'a dit à moi.

- Et qui l'a dit à tout le monde, acheva Charlie. Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ?

- Non, mais tu vas bientôt me le dire, marmonna-t-il.

- Un journal de l'île. Que dirais-tu de « La Gazette des disparus » ?

- Hééé…Tu sais que c'est une bonne idée ? A la une « Claire et Charlie, de l'amitié à l'Amour avec un grand A » ! Le problème c'est que je pourrais pas imprimer et j'aimerais pas passer des heures à recopier trente-six fois la même chose…

- Un seul exemplaire serait bon ! Il suffirait de le faire passer un peu partout sur l'île, dit Charlie d'un ton évident.

- Et ben mon pote, c'est la meilleure idée que tu as eu depuis qu'on est arrivé ici…Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite d'ailleurs ! Je…tiens salut Sawyer !

Celui-ci venait d'arriver à toute allure et avait même manquer leur foncer dedans.

- Où… est… Jack ? demanda-t-il essoufflé par sa course, les cheveux lui collant le visage à cause de pluie.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Charlie en se levant.

- T'as vu le monstre ? s'écria Hurley tandis que Sawyer reprenait son souffle.

- Non, je…Tonks…Ils l'ont capturée et…

- Qui ca ? Les autres ?

- Non, leurs ennemis…

- Les ennemis des autres ?

- Non, les ennemis des sorciers ! s'impatienta Sawyer.

- Hooo !

- Quoi ho ? Où est Jack ?

- Bonne question, pas vu de la journée, marmonna Hurley, déçu que personne n'ait encore vu son monstre.

- Bordel, quand on a besoin de lui, il est jamais là et quand on en a pas besoin, il se mêle de tout !

- Ha, ca c'est toujours comme ca, dit Hurley d'un ton réconfortant. Mais bon, attends un peu d'être maudit et…

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Tonks est là, en ce moment, en train de se faire torturer, alors que je parle avec un gros lard superstitieux !

Hurley fut blessé de plein fouet par cette remarque bien qu'il commençait tout doucement à s'habituer à Sawyer. Il partit en grommelant, sans même prendre le temps de voir Jack passer à coté de lui.

- Ha, te voilà enfin toubib ! s'écria Sawyer en le voyant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda agressivement celui-ci.

- Je viens en paix ! Tonks s'est fait kidnapper par deux cinglés échapper de l'asile et est en train de se faire torturer ! lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

- Où ca ?

- Quelque part dans la jungle !

- Tu sais pas être plus précis ?

- Un endroit où il a des arbres…Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? Je m'appelle pas encore Locke !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus en intervenant dans la conversation.

- Tonks s'est fait kidnapper par deux fous, expliqua Charlie pendant que Jack et Sawyer était toujours en train de s'engueuler.

- Ha… Comme ils sont partis là, ils sont pas prêts de la retrouver. Ca te dirait de venir avec moi régler ce petit problème ? demanda Remus après un instant de réflexion.

- Vous voulez dire, partir avec vous à la recherche de Tonks ?

Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis qu'un sourire illuminait le visage de Charlie.

- D'accord !

Ils partirent ensemble à la recherche de la métamorphomage, sans même en prévenir Jack et Sawyer qui ne semblait pas avoir remarquer leur départ.

- Et Kate non plus, c'est pas ta faute ?

- Non, c'est pas ma faute ! Et si tu avais un peu bouger ton derrière de sale égoïste, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de nous accompagner !

- Et ce serait moi qui aurait crevé, je suppose ? renchérit Sawyer.

- Oui mais au moins, tu nous aurais enfin foutu la paix !

C'était la première fois que Sawyer perdait autant le contrôle de ses nerfs avec Jack. Un petit groupe s'était formé autours des deux hommes qui se retenaient de se sauter dessus et se lançaient des regards meurtriers.

- Je voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie mais je pensais que Tonks était en danger ? demanda Hurley, qui avait tout de même suivit la scène, espérant que Jack foute enfin une bonne baffe à Sawyer. Ce dernier revint soudain à la réalité et se relança dans la forêt, suivit de près par Jack.

* * *

Rogue passa le reste de son après-midi à observer Sarah du coin de l'œil et eut l'étrange impression qu'elle en faisait de même. « Elle sait que je sais… ». Il avait aussi l'impression qu'elle essayait de l'éviter, ce qui ne faisait que confirmer sa théorie. Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Elle n'était pas dans la tente lorsqu'il a découvert le morceau de tissu. Après tout, peut-être que ce n'était pas son t-shirt ? Il devrait vérifier… 

Sarah se leva et alla se rafraîchir à la source, consciente du regard de Rogue posé sur elle, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

- Sarah !

Elle arrêta son geste ; il venait de l'appeler. Elle soupira et alla le rejoindre, lui qui était toujours assis sur son rocher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.

- Je te retourne la question, répondit Rogue en haussant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes ? On dirait que j'ai commis un crime…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ca ?

- Ta façon de me regarder…A moins que ce ne soit pour ma grande beauté, finit-elle d'un air moqueur.

- Méchante morsure, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Rogue en déposant son regard sur le ventre de la blonde. Sarah réajusta aussitôt son t-shirt.

- C'est mon chien qui m'a mordue, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

- Si tu le dis, c'est que c'est vrai…Remarque, je me demande quand même bien ce que faisait un morceau de ton t-shirt dans la gueule du labrador…

- Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi !

- Tu n'étais pas là, la nuit de la mort du chien et de la disparition de Sayid…

- Non, même moi je ne savais pas où j'étais, je ne me rappelle de rien ! Tu le sais ! La seule chose dont je me rappelle c'est que je devais aller trouver Remus et…De tout façon, comment j'aurais pendu le chien ?

- Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, tu aurais pu faire n'importe quoi…

- Dans mon état normal ? Alors, tu crois que c'est moi qui ai tué le chien, c'est ca ?

- Exactement, affirma Rogue.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué, répondit-elle simplement. Je n'aurais jamais fait ca…Je…

- Je peux vérifier quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en se levant pour se placer face à elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « vérifier quelque chose » ? demanda-t-elle, soudain effrayée par son comportement.

- Dans tes souvenirs. Legilimensie, tu connais ?

- Non.

- Je vais entrer dans tes souvenirs par la magie, expliqua-t-il. Laisse-toi faire, ce n'est pas douloureux. Et tu me faciliteras la tâche en passant à ce que tu as fait cette nuit là.

- Quoi ? Tu vas voir mes souvenirs ? Et ce que je pense ?

- C'est en effet possible, mais si tu te concentres, je n'en connaîtrais rien.

- Ok.

- Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi.

- Difficile de me concentrer avec toi devant moi ! répliqua Sarah, n'aimant pas cette idée de rester face à Rogue les yeux fermés. Rogue déposa ses mains aux longs doigts pâles sur les temps de la blonde qui frissonna à ce contact. Cette dernière se concentra sur tout ce dont elle se rappelait la nuit dernière, tandis que toute une vague de souvenirs lui revenait à la mémoire. Des choses qu'elle pensait avoir oubliées depuis des années. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement étrange, Rogue se recula d'elle avec une expression réjouie sur le visage ; apparemment, il avait découvert ce qu'il voulait savoir.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle en redoutant sa réponse.

- Alors, c'est bien toi qui a tué le chien, oui. Mais pas sous ton contrôle… Je dirais que tu as agi sous l'impérium, ce qui expliquerait pas mal de choses, y compris comment tu aurais pu suspendre le chien…

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- En agissant sous impérium, tu peux faire des choses que tu serais incapable de faire dans ton état normal, expliqua-t-il patiemment.

- Haaa…Et la morsure que le chien avait sur le corps alors ?

- Comme nous l'avons déduis, il pourrait s'agir de la morsure d'un serpent, reptile qui est très courant dans la jungle, en particulier dans les régions tropicales.

- Et qui m'aurait demander de tuer un chien ? s'étonna Sarah.

- A ton avis ? Mais je pense que tuer le chien n'était pas l'ordre principal ; non, je pense que tu t'es trompée…

- Quoi ?

- Belatrix ; ou Malefoy ; a du te donner l'ordre de tuer Black, en signalant bien sur, qu'il pouvait prendre l'apparence d'un grand chien noir. Tu es donc partie dans la jungle, avec en tête l'image d'un chien noir, mais comme il faisait nuit, tu as du confondre la couleur de Vince et le prendre pour Black, tu comprends ?

- C'est pas un peu…exagéré ?

- C'est juste une théorie, mais ce qui me surprend, c'est que l'impérium à marcher jusqu'au bout, alors que nos pouvoirs disparaissent progressivement…

- Severus…J'étais à moitié endormie quand je suis sortie, il est donc normal que je n'ai pas pu résister au sort. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi !

Rogue fut flatté par cette remarque mais n'en fit rien savoir.

- Tu as vu Remus ? demanda Sarah en jetant un regard autour d'elle.

- Il est parti chercher Tonks, mais je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé…

- On fait quoi ?

- Quoi on fait quoi ? s'étonna Rogue.

- Ben on va quand même pas partir à leur recherche, il va bientôt faire nuit…

- Je sais pas, fais ce que tu veux, marmonna Rogue.

- J'ai envie d'aller me baigner…

- Et bien va te baigner !

- Oui mais de un ; interdiction de sortir seule quand la nuit commence à tomber ; et de deux, j'ai pas de maillot…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'en ai à faire ? Amuse-toi, fais ce que tu veux mais fous-moi la paix !

- Quel caractère ! Franchement, je plaints tes proches…Déjà moi, je me plaints donc…

- Tu sais pas te taire un peu ?

- Non ! J'ai une langue, c'est pour l'utiliser !

- Et bien utilise-la pour manger…

- J'ai pas faim…

- Et bien va parler avec quelqu'un d'autre !

- C'est à toi que je veux parler…Où tu vas ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant partir.

- Je vais aux toilettes, j'ai plus le droit ?

- Menteur, c'est parce que tu veux te débarrasser de moi !

- T'es pas si blonde que tu en as l'air, répliqua-t-il tandis qu'il essayait d'esquiver ;sans succès ; la bouteille d'eau ouverte que la sorcière lui lançait. Celle-ci plaqua une main contre sa bouche en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas rater son coup et que la bouteille entière venait de se déverser sur les vêtements de sa cible.

- J'ai rien fait ! s'exclama-t-elle avant que Rogue n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit. Rogue soupira et ferma les yeux, en respirant lentement afin de faire disparaître sa colère qui menaçait à tout moment de le submerger.

- Moi non plus, j'ai rien fait pour mériter ca, répondit-il en enlevant sa cape.

Sarah fut soulagée qu'il eut pris ça à la légère, et le montra avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Cinq minutes étaient passées depuis que Jack et Sawyer avaient quittés les cavernes pour partir à la recherche de Tonks. Ils étaient tout deux devancés par Remus et Charlie qui avaient pris beaucoup d'avance sur eux, alors qu'ils se disputaient. Sawyer était à la tête de Jack et ne semblait même pas savoir où il se dirigeait. Il faisait nuit et ils étaient partis sans prendre le soin d'emporter avec eux une lampe de poche ou autre objet nécessaire à la survie. 

Sawyer s'arrêta un moment pour observer les alentours, Jack stoppa juste à coté de lui. Sawyer ne savait même pas où se trouvait Tonks, il avait laisser aller son instinct, qui lui avait une fois de plus mené à l'égarement. Jack remarqua le comportement du jeune homme mais s'abstint de commentaire alors que si la situation était inversée, Sawyer n'aurait pas manqué d'en faire.

Le docteur regarda quelques secondes le jeune homme avant de percevoir à travers les arbres une faible lueur argentée. Il cru d'abord que c'était un mauvais tour de son imagination mais non : la lumière semblait même se diriger vers eux. Sawyer, quand à lui, semblait terrorisé en remarquant que le lueur était due à une brume argentée flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Cette brume étant présente dans la plupart de ses cauchemars. L'atmosphère changea immédiatement ; toute chaleur que contenait l'air disparut, alors que les faibles rayons du soleil couchant disparaissaient pour les plonger dans un noir total. Jack entendit à quelques mètres de lui la voix paniquée de Sawyer :

- J…Jack ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Q…Qui est là ?

Jack lui-même était sur ces gardes, tout cela était complètement irrationnel.

- Je suis aveugle ! s'écria Sawyer en tendant ses mains devant lui.

- Non, je ne pense pas, moi aussi je ne vois rien, répondit Jack en essayant tout d'abord de se rassurer.

- J'ai sentit un truc !

- C'est moi, abrutis !

Il faisait froid, tellement froid que Jack se surprit à grelotter. Et puis, ce souffle rauque, le même qu'il avait entendu juste avant la mort de Kate…Etait-ce synonyme de mort ? Sawyer perdait littéralement le contrôle de ses nerfs, Jack pouvait entendre sa respiration haletante et paniquée.

- Tonks ? Demanda prudemment Jack en sentant une présence inconnue dans l'obscurité.

- Tu entends ? demanda soudain Sawyer, qui semblait avoir retrouver un peu de son calme.

- Entendre quoi ? répliqua le médecin, pour s'assurer qu'ils entendaient tous les deux le même souffle rauque.

- Les murmures…

- Les quoi ? Jack pouvait tendre l'oreille mais il n'entendait aucun murmure. Sawyer ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Un bruit de chute retentit alors dans le noir total, signe qu'il venait de s'évanouir.

- Sawyer ! répéta Jack en tâtant le sol de ses mains, dans l'espoir de retrouver son corps.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre avec eux…En écoutant plus attentivement, le souffle de la chose ressemblait plus à un râle qu'à une respiration. Jack ne connaissait aucune créature capable de produire un tel son, mais il n'eut pas le temps de chercher dans sa mémoire : des souvenirs lui revinrent tout de suite en tête, et pas les plus heureux ; un homme soulevait une bâche découvrant le cadavre de son père ; Boone était allongé et rendait son dernier souffle ; Kate disparaissait à travers le nuage de poussière… Il tomba genoux, essayant de résister face à l'évanouissement.

- Spero Patronum ! s'écrièrent soudain deux voix à l'unisson.

Deux formes argentée sortirent alors de l'obscurité, repoussant cette force mystérieuse qui les avait paralysé de terreur. Le souffle rauque disparut alors, ramenant Jack à la réalité. Celui-ci regarda les formes argentées disparaître sous ses yeux tandis qu'il portait son regard vers leurs sauveurs. Remus et Tonks se tenaient entre deux arbres, baguettes à la main, le regard foudroyant d'une lueur qu'il ne leur connaissait pas. Charlie était en arrière plan et observait admirablement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. A quelques mètres de là, Sawyer était allongé sur le sol, le visage pâle et le corps tremblant, se protégeant la tête contre quelque chose d'invisible. Tonks, malgré des marques sur son visage et les yeux remplis de fatigue, se précipita sur Jack pour l'aider à se relever, tandis que Remus en faisait de même avec Sawyer.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle en le prenant par le bras pour le relever.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux. Et vous ?

- Ca pas d'importance, souffla-t-elle. Vite Remus ! Il faut retourner aux cavernes, ils se sont enfouis !

- De quoi ? demanda Jack qui semblait flotter dans une autre dimension. Attendez, c'était quoi ces choses ?

- On t'expliquera une fois là-bas, répliqua Remus sans perdre de temps. Charlie, aide-moi à le soulever ! lança-t-il au rocker en désignant Sawyer qui était dans un état second.

- Il n'a quand même pas eu le baiser ! s'écria Tonks, soudain paniquée.

- Je ne sais pas…Mais il faut partir vite, ils risquent de revenir…

* * *

- Regarde ! On y est ! s'exclama Kate en montrant du doigt la lueur lointaine des feux de camp. Il étaient en hauteur et il ne restait qu'à descendre la douce pente pour retrouver les autres. Walt s'était endormi dans les bras de Sirius qui n'avait aucun mal à le porter malgré sa blessure à la jambe. Il scruta la forêt qui s'étendait à ses pieds et fut surpris en apercevant un endroit plus sombre de la mystérieuse jungle. C'était comme si un gros nuage noir empêchait l'éclat de la lune d'éclairer cette partie mise à l'écart. Il fronça les sourcils et continua d'observer malgré le regard que Kate posait sur lui. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de voir apparaître une faible lueur argentée qui ne tarda à se volatiliser. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kate avant de bailler.

- Ils sont au courant pour les détraqueurs, murmura Sirius plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune femme.

- Hein ?

- Ils viennent de repousser les détraqueurs grâce à un Patronus.

- Qui ca ?

- Les ours polaires…

- Très drôle…Pourquoi ils ont lancés un…une…chose ?

- Tiens, maintenant, tu sais de qui on parle ? nargua Sirius

- Ecoute, je suis restée deux jours sous terre, sans nourriture, sans dormir, alors pardonne-moi si je mets du temps à assimiler les choses ! Je suis pas une sorcière !

- Et moi alors ? s'indigna le sorcier. Rajoutes-y tout ce que tu viens de dire avec en prime une pimbêche qui n'arrête pas de se plaindre !

- Une quoi ? Tu peux parler toi ! A part dormir…

- Je rigole, Kate, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire. Je sais bien que n'est pas une pimbêche…C'est pas beaucoup de femme qui auraient escaladé une paroi comme je t'ai vu le faire…

Kate rougit à cette remarque, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sirius.

- Dès qu'on met les pieds dans ses cavernes, je t'embrasse, dit-il d'un ton dégagé.

- Mais oui, cours toujours, marmonna Kate.

- Tu paries que je le fais ?

- Je ne parie rien. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me toucher…

- Ouh, je tremble, dit-il en reprenant la marche. Avant d'aller à Azkaban, toutes les femmes étaient folles de moi, reprit-il d'un air hautain.

- Il leur manquait une case…

- Non…C'est parce que je n'ai pas de photo avec moi, mais tu verrais la différence avec avant…

- Mouais…

- Quoi mouais ?

- Je dis rien… Je me sens pas bien, c'est tout…

- Tu stresses ?

- Pourquoi je stresserais ?

- Parce que je vais t'embrasser…

- T'as pas intérêt…

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Jack, au secours ! A l'aide ! Le méchant Sirius, et ben il va m'embrasser ! continua-t-il en reprenant son imitation de petite fille.

- Tu sais pas être un peu sérieux ?

- Hé ! Ho ! J'ai passé treize années de ma vie en prison et les deux dernières à cavaler sans cesse pour éviter les détraqueurs, alors j'ai bien un peu le droit de me défouler !

- Je sais ce que c'est…

- Non, tu sais pas…

- Bien sur que si ! Je suis dans le même cas que toi ! Sauf que moi, je ne suis allée qu'un an en prison…

- Facile dans une prison de moldu…Ca se voit que t'es jamais allée à Azkaban, s'indigna-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que t'as fais au juste ? Pour aller en prison ?

Kate resta silencieuse et accéléra le pas pour ne plus être à coté de Sirius.

- Hé attends ! s'écria celui-ci en essayant de la rattraper, ce qui n'était pas évident avec Walt en bras. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Attends-moi !

Kate s'arrêta et attendit qu'il arrive à sa hauteur.

- Tu veux faire un pause ? demanda doucement Sirius. Et puis, je commence à avoir des crampes, fit-il avec une grimace de douleur.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire avant de s'asseoir à terre, suivie de Sirius qui avait repris son air sérieux.

- Walt, dit-il doucement en secouant le garçon. On est presque arrivé…

Walt ouvrit péniblement les yeux tandis que Sirius le déposait à terre, et s'étira avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Kate resta silencieuse, à observer les feuilles des arbres qui flottaient, secouées par la légère brise qui les enveloppaient paisiblement. Sirius lui aussi resta silencieux, observant la jeune femme. Après quelques minutes de ce silence pesant, il se leva et vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle et posa un bras autours de ses épaules.

- Je suis un gamin, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Ou du moins, un éternel adolescent emprisonné dans un corps d'adulte…C'est ce que tu penses, non ?

- Non, tu sais retrouver le sérieux quand il faut et…

- Arrête de parler pour rien, dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu aimes Jack ?

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle essayait sans succès de cacher.

- Ou alors est-ce Sawyer ?

- On a dit une question !

- C'est pour savoir si j'ai mes chances…Alors ?

- Je sais pas…Oui, sans doute…On reprend ?

- Quoi déjà ? Pour une qui était fatiguée…

- J'ai jamais dit ca !

- Ha, moi je sais pourquoi tu veux qu'on arrive vite aux cavernes, murmura Sirius avec un sourire.

- Non, c'est pas pour ca !

- Mais avoue que tu y pensais !

Ils se levèrent et partirent à deux, oubliant Walt qui avait suivi leur conversation et dut courir pour les rattraper de vue.

* * *

Il faisait maintenant nuit et le camp était éclairé par de multiples torches qui avaient été placées aux limites de la forêt. Les animaux nocturnes avaient cessé leur brouhaha, laissant place aux diverses conversations des passagers, qui ne semblaient au courant que des détraqueurs convoitaient l'île. Claire n'avait pas vu Charlie partir et s'était renseignée auprès de Locke qui lui avait gentiment renseigné qu'il avait quitté les cavernes avec un des sorciers, il y a de cela une heure. 

Elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter et plus le temps passait, plus cette peur s'intensifiait. Et s'il ne revenait pas et disparaissait, tout comme Sayid ? Et s'il mourrait simplement, tout comme Kate ? Plus elle se posait de questions, pire c'était. Elle décida donc de reporter son attention sur Aaron qui dormait tranquillement, un doigt dans la bouche.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda Sarah qui s'était curieusement approchée du berceau et fixait le bébé d'un air attendri.

- Euh…Aaron, répondit Claire en la rejoignant.

- C'est un beau nom…Et vous, vous vous appelez comment ? demanda la sorcière à l'adresse de la maman. Nous n'avons pas encore fait connaissance il me semble.

- Claire et vous ?

- Sarah. Lui aussi il a survécu au crash ?

- En quelque sorte, répondit Claire. J'étais enceinte de lui quand l'accident à eut lieu…Et j'ai accouché sur l'île, ce qui n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour s'occuper d'un enfant.

- Et le papa, c'est celui qui est parti dans la jungle ?

- Oh non, fit Claire en pouffant de rire. Je l'avais dans le ventre bien avant de rencontrer Charlie. Le père de Aaron m'a laissée tomber parce que j'étais enceinte…

- C'est parce que c'est un salaud… Je peux le prendre ?

- Il dort pour le moment mais quand il sera réveillé, je te le dirais, si tu veux…

- Ok, approuva Sarah avec un sourire. Maintenant je fais un sondage pour la « Gazette des disparus », alors veux-tu y participer ?

- Euh oui, pourquoi pas…

Sarah sortit un bloc de note ainsi qu'un stylo et se prépara à écrire.

- Cela se résume en une question. Est-ce que le monsieur là-bas, il te fais peur ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Rogue qui était assis au loin sur une pierre. Je rappelle que ce sondage est strictement confidentiel et se limite à trois choix : a) Un petit peu ; b) Beaucoup ou c) Pas du tout. Alors ?

- Euh…C'est vrai qu'il me paraît un peu louche mais je…

- Donc, ce sera réponse c) Beaucoup. Merci beaucoup pour votre vote, nous espérons vous revoir bientôt ! La Gazette du disparu sera disponible dès demain matin et vous pourrez vous la procurer en allant chez Hurley et CO. Pour toute information concernant cette gazette, adressez-vous au directeur, c'est-à-dire Hurley en personne.

- Euh, Ok…

- Alors, j'étais comment ? Super pub, non ? demanda Sarah qui avait repris sa voix normale. Je suis payée 100$ pour faire la pub mais je sais pas combien ca vaut en Gallions…Bon, je te laisse, j'ai d'autres pigeons à plumer…euh pardon… Clients à satisfaire, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à Claire qui la regarda s'éloigner avec un air ébahi.

L'atmosphère relaxant, voire presque réconfortant des cavernes fut soudain troubler par l'arrivée en trombe de Remus, Tonks, Jack, Charlie et Sawyer, celui-ci transporté par ces deux derniers. Tout le monde se précipita vers eux, attendant le moindre récit de se qu'il venait de se produire. Claire se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour aller rejoindre Charlie qui l'accueillit par un grand sourire et un tendre baiser.

- Où tu étais ? Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de joie.

- Je t'expliquerais tout ca en détails tout à l'heure parce que…Claire, aurais-tu remarquer quelque chose de bizarre par ici ?

- Non…Enfin, pas du sens dans lequel tu l'entends…Et Sawyer, qu'est-ce qu'il a eu ? demanda-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose.

- Jack et lui se sont faits attaquer par des monstres…

- Haha ! s'écria Hurley qui venait d'entendre ce que Charlie venait de dire. Qui s'est qui a des hallucinations ?

- Oh non, recommence pas, grommela Charlie. Si tu veux, demain je te donne une interview avec tout les détails parce là, je suis crevé !

- Ok, mec, Ok…

Jack avait allongé Sawyer sur le dos, tandis que Sarah était en train de l'examiner. Le jeune homme était tombé inconscient lors du voyage et le peu de couleur présent sur son visage venait de disparaître.

- Il n'a pas eu le baiser, les rassura Sarah en passant une main sur son front. Non, mais je pense qu'il n'y était pas loin… C'est juste un choc, les moldus sont plus sensibles aux détraqueurs que les sorciers, en particuliers si ceux-ci ont connus un certain trouble dans leur passé. Vous avez du chocolat ? demanda-t-elle à Jack qui l'avait écouté attentivement.

- Non. Pourquoi ? Comment du chocolat pourrait-il le soigner ? questionna Jack, surpris des remèdes des sorciers.

- Ca ne va pas le « soigner » mais lui redonner de l'énergie, en quelque sorte…Remus, ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse du loup-garou qui se tenait la tête entre les mains.

- Oui, oui… Je suis juste…fatigué. Je crois que vais aller me coucher, répondit-il faiblement avant de les quitter.

Sarah jeta instinctivement un regard vers la lune : elle n'était pas tout à fait pleine mais elle s'en rapprochait dangereusement.

- Et toi Tonks ? Ils ne t'ont rien faits ?

- Non, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Sarah. J'ai juste eu droit à un petit doloris mais rien de grave, répondit la métamorphomage avec un sourire. Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

- Non, merci Tonks. Va te reposer, je m'occupe de lui…

- Si tu veux je peux prendre la relève dans quelques heures, proposa Tonks.

- Non, il n'est pas en danger de mort…Par contre je m'inquiète pour Remus…

- C'est bientôt tu-sais-quoi, chuchota-t-elle pour éviter de se faire entendre par Jack.

- Oui, et si nous ne trouvons pas un endroit où l'isoler, il risque de faire des dégâts. D'autant plus que nous n'avons plus Si...La blonde s'arrêta, ayant conscience de l'effet de la mort de Sirius sur Tonks. Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui…En fait, elle entendait encore ses aboiements quand il était sous forme de chien, résonner dans sa tête. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il y avait réellement des aboiements ?

Tonks sortit de ses rêveries et tourna la tête à une vitesse fulgurante avant de se précipiter vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Elle n'avait pas rêvé : tout le monde avait à présent les yeux rivés vers les buissons, d'où ne tarda pas à sortir un grand chien noir de la taille d'un ours...

_Alors...Bah j'ai arrêté là parce qu'alors j'étais partie pour une dizaines de pages sur les retrouvailles :) Donc, je préviens, pas d'action dans le prochain chapitre mais alors juste un petit peu...Ce sera principalement centré sur la vie sur l'île (comme dans certains épisodes de Lost d'ailleurs...) et the love ( bah oui, l'amour fait partie de la vie quoi que vous en pensiez;) Je sens que certaines personnes vont raler sur la relation Sirius/Kate, quoi que..._


	17. Disputes, séparations et retrouvailles

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**Umihime : **Merci pour ta review, contente que tu apprécies toujours ma fic ! En ce qui concerne la relation Kate/Sirius, je ne dirais pas que se sont de vrai sentiments, juste un jeu entre elle et lui, à peu près comme avec Sawyer. Disons que Sirius est plus proche d'elle étant donné que lui aussi est un fugitif et qu'il la comprends vu qu'il sait ce que c'est…La différence est que lui est innocent alors que elle… J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite que j'ai tapé en extrême vitesse lol ;)_

_**Nepenthes : **Après ta réclamation, je me suis grouillée de taper la suite pour que vous ayez la suite avant ma temporaire disparition :) Et non ce n'est pas Kate qui meurt, ce n'est même pas elle la tueuse, moi qui aurait espéré de l'action, notamment son rejet du groupe (ca c'est de ta faute, à la longue je commence à la détester ! lol ;) Bon aller la tueuse fait partie du nouveau cast mais bon, on s'en fout… Clair qu'Hurley a tout les atouts pour qu'on le prenne pour un fou : les nombres, les millions, le monstre,… Alors j'ignore encore si c'est Sarah la tueuse ou non, j'hésite… En ce qui concerne la morsure du soi-disant serpent et bien non comme tu t'en es douté, nos amis se trompent sérieusement ; tout compte fait, on a le même esprit tortueux non ? Tuer Kate…Cela faisait partie de mes intentions au départ mais j'en avait besoin pour après mais une fois qu'elle aura « accompli » sa mission, peut-être que en effet, je m'en débarrasserais, j'ai dit peut-être ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ;)_

_**Marjojo : **Tu as lu ma fic en deux jours ? En tout cas merci pour ta review elle me fait vraiment plaisir ! Le problème c'est que maintenant, il faudra attendre pour avoir la suite…Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire, bisoux ;) Et oui Sawyer va s'en sortir, il s'en sort toujours le gars là, c'est Harry Potter ( la réplique de Hurley ;)_

_**Note :** Pardonnez-moi pour ce chapitre très en retard mais j'étais en manque total d'inspiration :( Si je n'avais pas eu de réclamation, vous l'auriez probablement eu dans une semaine voir plus ! Justement ne vous attendez pas à avoir de nouveaux chapitres rapidement parce que j'aurais plus d'ordi et pour écrire, je devrais recourir à la bonne vieille méthode, le papier… Alors en parlant de ca, une fois que tout sera redevenu normal, je mettrais mon profil à jour pour vous indiquez où j'en suis dans l'avancement de l'histoire comme ca, vous voilà au courant ! Je vous laisse lire la suite et je m'excuse d'avance de l'avoir légèrement bâclée mais j'étais à la bourre ;)_

Disputes, séparations et retrouvailles 

Ce fut comme si un feu d'artifice venait d'éclater dans le cœur de Tonks. Le chien noir bondit sur elle et lui lécha le visage, sous les éclats de rire de la victime. Kate et Walt ne tardèrent de sortir également des buissons, le visage pâle de fatigue et d'épuisement.

- Walt ? demanda Michael, pas très sur de lui. Le petit garçon répondit par un sourire avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père qui en pleurait presque de joie.

Sirius reprit son apparence humaine et enlaça Tonks qui n'en croyait ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes de joie. Jack nous a dit que vous étiez morts et…

- Tonks, laisse-moi souffler, veux-tu bien, répondit Sirius en riant.

- Comment c'est possible ? demanda Michael d'une voix étrange. La grotte s'est effondrée, personne n'aurait survécu à ca !

- C'est la magie, mon vieux, dit Sirius en guise de réponse. Maintenant, je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez mais on a faim et soif donc, nous aimerions bien donner une interview demain matin, s'exclama-t-il en écartant les mains pour se frayer un passage vers la source.

Jack était resté au loin de toute l'agitation et dévorait Kate des yeux. Il avait peur que ce soit encore une vision, comme avec l'épouvantard, mais elle avait l'air bien réelle, quoi qu'un peu pâle. Elle était restée silencieuse et n'avait même pas esquisser un sourire en débarquant derrière Sirius qui lui avait jeté un regard de play-boy, avant de se diriger vers la source. Tonks, elle, le suivait à la trace tout en lui posant un tas de questions, des plus sérieuses aux plus stupides. Michael avait placé une couverture sur le dos de Walt et lui avait apporté à manger et à boire avant de se tourner vers Jack .

- Tu pourrais jeter un coup d'œil à sa cheville, s'il te plaît ? Il dit que ca lui fait très mal et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant qu'elle est foulée…

Jack acquiesça et s'exécuta, toujours dans les vapes suite à cet étrange retour. Quand il eut fini de nouer un solide bandage autour de la cheville de Walt, son regard croisa celui de Kate qui détourna aussitôt la tête. C'était comme si quelque chose avait changé mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Peut-être qu'elle lui en voulait ? Elle s'apprêta à aller se coucher mais Jack profita de cette instant pour l'arrêter en lui tenant l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il maintenant qu'elle n'avait aucune issue.

- Tu ne me souhaites pas la bienvenue ? rétorqua-t-elle plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Jack ne pu s'empêcher de sourire nerveusement avant de reprendre la parole :

- Tu ne m'en as pas laisser le temps, Kate…Tu m'as complètement évité, comme si je n'existait pas et tu…

- Excuse-moi, l'interrompit-elle.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son comportement : on aurait dit qu'elle n'osait pas le regarder en face, presque par honte.

- Oui, mais…Ca ne va pas ? Tu es toute pâle…

- Je ne me sens pas très bien…je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'elle vacilla et tomba sur le sol, inconsciente.

- Kate !

Il la souleva et l'entendit doucement sur un brancard construit à l'aide de siège de l'avion. Par reflex, il prit son pouls qui semblait normal, quoi qu'un peu faible.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius qui venait d'accourir suite au cri de Jack.

- Je ne sais pas…On parlait et elle s'est évanouie ! Passe-moi un linge mouillé s'il te plaît, lui ordonna Jack. Le sorcier ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta, revenant quelques secondes plus tard.

- Elle est peut-être fatiguée ? suggéra Sirius en voyant que Jack n'avait encore fait aucun pronostique concret.

- Peut-être oui… Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle se serait évanouie de fatigue, la connaissant comme je la connais…

- C'est la seule explication, non ? Elle disais qu'elle n'était pas bien pendant le voyage mais je pensais que c'était du au manque de sommeil. Elle parlait et rigolait donc ca n'allait pas si mal que ca…

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a signaler quelque chose de particulier ? Je veux dire par là, si elle avait mal à la tête, au ventre…

- Non, non, elle a juste dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, répéta Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- D'accord, murmura Jack. Est-ce que vous avez mangé quelque chose ou vous êtes rester ces derniers jours sans manger ?

- Non, on a manger des fruits en sortant du gouffre mais rien d'autre…

- Des fruits ?

- Oui, les machins qui poussent sur les arbres…

- Je sais ce qu'est un fruit… Ils étaient comment ?

- C'était des mangues ! Rien de dangereux à ca ! Et puis, on en a manger, Walt et moi, et on est toujours en vie…

- Elle n'est pas morte, marmonna Jack. Il passa une main sur le front de sa patiente pour prendre sa température. Tu peux aller dormir, ajouta-t-il à Sirius qui restait immobile, les mains dans les poches à l'attente de nouvelles. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et disparus en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Jack le regarda partir et s'assit à coté de Kate. Peut-être que Sirius avait raison : cela était sûrement du à la fatigue bien que le médecin eu soupçonné un empoisonnement. Il observa pendant quelques minutes la brune évanouie avant d'être intrigué par une marque sur son poignet gauche. Deux traces espacées d'au moins dix centimètres d'écart, tel une morsure… Il prit son poignet pour examiner de plus près cette étrange blessure mais sa main frémit au contact de ses doigts. Il reporta son attention sur son visage et constata avec un sourire qu'elle était de nouveau consciente. Les quelques personnes qui avaient observé la scène de loin, retournèrent se coucher en voyant que la fugitive allait bien.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il avant qu'elle n'ai pu esquisser un geste.

- Bizarre…Y a tout qui tourne, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

- C'est quoi ces traces ? demanda-t-il en désignant son poignet qu'il tenait toujours fermement.

- Quelles traces ? Elle leva la tête et paru surprise en observant l'espèce de morsure gravée dans sa peau. Je ne sais pas d'où ca vient…C'est quoi à ton avis ?

- Une morsure, mais j'ignore de quel animal elle provient. Et je pense qu'elle était venimeuse, d'où la raison de ton évanouissement…

- Venimeuse dans quel sens ? Mortel ? demanda Kate incertaine.

- Non, je ne pense pas… La plupart des morsures mortelles tuent dans la demi-heure après avoir paralysé leur victime. Maintenant si tu ne sens plus tes jambes ou tes bras, il serait grand temps de faire tes prières, ajouta le médecin d'un air amusé.

- Ca te fait rire ? s'indigna la brune. J'aurais pu mourir !

- Pour tout te dire, je te croyais déjà partie donc que tu tombes raide morte à l'instant n'empirerait pas la situation.

- Justement, c'est de l'éboulement dont je te parle ! Et encore merci de nous avoir aidé à sortir…

Jack leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspérer avant de se lever.

- De toute façon, vu la manière dont on se retrouve…Et ca c'est passé comment dans ton trou avec Sirius ? Vous aviez l'air de vous amuser d'après lui…

- Oui et alors ? répliqua Kate. Lui au moins, il ne s'éloigne pas de moi alors qu'il sait que je suis une fugitive !

- Peut-être tout simplement parce que ca en est un aussi, signala Jack. Et depuis quand je m'éloigne de toi parce que tu es une criminelle ?

- Rien que le fait de m'appeler criminelle. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais, tu ne sais même pas si j'ai commis un crime, tu ne sais tout simplement rien de ma vie. Toi tu es chirurgien et tu gagnes bien ta vie, tu as un domicile fixe, des amis, une maison et tout ce dont une personne comme moi souhaiterait…

- Si tu arrêtais de me mentir, peut-être que je croirais que tu n'es pas une criminelle puisque, comme tu dis, j'ignore tout de ta vie, répondit Jack d'un ton glacial avant de lui tourner le dos et de repartir vers le centre des cavernes.

Kate le regarda disparaître puis se retourna sur le coté d'air rageur avant de remarquer que Sawyer était allongé lui aussi quelques mètres plus loin, une couverture sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts. D'après le sourire sous-entendu qu'il lançait à Kate, il venait de les entendre se disputer. Celle-ci se leva pour le rejoindre, oubliant son mal de tête.

- Qu'est ce que t'as eu ? demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

- Une attaque de détraquechose, marmonna-t-il. Alors comme ca, la vie est pas rose avec le toubib ?

- Un détraqueur, rectifia-t-elle presque automatiquement.

- Dis donc, t'en as appris des choses avec Don Juan. Je suppose que toi et lui n'êtes pas rester passifs pendant ses charmants jours d'absence, ironisa-t-il.

Kate du faire un immense effort pour se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Moi qui pensais que toi et le docteur alliez faire bonne route ensemble, continua Sawyer. Je pensais même que j'allais être témoin de mariage…

- Je vois que malgré l'attaque de créatures maléfiques, tu ne manques pas de garder ton caractère ironique, remarqua Kate en souriant. N'empêche que tu aurais pu perdre ton âme, c'est pire que la mort paraît-il…

- C'est mal me connaître Zombie…

- Zombie ? C'est quoi ce surnom ridicule ?

- Bah, t'étais sensée être morte et puis, niveau apparence, manquerait plus que quelques cicatrices et ca ferait un super déguisement pour Halloween… Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il voyant qu'elle se tenait la tête entre les mains, le teint plus pâle que jamais.

- Si, ca va, je…c'est la fatigue, c'est rien…

- Même le comportement est pareil, souligna-t-il. Tu devrais dormir…

- C'est ce qu'on me dit depuis tantôt mais je crois que vais vous écoutez cette fois-ci, finit-elle en baillant. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant se lever.

- Je te donne ma place, j'ai assez dormi aujourd'hui…

Elle s'installa sans broncher sous les couvertures, n'ayant même plus la force de protester.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- De rien, répondit-il avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Dors bien petit démon…

* * *

Charlie regarda Jack revenir d'un pas rageur vers la source puis se tourna vers Claire qui donnait le sein à Aaron :

- En voilà un qui tire une drôle de tête, murmura-t-il pour que le médecin ne puisse l'entendre. Je pensais qu'il serait content de la retrouver, non ?

- Je ne sais pas Charlie. De toute façon, Jack n'arrête pas de tirer la tête ces temps-ci, alors maintenant je ne m'inquiète plus pour lui, j'ai déjà assez avec toi, répondit la jeune maman d'un air amusé.

- Ben, y a de quoi non ? D'abord la mort de Boone, puis celle de Kate et sa réapparition, il a pas eu le temps de souffler…

- Justement, il devrait être content de la retrouver, persista Claire. Je ne comprendrais jamais les hommes…

- Il est jaloux, en conclut Charlie.

- Quel esprit déductif, plaisanta la blonde.

Elle fit faire le rot à Aaron avant de l'installer dans son berceau fabriqué de toute pièce par Locke pour son anniversaire.

- Alors maintenant, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette charmante petite ballade dans la forêt.

- Ha oui, donc je suis parti avec Remus à la recherche de Tonks parce que Sawyer était venu prévenir qu'elle était tenue prisonnière par deux fous. Quand nous sommes arrivés, le sorcier et moi, il n'y avait personne ; enfin, d'après ma vision des choses.

- Ta vision des choses ? répéta Claire. Je ne suis pas sûre de bien tout comprendre…

- Je vais t'expliquer : il existe des choses que nous, les gens normaux, ne pouvons voir alors que les sorciers, eux, le peuvent ! C'est le cas de ces créatures ; le sorcier les voyait mais moi, je ne pouvait pas vu que je suis une personne normale ; du moins, aux dernières nouvelles. Tu trouves pas ca formidable ?

- A vrai dire, l'idée qu'une chose répugnante se trouve à coté de moi, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ne me plaît pas vraiment…

- Je reprends mon récit : il y avait deux détraqueurs. Ce sont des créatures démoniaques capables d'aspirer l'âme de leur victime. Alors, le gars a fait un truc avec sa baguette magique et paf, ils ont disparus !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais puisque tu ne les voyais pas ? remarqua Claire.

- Tu tiens vraiment à me démoraliser ? souffla Charlie en se rapprochant d'elle.

En guise de réponse, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, laissant de coté tous leurs problèmes capables de gâcher ce merveilleux moment. Claire se détacha de lui à contrecœur pour reprendre son souffle.

- Waw, s'exclama celui-ci, si j'ai droit à ça chaque fois que je te raconte quelque chose, et bien je n'arrêterais plus de parler…

Ils continuèrent quelques temps leur discussion avant de tomber endormi, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était réuni au même endroit, attendant une réponse enfin valable aux questions sur la situation actuelle. Jack prit la parole après quelques minutes de brouhaha:

- Bien, alors comme vous le savez et que vous le croyez ou non, plusieurs d'entre-nous se sont fait attaqués par des créatures maléfiques.

- Ca, on nous l'a déjà expliqué, marmonna un homme dans la foule. Tout ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On ne va pas attendre bien gentiment pendant que ces charmantes créatures nous aspirent notre âme !

- Justement, nous en avons discuter, expliqua Jack. Mais nous ne sommes pas tombés d'accord… Alors soit on reste ici ou soit on quitte les cavernes et on part se réfugier dans la forêt. Peu importe votre choix, les deux solutions ont leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients…

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius. Répète un peu ton plan ? Aller dans la forêt ? Mais c'est de là qu'il viennent ! En s'exilant dans la jungle, on ne fera qu'aggraver les choses, on se dirigera sur l'ennemi les yeux fermés !

- Et rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous envahissent ? répliqua Remus à l'adresse de son ami. Il finiront tout de même par s'amasser ici, alors autant quitter les lieux avant qu'il y ai une invasion…

- Nous n'avons qu'à faire deux groupes, proposa Locke. Un groupe irait dans la forêt tandis que l'autre restera ici…

- Moi, faites comme vous voulez mais je reste ici, s'entêta Sirius.

- Je crois que nous devrions rester unis, intervint Jack. Nous somme restés ensemble jusqu'à maintenant et tout c'est toujours bien passer…

- Le décès de mon frère c'est bien passé ? Et la disparition de Sayid aussi, c'est ca ? s'exclama Shannon.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ca, je…

- Je crois que John a raison, intervint Kate. Non seulement ça mettra tout le monde d'accord mais ca nous évitera aussi certaines disputes…

- Je vote pour Kate, lança Sawyer du fond de la caverne ce qui fit sourire cette dernière.

- Alors, ceux qui sont pour faire deux groupes, levez la main, s'écria Sirius à la foule.

Des gens levèrent la main timidement puis d'autres suivirent dépassant ainsi la majorité.

- Le problème est réglé on dirait, dit Locke.

Jack fut maintenant vaincu et n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter la défaite.

- Parfait, dit-il. Ceux qui veulent partir, vous irez avec Locke et les resteront aux cavernes avec moi…

- C'est obligé la dernière option ? demanda Sawyer. Moi je veux bien rester ici mais sans toi…

- Oui, c'est obligé, lui lança Jack d'un coup sec.

- Alors je pars…

- Bon débarras, marmonna Jack.

- Ceux qui viennent en forêt, nous partirons d'ici deux heures, le temps de vous préparer, ajouta Locke. Ne prenez que le nécessaire, ne vous chargez pas inutilement mais veillez à prendre suffisamment d'eau.

Un bourdonnement général suivit ces paroles pendant que tout le monde se dispersait dans les cavernes pour préparer leurs affaires selon l'option qu'ils choisissaient. Jack resta debout à observer la scène et vit Kate se diriger vers lui.

- Je ne voulais pas te contredire, commença Kate. Mais c'était mieux pour nous tous…

Jack resta silencieux, faisant comme si elle n'existait pas.

- Tu peux continuer à jouer la tête de mule mais crois-moi, tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, dit Kate avec un sourire.

- Sinon, toi tu vas dans la jungle avec Sawyer, j'imagine…

- Non je reste ici.

- Ha oui, avec Sirius, grommela Jack.

- Non, avec toi, le coupa-t-elle.

Il sentit son cœur devenir plus léger et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant partir, ses cheveux se soulevant derrière elle au rythme de ses pas.

* * *

- Toi, tu restes ? demanda Sarah à Tonks quand les sorciers furent de nouveau réunis.

- Non, je crois que je vais venir, répondit la métamorphomage d'un ton dégagé.

- On se demanda à cause de qui, ironisa Sarah en regardant Sawyer passer non loin d'elles.

- Et toi ?

- Moi je pars aussi avec Remus et Severus, en fait il n'y a que Sirius qui est assez têtu pour rester ici…Quoi ? ajouta-t-elle devant le regard soupçonneux de Tonks.

- T'as appelé Rogue, Severus, fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Je l'appelle toujours comme ca et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est comme ca qu'il s'appelle.

- Bon, les filles, quand vous arrêterez de fantasmer sur Rogue, vous pourriez peut-être préparer vos affaires…

Comme prévu, quelques heures plus tard, les personnes s'aventurant dans la forêt se retrouvèrent au point de rendez-vous. Parmi les gens présents, les sorciers y reconnurent Jin, Sun, Shannon et bien sur Sawyer et Locke. Se tenaient avec eux une dizaines de personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Locke était au milieu du groupe et notait hâtivement les noms sur un bout de papier.

- J'en ai 18 avec moi, signala-t-il à Jack en recomptant les noms inscrits sur le papier.

- Ok…Bon et bien, bon voyage alors, dit Jack en tendant une main au chasseur de sanglier qui la serra sans hésitations.

- Merci, répondit-il en commençant la marche après avoir fait signe d'avancer.

Sawyer était le dernier de la file et semblait chercher quelque chose des yeux. Son regard croisa celui de Kate et il sourit, ayant apparemment trouver ce qu'il recherchait.

- Tu croyais pas pouvoir m'échapper comme la dernière fois, dit-il en la rejoignant.

- Tu ne pars pas ? demanda Kate.

- Si mais vois-tu, je suis poli et je viens te dire au revoir… Alors, à la prochaine…

Ils s'enlacèrent sous les yeux de Jack qui regardait la scène d'un mauvais œil. Sawyer la lâcha après quelques secondes et partit rejoindre les autres en courant pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Kate le regarda disparaître à travers les arbres puis se tourna vers Jack, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

- Ca te dirait une promenade dans la jungle ? lui proposa-t-elle.

Jack fut surpris par cette demande mais accepta de bon cœur. Il savait que si quelqu'un d'autre le lui avait proposé, il aurait fait un sermon concernant le fait qu'il n'était pas prudent de se balader à moins de quatre dans la jungle etc… Non, c'était juste parce que c'était elle et quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt malgré les recommandations des sorciers.

* * *

- On fait une pause ?

Cela faisait une demi-heure que les migrateurs marchaient à travers l'épaisse forêt, guidés par Locke qui semblait connaître le chemin sur le bout des doigts. Shannon c'était retrouvée dernière et n'arrêtait de se plaindre quand ce n'était pas pour lancer une remarque déplacée à ses compatriotes.

- Quoi, on vient d'en faire une y a même pas cinq minutes ! s'exclama Sarah.

- C'est pas ma faute y a un truc dans ma chaussure et ca fait mal ! répliqua la blonde.

- Et bien enlève-la alors ! dit Sarah.

- J'aimerais bien mais vous allez trop vite !

- Nous allons faire une pause, commenta Locke.

- Quoi ? Mais… Oh et puis j'en ai rien à faire, râla Sarah en s'asseyant sur le sol. Regarde là un peu comme elle se la pète la blondasse, fit Sarah à Rogue qui observait la scène silencieusement. Franchement, elle croit qu'elle est où ? En vacances ?

- Bizarre, ça me rappelle la réaction d'une autre blonde quand nous sommes arrivés ici, ironisa Rogue, ce qui lui valu une baffe de la jeune sorcière.

- Au moins on aura plus les deuxcinglés sur le dos, soupira Tonks. J'aurais du rester aux cavernes, je te parie que là au moins, il y a de l'action…

- Tu veux de l'action ? demanda aussitôt Sarah. Pour une qui s'est fait soi-disant torturée par des mangemorts et attaquée par des détraqueurs, tu m'as l'air bien en forme… C'est l'amour qui te rend ainsi ?

- Tais-toi, répliqua Tonks d'un air las.

- Tu devrais au moins le remercier de t'avoir sauvée, dit la blonde plus sérieusement.

- C'était hier, il ne s'en rappelle probablement déjà plus…

- Tu sais de qui je parle ! La preuve que tu es amoureuse, ca se voit trop…

- Vous voulez bien arrêter de discuter de vos problèmes sentimentaux, nous enavons d'autres à régler, s'énerva Rogue.

- Ouais et lesquels ? demanda Sarah.

- La mort du chien, la disparition de l'autre moldu, les détraqueurs, Belatrix et Malefoy, le moyen de rentrer chez bous, la pleine lune…

- Ca va, ca va ! l'arrêta la blonde. Un problème à la fois… Le chien ; on en a déjà discuter et c'est moi qui ai agit sous impérium. La disparition de Sayid ; probablement déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est…

- T'es positive toi ! remarqua Tonks.

- Les détraqueurs ; bah on est quatre sorciers donc c'est plutôt ceux de la caverne qui sont mal barrés… Belatrix et Malefoy ; z'ont pris la fuite à l'arrivée des détraqueurs et encore une fois, c'est ceux de la caverne qui risquent beaucoup… Le moyen de rentrer chez nous ; on en rediscutera ce soir et la pleine lune ; faudra mettre une muselière à Remus.

- Si tu en trouve une, intervint le loup-garou. Pour ma part, j'aurais pensé ouvrir cette trappe mais maintenant qu'on est parti…

- Ha oui, la trappe qu'on était « sensé » ouvrir avant la pseudo-mort de Sirius…

Après leur petite discussion, les sorciers reprirent la route avec les moldus, espérant bientôt trouver un endroit où se rassasier en eau. Malgré les plaintes de Shannon, ils avancèrent assez rapidement sans pour autant croiser de détraqueurs en routes, ce qui était bon signe.

* * *

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Jack pour la dixième fois depuis que lui et Kate avaient quittés les cavernes.

- Tu verras, répondit Kate avec un sourire. Ne sois pas si impatient sinon tu seras déçu…

- Tu peux me donner un indice alors ? Est-ce qu'il y a à manger ?

- Il y a en effet possibilité de trouver de la nourriture…

- Est-ce que c'est dangereux ?

- Ca peut être dangereux pour les cardiaques s'ils descendent trop bas…

- Descendre où ?

Kate ne répondit pas. Elle semblait réfléchir à quelle direction prendre.

- Je ne me rappelle plus par où il faut aller, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Serions-nous perdus ? demanda Jack avec un air moqueur.

- Pas du tout, je sais exactement où nous sommes.

- Je te fais confiance…

- Il serait grand temps…

- Je suis sensé prendre ca comme une reproche ?

Une fois de plus, Kate resta sans réponse, observant attentivement les environs.

- Ca doit vouloir dire oui, dit Jack.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne réponds pas que tu as forcément raison, répliqua la fugitive.

- Je suis parano ou on dirait que tu m'en veux ? Si oui, explique moi pourquoi parce que là…

Kate se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais au même instant, des voix provenant des buissons l'interrompirent. D'un geste instinctif, Jack la prit par le bras et l'attira dans les fourrés, à l'abri des trois personnes qui venaient d'apparaître dans leur champ de vision. Trois personnes dont ils connaissaient l'identité. Belatrix, Malefoy et, au milieu des deux, un Sayid assommé. On aurait dit que ce dernier était tombé dans l'eau ; des gouttes perlaient son visage basanés, ses vêtements étaient mouillés et de l'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux.

- Sayid, murmura Kate.

Jack ne prit pas la peine d'observer la situation et bondit hors de sa cachette, tombant sur Malefoy qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup. Les deux hommes tombèrent par terre alors que Belatrix poussait un hurlement de surprise. N'étant plus porté par Malefoy, Sayid tomba lourdement sur le sol, toujours évanoui. Sous les regards terrifiés de Belatrix et Kate, Malefoy prit Jack entre les jambes et pointa sa baguette droit sur son cœur.

- Un mouvement et tu es mort moldu, menaça-t-il d'une voix remplie de haine.

Jack ne se fit pas prier et arrêta de lutter. Belatrix sortit à son tour sa baguette mais se contenta de la faire tourner entre ses doigts.

- C'est comme ca qu'on nous remercie, dit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante. On sauve votre ami et en échange, on se ramasse des coups…Sympa l'hospitalité chez vous.

Malefoy se releva, la baguette toujours pointée sur Jack et se recula pour avoir les deux moldus dans son champ de vision. Il avait la lèvre fendue et ses cheveux blonds s'étaient emmêlés avec des feuilles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda sèchement Jack.

- On vient de te le dire, on lui a sauvé la vie, répliqua durement Belatrix.

- Pratique comme excuse, avoua le médecin. Bien essayé…

- Nous l'avons retrouvé dans l'eau évanoui. Quelques minutes de plus et il se serait noyé…

- J'ai aucune preuve de ce que vous dites…

Malefoy resta impassible puis abaissa lentement sa baguette pour la remettre dans sa poche.

- Nous avons sauvé votre ami et la seule chose que nous demandons en échange, c'est de rester avec vous, pour notre sécurité ainsi que la vôtre.

- On a pas besoin de vous, répliqua Jack d'un ton cinglant.

- Votre groupe s'est séparé et vous avez en tout et pour tout, un sorcier pour vous protéger des détraqueurs. Mais que ferait un seul sorcier fasse à une dizaine de ces créatures ?

- Jack, peut-être qu'ils disent la vérité, essaya de raisonner Kate. Qui sait…

- Ne te mêles pas de ça, dit Jack d'un ton qui ne méritait aucune réplique. Il se pencha sur Sayid et prit son pouls, sous les regards des deux sorciers. Il faut l'emmener aux cavernes, là je pourrais le soigner, ajouta-t-il plus calmement.

Mais quand il voulu le soulever, l'irakien se leva en sursaut, le regard apeuré. Il s'écarta de Jack et s'appuya contre un arbre pour ne pas tomber.

- Est-ce que ca va ? demanda Kate en s'approchant doucement de lui.

- Oui, dit-il avec hésitation. Mais qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

_Pour apporter déjà une réponse, Sayid a été retrouvé près de l'endroit à la cascade (où Kate et Sawyer trouvent des cadavres et la fameuse mallette). Voilà, n'hésitez pas à commenter ma fic, ca fait toujours plaisir ;)_

_TheWerewolf_


	18. Transformation

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_**Umihime: **Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review, toujours un plaisir de la lire. Malefoy et Belatrix n'ont rien d'autre à faire de leur journée que d'espionner leurs ennemis. Imagine que ceux-ci trouvent le moyen de rentrer et les laissent sur l'île? Pas très sympa pour nos rescapés de se taper deux fous... En ce qui concerne Jack et Kate, bah lis ce chapitre :)As-tu déjà entendu parler de philtre de confusion dans Harry Potter? Je dis ça pour la suite ;) Bon aller, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite :)_

_**Nepenthes: **Merci pour ta review, comme d'hab elle me fait super plaisir. Kate mordue? Juste confusionnée...Tu verras dans le prochain chapitre car dans celui-là je ne le mentionne pas encore... Crois-moi, Charlie et Hurley, c'est mal parti maintenant tu verras;) Locke? Bah, on a bientôt plus besoin de lui donc je pourrais rapidement l'éliminer (Non, je ne suispas une tueuse en série comparé à certaines personnes...Ne vise personne ;) Bah, tu connais Sirius, l'est tétu le gars là... Et puis tu comprends, s'il était parti avec eux, il serait présent lors de pleine lune et aurait calmé Lupus donc y aurait pas eu de carnage:( Bon excuse-moi pour l'abondance de Kae dans ce chapitre mais je vais la caser avec le doc comme ca voilà un problème de régler lol Kiss_

_**Jou65: **Une revenante! Et trois reviews d'un coup! Merci beaucoup en tout cas :D Je ne vais pas répondre aux trois mais seulement à la dernière sinon je prendrais plus de temps que pour écrire un chapitre:) L'histoire du journal d'Hurley, je ne la laisserais pas tombée, d'ailleurs je crois que je vais faire un chapitre exclusivement dessus, histoire de rire un peu :D Alors Remus...ne se controlera pas, ça enleverait quelques meurtres te je ne tiens en aucun cas à manquer ça ;) Kiss_

_**Note: **Alors pour une fois, vous n'aurez pas de travail baclé! Sachez que j'ai écrit ce chapitre en même pas une heure (si, si je vous assure:). Bon allez, je vous fous la paix avec mes discours d'un kilomètre :D_

**Transformation**

La nuit commençait tout doucement à faire son apparition, alors qu'un soleil rougeâtre, quant à lui, disparaissait à l'horizon, emmenant avec lui ses rayons réconfortants. Aux cavernes, l'agitation quotidienne avait laissé place à un silence presque pesant depuis le départ des autres. Pourtant , on ne pouvait pas dire que ces derniers mettaient nécessairement l'ambiance. Disons que ce silence était du au fait que deux présumés fous et meurtriers avaient pris part à la petite communauté sans compter la réapparition mystérieuse de Sayid, guidé justement par les deux sorciers. L'irakien était assis sur un tronc d'arbre, une couverture sur les épaules, le regard dénué d'expression. Ses cheveux encore mouillés reflétaient la lueur des flammes, tout comme ses yeux amandes qui fixaient ouvertement le sol.

Malefoy et Belatrix étaient assis quelques mètres plus loin et restaient silencieux sous le regard attentif de Sirius qui était lui-même observé par Kate.

- Comment osent-ils… Comment ose-t-elle ? marmonna-t-il.

- Tu sais elle n'a rien fait de grave…commença Kate.

- Rien fait de grave ? s'offusqua Sirius en détachant enfin son regard de sa cousine.

- …pour l'instant, acheva-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit-il d'un ton amer. Excepté tuer une femme innocente, assommer mon autre cousine, amocher l'irakien…

- Ce n'est pas eux, signala Kate.

- Prouve-le ? Et depuis quand les défends-tu, hein ? Je pensais quand même que tu tiendrais pour moi… Et qu'en pense ton ange gardien ?

- Qui ?

Pour toute réponse, il secoua la tête en direction de Jack

- La même chose que toi, soupira Kate.

- Et ça te suffit pas ? Franchement Kate, t'es vraiment bizarre…

- Qui parle de bizarrerie ? Ce qu'il y a de bizarre, c'est que des sorciers débarquent de je ne sais où et que par leur faute, on se fasse attaquer par toutes sorte de créatures !

- Tu as constamment affaire à des créatures mais seulement, tu ne t'en rends pas compte…Et puis, si tu t'en aperçois, des sorciers débarqueront chez toi et t'effaceront la mémoire…

- Quoi ? s'exclama Kate.

- Quoi quoi ?

- Vous pouvez effacer la mémoire des gens ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Bien sur, je pensais te l'avoir déjà dit…

- Claire et Sayid ont perdu leur mémoire !

- Nous n'étions pas présent lors de l'agression de Claire, signala Sirius.

- Et s'il y avait d'autres sorciers que vous ici ?

- Walt, en effet, mais même s'il y en avait d'autres, nous avons perdus nos pouvoirs, remarqua le sorcier.

- Et s'ils nous avaient effacé la mémoire sans que nous nous en rendions compte ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te laisser dans ton délire…

- Je ne délire pas !

- Non, tu deviens parano, ce qui, pour moi, est la même chose…

Sur ces paroles, Sirius se leva et quitta Kate qui semblait perdue dans de profondes pensées.

- Sirius ! appela-t-elle en se redressant soudainement.

- Oui ? demanda celui-ci en se retournant.

- Est-ce que… Je veux dire… Tu peux m'examiner ?

Sirius sembla surpris par sa question mais la rejoignit sans broncher, doutant de la santé de la jeune femme.

- Y a le médecin pour ce genre de chose…

- Non, je pense que ça à avoir avec la magie… Je me suis faite piquée par quelque chose et depuis, je n'arrête pas de…enfin, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal…C'est comme si… Je sais pas, je pense à quelque chose et puis on dirait que je me rappelle d'anciennes choses, sans vraiment les chercher dans ma mémoire… C'est assez difficile à expliquer…

- C'est comme si tu ne contrôlais plus ton cerveau ? résuma Sirius.

- Non, plutôt ma mémoire…

- Je comprends, dit Sirius d'un air grave ce qui inquiéta Kate. C'est le syndrome de la blondeur…

- Très drôle…Maisjesuis sérieuse !

- Montre-moi ta soi-disante piqûre, demanda Sirius.

Kate releva la manche gauche de son poignet où l'on pouvait nettement distinguer deux traces rougeâtres. Sirius regarda longuement cette étrange blessure sous le regard légèrement apeuré de Kate.

- Depuis quand as-tu ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est Jack qui l'a remarqué…

- Tu aurais du en parler à Sarah avant qu'elle ne parte, elle est étudiante en médecine magique et je suis sûr qu'elle sait à quoi correspondent ces marques… Mais si vraiment ça s'empire, il faut le dire tout de suite comme ça, je partirais la chercher sous forme de Patmol…

- Non, ça va, merci, déclara Kate en retirant son poignet des mains de Sirius. Ne le dis pas à Jack…

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le sorcier. Au contraire il…

- Il va s'inquiéter pour rien, le coupa Kate. Je pense que tu le connais un peu depuis que tu es arrivé ici…

- Pour sur, il m'a traité de gamin de cinq ans…

- Et il a raison, acheva Kate.

- Mouais, tu dis ça parce que c'est ton petit ami…

- Il n'est pas mon petit ami !

- Ouais, et moi je suis un gamin de cinq ans… Bon je te laisse méditer sur ce qu'il y a de mieux…Moi, Jack ou Sawyer ? La réponse au prochain épisode de « Sirius Black au pays des perdus » avec comme acteur principal, Sirius Black…

- Tu sais c'est quoi un acteur ?s'étonna la brune. Et d'après la façon dont tu parles, tu connais aussi les séries moldues…

- Ho, j'avais un ami qui avait des parents moldus alors quand j'ai quitté la maison de mes parents, je passais de temps en temps chez lui pour mater des films…

- Quels genres de film ? Demanda Kate soupçonneuse.

- Action… répondit-il en souriant. Mais nous n'avons pas la même conception d'un film « d'action »…

Ils décidèrent enfin de se quitter après quelques minutes de conversations diverses. Sirius alla dormir sous son habituelle forme animale mais Kate, quand à elle avait l'intention d'aller trouver Jack, ne fut ce que pour savoir ce qu'il en était des deux sorciers.

* * *

Alors que la nuit approchait de plus en plus, les quelques personnes s'étant aventurées dans la forêt dans l'espoir de fuir les détraqueurs s'étaient enfin arrêtés pour la nuit, bien que la clarté fut encore assez forte pour distinguer chaque détails de la jungle. Ils y avaient installés plusieurs feux de camp, ce qui leur permettaient de conserver un peu leur intimité. Les sorciers se mirent encore à part des autres, bien que Sarah manifestait l'envie d'aller rejoindre les moldus.

- Pourquoi on est obligé de toujours se mettre à l'écart ? râla-t-elle dès qu'elle fut installée auprès de ses compatriotes. C'est vrai, ça vous dirait pas de vous offrir aux autres cultures ?

- Personne ne t'empêche d'aller avec eux, signala Rogue.

- Si, toi. Pas indirectement mais après tu me feras la gueule pendant une dizaine de jours donc je préfère m'en tenir là…

- J'aimerais qu'on discute de la façon dont nous rentrerons chez nous, répliqua Rogue. Peut-être que toi, tu as envie de rester ici mais moi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de passer mon temps avec des moldus…

- Ho oui, tu es un homme très pris ces derniers temps, ironisa Sarah.

- S'il vous plaît, arrêtez, soupira Tonks.

- Sawyer ! appela aussitôt Sarah dès que Tonks eu ouvrit la bouche. On a besoin d'un petit renseignement…

Celui-ci arriva de son habituelle démarche arrogante tandis que son regard se posa sur Tonks qui essayait de se cacher en vain derrière Remus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur la blonde.

- Assieds-toi, dit-elle d'un air concentré.

- Vous avez pas l'intention de me jeter un sort ou un truc comme ca ? demanda-t-il méfiant.

- Non, de toute façon, on sait pas…Severus faisait ca pour bluffer…

- Quoi ? s'exclama le moldu en tuant Rogue du regard. On peut enfin régler ça entre hommes alors…

- Il n'y a rien à régler, continua Sarah en ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait le maître des potions.

- Excusez-moi mais… je ne me sens pas bien, déclara Remus en se levant.

En effet, il semblait plus pâle et plus fatigué que jamais, ce qui inquiéta fortement les sorciers qui se lancèrent des regards alarmés.

- Rien de grave, mentit-il. Juste des maux de têtes mais ça va passer, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire réconfortant.

Tonks regarda le loup-garou disparaître à travers les buissons alors que Sarah reprenait la parole :

- Vous pensez que c'est la pleine lune ?

Rogue grogna d'exaspération alors que Tonks se tapait le front sous le regard interrogateur de Sawyer.

- Qu'est-ce que la pleine lune vient faire là-dedans ? demanda celui-ci inquiet.

- Autant le lui dire au point où on en est, soupira Tonks.

- Me dire quoi ma belle ?

Tonks rougit à cette remarque alors que Sarah ricanait dans son coin et que Sawyer s'asseyait entre les deux filles.

- Que Remus est un loup-garou, dit la métamorphomage en lançant un regard désobligeant à Sarah.

- Un loup-garou ? Ca existe ces trucs là ?

- Oui et si c'est la pleine lune, il va se transformer et bouffer tout le monde, expliqua Sarah.

- Et apparemment vous prenez pas trop cette histoire au sérieux, remarqua Sawyer.

- Non, en fait je me fous de la tête de Tonks…

- Tu me parais avoir un sacré caractère toi, remarqua Sawyer.

- Ouais, tout le monde me le dis…

- Disons que Sarah à tendance à jouer les enfants gâtés, commenta Rogue.

- Moi, une enfant gâtée ? Tu rigoles ? Au contraire…Moi j'ai toujours du me débrouiller dans la vie parce que pour la plupart des gens, elle est pas toujours rose. C'est pas comme _certains _dont je ne citerais pas le nom…

- Tu insinues sûrement que ma vie est rose ? répliqua le maître des potions avec une voix où l'on pouvait discerner la colère.

- Je n'insinue rien du tout, dit la blonde en détournant le regard de son opposant.

- Arrêtez, je n'ai pas envie de jouer le arbitres ce soir, soupira Tonks.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ? T'es toute molle… D'habitude t'es toujours spitante. Peut-être est-ce la présence de Sawyer qui te dérange ? demanda Sarah.

- « Spitante » ? Sarah, Remus est un loup-garou ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que s'il se transformait maintenant nous serions…

- Très mal, acheva Rogue.

- Je me sens de trop dans cette conversation sur la fin du monde, intervint Sawyer. Je crois pas trop aux vampires et aux loups-garous, tout ça c'est que des légendes, non ?

- Des vampires, une légende ? s'offusqua Sarah. Ce sont les créatures les plus intéressantes que je n'ai jamais rencontrées ! Leur façon de passer inaperçu parmi les gens normaux, leur mode de vie, leur…

- Ca va, on a compris, la coupa brusquement Rogue.

- Quoi les vampires aussi ça existe ? réalisa Sawyer.

- Oui, approuva Tonks. L'ennuie avec les vampires, c'est que la magie a énormément évoluée ces dernières années et que maintenant, il est presque impossible de les reconnaître…

- Ils pourraient être n'importe où, ajouta mystérieusement Sarah.

- N'importe où… répéta lentement Rogue avant que le groupe ne replonge dans le silence le plus complet.

* * *

Jack passa la majeure partie de son temps à interroger les deux sorciers sur Sayid. Ceux-ci avaient beau leur expliquer les faits mais le médecin ne semblait propice à les croire. Ils avaient, paraît-il, trouvé l'irakien dans un plan d'eau et quand celui-ci s'était réveillé, il aurait essayé de les agresser. Bien sur, Sayid, lui, avait affirmé tout le contraire. Jack avait essayé en vain de lui rappeler les différentes choses qui leur étaient arrivés après le crash mais celui-ci ne se souvenait de rien, excepté qu'il devait prendre l'avion en direction de Los Angeles. « Le trou noir »avait-il dit. Quant aux sorciers, ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce depuis leur interrogatoire qui avait duré quelques heures seulement.

Après avoir du mieux qu'il pouvait résumé la situation, ce fut Sirius qui prit la relève avant d'abandonner quelques minutes plus tard pour aller rejoindre Kate. Jack les observa un moment et sentit un sentiment de jalousie monter en lui lorsqu'il les vit rire ensemble pratiquement tout le reste de la soirée. Il la vit montrer sa blessure à Sirius et fut curieux de savoir ce que celui-ci en pensait. Lorsque le sorcier fut parti, il en profita pour prendre sa place et s'asseoir à coté de la fugitive.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu demanderas à Sirius parce que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, marmonna Jack.

- Ha bon…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, n'ayant pas été satisfait de sa réponse.

- Si je devais te dire tout ce qui ne va pas en ce moment, on en sortira jamais, soupira-t-elle. Et toi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Pareil… Tout d'abord il y a Sayid, ensuite il y a le départ des autres, les détraqueurs et puis il y a…

Le médecin s'arrêta, ne sachant pas s'il devait continuer son énumération. C'était sans doute trop égoïste de sa part de parler ainsi alors que d'autres personnes parmi eux, avaient subis des épreuves plus dures, tel la disparition d'un être cher.

- Il y a ? répéta Kate.

- Rien.

- Si tu veux on peut parler de nos problèmes ensemble, les amis sont faits pour ça, non ?

- Amis ? répéta Jack. Oui si tu veux mais pas ici…

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Kate.

- Hurley…

- Quoi Hurley ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il a décidé de créer un journal regroupant certaines rumeurs qui circulent…

- Quelles rumeurs ?

- Toutes sortes de rumeurs…

- Ca m'en apprend beaucoup ça, ironisa Kate. Alors si on ne peut pas parler ici, allons sur la plage…

Devant l'hésitation du docteur elle ajouta :

- La plage se trouve à peine à une centaine de mètres d'ici, il nous suffirait de crier pour que Sirius accoure…

- Je ne me sens pas très rassuré par tes arguments. Qui te dit qu'on aura le temps de crier ?

- Je t'en prie, cesse de voir le mauvais coté des choses…

- Kate, je t'ai déjà perdue une fois, tout cela parce que je ne me suis pas préoccupé de toi. J'ai fuit et je t'ai laissée derrière. Ce n'est pas une attitude responsable…

Sans le vouloir, ils s'étaient tout les deux engagés dans le sentier qui menait à la plage.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de te préoccuper de moi, c'est ça le problème avec toi… Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de me débrouiller toute seule. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je le prends…

- Parce qu'il y a un problème avec moi ? répliqua brusquement Jack.

- Non, enfin… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je pense que tu en fais…un peu_ trop, _continua la fugitive avec hésitation.

Jack resta silencieux devant cette remarque. Kate quant à elle continuait d'avancer en évitant de croiser le regard de son accompagnateur.

- Et tu sais c'est quoi le problème avec toi ? demanda Jack. Un jour, tu flirtes avec Sirius, l'autre jour avec Sawyer et puis avec moi sans te préoccuper des sentiments des autres. Peut-être que Sirius est amoureux de toi, ou même Sawyer, mais imagine un peu…

- En clair, tu penses que je suis une salope, c'est ça ? demanda abruptement Kate qui venait de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Et toi tu penses que je me prends trop pour Superman, c'est ça ? répliqua le médecin.

Ils venaient d'arriver sur la plage, toujours sans s'en rendre compte. Les étoiles se reflétaient dans l'étendue bleu marine de l'océan et la pleine lune éclairait de ses rayons l'entièreté de la plage.

- Ca ne va plus, Jack…dit tristement Kate. Ca doit faire la cinquantième fois que l'on se dispute sur la journée alors qu'avant…

- C'était seulement une vingtaine de fois, plaisanta Jack.

- Non, avant c'était bien…

Ils s'assirent tout les deux dans le sable, côtes à côtes, faisant face à la mer qui s'étendait à leurs pieds.

- On est tout de même arrivé, remarqua Kate.

- Oui…

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, silence durant lequel seul le bruit des vagues arrivant sur le rivage résonnait dans la nuit. Un hurlement semblable à celui d'un loup retentit à travers la nuit. Le hurlement dura quelques secondes avant de replonger la nuit dans le calme habituel. Jack jeta un regard d'incompréhension à la jeune femme alors que celle-ci en faisait de même

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des loups sur l'île, dit-il.

- Et bien maintenant tu le sais…

Elle s'étendit sur le sable et Jack ne tarda d'en faire de même.

- Sirius est l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel, expliqua Kate.

- M'en voilà ravi…

- Jaloux…

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber…

Nouveau silence. Un deuxième hurlement retentit, plus mélancolique, plus long, plus terrifiant, plus meurtrier. La lune ronde s'élevait au-dessus de la jungle. De là où ils étaient, Jack et Kate ne pouvaient entendre les hurlements qui secouaient la forêt. Des hurlements de peur, d'avertissements. Non, après le deuxième cri du loup, tout était redevenu normal, de leurs points de vue.

Jack retourna sa tête dans le sable pour trouver le regard de Kate. La fugitive observait le ciel étoilé, les yeux brillant étrangement. Il remarqua que cette lueur était due aux larmes qu'elle tentait vainement de refouler.

- Ca ne va pas ? Kate…souffla-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Non je… j'en peux plus Jack…

Elle se redressa et enroula ses bras autours de ses genoux, tournant le dos au médecin.

- Je sais… Moi aussi. J'aimerais partir d'ici, retourner chez moi, voir mes proches et…que tout redevienne comme avant…

- Ca ne sera plus jamais comme avant…

- Je sais… Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais, répondit Jack hésitant.

- De quoi tu parles alors ?

- De toi… J'aimerais retrouver la Kate d'avant. Celle qui me souriait lorsque je la regardais, celle avec qui je pouvais discuter sans être jugé…celle d'avant…

Il s'arrêta pour regarder sa réaction mais en vain. Elle restait là, impassible. Seules les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues montraient qu'elle était vivante. Il passa un bras autours de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, rassurée par ces bras réconfortants qui la serraient tendrement.

Et le loup hurla une troisième fois à la lune.

Elle resta quelques secondes, quelques minutes contre lui, elle ne le savait pas. Il ne faisait pourtant pas si tarde que ça vu que le soleil venait de disparaître il y a à peine une heure.

Jack sentait son cœur battre à la chamade. En fait, n'entendait que lui résonner dans sa tête, il semblait avoir perdu tout contact avec la réalité.

Kate se dégagea de lui pour le regarder en face et lui murmura :

- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fais ?

- Si tu veux me le dire vas-y mais personnellement, ça m'est égal…

- Arrête de mentir, tu es très mauvais pour ça…

- Non, ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est pourquoi tu te conduis ainsi…

- Ainsi ?

- Oui, tu sais, Sirius, Sawyer…moi…

- Parce que c'est la première fois que je me sens autant appréciée… Tu comprends, je n'ai jamais eu de vrais amis avec…mes fuites et…mon statut. Quand je me liais d'amitié avec quelqu'un, c'était pour quelques jours car j'avais trop peur que la personne me dénonce…

- Et tu ne faisais confiance à personne ?

- Non…Les rares personnes auxquelles j'ai faites confiance se sont avérées être mes ennemis…Il faut dire qu'il y avait une sacrée somme d'argent à la clé…23.000 dollars… On ferait n'importe quoi pour ça…

- Pas moi, signala Jack.

- Parce que l'argent ne t'intéresse pas. Réfléchis un peu ; tu es médecin et tu gagnes bien ta vie mais d'autres personnes n'ont pas cette chance là… Le dernier gars qui m'a dénoncée était un fermier, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton amer.

- Tu as tué quelqu'un ?

- Oui Jack, j'ai tué quelqu'un…

- Comment ?

- En faisant tout sauter…

- Quoi ?

- Je pensais que ça ne t'intéressait pas !

- C'est vrai, admit le médecin avec un sourire d'excuse.

- On compte rester toute la nuit ici ?

- Comme tu veux mais j'espère que tu n'as pas peur du grand méchant loup… Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu…

- A propos de quoi ?

- De ta plus grande peur…

- En parlant de peur, se rappela Kate. Si je me rappelle bien la tienne était de me voir morte, c'est ça ?

- Possible, répondit Jack en se sentant soudain honteux.

- L'épouvantard avait pris mon apparence, signala-t-elle avec un sourire. Parle-moi un peu de toi… C'est vrai, je remarque seulement que je ne te connais pas et ça va bientôt faire deux mois que l'on se connaît…

- Et bien, je m'appelle Jack Sheppard, je suis chirurgien à Los Angeles…

- C'était quelque chose que j'ignorais, ironisa Kate. En voilà une grande révélation…

- Et je suis amoureux de la fille la plus mystérieuse de l'île, poursuivit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et Rousseau, plaisanta Kate.

- Bien joué mais elle est morte…

- J'avais oublié, s'excusa la fugitive.

Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres à présent. Leurs yeux brillaient au clair de lune, rendant le moment encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était. Kate ferma les yeux alors que les lèvres de Jack se posèrent doucement sur les siennes. Voyant qu'elle se laissait faire, il approfondit le baiser tandis que la brune plaçait ses mains derrière sa nuque. Le baiser se fit plus langoureux, plus passionné, plus confiant. Ils basculèrent tout deux dans le sable, Kate sous Jack. Celui-ci interrompit le baiser après quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle.

- Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il près de l'oreille.

- Moi aussi Jack…

Et ils reprirent leur doux baiser sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait à l'instant dans la forêt…

* * *

Remus tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de marcher sans s'appuyer à chaque troncs d'arbre qu'il rencontrait. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ce coup de fatigue ne signifiait qu'une chose : c'était bel et bien la pleine lune qui approchait. Il eut envie de faire demi-tour, de prévenir les autres. Si seulement il en avait la force… Il tomba à genoux sur le sol couvert de feuilles mortes, desséchées alors qu'une brume argentée faisait doucement son apparition en même temps que les rayons de la lune. Rapidement, il se sentit pris de spasmes et de tremblements incontrôlables alors qu'un léger duvet lui poussait sur le visage. Il passa une main sur son front avant de constater avec effroi que sa main était maintenant devenue une patte aux griffes tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir. Il perdit tout contrôle avec la réalité alors que le loup qui sommeillait en lui prenait maintenant possession de son corps.

La transformation terminée, il leva la tête vers le ciel et hurla à la lune, condamnant maintenant chaque être vivant sur l'île…

* * *

Claire, Charlie et Hurley ainsi que tous les occupants des cavernes levèrent la tête d'un même geste en entendant le hurlement de loup qui venait de s'élever du centre de la jungle. Malheureusement, celui-ci échappa à Sirius qui dormait toujours sous la forme de chien. Lucius et Belatrix, quant à eux semblaient surpris en entendant le loup hurler à la lune.

- Lupin est un loup-garou, déclara Belatrix sans grande nécessité.

- Merci, j'étais au courant, répliqua froidement l'autre sorcier.

- L'ennui c'est que nous n'avons plus nos pouvoirs pour l'arrêter s'il venait nous attaquer…Et je ne voudrais pas paraître pessimiste mais d'après le cri, ils ne sont pas si loin.

- Le cri du loup-garou peut se faire entendre à 10 kilomètres aux environs, signala Lucius.

- Heho, Merlin réveille-toi ! Un loup-garou, ça court très vite alors je dirais qu'il pourrait nous atteindre d'ici un bon quart d'heure…Alors que ferait-on si c'était le cas ?

- Courir…

- Dans ce cas, je préfère m'en aller tout de suite plutôt que d'attendre à ce qu'il vienne bien gentiment nous croquer un par un ! s'exclama Belatrix d'un ton rageur avant de partir rapidement vers la plage.

- Et les détraqu…Bella ! s'écria le mangemort en remarquant le départ de sa collègue. Il la suivit en courant, laissant Charlie, Claire et Hurley perplexes devant la discussion qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

- Euh…commença Hurley.

- Vous avez entendu la même chose que moi ? demanda Charlie. Il y a un loup en liberté !

- Un loup-garou, corrigea Hurley.

Un long silence s'en suivit après cette remarque.

- Vous pensez pas qu'on devrait…prévenir quelqu'un ? demanda Claire d'un ton pas très rassuré.

- C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire, annonça Charlie, pris au dépourvu.

- Ok je fais passer le message, dit Hurley en se préparant à partir.

- Euh…Tu ne crois pas que les gens…Euh…Comment dire…Ne pourraient pas te croire après l'histoire du monstre invisible ? demanda le rocker en essayant de trouver les bons mots pour ne pas vexer le millionnaire.

- Alors de un : le monstre est pas invisible ! Et de deux : tu crois vraiment que les gens auraient tout aussi tendance à croire un ex-junkie ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama Claire. Charlie, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire…

- Non rien, coupa Charlie en lançant un regard noir à Hurley.

- Mec, c'est toi qui me l'a dit, je m'en rappelle même que…Hooo…Elle était pas au courant ?demanda-t-il avec un regard d'excuse.

- Au courant de quoi ? Charlie ! insista la jeune maman.

- Je te raconterais tout ça plus tard, grommela ce dernier les mains dans les poches.

- Si on prévenait Jack ? proposa Hurley pour se rattraper.

- Excellente idée, ironisa Charlie. Cours le chercher dans la jungle, je l'ai vu partir avec Kate…Mais bon, le temps que t'arrive à le trouver , le loup aura déjà bouffé tout le monde…

- Charlie !

- Je voulais dire par là qu'il fait noir, donc trouver quelqu'un dans la forêt est presque impossible, mentit Charlie.

- Michael ! appela Claire en tentant de reprendre les choses en mains.

Celui-ci se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux et discutait avec son fils qui, visiblement, ne semblait d'humeur à rire.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

- T'as entendu ?

- Le loup ? Oui et alors ?

- Et alors ? Alors c'est un loup-garou ! s'exclama Hurley qui se demandait comment Michael pouvait prendre les choses la légère.

- Prévenez Jack, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

- Un truc genre : « C'est la fin du monde, on va tous crever encore heureux que vous nous avez prévenu ! », répliqua Charlie en essayant sans succès de prendre la voix de Michael.

- Demandez au sorcier, non ? Et puis les autres, ils sont où ? demanda le noir en cherchant de yeux les deux mangemorts.

- Ils ont pris la fuite à cause du loup-garou ! s'écria Hurley en se demandant quand est-ce que les gens se rendraient compte de la situation.

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter un mot qu'un deuxième hurlement déchira la nuit, réveillant Sirius au passage.

- C'est moi ou ça se rapproche ? demanda Claire apeurée en prenant Aaron dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas toi…souffla Charlie en levant son regard vers la pleine lune.

_La suite dans le prochain épisode de "Sirius Black au pays des perdus" Mdr. Bon, d'accord j'arrête..._

_Si vous voulez la suite rapidement>tapez 1_

_Si vous voulez que j'arrête mes feintes qui font pas rire>tapez 2_

_Si vous voulez du sexe> Cette fic n'est pas faites pour vous._

_Si vous voulez que j'arrête ce sondage stupide>tapez 3_

_Si vous voulez un autre sondage stupide au prochain chapitre> tapez 4_

_Bon d'accord je sors--_


	19. Le chasseur

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**Marjojo : **Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies toujours autant mon histoire, alors voilà la suite ! ;)_

_**Nepenthes : **Merci pour ta review, toujours un plaisir ;) J'ai pensé à toi pour la question de Kate « En clair, tu penses que je suis une salope ? » sinon moi je n'en pense pas un mot. Il est clair qu'au lieu d'évoluer comme les autres persos (et même au niveau acteur), Kate elle, reste statique mais bon, je ne la déteste pas spécialement quoi que tu commences à me faire changer d'avis lol. Il est clair que Sawyer s'y connaît pas plus que moi que je ne m'y connais en informatique (pas très français la phrase ;). On reparlera de l'histoire de Claire et Charlie, je suis pas sur le point de l'abandonner, au contraire j'adore les tensions :D Bon alors, j'espère que tu apprécieras toujours autant la suite ;)_

_**Jate: **Tiens tiens, je dirais que tu es Jate rien que par ton pseudo (sans blague ? ;) t'es comme moi en fait Merci pour ta review, contente que tu trouves l'histoire passionnante, en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

_**Umihime : **Je suis d'accord sur le fait que mon sondage est con, stupide mais il ne sert pas à rien ! En fait si j'avais pas eu autant de 1 et ben t'aurais probablement eu la suite dans une semaine :p même si au début il servait à rien…je m'égare ! Merci pour ta review ! Et non, Rogue n'est pas un vampire. Il est vrai que l'idée serait cool mais je pense qu'ils ont déjà assez avec un loup-garou sous les bras…Quoi que, on en a jamais assez de les faire souffrir niark niark ! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant kiss !_

_**Thomas : **Sympa petit frère mais à l'avenir, évite d'écrire en majuscule on dirait que tu me gueules dessus lol même si c'est justement le cas lol._

_**Clauarwen :** Ca fait longtemps en effet qu'on ne s'est plus écrit mais comme je savais que tu n'avais pas d'ordinateur chez toi, je me disais que c'était normal que tu n'écrivais pas tout de suite ;) Et comptes-tu continuer ta fic sur le seigneur des Anneaux ? Je l'aimais vraiment et c'est dommage qu'on a pas la suite rapidement :( Je confirme je suis une machine! En plus j'ai les exams et j'écris quand même un quart d'heure par jour, une demi-heure les jours où je suis inspirée! Lol _

_**Surimigirl: **Argh, vous avez gagné, vous les gens qui êtes anti-sondages-stupides! Lol. Ha mais non, y a égalité! Bon alors j'ignore comment on fait en démocratie lorsqu'il y a égalité… Il me semble que l'on recommence. Enfin soit Merci pour ta review j'espère que tu aimeras la suite_

_**Jylly Brandebouc: **Merci pour tes deux reviews et ne t'inquiète pas, je risque pas d'abandonner cette fic même si cette idée m'est une fois passée par la tête! Oui ne t'en fait pas je respecterais le numéro 1! Pour moi une fic est rapide si elle ne dépasse pas une semaine d'écart et moi je suis tout juste donc contrat rempli! C'est d'accord j'arrêterais mes feintes qui font pas rire…Me sens rejetée tout d'un coup… lol Pour la relation Tonks/Sawyer,dans le prochain chapitre je m'y mets promis! D'ailleurs la première scène est avec eux! Mais sont pas résent dans celui-ci sorry :S._

**_Note: _**Ouah, c'est la deuxième fois que j'ai à répondre à autant de reviews! Je vous remercie beaucoup! Bon alors j'ai essayé au mieux de respecter le délais et je m'excuse pour la longueur qui ets lus courte que d'habitude ( à mon humble avis) S'cusez aussi pour cette mort brutale mais la presonne commencait sérieusement à m'énerver… J'espère que vous aimerais (je sais pas combien je l'ai écris mais ca doit faire une bonne dizaine) et Kiss!

**Le chasseur**

Les sorciers ainsi que les rescapés présents dans la jungle restèrent pétrifiés à l'entende du hurlement de loup qui venait de résonner à quelques mètres d'eux. Mais outre le fait qu'il y ai un loup-garou en liberté, un brouillard faisait lentement son apparition dans l'air humide, un brouillard beaucoup plus épais que d'habitude. Celui-ci flottait dans l'air alors que celui du à l'approche des détraqueurs se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sol. Bref, on aurait dit une brume « normale ». Mais là n'était pas le principal problème.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ? demanda la voix de Shannon, suraiguë par la panique.

- C'est juste un loup-garou…expliqua Sarah qui ne semblait préoccupée par la nouvelle.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais…au lieu de rester là comme un abrutis en train d'attendre qu'il nous bouffe, je préfère tenter ma chance avec les détraque-cervelle, lança Sawyer en ramassant son sac avec précipitation avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe dans la jungle.

Devant ce brusque départ, tout le monde en fit de même, ce qui créa un désordre total sur le camp. Sarah compta en faire de même mais une main la retint, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en regardant qui la retenait violemment. C'était Rogue.

- Je n'irais pas par là, dit-il simplement avant de s'abaisser, entraînant la blonde avec.

- A quoi tu joues ? chuchota Sarah.

- Chut…

Devant eux, le loup-garou venait de faire son apparition. Les deux sorciers, masqués par les buissons, sentaient leur cœur battre à tout rompre et s'efforçaient de retenir leur souffle pendant que la créature reniflait les lieux. Un grognement continu sortait de sa gueule de laquelle dépassaient des crocs blanches et pointues.

Malgré le silence que Sarah et Rogue essayaient d'instaurer, la bête ne pouvait pas nier leur odeur. Comme s'il les voyait, le loup se dirigea vers eux à quatre pattes, ses yeux injectés de sang cherchant la proie invisible. Mais alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux, un cri perçant retentit à travers la jungle.

Il ne fallait pas être un expert pour reconnaître un cri de femme. Une femme qui venait de leur sauver la vie. Le monstre fit demi-tour et, d'un geste souple, disparu dans l'obscurité de la jungle, se lançant à la poursuite des fuyards.

Sarah soupira de soulagement quelques secondes après la disparition du prédateur.

- Maintenant explique-moi pourquoi tu as risqué notre vie ainsi ? s'écria-t-elle à l'adresse de Rogue.

- Parce que maintenant, il ne reviendra pas… Il sera trop occupé à chasser les moldus, ce qui nous laissera le champ libre pour le restant de la nuit, répondit-il comme s'il avait préparé sa réponse depuis longtemps.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas emmené Tonks ?

Ils sortirent des buissons, guidés par la lumière des feux qui passait à travers l'épais brouillard grisâtre.

- Elle était hors d'atteinte, se contenta de répondre Rogue. Je pensais que les loups-garous ne te faisaient pas peur ?

- Ils ne me font pas peur Rogue…

- Pourtant, il me semblait te sentir trembler…

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, il fait nuit et il caille ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'ai eu peur, répliqua Sarah.

- C'est toi qui le dit…

Il défit sa cape et la roula en boule avant de la déposer près du feu.

- Au cas où il reviendrait, je ne tiens pas à courir avec ça sur le dos, expliqua-t-il.

- Je pensais qu'il ne reviendrait pas !

- J'ai oublié de dire « normalement »…

Sarah soupira et s'assit sur le sol recouvert de feuilles mortes.

- J'ai réfléchis au problème du chien, dit Rogue, profitant de cette minute de silence.

- Tu ne vas pas revenir là-dessus…

- Et également au fait que tu ne te rappelais de rien de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit de la disparition de Sayid. En plus, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, une femme de leur camp aurait bizarrement perdu la mémoire…

- Et alors ? Ca ne peut pas être nous, on n'était pas là…

- Et j'ai trouvé ceci, continua le maître des potions en déposant délicatement une branche d'arbre entourée de fruits rouges devant Sarah.

- De l'eucclésia ? C'est pas une plante ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher, ironisa Rogue. Une plante très rare pouvant être très dangereuse si elle venait à se réveiller…

- Tu ne peux pas être plus clair ? Parce que je ne vois aucun rapport avec le chien, la perte de mémoire d'une femme et…le reste, s'impatienta Sarah.

- Bon sang, tu fais de la médecine Ketchump ? Cette plante a disparu de toute la surface continentale ou plutôt, ajouta-t-il, a été expulsée.

- Attends, tu vas pas me dire qu'on a expulsé ce truc…par danger ? demanda la sorcière, amusée.

Rogue soupira et prit son inspiration comme s'il allait réciter un long discours.

- L'eucclésia n'a pas de forme particulière mais est dotée d'une bouche béante pour avaler ses proies qui sont le plus souvent de petits animaux. Elle vit sous terre et utilise ses racines pour attirer la nourriture jusqu'à elle. Sa sève était autrefois utilisée pour la préparation des philtres de confusion, tout comme ses feuilles, qui sont capables de produire un gaz aux vertus magiques très puissants. Les principaux effets sont classique des philtres de confusion : perte soudaine de la mémoire, endommagement cérébrale, confusion générale…

- Oui… Et alors ? J'en ai rien à faire que tu connaisse le dictionnaire par cœur…

- Fais fonctionner ton cerveau ! Tout d'abord le chien. Il a été mordu, ou du moins attaqué par quelque chose de pointu que nous avons pris pour une morsure de serpent. Tu ne te rappelles pas des événements de la nuit de la disparition de l'arabe et comme par hasard, tu as également des marques sur le corps. Cette morsure n'en est pas une.

- Severus… Je reconnais que je ne suis pas si forte que toi… mais de là à me faire attaquer par une plante, dit Sarah.

- Tout correspond. La perte de mémoire des moldus, les hallucinations…

- Les hallucinations ? répéta Sarah n'ayant toujours pas été convaincue par les arguments de Rogue.

- Un moldu l'a dit à Lupin qui l'a dit à moi…

- Et tu y as pensé au morceau de tissu trouvé dans la gueule du chien ? Ca aussi c'est la plante qui est responsable ?

- A vrai dire tu viens seulement de me le rappeler… Il y a sans doute une explication logique, réfléchit Rogue son regard posé sur la branche de l'eucclésia.

- J'ai été meilleure que toi sur ce coup là, hein ?

- J'essayais seulement de me convaincre que tu n'y étais pour rien. Maintenant, si cela te plaît vraiment de te sentir coupable alors ça m'évitera de trop réfléchir…

- Ce serait fâcheux d'utiliser ton cerveau pour des choses aussi minimes…

Ils se turent, laissant le silence peser de nouveau sur le camp dévasté par la fuite précipitée des autres. Le brouillard était tellement épais qu'il était quasiment impossible de distinguer les choses se trouvant à moins d'un mètre d'eux. Au loin, un deuxième hurlement retentit.

- Ca me tue de rester ici pendant que nos amis se font attaquer par notre faute, dit Sarah d'un ton amer.

Rogue ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'elle avait envie d'être dans l'action mais c'était trop dangereux. Si elle partait, il serait obligé de la suivre pour ne pas se faire passer pour un lâche, et lui ne tenait pas à mettre sa propre vie en danger pour des gens qu'il connaissait à peine.

- Tu étais dans quelle maison à Poudlard ? Je dirais Serpentard mais on ne sait jamais, demanda Sarah ne voulant pas rester dans le silence total.

- Oui, la maison des ambitieux et des lâches… Et toi ? Je dirais Poufsouffle…

- Poufsouffle ? s'exclama-t-elle. Non…J'étais moi aussi à Serpentard bien que j'aurais préféré aller à Serdaigle…

- Tu étais à Serpentard ? s'étonna Rogue.

- Ca t'étonne ?

- Un peu… Pourtant je dirais tout le contraire, tu es courageuse, tu risquerais ta vie pour tes amis… Ce ne sont pas des qualités de Serpentard.

- Tu me connais trop mal pour me juger, marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête. Et puis ton idée de plante ça marcheras pas comme t'as été voir dans mon cerveau ce qui s'était passé…

- Je sais…

Ils restèrent là, contemplant le feu rouge vif, attendant la fin de la nuit.

* * *

Ils courraient tous, tels des fourmis que l'on aurait dérangées. Certains se dirigeaient vers la grotte alors que d'autres préféraient s'enfoncer dans la jungle, ce qui était le cas de Shannon, suivie par Sun et Jin qui ignorait complètement ce qui était en train de se passer. Le hurlement du loup lui avait fait comprendre le danger mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi une douzaine de personnes fuyaient devant un loup. Locke était avec eux, raison de plus pour se sentir en sécurité.

- Tchan tchetchube yuceoh? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant de courir.

Sun ne s'arrêta que quelques mètres plus loin, s'apercevant que son mari ne la suivait pas. Shannon, elle, continua sa course, ne se sentant pas concernée par le problème.

- Tcebaoh checgo tcuceoh e ! (_Il y a un loup-garou !)_

L'expression du visage de Jin changea instantanément en un regard ahuri. Visiblement, sa femme débloquait un fameux coup… Sun le regarda quelques instants mais sortit de ses pensées en entendant Shannon hurler à quelques mètres de là. Jin et elle se précipitèrent à l'encontre de la blonde. Une flopée de jurons sortirent des buissons se situant en bas d'un légère pente.

- Shannon ? appela Sun. Ca va ?

- J'ai pas vu la racine et je suis tombée ! Surtout m'aider pas, ajouta-t-elle voyant que personne ne venait la secourir.

Jin descendit prudemment dans l'obscurité ne voyant rien à cause de l'épais brouillard qui les encerclait. Ils n'étaient plus que trois maintenant. Ils n'entendaient plus les gens fuir mais seul l'ambiance inquiétante de la forêt. Jin tendit sa main à Shannon qui l'attrapa avant de pousser un deuxième hurlement à s'en briser les tympans. Jin, surpris par son cri, la lâcha et la blonde retomba lourdement dans les buissons.

- Ca va pas de me lâcher comme ça ? s'écria Shannon à l'adresse du coréen.

- Pourquoi vous avez crié ? demanda Sun.

- J'ai cru voir un truc bouger près de mes pieds et j'ai cru que c'était un serpent… Mais en fait c'était juste une liane ou un truc dans le genre, marmonna-t-elle en se relevant.

- Vous allez attirer le loup-garou !

A peine ces mots prononcés qu'un craquement se fit entendre venant du haut de la pente qu'ils venaient de descendre. Ils restèrent tous les trois figés attendant d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers le brouillard grisâtre. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement en reconnaissant la silhouette de Locke à l'entrée du passage qu'ils avaient empruntés.

- Que faites-vous en bas ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- Je suis tombée, répéta Shannon agacée. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Tout le monde fuit et vous sembler vous balader comme si de rien n'était…

Il y avait de la méchanceté dans sa voix ; il était clair qu'elle en voulait toujours au chasseur d'avoir été responsable de la mort de son frère.

Un hurlement de loup se fit entendre…à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, pas le temps de faire un geste, qu'une ombre noire bondit des buissons, sortant de l'obscurité. Avec un grognement, le loup-garou retomba sur Locke et tous deux dévalèrent le reste de la pente tandis que les deux femmes assistant au spectacle s'étaient mises à hurler.

Jin, quant à lui, regardait les deux chasseurs disparaître dans le brouillard.

Arrivés en bas, le loup retomba à quelques mètres du corps de l'homme, laissant à celui-ci le temps de se relever. Le loup secoua la tête comme pour lui dire que tout était fini. Qui était le chasseur maintenant ?

D'un geste prudent, Locke sortit un poignard de la poche de son sac sous le regard attentif de l'animal. La créature regarda la lune argentée, comme si elle attendait un ordre quelconque et, sans prévenir, bondit sur sa proie. Sa première cible était le coup de l'homme mais quand il sentit une vive douleur dans le creux du dos, peu lui importait l'endroit où il mordait. L'humain venait de le poignarder, provoquant une plus grande rage de la part de l'animal.

Bientôt, Locke cessa de sa débattre des griffes du monstre et tomba dans un sommeil éternel. Voyant que sa proie était morte, le loup recula, content de pouvoir déguster son dîner en paix. Mais quel plaisir y avait-il à manger quelque chose de déjà mort alors qu'il avait la possibilité d'obtenir de la nourriture fraîche ? C'était son instinct qui le guidait et qui lui disait de chasser, pas pour se nourrir mais pour le plaisir de tuer, tel était le dessein des créatures maléfiques…

* * *

- Puisqu'on te dit qu'il y a un loup-garou ! s'exclama Charlie à l'adresse de Jack qui venait de revenir de la plage avec Kate.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, s'entêta le médecin.

- M'enfin, vous avez pas entendu les hurlements ? demanda Hurley. Ca s'est entendu sur toute l'île !

- Je crois qu'ils ont raison Jack, intervint Kate. Et si je me rappelle bien, Sirius m'en avait parlé…

- Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le prévenir lui ? s'impatienta Jack. Au lieu de nous attendre bêtement vous auriez pu lui en parler…

- Ho mec, du calme…

- Je suis calme…

- Et moi je suis mannequin, répliqua Hurley. Alors, on pensait que ce serait pas une mauvaise idée de sortir…les flingues que toi et Kate avez trouvé…

- T'as l'air de t'y connaître en loup-garou, remarqua Charlie. T'as jamais vu les films ? Il faut des balles en argent pour les tuer.

- Qui t'as dit que je voulais le tuer ? Je tiens pas à avoir des problèmes avec ses amis…

- Tu as raison, approuva le rocker, pensif. On pourrait juste le capturer et l'enfermer…

- Et où comptes-tu l'enfermer ? demanda Kate.

- Dans une cage qu'on fabriquera…

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et Hurley ricana.

- Tu vois, moi au moins j'essaye de trouver des idées !

- Et les flingues c'était pas une idée peut-être ?

- Prévenir Sirius, lâcha Jack en se demandant si les deux hommes ne le faisaient pas.

- Ca c'est une excellente idée ! approuva Charlie.

- Meilleure que de l'enfermer dans une cage en bois, ironisa Hurley.

- Je peux quand même avoir un flingue ? Pour Claire…demanda le rocker à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre par Hurley.

- Tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu as eu un revolver entre les mains quelques secondes ? répondit sèchement Jack.

- Oui. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'un être humain mais bien d'un monstre, Jack. Tu as pensé à Shannon, Sun, Jin et Locke ? Ils sont sans doute déjà morts !

- T'es positif toi, constata Hurley.

- Mort, répéta Kate dans un murmure comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de la situation. Jack, il faut les aider !

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, assura doucement le médecin. Seulement toi, tu restes ici à l'abris…

- Jamais ! Je pense t'avoir déjà démontrer que je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule ! Si tu y vas, j'y vais aussi, insista la fugitive.

- Personne n'ira, lança Sirius.

Il venait de passer en vitesse, averti de la situation par Charlie, et s'apprêtait à quitter les cavernes.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider…commença Jack.

- Ni à toi, le coupa Sirius d'un ton qui ne méritait aucune réplique. Maintenant si tu tiens vraiment à te rendre utile, préviens tout le monde du danger et reste à l'écart avec les autres. Ce n'est pas quelques moldus qui vont arrêter un loup-garou enragé…

Il déposa son sac sur l'épaule et se métamorphosa en chien, avant de se lancer dans la jungle baignant toujours dans le brouillard.

Jack et Kate se lancèrent un regard compréhensif alors qu'Hurley s'en allait en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Il est hors de question que je reste ici, déclara Kate.

- Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à agir ainsi ? demanda Jack.

- Sawyer est mon ami. Et Sirius aussi ainsi que Sun. Et on ne laisse pas ses amis risquer leur vie avec un loup-garou sans venir les aider. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te pousse à agir ainsi ?

- Je suis médecin et je me bats tous les jours pour sauver la vie des gens. J'ai l'impression que si quelqu'un venait à mourir, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…

- Tu t'occupes trop des autres. Sache que eux ne feraient pas la moitié de ce que tu fais si ta vie en dépendait. Alors maintenant, allons chercher les armes et aidons-les, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard déterminé.

_Pardon pour les scènes gnagnan mais les exams me démoralisent :( Et je précise que Sun, Jin et Shannon ont pris la fuite:)_

_Alors ayant obtenu une égalité pour la présence d'un deuxième sondage, j'ai décidé d'en refaire un mais un peu plus sérieux. C'est juste pour simple information mais n'hésitez pas à y répondre._

_Etes-vous pour ou contre le slash (relation homosexuelle énormément présente dans les fics)? Attention, je parle bien de l'histoire et pas de la réalité._

_Si vous aimez, quels couples aimeriez-vous dans Lost?_

_Si non, existe-t-il un moyen pour vous faire changez d'avis?_

_Z'êtes pas obligés de répondre lol. En ce qui me concerne je suis pour mais de manière soft et pas bestial comme dans certaine fic et voilà_

_Review please;)_


	20. Rapprochement

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

_RAR:_

_**Jylly Brandebouc: **On pourra dire que tu as été breve dans la réponse au sondage Je t'ai dit que que Tonks avait la premièr scène de ce chapitre et j'ai tenu ma promesse, j'ai même deux scènes sur elle donc pas d'inquiétude! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite:) Kiss_

_**Umihime: **Hoo excuse moi si ma réponse t'a parue brêve, ce n'était nullement intentionnel;) En fait je me suis grouillée de publier le chapitre et comme y avait beaucoup de réponse je n'ai pas fait très attention à ce que j'écrivais... Mais rassure toi, je n'ai pas pris ton expression au premier degré, encore désolée:s Pourquoi j'en veux à Locke? Alors voilà j'ai tout un tas de raison-- Tout d'abord je le trouve endormant avec sa voix lente et mystérieuse (que ce soit dans la VF ou dans la VO) et puis il a tué Boone alors que c'est lui qui aurait du mourir! Sinon j'ai d'autres raisons mais je vais pas toutes les dire sinon demain on en est encore là ;) Ha le Jack/Kate, j'adore écrire sur eux Mais bon, je compte faire évoluer leur liaison (si j'en ai l'occasion:S) et j'essayerais au moins une fois de les mettre d'accord sur quelque chose Bah t'en fait pas pour ta review, sinon je ne compte pas mettre de slash dans cette histoire mais j'en ai une autre en cours d'écriture (un Jack/Sawyer je sais, j'ai pas choisi la facilité) Enfin, merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite:)_

_**Nepenthes: **Alors tout d'abord merci pour ta review, toujours un plaisir je ne manquerais jamais de le dire Il est clair que la plante n'explique pas tout mais pendant que je méditais dans mon lit (oui, je pense à mes fics avant de dormir;) je me suis dis "Pourquoi pas?" Tout d'abord le déracinage et Locke qui se fait attirer par une "chose" dans le dernier épisode, alors mouais je me suis dit que ca correspondait plus ou moins Et attends j'ai trouvé un super moyen de les faire retourner chez eux (oui, la fin est proche hélas...) lol enfin soit. J'espère que tu aprécieras toujours autant la suite:)_

**Rapprochement**

Sawyer avait une légère avance sur les autres même s'il avançait avec une certaine prudence, par peur de se prendre les arbres dans la figure à cause du brouillard qui l'empêchait de voir son propre nez. En réalité, il était tellement concentré qu'il avait presque oublié qu'il fuyait un loup-garou.

Il avait entendu la bête hurler deux fois loin de lui, signe qu'elle ne le poursuivait pas. Les mains tendues comme un aveugle, il avança encore quelques mètres avant de se laisser tomber à terre, contre un arbre. Tant qu'il ne faisait pas de bruit, il ne risquait presque rien. Quelle erreur avait-il fait en quittant les cavernes ! Il eut une vague vision de ce que pouvait faire ceux qui y était rester. Ils étaient peut-être assis autour d'un feu en train de boire un verre de whisky pendant que l'ancien bassiste des DriveShaft leur jouait un acoustique pour les détendre… Il se chassa cette image de la tête avec un soupir.

Il eu la vague impression d'avoir vu le sol bouger mais c'était sûrement une illusion due au brouillard. En fait, il ne l'avait pas seulement vu, il l'avait _senti_…

En effet, le sol venait de s'animer au niveau de ses pieds. Il se leva, effrayé par cet étrange phénomène. Il se plaqua contre l'arbre sur lequel il était adossé pour échapper à l'agitation qui régnait à terre. C'était comme si des milliers de serpents s'entortillaient les uns les autres dans un grésillement inquiétant. Voyant que ça ne s'arrêtait pas, le jeune homme eu la merveilleuse idée de se sortir de se pétrin en sautant sur une partie du sol qui ne bougeait pas, malheureusement, celle-ci se trouvait trop loin de lui et il tomba pieds joints dans le sol mouvant.

A sa grande surprise, il ne s'enfonça pas. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour remarquer que ce qu'il avait au début pris pour des serpents, étaient en fait des racines ou des parties de plantes.

- Fils de …

Les racines épineuses étaient en train de s'enrouler autour de ses jambes, lui déchirant le bas de son pantalon. Il essaya de se dégager mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter la prise de la chose.

Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à plat ventre dans un bruit sec. Il se sentit entraîné, non pas dans la terre mais dans la forêt. Il glissait en tentant de s'accrocher aux arbres qu'il croisait sur son passage, mais sans grand succès. C'était comme si l'on avait enchaînés ses pieds et qu'on l'avait accroché à une voiture en pleine course. Il cria mais le bruit qu'il faisait en passant sur les feuilles mortes le rendit à peine perceptible.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, qu'il se sentit tomber dans un trou d'une certaine profondeur alors que la chose l'attirait toujours à elle.

Mais avant que son corps ne soit totalement tombé dans le gouffre, il réussit à s'accrocher au bord de la fosse avec un certain soulagement.

Il remarqua que ses pieds étaient libérés de l'étreinte ce qui lui facilitait la tâche pour remonter, encore fallait-il y avoir la force. Il tenta de se trouver un appui sur la paroi mais celle-ci semblait totalement lisse. Ses mains commençaient à lâcher prise et il n'avait aucune envie de découvrir ce qu'il se trouvait en bas du trou.

- A l'aide !cria-t-il en espérant que quelqu'un l'entendrait malgré lui.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda une voix féminine au dessus de lui.

Le jeune homme se surpris à soupirer de soulagement tandis que la tête de Tonks apparu dans son champ de vision.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en observant le trou sans fin qui se dessinait à ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que ça importe ce que je fais ? Aide-moi !

- Ok, pas la peine d'être désagréable, répliqua la métamorpohomage avec un certain amusement dans la voix.

Elle le prit par les poignets et le tira de toutes ses forces vers tandis que Sawyer s'accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait à elle pour ne pas tomber.

Une fois assis à terre, la respiration haletante comme s'il avait couru plusieurs kilomètres, Sawyer jeta un regard prudent vers le trou dans lequel il avait failli tomber.

- C'était quoi cette chose ? demanda-t-il à Tonks qui tripotait sa baguette d'un air distrait.

- Quelle chose ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda le jeune homme, suspicieux.

- On a perdu nos pouvoirs, signala-t-elle pour une énième fois.

- Le loup-garou a pas trop l'air de t'inquiéter…

- Je me moque du loup-garou. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que Sarah et Severus ont disparus sans laisser de traces. Ca fait une demi-heure que je les cherche…

- Pourquoi tu souris ? répéta Sawyer.

- Parce que je recherchais mes amis et à la place de les retrouver, je te vois toi, accroché au bord d'un trou, demandant désespérément que quelqu'un vienne t'aider…

- Désespérément c'est un peu exagéré, rétorqua l'escroc légèrement offensé.

- Et t'as des feuilles dans les cheveux, aussi, ajouta la métamorphomage en accentuant son sourire.

Sawyer se passa aussitôt les mains dans les cheveux tandis que la sorcière lui tournait le dos pour repartir dans la jungle.

- Hé ! Attends, tu vas pas me laisser ici ? s'exclama-t-il en la voyant partir.

- Pourquoi, je ne devrais pas ? Tu m'as bien laissée seule quand j'ai trouvé le corps…

- Mais je t'ai sauvé la vie avant…

- Comme je viens de le faire à l'instant.

- Personne ne t'as obligé à le faire.

- Toi non plus, répliqua Tonks avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- T'es bizarre…

- Toujours quand je réfléchis…

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A comment je vais me débarrasser de toi…

- Je pensais que tu avais un faible pour moi ? ironisa Sawyer.

- J'avais, en effet, mais c'était du au choc, répliqua la sorcière.

- Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour résister à mon charme…

- Je pense que tu as légèrement tendance à attraper la grosse tête, on dirait James…

- Qui est James ?

- J'étais jeune quand je l'ai connu, c'était le meilleur ami de Sirius mais le peu de souvenirs que je garde de lui me permettent de dire que tu lui ressemble...

- Faudra que je le rencontre, peut-être qu'on pourra s'entendre…

- Il est mort, signala la jeune femme.

- Désolé…

- Fait au moins semblant de l'être, dit Tonks avec un sourire.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois puis tourna la tête et repartit à la recherche de ses amis sous le regard déçu de Sawyer.

* * *

Sarah fixait le feu de camp devant elle, les bras enroulés autours de ses genoux repliés sur elle. Comme elle avait envie de se lever et de partir à la chasse au loup-garou ! Mais c'était peine perdue avec Rogue à coté d'elle. Elle enviait Tonks d'avoir été assez rapide pour échapper à l'étreinte du Maître des potions. Certes, au moins maintenant elle était en sécurité, mais à quoi cela menait-il ? Si elle devait mourir ici, autant que ce soit en héros et pas en lâche. 

Elle se leva brusquement, la rage au ventre, et enfila son sac à dos d'un geste précis, sous le regard effaré de Rogue.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda celui-ci en portant son regard sur la jeune femme.

- Je sauve mon honneur en allant secourir mes amis, répliqua la blonde.

- Comme c'est touchant…

- Moi au moins je pourrais mourir fière en ayant accompli quelque chose de bien dans ma vie.

- Si tu le dis. Tu faire ce que tu veux mais sache que je ne me sentirais nullement responsable de tes actes, si c'est ce que tu tentes de me mettre sur la conscience…

- Encore faudrait-il que tu en ai une de conscience, répliqua sèchement Sarah.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda Rogue en se levant.

- Ce qui me prends, c'est que j'ai réfléchis à la situation et j'ai constaté que tu ne faisais rien pour arranger les choses, bien au contraire.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse, Ketchump, excepté d'attendre que la solution se présente d'elle-même ?

- Essaye déjà d'être gentil avec les autres, et ce sera un bon départ, répondit froidement la sorcière en s'avançant d'un pas vers lui. Tu sais ce qu'est la gentillesse Rogue ? C'est écouter les autres sans faire de commentaires, c'est les comprendre, les aider et ne pas sortir tes griffes dès que quelqu'un te parle.

Rogue encaissa le coup du mieux qu'il pouvait. Certes, ce n'était pas la première qu'on le lui disait mais venant d'elle, c'était…différent. Il resta figé, ne sachant que répondre. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Que c'était de nature ? Qu'elle avait raison ? Qu'on ne pourrait rien y faire ?

- Peut-être qu'en allant les aider serait un bon début, non ? demanda Sarah plus doucement en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Je voudrais que les choses soient bien claires ; le discours que tu viens de e faire à l'instant n'aura aucune conséquence sur mes actes. Mais je vais tout de même venir parce que tu me l'as demandé.

- Merci Severus…

* * *

- Tiens… 

Jack et Kate venait de se rendre à l'endroit où se trouvait la valise du Marshall contenant les revolvers et munitions nécessaires. Jack tendit une arme à la fugitive, en prit une pour lui et referma la valise en prenant bien soin de la cacher correctement.

- Je me demandais, dit Kate pensive, où un médecin aurait-il appris à manier une arme comme ça…

- Quand j'étais jeune j'habitais dans un endroit peu recommandable de Los Angeles…

- Là où ça craint ?

- Oui, là où ça craint, Kate, approuva le docteur avec un sourire. Et si tu ne voulais pas te faire agresser quand tu sortais de chez toi, tu avais intérêt à posséder une arme…juste pour menacer, rien d'autre, ajouta-t-il en voyant que la brune ouvrait sa bouche pour répliquer. Alors ne tire pas n'importe où si tu entends un bruit, avec ce brouillard…

- Jack…

- Hum ?

- Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais exactement quelles précautions prendre…

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais idiote…

Elle reporta son attention sur l'arme qu'elle tenait à la main et la chargea.

- On ne devrait pas traîner…

Au lieu de directement s'enfoncer dans la jungle tête baissée, comme ils l'auraient fait dans d'autres circonstances, ils décidèrent de retourner aux cavernes pour prendre des provisions, au cas où cela se passerait mal et également dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour les accompagner.

- Sayid sait manier une arme, proposa Kate en marchant.

- Sayid ignore tout de la situation, si tu lui apprenais maintenant que les loups-garous et les autres créatures existent…imagine sa réaction…

- On est bien passé par là, nous…

Jack la stoppa d'un geste de la main et lui fit signe de se taire en levant son arme droit devant lui. Kate fixa le chemin qui s'étendait à leurs pieds, essayant d'apercevoir ce qui inquiétait le médecin. La réponse vint d'elle même, l'ombre d'un animal entravait le court passage menant à leur destination. Kate cru d'abord que c'était Sirius mais elle s'en dissuada dès qu'elle entendit un bruit de sabot se rapprocher d'eux. Par reflex, elle sauta sur le coté et vit Jack en faire de même alors qu'un sanglier passait en triple vitesse à coté d'eux, comme apeuré…

- Ca va ? demanda Jack en se retournant.

Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que sa compagne fixait un point qui se trouvait derrière lui, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. D'après l'expression de son visage, ce n'était rien qui vaille…

Il se retourna et laissa échapper un cri en apercevant à travers l'obscurité et haute et imposante silhouette. Le corps figé, il resta là alors que son cerveau lui disait de prendre la fuite. C'était la chose la plus impressionnante qu'il avait vu de toute sa vie de médecin. C'était bien l'illustration de loup-garou qui figurait dans tous les livres de légendes excepté que celui-ci était en chair, en os et en muscles.

Dressées sur ses pattes arrières, la créature mesurait au moins deux mètres. Ses yeux jaunes, scintillant à la lumière de la lune, l'observait lui et Kate d'un regard meurtrier. Ses babines étaient retroussées, dévoilant des crocs blanches, tranchantes comme des lames de rasoirs. Ses poils bruns dorés étaient agités par la légère brise qui secouait continuellement les arbres lui donnait l'air encore plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le monstre se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Trop impressionné par l'aspect du loup-garou, Jack resta paralysé, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il aurait simplement suffit qu'il lève son arme, ne fut ce que pour effrayer la bête mais non. Kate, quant à elle, avait la même réaction que le médecin. Son regard se porta sur la manche de poignard qui dépassait de son dos, d'où s'échappaient du sang presque noir. Ce liquide recouvrait également le bout de ses pattes ainsi que le contour de sa gueule.

Le loup sembla mettre une éternité à se décider ce qu'il allait faire de ses nouveaux jouets. Pour combler cette attente, il jeta sa tête en arrière et hurla une quatrième fois à la lune. Le hurlement dura de longues et interminables secondes. Les deux rescapés en profitèrent pour prendre la fuite sous le nez du loup-garou qui attendit un peu avant de se lancer à leurs trousses…

* * *

Quelques minutes après le départ de Jack et Kate, Sirius fit son retour aux cavernes dans un assez mauvais état. Sa lèvre était fendue et son visage était recouvert de sang, sans compter ses vêtements qui étaient en lambeaux par endroits. 

- Sirius ! s'exclama Claire en le voyant arriver. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ?

- Pas de problème, je suis habitué, rassura le sorcier avec un sourire. Vous n'auriez pas vu un loup-garou dans les parages, j'ai perdu sa trace à proximité d'ici…

- Vieux, si on avait vu un loup-garou, on serait plus là, compatit Hurley qui avait assisté à l'arrivée du fugitif. Et…euh…C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ?

- Oui, répondit Sirius en semblant chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Où sont Jack et Kate ?

- Je crois qu'ils sont partis chercher les flingues, je te jure que j'ai essayé de les retenir mais bon, c'est comme essayer de manger un caillou, on y arrive pas…

- Si seulement je savais…

Sirius s'arrêta en entendant son ami hurler à la lune non loin d'ici, c'était le signal qu'il attendait. Il se transforma en chien et se lança au galop à travers la brume toujours présente en cette nuit obscure.

- Je serais bien venu avec mais je déteste tout ce qu'est gore, lança Hurley au chien noir qui venait de disparaître à toute allure.

* * *

Tonks continuait sa route à travers la jungle sans trop se soucier du loup-garou ; elle l'avait entendu hurler à plus d'un lieu d'ici. Elle aurait pu paraître inquiète, en temps normal elle l'aurait été mais là… Il ne fallait pas être un grand chasseur pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était suivie, Sawyer faisait autant de bruit qu'un ours polaire et ce n'était pas peu dire. Cela faisait quelques minutes que ce petit jeu durait et elle commençait à s'en lasser. 

Outre cela, elle n'avait toujours trouvé aucune trace de ses amis ni de qui que se soit d'autre. Elle ignorait où elle était mais cette partie de la jungle était particulièrement inquiétante. La végétation avait presque disparu, seuls de fins arbres aux branches crochues comme des mains sillonnaient le chemin. Elle s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils, plus elle avançait, plus il faisait froid et sombre, ce qui était mauvais signe. Elle entendit Sawyer arriver derrière elle mais ne tourna pas la tête.

- Je suis déjà venu ici, déclara-t-il faussement inquiet.

- Quoi ?

- L'autre fois… Tu sais, quand tu as trouvé la française… Je suis parti et sur le chemin, j'ai du m'endormir et j'ai vu du brouillard. J'ai été voir ce que c'était car c'était la première fois que j'en voyait depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici. Et tout était pareil : les arbres, le sol, l'atmosphère… Comme dans un film d'horreur, expliqua-t-il.

- Un rêve prémonitoire ?

- Non, juste une…une illusion, appelle ça comme tu veux…

- Il y a un visionnaire dans ta famille ? demanda Tonks d'une voix rêveuse.

- Un quoi ? Non, je crois pas… Je comprends rien à tes trucs de magie.

- Sawyer…

- Hum ?

- Tu as entendu ? demanda la métamorphomage en sortant sa baguette magique de sa poche.

Sawyer n'eut pas besoin de demander quoi, ni de tendre l'oreille : des voix surgissaient d'un peu partout, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Les mêmes qu'il avait déjà entendues autrefois. Il recula d'un pas, se préparant à fuir, se préparant à voir les arbres bouger et à se déraciner. Mais non, les murmures s'intensifièrent, créant des échos alors que le froid se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

- Les détraqueurs, murmura Tonks sans grande nécessité.

Sawyer ne prit pas la peine d'attendre que Tonks se décide à réagir : il partit en courant, laissant la sorcière avec les créatures. C'était la deuxième fois que cette situation se présentait, la deuxième qu'il réagissait ainsi.

- Sawyer ! Tu fonces droit dessus ! s'exclama Tonks qui venait d'apercevoir les détraqueurs grâce à la lumière argentée que créait l'air en refroidissant.

- Spero Patronum !

Elle s'attendait à voir une fine fumée en sortir, elle s'attendait même à ne rien voir du tout. Mais elle poussa une exclamation de surprise en s'apercevant que son patronus était entier : un lynx argenté bondit hors de sa baguette et se dirigea au galop vers les détraqueurs. Il passa au travers de Sawyer qui courait toujours et en quelques coups de griffe, fit disparaître les créatures.

La nuit retrouva sa chaleur réconfortante et une partie du brouillard présente disparut comme elle était apparue sous l'ébahissement total de Tonks. Sawyer se retourna vers elle, impressionné par la performance de la sorcière.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il, ahuri par ce qui venait de se produire.

La sorcière ne répondit pas. Elle continuait d'observer son patronus au loin qui lui aussi la fixait intensément de ses magnifiques yeux argentés. Lentement, il se volatilisa à travers le brouillard dans une explosion d'étincelles blanches, donnant l'impression de se mélanger avec la brume.

- Je pensais que tu avais perdu tes pouvoirs ? dit Sawyer qui avait toujours le regard porté sur la métamorphomage.

- Je le pensais aussi, murmura-t-elle en passant un doigt sur sa baguette. C'est impossible… Lumos !

Comme elle l'avait prévu, le bout de sa baguette s'alluma, projetant une lumière verte sur les environs.

- On a retrouvé nos pouvoirs…constata-t-elle lentement, prenant bien le temps d'enregistrer l'information.

- Génial, nargua Sawyer.

- Il faut retourner aux cavernes prévenir les autres ! Avec un peu de chance, on pourra bientôt quitter l'île !

- Cool…

Il n'esquissa même pas un sourire, il tourna le dos à Tonks et prit la direction des cavernes.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content pour moi, non ?

- Ouais, je suis content… Et sache que moi aussi j'aurais quitté cette île depuis longtemps si des extraterrestres n'étaient pas tombés sur le mat !

Tonks soupira. Décidément, il était de bien mauvaise foi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans l'avion ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant la route avec lui.

- Du tricot.

- C'était bien ?

- Oui, j'ai tricoté une chaussette…

- Comme c'est charmant, ironisa la sorcière en décidant de jouer son jeu.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu faisais quand tu es atterrie ici ?

- Du tricot, répondit Tonks.

- C'était bien ?

- Oui, j'ai tricoté une chaussette…

- C'est charmant de discuter avec toi… Tu vois, d'habitude mes sujets de conversations se limite à : « Salut ça va ? Tu sais que t'es jolie ? T'as déjà subit un traumatisme dans une vie antérieure ? Chic, t'es comme moi ! »

- Pourquoi dans une vie antérieure ?

- Parce que depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, notre passé a disparu et nous avons commencé une nouvelle vie…

- Quel philosophe, ironisa Tonks. Et quel genre de « traumatisme » as-tu connu ?

- Genre bye bye maman et bye bye papa, vous verrez jamais l'escroc que je suis devenu…

- Tes parents sont morts ?

- Si c'était que ça… Je suis pas genre à déballer ma vie sur un plateau à une inconnue…

- Alors pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?

- Parce que tu es normale et différente à la fois. Et puis, rien, laisse tomber…

- Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire parce que je ne comprends rien à ton charabia. C'est moi ou tu es plus aimable que d'habitude ?

- Tu préfères que je joues le sale égoïste qui garde tout pour lui et qui se fiche totalement des autres ?

- Non, tu es très bien comme ça…

- Ouais, ben profites-en… Demain t'auras droit au bon vieux Sawyer…

Ils restèrent silencieux le restant de la route alors que la forêt reprenait son aspect de jungle et que le brouillard se dissipait doucement.

* * *

Patmol galopait toujours à travers la jungle, guidé par le hurlement de son ami loup-garou. Grâce à son odorat canin, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'odeur de Jack et Kate, signe qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. Un grognement confirma son hypothèse. 

Il se glissa silencieusement à travers la végétation, attendant un deuxième signe. La vue ne lui était d'une grande utilité dans ces conditions climatiques mais son ouïe captait le moindre bruit suspect, ainsi que son odorat. Rester ici à attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Certes, il avait entendu un grognement mais plus rien après…Cela aurait pu tout simplement être un ours polaire tout comme un effet de son imagination.

Sirius sursauta presque en voyant passer sous son museau les deux rescapés qu'il avait vainement cherché à travers la jungle ; et si eux étaient là, Remus ne devait pas être loin… Plus par reflex que par instinct, il sauta hors des buissons, au même moment où le loup apparaissait. Résultat : les deux bêtes se rentrèrent l'une dans l'autre dans un terrible grognement de douleur.

Kate et Jack arrêtèrent leur course quelques mètres plus loin, suite au violant bruit qu'ils venaient d'entendre. D'un coté se trouvait Sirius, légèrement sonné par le coup qu'il venait de se prendre et de l'autre, le loup secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

Un éclair passa entre les deux canidés et Sirius crut un instant que son ami le reconnaissait, qu'il essayait de lutter contre le loup qui prenait possession de son corps. Mais cette impression disparu aussitôt que le loup-garou se dirigea vers lui, l'air menaçant, prêt à attaquer, prêt à tuer. Sirius ne resta pas passif à cette brusque attaque et bondit au cou de son adversaire, oubliant toute pitié qu'il éprouvait pour lui en cet instant.

Jack et Kate, restèrent pétrifiés devant ce spectacle, c'était probablement la chose la plus impressionnante qu'ils avaient vu de leur vie : les deux bêtes se mordaient, se griffaient sans aucune pitié. Aucun d'eux ne semblait mener sur l'autre, ils étaient de force égale, ce qui rendait le combat encore plus spectaculaire qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le loup-garou commençait doucement à se désintéresser du chien pour porter son regard sur les deux humains qu'il n'avait toujours pas oublié. Mais voyant que l'affrontement avec l'animagus n'était pas sur le point de se terminer, il donna un violant coup de griffe que le sorcier reçu en pleine face. Dans un couinement, le chien tomba sur le sol, assommé.

Remus se retourna alors vers les rescapés, son regard flamboyant injecté de sang les fixant tous les deux.

- Va-t-en Kate, murmura Jack en feignant un geste vers son revolver.

Kate ne bougea pas ; s'il croyait qu'elle allait le laisser seul ici, il la connaissait mal…

C'est alors que tout se figea : Jack tourna sa tête vers elle, sans doute pour lui dire quelque chose, elle ne le saura sans doute jamais… Au même instant, le loup fit un bond de plusieurs mètres. Kate n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir : la bête retomba violemment sur le torse de Jack et tout deux basculèrent en arrière, sous le regard horrifié de la fugitive. Elle cria mais les grognements du loup étouffèrent son cri. Sirius gisait toujours sur le sol, inconscient. Jack, surpris par cette attaque, était toujours conscient et tentait de maintenir la gueule de l'animal loin de lui alors que ses griffes laceraient violemment son torse. Mais que pouvait un homme face à 100kg de muscle ? Alors que le médecin était sur le point d'abandonner toute lutte, un coup de feu retentit. Puis un deuxième, un troisième et enfin un quatrième. Ce fut ce dernier tir qui détourna le loup-garou de sa proie.

Kate garda son arme braquée sur la bête malgré le brusque arrêt d'agressivité de celle-ci. Remus posa son regard sur le revolver puis sur la vive douleur qui lui lançait les cotes. Il montra ses dents une dernière fois à la fugitive puis disparu dans l'obscurité, abandonnant le combat.

Sirius avait maintenant repris conscience. Il se retransforma en humain et se précipita sur Kate qui gardait toujours son arme pointée sur les buissons dans lequel le loup avait disparu.

- Il est parti Kate, dit Sirius en lui prenant le revolver des mains.

* * *

Lorsque Sawyer et Tonks arrivèrent aux cavernes, ils furent accueillis par Sarah qui semblait plus énergique que jamais. 

- Il était temps, dit-elle en les voyant arriver. On pensait que Lupus vous avait eu… Manque plus que les japonais et la blondasse.

- Les coréens, rectifia Tonks. Je vous cherchais partout, où étiez-vous ?

- On a pas fuit comme des imbéciles, contrairement à certains… Sirius est parti à la recherche du loup-garou, Belatrix et Malefoy ont prit la fuite, Jack et Kate ont disparus dans la jungle, ils ont retrouvé Sayid…

- On a retrouvé Sayid ? Tu sais ce qu'il a eu ?

- Tu sais, ça fait à peine quelques secondes qu'on vient d'arriver alors j'en sais trop, va lui demander… Ha oui, il ne se rappelle de rien donc fait gaffe à ce que tu dis…

- J'ai aussi découvert quelque chose à propos de cette île, intervint Rogue.

- Ca y est ! Monsieur fait une découverte et il faut que toute l'île soit au courant, nargua Sarah.

- Peut-être mais au moins, elle nous sera utile…

- Par le plus grand des hasards, il n'y aurait pas une espèce de truc géant avec des tentacules ou je ne sais quoi enfui sous terre ? demanda Sawyer.

- T'es voyant ou quoi ? C'est plus ou moins ça sauf que cette chose est une plante, confirma Sarah. Comment tu sais ça ?

- Vos voyants vous pouvez vous les mettre là où je pense et cette « plante » a failli m'entraîner au centre de la Terre par la manière la plus douce qu'il existe, expliqua Sawyer avant de quitter le groupe.

- Toujours aussi sympathique qu'avant, ne put s'empêcher de constater la blonde.

- Ha oui, Sarah on a retrouvé nos pouvoirs ! s'écria soudain Tonks comme si quelque chose avait fait tilt dans sa tête. Regarde : Lumos !

Le bout de sa baguette s'alluma faiblement, clignota quelques instants puis s'éteignit pour de bon. Sarah eut un sourire narquois.

- J'ai presque failli te croire…

- Mais ça marchait avant, demande à Sawyer ! J'ai créé un patronus entier là où on était et… Je ne suis pas folle, ça marchait vraiment !

- Je ne dis pas que tu es folle, je te crois mais ça n'a plus l'air de marcher maintenant…

- Peut-être que l'endroit avait quelque chose à voir, proposa Rogue. J'ai également remarqué que selon les endroits où nous nous trouvions, notre capacité à lancer des sorts variait.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il y aurait quelque chose sous l'île qui nous bloquerait nos pouvoir ? demanda Sarah.

- Il y a bel et bien de la vieille magie sur cette île ; les détraqueurs en sont la preuve. N'oublions pas non plus la manière dont nous sommes arrivés ici : transplanage et retourneur de temps brisé. Malefoy ne connaissait pas notre destination lorsqu'il a transplaner, autrement dit, nous aurions pu tomber n'importe où. Tonks aurait pu être à Hawaii alors toi, tu aurais pu être au Mexique. Mais il n'empêche que nous sommes tombés ici, comme si quelque chose nous avait attiré…

- Cette même chose qui nous aurait enlevé nos pouvoirs ? Et comment se fait-il que les détraqueurs débarquent tout d'un coup alors qu'ils n'ont pas montré le bout de leur nez pendant quarante jours ?

- Les moldus ne voient pas les détraqueurs et ensuite, ces créatures ont plutôt tendance à être attirés par les sorciers que par les gens normaux, ce qui expliquerait leur soudaine apparition…

Rogue s'interrompit devant la soudaine agitation qui régnait autour d'eux. Un groupe de personnes venait de se précipiter à l'encontre de quelque chose qui semblait les effrayer ou plutôt les inquiéter. Il reconnu la voix de Sirius et vit Sarah et Tonks se précipiter vers lui. Tonks plaqua une main contre sa bouche en voyant son cousin supporter un Jack recouvert de sang, le torse lacéré par les griffes du loup-garou.

- Sarah…Aide-le s'il te plaît, demanda Sirius essoufflé par sa course jusqu'aux cavernes.

* * *

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda pour la cinquième fois Belatrix à Malefoy qui avait une certaine avance sur elle. Fais comme tu veux mais moi je n'en peux plus ! 

La mangemort s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un arbre, son cœur battant à la chamade, incapable de continuer cette course effrénée. Malefoy s'arrêta également, ne voulant continuer son escapade seul.

- J'ignore où nous allons mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est hors de question de rester ici les bras croisés, se décida-t-il à lui répondre.

- Génial Merlin ! On a rien à boire, rien à manger, rien pour nous défendre, même pas une couverture pour nous réchauffer et toi, tu veux nous emmener de l'autre coté de l'île, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répliqua sèchement son collègue. Et si cela ne te plaît pas, tu n'as qu'à retourner toute seule là-bas, mais ce n'est pas la peine de compter sur moi !

- Je ne te donne même pas un jour de survie, le railla Belatrix. J'aimerais bien te voir essayer d'allumer un feu à la manière moldue…

- Jamais tu ne me verras me baisser à un tel niveau…

- Trouve-toi des excuses. Je sais très bien que tu n'en es pas capable…

- On parie ?

- Avec joie, défia la sorcière avec un sourire narquois. Je te donne le matin. Si demain matin tu n'as pas allumé un feu, alors tu seras obligé de retourner avec moi sur le camp et si, par contre, tu en allumes un, je serais obligée de t'accompagner de l'autre coté de l'île. Cela te convient-il ?

- C'est d'accord, accepta Malefoy avec un sourire malveillant.

Il ramassa deux bouts de bois qui traînaient à ses pieds et s'installa à terre pendant que Belatrix, elle, s'emmitouflait dans sa cape, prête à s'endormir.

_Vous remarquerez ma légère panne d'inspiration à la finJ'allais dire un truc mais j'ai complètement oublié :S Euh... Bah je le mettrais au prochain chapitre si ça me revient:)_

_Kiss à tous, TheWerewolf_

Review Please;)


	21. Sécurité Renforcée

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**Nepenthes : **C'est rien pour la double review lol Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours un plaisir de la lire ;) En ce qui concerne Jack, pour le moment il est en sécurité dans les bras de sa tortionnaire (c'est-à-dire moi) Et oui, Snape change…Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime mieux Snape que Rogue, je trouve que ca sonne mieux :D Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !_

**_Jylly Brandebouc_**_Merci pour ta review et désolé de ne pas avoir fait avancer la relation de Tonks et Sawyer :( Ce sera dans le prochain chapitre, promis ! Est-ce que j'ai été Remus dans une autre vie ? Non, malheureusement :( J'espère que tu appréciera toujours autant la suite :)_

_**Carbyna :** Merci pour ta review et comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais :) ! Du Jate, y en aura un peu dans celui-ci mais beaucoup dans le prochain lol j'adore écrire sur eux deux ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite, kiss à toi :)_

_**Umihime : **Pas grave pour le retard lol Tu sais moi pour plus oublier les trucs que j'ai à dire, j'écris ma review en même temps que je lis comme ca dès que je pense un truc, je le note :) lol Oui Rogue ressent bel et bien des choses pour Sarah tu comprends bien lol Est-ce réciproque ? Tu le sauras bientôt niark ;) Alors, l'endroit où les arbres sont morts ce n'est pas le Black Rock. C'est l'endroit qu'a vu Remus dans ses rêves (oui en effet ça remonte à loin lol) et que Sawyer a également vu. Les arbres meurent à cause du passage des détraqueurs vu que ceux-ci font geler l'endroit où ils passent et c'est aussi l'endroit où nos très chers amis retourneront chez( mais jusque là, patience) J'espère que tu as compris ;) Kiss à toi !_

_**Kate :** Voilà la suite, contente que tu aime ma fic et merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre ;)_

_**Sun : **Dis donc, mon histoire à vraiment l'air de te plaire lol, malheureusement la meilleure chose à faire est attendre :( J'ai du attendre presqu'un mois pour le prochain épisode de Lost (et d'ailleurs je dosi toujours attendre) et je dois encore attendre le 7ème tome d'Harry Potter (oui là, j'en ai encore pour longtemps) Si à l'avenir tu veux savoir où j'en suis dans l'histoire, clique sur moin prfile, je le mets à jour régulièrement ;) Kiss et merci pour ta review!_

**Note : **Pardonner moi pour la lenteur de ce chapitre mais j'étais pas vraiment inspirée ces derniers temps :( J'aimerais dire deux petites choses… Tout d'abord, bonne année à tous et à toutes. Et ensuite, j'aimerais vous remercier pour vos reviews parce que j'ai dépassé la barre des 100 (en comptabilisant celles du coté HP) Merci pour vos compliment et commentaires, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir :D En espérant que vous apprécierez la suite, bisoux à tous, TheWerewolf.

**Sécurité renforcée**

Après l'arrivée de Sirius, Sarah s'était isolée derrière une bâche avec Jack sans donner aucun signe de vie depuis quelques heures maintenant. Il était environ deux heures du matin et la plupart des gens dormaient. Claire était blottie contre Charlie, Aaron dormant dans son berceau à quelques mètres d'eux. Tonks, après avoir soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvait les blessures superficielles de son cousin, s'était également endormie, ne pouvant rester éveillée plus longtemps.

Kate ne dormait pas. D'ailleurs, comment le pourrait-elle ? Jack allait très mal et elle osait à peine imaginer le pire. Mais ce qui l'attristait le plus, c'était que c'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état, c'était elle qui avait absolument voulu sauver Sawyer et compagnie, elle qui l'avait pousser à y aller alors qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner. Et dans toute l'affaire, elle s'en était tirée indemne. C'était les autres qui avaient du souffrir à sa place, pour ses erreurs. Tom avait déjà perdu la vie de sa faute et cela lui resterait sans doute sur la conscience le restant de ses jours…

- Salut Tache de Rousseur, lança Sawyer en la tirant de ses pensées.

- C'est moi ou tu ne dors jamais ? Ou alors tu es somnambule ? demanda la fugitive dans un murmure.

- Je dormais tranquillement mais j'ai fait un cauchemar et depuis, j'ai l'impression de voir des pieuvres partout…

Kate ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- Avant c'était pas des sangliers ?

- En fait, mes pieuvres sont un croisement génétique entre des sangliers, des ours polaires et des pieuvres géantes. Vois l'influence que ça joue sur moi…

- Tu as trop d'imagination, soupira la brune.

- Ha tu crois ? Et tu trouves ça normal que toute la faune et la flore sont contre moi sur cette île ? Bon, je vais pas trop me plaindre, j'aurais pu avoir le loup-garou sur le dos…

Kate resta silencieuse devant sa remarque. Oui, il aurait pu avoir le loup-garou sur le dos…

- Il est en mauvais état le doc, pas vrai ?

- C'est une question ? Si ça en est une, je pense que tu as pu le voir par toi-même , répliqua sèchement Kate. Maintenant si tu cherches à tout prix à ce que j'en vienne à bout et bien vas-y, continue…

- Je ne veux pas te mettre à bout…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je sais pas…

- Je ne peux pas t'aider alors…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Fais pas l'innocente, je sais que tu es bonne à ce jeu là…

Kate ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma dès qu'elle vit Sarah sortir de l'endroit isolé où Jack se trouvait. Elle avait les yeux gonflés par le manque de sommeil et le teint plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Alors ? demanda Kate en se précipitant vers elle.

- Alors… j'ai désinfecté du mieux que je pouvais ses blessures et je l'ai recousu avec ce que j'avais comme matériel.

- Il va bien ?

- Euh…franchement… non mais si on voit le bon coté des choses…

- Le bon coté des choses ? répéta Kate en haussant la voix.

- Il s'est fait mordre, la coupa Sarah.

- Et alors ?

- Alors quiconque se fait mordre par un loup-garou…

- En devient un lui-même, acheva tranquillement Sawyer.

Sarah se tourna vers lui d'un air impressionné.

- Je deviens habitué avec tout vos trucs et puis, n'importe quel amateur de film d'horreur connaît ce genre de chose, expliqua le jeune homme. Et franchement je vois pas de quoi il se plaindrait, c'est très bien un loup-garou… Tu peux tuer ceux que t'aime pas en faisant passer ça pour un accident…

- Demande à Remus si c'est si cool que ça, soupira Sarah en ne pouvant nier qu'elle avait eu la même réaction que lui en apprenant que Remus était un loup-garou. Tu peux aller le voir si tu veux, mais il est inconscient, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Kate.

- Merci, murmura celle-ci en disparaissant derrière les bâches.

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais debout ? demanda Sarah à Sawyer, une fois Kate partie.

- Je savais pas que t'étais un toubib…

- Je savais pas que tu étais aussi lent pour assimiler les choses…

Sawyer lui fit son plus magnifique sourire qui la laissa totalement indifférente. La blonde soupira et le quitta, ne pouvant rester debout plus longtemps.

* * *

- Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? demanda Shannon en s'approchant de la zone où ils avaient vu le loup disparaître avec Locke.

- Qui ? Locke ? demanda Sun.

- Oui…

- Tchebeo chenaheo…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Shannon au coréen.

- Il dit de faire attention, traduisit Sun.

- Attention à quoi ? On a entendu le loup-garou hurler à probablement des kilomètres d'ici…

- Je crois qu'il faisait référence au fait de ne pas tomber…

- Ouais et ben dis à ton crétin de mari que je tiens sur mes gibolles et que s'il fait encore une réflexion de la sorte, c'est autre chose qui va tomber…

Sun lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, haussa les épaules et répéta la phrase de Shannon à son mari. Ce fut à peine si Jin n'éclata pas de rire, ce qui offensa un peu plus la blonde.

- C'est de moi qu'il rigole là ?

- Shannon, laissez tomber, s'interposa Sun.

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit non.

- Ca je l'ai entendu mais vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre…

- Je ne m'abaisse pas à de telles brutalités, rigola Shannon.

- Tchenaeh tchechubeo !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit là ?

Sun ne répondit pas à sa question, elle se contenta de rattraper son mari qui fixait le sol d'un air dégoûté. Shannon les rejoignit en voyant l'expression de frayeur qui animait leur visage.

- Eurk quelle horreur ! Je propose qu'on le laisse ici et qu'on vienne le rechercher demain, non ? demanda Shannon qui ne semblait nullement attristée par la mort du vieil homme.

- Oui, c'est la moindre des choses, approuva tristement la coréenne en fixant le corps déchiqueté de l'ancien chasseur sur le sol.

* * *

La nuit passa lentement, très lentement. Certaines personnes ne fermèrent même pas l'œil, probablement par frayeur. On entendait fréquemment les hurlements du loup-garou à différents endroits de l'île mais aucun d'eux n'était assez proche pour nécessiter leur attention, ce qui était une bonne chose. L'ennui était qu'ils devraient partir à la recherche de Remus à la levée du jour, à moins que celui-ci ne se décide à montrer le bout de son nez.

Mis à part cela, les premiers rayons du soleil firent leur apparition en même temps que le chant continuel des oiseaux. On aurait dit, grâce à ces signes, que la journée s'annonçait bien meilleure que d'habitude. Le calme avant la tempête sans doute.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux en sentant l'air frais dégager ses poumons : ça lui changeait de l'odeur de pourriture de sa maison. Il aurait aimé rester ici le restant de ses jours. Certes, ce n'était pas très courageux mais il sentait que bientôt, son rôle atteindrait la fin. C'était un pressentiment énormément présent en lui ces derniers jours et il pensait que cela était du à la vieillesse.

Il était encore jeune mais il savait qu'il se rapprochait d'elle à chaque minute, chaque instant.

Sous forme de chien, il s'étira et bailla longuement ayant la vague envie de se rendormir. Mais de toute façon, cela lui était impossible ; il devait aider Remus. L'ennui, c'était que s'il attendait un peu, tous les autres voudraient partir avec lui, ce qui ne ferait que lui compliquer la tâche.

Après y avoir réfléchis à deux fois, il quitta seul les cavernes, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de prendre des provisions.

Sarah le regarda partir sans commentaires. Elle connaissait ses intentions et n'avait surtout pas envie de s'en mêler, de toute façon, elle avait un blessé sur le dos, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce entourée de bâches blanches transparentes, elle trouva Kate endormie au chevet de Jack et celui-ci dans la même position qu'elle l'avait laissé hier soir.

- Hé, dit-elle en secouant légèrement Kate pour la réveiller.

Celle-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux et mit quelques instants à se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Va falloir que tu te retires, je vais vérifier si son état s'améliore, continua Sarah en ne voyant aucune réaction de la fugitive. Au pire, je pourrais avoir recours à la magie mais il va falloir se déplacer…

- Se déplacer ? réagit enfin Kate. Pour aller où ?

- Les garçons et Tonks vont partir à la recherche d'un endroit où l'on pourra utiliser la magie mais c'est trop long à expliquer. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrions quitter cette île dans quelques jours, expliqua Sarah en soulevant les bandages recouvrant le torse de Jack.

- Alors ? Il va mieux ?

- Difficile à dire…Il respire donc c'est que ça va, mais ce serait bien s'il reprenait conscience, ça m'aiderait un peu…

- C'est très rassurant.

- Cela le devrait, sache que les moldus survivent rarement à une attaque de loup-garou enragé. Tu sais ce que tu peux faire ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Lui préparer de la nourriture contenant assez bien de fer, il perdu beaucoup de sang et comme ça, s'il venait à se réveiller, il aurait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent…

- D'accord, acquiesça Kate en quittant la pièce.

Elle ignorait quels étaient les aliments contenant principalement du fer, certes, elle l'avait su étudiante mais ce n'était plus son principal soucis depuis longtemps…

* * *

Comme prévu, Jin, Sun et Shannon revinrent au campement avec une mauvaise nouvelle sur le dos. Mais pour Shannon, la nouvelle fut tout autre lorsqu'elle apprit la réapparition de Sayid pour qui elle s'était fait du sang d'encre. Elle lui sauta au coup mais devant l'hésitation de l'irakien, elle se ravisa.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Ca ne va pas Sayid ?

- C'est que, hésita celui-ci. Je ne vous connais pas… Enfin peut-être que si mais…je n'arrive pas à me souvenir…

- Quoi ?s'étonna la blonde. Mais c'est moi, Sayid ! Shannon…

- Il a perdu la mémoire, intervint Rogue qui avait assisté silencieusement à la scène. Il ne se rappelle de rien après le crash…

- C'est vous qui lui avez fait ça !

- Nous n'avons rien fait du tout ! Mais il se peut que ce soit nos…adversaires, expliqua Rogue en cherchant ses mots.

- Vous voulez dire les deux cinglés en pleine nature ?

- Oui.

- Sayid tu dois bien te rappeler de quelque chose, supplia Shannon d'un ton larmoyant.

- Je suis désolé, souffla tristement l'irakien. Mais nous avions l'air de bien nous entendre, vu la façon dont vous m'avez sauté au cou…

Rogue laissa les deux personnes seules et se tourna vers les coréens.

- Je ne peux pas vous aider en ce qui concerne votre ami mais il n'est pas le seul à s'être fait attaqué…

- Quoi ? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave ? s'inquiéta Sun.

- Il s'en sortira mais avec quelques séquelles…

- Savez-vous de qui il s'agit ?

- Du médecin, je ne sais plus son nom…

- Jack ? Ce n'est pas vrai…

Rogue hocha la tête et retourna à ses occupations tandis que Sun expliquait la situation à son mari.

* * *

Tonks était en train de préparer ses affaires pour leur départ imminent des cavernes. Bien sur, il faudrait attendre quelques temps avant de quitter cet endroit. Il fallait tout d'abord retrouver Remus et attendre que l'état de Jack soit moins critique. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient arrivés sur cette île et malgré elle, elle pouvait dire qu'elle s'y était attachée ; à l'île mais aussi à ses rescapés.

- Alors comme ça vous vous en allez déjà ? la coupa une voix dans ses pensées.

- Oui, Sawyer, nous allons bientôt partir…

Elle connaissait sa voix par cœur maintenant. Chaque son qu'elle émettait emplissait son cœur de chaleur et de réconfort.

- Pour toujours ?

Pourquoi cette question ? Elle allait partir, point à la ligne. Mais pourquoi ce déjà et ce toujours dans les phrases qu'il venait de prononcer ?

- Oui, pour toujours… Une fois que nous serons partis, si nous y arrivons - ce n'est pas encore certain – nous préviendrons le gouvernement moldu de votre situation et vous quitterez enfin cette île.

- Ha…

- Et avant de partir, nous vous effacerons la mémoire. Rassure-toi, vous n'oublierez rien de votre vie, hormis notre existence…

- Quoi ? Ca veut dire que tout ce qui s'est passé depuis votre arrivée… Nous allons tout oublier ? s'étonna Sawyer.

- Oui, Sawyer, tout. Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

Le jeune homme paru hésitant mais il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de hocher la tête.

- Non, aucun problème. C'est vrai, je devrais être content… Nous allons bientôt être secourus et reprendre notre vie quotidienne en oubliant tout ce qu'il s'est passé mais…

- Mais ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu préférerais rester ici ? demanda Tonks avec une vague d'espoir dans la voix.

- Non, qui aurait envie de rester ici… Bon, je vais te laisser gamine, j'ai autre chose à faire que de raconter ma vie à une sorcière…

- Personne ne t'as obligé à le faire !

- Si on veut…

- Comment ça si on veut ?

Sawyer ne répondit pas, il quitta la tente à grandes enjambées en sentant le regard de la métamorphomage se poser sur lui.

* * *

Jack était toujours inconscient sur la civière isolée dans les cavernes. Enfin, inconscient n'était pas le bon mot. Il réalisait bel et bien ce qu'il se passait mais il se sentait incapable de bouger, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux pour dire que tout allait bien. Non, cela aurait été un mensonge, en réalité rien n'allait bien. Chacun de ses membres lui donnaient une douleur atroce tel qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Mais en surplus de cette souffrance, il avait l'impression d'avoir changé de corps, de ne plus être humain. Toutes sortes d'odeurs dont il aurait été incapable de sentir avant, lui parvenait au cerveau et, comme un ordinateur, l'aidait à déterminé la nature de celle-ci. Il pouvait ainsi dire qu'une femme se tenait à ses cotés. Il y avait aussi une vague odeur de poisson, ce qui réveilla immédiatement son appétit.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond rocailleux qu'il reconnu aussitôt comme étant celui des cavernes mais même sa vision des choses avait changé ; il pouvait maintenant distinguer chaque détails de ce plafond plongé dans l'obscurité. La tête de Kate apparut dans son champ de vision, le ramenant sur terre. Un magnifique sourire illumina le visage de la brune quand elle le vit éveillé.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Très mal, murmura-t-il faiblement. Mais ça va mieux maintenant…

Il se força à sourire pour la rassurer mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

- Arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien…

- Je ne fais pas comme si tout allait bien, je t'ai dit que ça allait très mal. Et il faudra que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé, la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est la gueule d'un loup à quelques centimètres de mon visage…

- D'accord mais il faut que tu mange, ordre de Sarah, dit Kate en souriant.

- J'ai senti du poisson et des fruits, je suppose que c'est mon repas ?

- Oui, approuva la fugitive en ramassant un plateau sur un des rochers. Je m'attendais à ce que tu le devine, Sarah m'a expliqué…

- Expliqué quoi ?

- Je te le dirais quand tu seras rétabli, ça vaut mieux…

- On a été secouru ? demanda aussitôt le médecin d'une voix remplie d'espoir.

- Non, sinon tu ne serais pas ici…

- C'est possible…Imagine qu'en fait, nous soyons repérés par un bateau trop petit pour nous ramener tous et que l'on doive attendre le temps d'envoyer les secours…

- Oui mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, tu as trop d'imagination Jack…

Celui-ci se redressa sur sa civière en évitant de trop bouger et lança un regard presque effrayé sur les longues entailles qui recouvraient son torse.

- On peut dire qu'il ne m'a pas raté, je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'avais mal, dit-il avec un sourire avant d'avaler une bouchée de poisson.

- Locke est mort, déclara Kate en le regardant manger.

En apprenant la nouvelle, Jack manqua de s'étouffer avec le poisson sous le regard effaré de Kate. Celle-ci s'empressa de prendre une bouteille d'eau dans laquelle il bu quelques gorgées.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa la jeune femme en remettant la bouteille à sa place. Je ne voulais pas…

- C'était ça la nouvelle ? demanda Jack en s'essayant a bouche d'un revers de la main.

- Euh non…Ca va ?

- Oui mais la prochaine fois, évite de m'apprendre ça pendant que je mange. Et dois-je en conclure que ce que tu es sensée m'apprendre est plus grave que la mort d'un homme ?

- Ca dépend des points de vue…

- Tu sais, tant qu'on y est tu peux me le dire maintenant. Et en même temps, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mes sens sont plus développés ? Et aussi comment Locke est…mort… Et si tous les autres vont bien…

- Après que tu ai fini de manger…

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Trois heure, répondit Kate en baillant. Je vais dire à Sarah que tu es réveillé, elle est en train de soigner Remus. Sirius vient de le ramener… Il ne te faut rien ?

- Si attends…

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- J'aimerais juste que tu me confirmes que ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir n'était pas un rêve…

- Non, sinon tu n'aurais pas toutes ces blessures…

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler, sinon j'aurais dit un cauchemar et pas un rêve…

Il déposa le plateau à coté de la civière et se retourna de façon à être assis sur le bord de celle-ci. Kate lui faisait maintenant face.

- Recouche-toi, tu vas te faire mal, conseilla la fugitive.

- Et bien je vois que ça va mieux pour quelqu'un qui était sur le point de mourir il y a quelques heures…

Sarah venait de débarquer sous la tente, un sourire mystérieux accroché aux lèvres. Elle semblait avoir retrouver le peu de couleur qu'elle avait perdu à cause du manque de sommeil.

- Oui, je ne sens presque plus rien, confirma le médecin.

- Menteur ! Tu viens de me dire le contraire, intervint Kate.

- Oui, ça c'était quand je venais de me réveiller mais maintenant ça va…Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien…

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, on ne guérit pas en trois secondes, s'entêta la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il a sans doute raison Kate, la coupa la médicomage. Les loups-garous guérissent beaucoup plus vite que les humains et c'est grâce à cela qu'ils ne meurent pas durant les transformations. Il est bon de savoir que la première transformation est la plus douloureuse ; les muscles se développent, l'anatomie change complètement ainsi que la peau qui se couvre totalement de poils. L'ennui, c'est que durant l'inversion du phénomène, c'est-à-dire le passage du loup à l'humain, tout est…

- Attendez un peu, l'interrompit Jack. Pourquoi vous nous racontez tout ça ?

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ? demanda la blonde en se tournant vers Kate.

- J'allais le faire… De toute façon je suppose qu'il l'a deviné…

- Deviné quoi ?

- Seigneur ! Et moi qui pensait que Sawyer était lent à comprendre, ironisa Sarah en soupirant.

- Attends, je suis un loup-garou ?

- Bingo ! Ca t'a enfin fait tilt ?

- Mais c'est bien ! réalisa Jack sans prendre compte des remarques de Sarah.

- Bien ? s'esclaffa Kate. Tu trouves ça bien de te transformer toutes les pleines lunes en monstre ?

- Euh…non, répondit le médecin mal à l'aise. Mais je trouve ça bien de guérir plus vite et d'avoir les sens plus développés…

- Ca a des inconvénients comme des avantages…

- Comment va Remus ? demanda Kate pour dévier le sujet de conversation.

- Il va bien hormis que j'ai du lui extraire quatre balles de l'omoplate, expliqua Sarah avec un sourire.

- Désolée mais je n'avais pas le choix…

- On a toujours le choix. Le tout est de prendre la bonne décision, ajouta la blonde avec un sourire mystérieux.

* * *

Claire était allongée sur la plage, à l'ombre des rayons du soleil avec Aaron qu'elle tenait délicatement à bras. Elle n'était pas avec Charlie, chose qui en aurait étonné plus d'un. Déjà étaient-ils inséparables étant amis mais maintenant leur relation avait comme qui dirait atteint son sommet. Elle ne lui avait pas dit à qu'elle était partie et elle en était contente, elle avait envie de tranquillité.

Alors comme ça il avait été un ancien Junkie ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit dans ce cas ? N'avait-il pas confiance en elle ? Avait-il peur qu'elle le juge ?

Son regard se perdit sur le rivage qui s'étendait à quelques mètres d'elle. Il était désert et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Aaron s'était endormi silencieusement dans ses bras.

Elle s'étonna en voyant Sawyer assis au bord de l'eau, ce n'était pas son habitude de contempler la vaste étendue d'eau qui s'ouvrait tous les jours à leurs yeux.

- Ha tu es là !

Claire tourna la tête pour voir arriver un Charlie empressé, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Arrivé près d'elle, il se laissa tombé sur le sol et prit un air détendu.

- Je te cherchais partout et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter mais Hurley m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu partir vers la plage. Ce serait bien si tu prévenais quelqu'un quand tu t'en vas, avec tout ce qui se passe…

Le rocker perdit son sourire en ne voyant aucune réaction de sa partenaire, elle avait juste tourné la tête à son arrivée mais sans plus.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais un junckie, répondit Claire qui ne pouvait lui en vouloir plus longtemps.

- Masette ! Je te l'avais dit mais c'était avant que tu ne te fasses kidnappé et j'ai oublié que tu avais oublié…

- Je ne pense pas non. Tu as voulu faire taire Hurley quand il l'a dit, comme si tu voulais me le cacher…

- Oui, bon j'avoue…Mais j'ai de bons arguments ! Disons que cette chose est définitivement enterrée dans mon passé et que je ne voulais pas en parler avec toi parce que j'avais honte. Tu m'en veux toujours ?

- Non, répondit la jeune mère avec un sourire.

- Ha ben voilà alors. Sinon, tu fais quoi ? Tu mates Sawyer ?

- Tu serais jaloux ?

- Peut-être que oui mais j'espère que tu ne le mates pas…

- Ho, ne t'en fais pas, comme si… rigola Claire en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ca te dirait une petite balade ? proposa Charlie.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent, tu oublies que les deux sorciers ont quitté les cavernes donc ils sont encore en liberté, tu oublies ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sayid ?

- Il a eu la même chose que toi…

- Et le monstre d'Hurley…

- Oui, le fameux monstre invisible…

- Les ours polaires…

- Un bon flingue et…

- Charlie !

- D'accord t'as gagné, se résolu l'ancien junckie. De toute façon, tu n'aurais jamais du quitter les cavernes, imagine qu'il te soit arrivé malheur ?

- On dirait ma mère, marmonna Claire en se levant. Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai commis une imprudence que toi et les autres devez me suivre à la trace partout où je vais !

- Personne ne te suit à la trace ! protesta Charlie.

- T'as entendu la petite dame ? Elle veut que tu lui foute la paix, c'est pas bien compliqué, lâcha une voix arrogante.

Pendant leur petite discussion, Sawyer avait quitté le bord de la plage pour les retrouver à l'orée de la forêt. A l'horizon, on pouvait voir apparaître de gros nuages noirs, synonyme de tempête et sans doute la raison du départ de Sawyer. Il n'avait presque rien manqué à la conversation et, bien qu'ayant voulu se montrer discret, était tout de même intervenu, ne manquant aucune occasion de redescendre le rocker.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, s'empressa d'intervenir Claire mal à l'aise.

- Et d'abord de quoi tu mêles ? demanda agressivement Charlie. T'es jaloux ?

- Je me demande qui serait jaloux d'un pauvre gars comme…

Le reste de sa phrase fut masqué par un violent coup de tonnerre, suivi d'un flash qui illumina le ciel, projetant une ombre inquiétante sur l'entièreté de l'île.

- On ne devrait pas rester là Charlie, fit Claire en serrant Aaron contre elle. Je n'aime pas ça…

- Oui, approuva celui-ci. Allons-y…

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond sur cette île ? Ca fait la cinquième fois qu'il tonne depuis deux semaines, alors qu'avant on avait droit à une petite pluie tous les jours, protesta Sawyer en ouvrant la marche vers les cavernes.

- Il n'y a pas que le temps qui ne tourne pas rond, grommela Charlie en pressant le pas.

Les trois personnes - les quatre avec Aaron – continuèrent leur avancée à travers la jungle. Le voyage entre la plage et les cavernes durait quelques minutes, mais depuis que la végétation en avait fait des siennes, il était beaucoup plus difficile de se mouvoir sans faire de bruit et donc de se faire discret, ce qui pouvait attirer des créatures très peu recommandables.

- Vous trouvez ça normal qu'il fasse presque nuit tout d'un coup ? demanda Charlie en luttant vainement contre la végétation.

Plus ils avançaient, plus ils avaient l'impression de se sentir prisonniers de la forêt. Mais ce n'était pas qu'une impression, la forêt tentait bel et bien de les immobiliser.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Claire en protégeant Aaron des petites racines qui lui grimpaient le long des jambes. Charlie !

- Bordel de merde ! jura Sawyer en grimpant dans un arbre pour ne pas se faire emporter par le sol mouvant.

C'était la deuxième fois que cette situation se produisait en 24 heure et il avait fallu qu'il y soit une nouvelle fois présent. Les pleurs d'Aaron résonnèrent au dessus du bruit que faisait la plante : si cela continuait, le bébé serait rapidement étouffé ainsi que sa mère. Charlie se dégagea de toutes ses forces, alerté par les cris du bébé mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'emprise du monstre. Il fallait agir, et vite. Sawyer chercha à toute vitesse une solution ; il n'était pas un sorcier, il ne possédait aucune arme et le camp se trouvait à une centaines de mètres d'ici. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, excepté des arbres, rien ne pouvait l'aider…Quoi que… Il se hissa sur la branche pouvant le rapprocher le plus de Claire et avança à califourchon, veillant à ce que l'arbre puisse supporter son poids. Mais arrivé à la moitié du chemin, un craquement se fit entendre et il bascula, tête la première, pour une chute de deux mètres de hauteur. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper, il s'attendait juste à sentir sa nuque se briser en percutant le sol. Mais non, le choc ne vint pas, il flotta en l'air, immobile. L'agitation qui régnait au sol se dissipa, le bébé arrêta de pleurer, la forêt se figea : tout était redevenu normal. Sawyer resta encore quelques secondes en l'air avant de retomber lourdement sur ses fesses.

- Un peu de délicatesse ne serait pas la mer à boire, grommela-t-il en se frottant le bas du dos.

Il distingua quatre silhouettes qu'il reconnu, à travers l'obscurité toujours présente, comme étant Sarah, Rogue, Tonks et Sirius. Ce dernier observait la scène d'un air narquois, la baguette de Remus à la main alors que ses compagnons, quand à eux, semblaient très en colère. Ce fut Rogue qui prit la parole :

- Aussi irresponsables que des gosses de 10 ans, dit-il à voix basse. Encore une fois moldus, nous vous avons sauvés la mise. J'aimerais juste savoir ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête au moment où vous avez imprudemment quitter les cavernes, plus est sans prévenir personne.

- Severus ce ne sont pas tes élèves, le coupa Tonks. C'était la première fois qu'elle était en colère ; aucune once de sourire ne traversait son jeune visage, d'habitude rieur et bienveillant.

- Je suis parti à la recherche de Claire, intervint Charlie n'ayant pas l'intention de se laisser faire par les sorciers.

La jeune mère prit une teinte rose vif et jeta un regard au bébé qui gazouillait dans ses bras. Elle avait, sans le vouloir, risqué la vie de son enfant, une attitude égoïste et irresponsable comme le disait Rogue.

- Nous en rediscuterons après, déclara celui-ci en faisant demi-tour.

- Ca va ? chuchota Charlie à la jeune mère en passant un bras autours de ses épaules.

- C'est de ma faute, j'ai… j'ai failli tous vous tuer et…

- Arrête, la coupa doucement le rocker en déposant un baiser sur son front. Ne reparle plus de ça, tout le monde est sain et sauf et c'est ce qui compte…

Bien que ces paroles n'eurent aucun effet sur elle, la jeune maman se tut, essayant de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si les sorciers n'étaient pas rapidement intervenus.

Sawyer quand à lui, n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis l'apparition de Tonks et la sorcière agissait de même à son égard. C'était une sorte de jeu pour eux mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux cavernes, toujours escortés par les sorciers tels des garnements pris en fraude. Ils furent accueillis par Hurley qui se précipita sur Claire et Charlie.

- C'est moi qui leur ai dit que vous étiez sur la plage, expliqua-t-il à Charlie. Et vu leurs têtes, j'ai eu raison…

- Je te remercie mais à l'avenir, occupe-toi de tes affaires, répliqua Charlie agacé.

- Il vient de nous sauver la vie et c'est ainsi que tu le remercie ? remarqua Claire.

Le ton de Charlie s'adoucit.

- Ouais bon, merci…

- Les sorciers m'ont trouvé une nouvelle occupation, ajouta fièrement le millionnaire. Je dois vérifier qu'il ne manque personne grâce aux listes… J'ai toujours dit que ce recensement servirait à quelque chose, alors la prochaine fois qu'il vous prendrait l'envie de faire une balade en amoureux, ce serait bien de prévenir, histoire qu'on s'inquiète pas trop…

- Je pense que les balades, c'est fini maintenant, constata tristement Claire en jetant un regard aux sorciers.

- Ouais, ils nous gardent comme des chiens…

- Ils veulent juste nous protéger, signala Hurley. Et si quelqu'un peut nous sortir d'ici, c'est justement eux…

La fin de la journée se termina par une note sombre ; comme chaque personne, John Locke eut droit à une cérémonie d'adieux qui cette fois-ci, se déroula aux cavernes où son corps fut incinéré, contrairement aux précédents défunts dont le corps avait été enterré. La tempête qui s'annonçait fut remplacée par une brise légère et pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, tous les rescapés purent fermer l'œil, se sentant enfin en sécurité.


	22. Leçon de vie

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

_Bon, le site interdisant les RAR (merci Nepenthes de me l'avoir dit) je ne préfère pas trop prendre de risque ce serait dommage de me faire bannir (même si le risque est quasi nul). Je remercie donc Jylly Brandebouc (le Sawyer/Tonks c'est dans ce chapitre;), Nepenthes (toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews et tu m'étonne à propos de Kate;D), Umihime( Pour le loup-garou je crois qu'ils comprendront que ce n'est pas si chouette que ça au prochain chapitre!Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires :D) et Jate (excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir répondu au chapitre précédant :S tiens pour me faire pardonner je mettrais plus de Jate dans le prochain chapitre;)._

_J'espère que vous aprécierez toujours autant le prochain chapitre ;)_

**Leçon de vie**

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil était à peine levé et que tout le monde dormait encore, les sorciers se préparaient à leur départ. Enfin, quiconque aurait pu le croire. Pourtant, ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'intention de partir tout de suite, ils avaient quelques problèmes à régler notamment en ce qui concernait Malefoy et Belatrix. Remus était le seul qui resterait au camp, son état n'aiderait guère à l'expédition et mieux valait qu'il se soigne pour être d'attaque le jour du grand départ.

- Où vous allez ? demanda Jack à Sirius qui mangeait une mangue à l'écart des autres.

- On va tuer la plante et trouver la source de magie qui nous permettra de rentrer chez nous, expliqua le sorcier d'un air joyeux.

- Et…comment ?

- Lorsque Kate et moi nous sommes retrouvés sous l'éboulement, nous avons découvert une vrai taupinière sous cette île et c'est par là que nous retrouverons le cœur de l'eucclésia. Une chose est sûre, ces tunnels ne se sont pas creusés tout seuls…

- Des mines ?

- Possible… Nous avons vu de la lumière lorsque nous étions à l'intérieur et apparemment, ce n'était pas celle du jour…

- Où vous allez ?

Kate venait de les rejoindre en affichant un air déterminé.

- Nul part et tu ne vas pas avec eux, tenta de la dissuader Jack.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va t'écouter ? s'étonna Sirius. Si elle veut venir elle peut, elle est mince, agile donc elle saura facilement se faufiler à travers les rochers ce qui nous aiderait quelque peu… Et pour répondre à ta question nous retournons au centre de la terre, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la fugitive.

- Qui vient avec vous ?

- Sarah, Servillus et moi.

- Et moi, confirma Kate.

- Tu ne…commença Jack.

- Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais foncer tête baissée dans la gueule du monstre, le coupa la fugitive.

- Nous partons dans quelques heures, signala Sirius avant de quitter les deux amoureux, se sentant de trop dans la conversation.

Jack et Kate attendirent qu'il soit parti pour reprendre leur dialogue.

- Je ne veux pas que tu y aille, reprit le médecin d'un air inquiet.

- Pourquoi ? Il ne m'arrivera rien de mal, assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Kate, tu ne pourras pas les aider…

- Tu as entendu Sirius ?

- Je pense que Sirius a tendance à oublier que tu n'es pas une sorcière…

- Contrairement à toi, lui a confiance en moi !

- Contrairement à moi, lui n'éprouve aucun sentiment à ton égard !

Ces derniers mots transpercèrent le cœur de Kate comme une flèche. Certes ce n'était pas la première qu'un homme lui avouait ses sentiments mais personne auparavant ne le lui avait dit avec autant de sincérité… Elle n'eut plus envie de partir, non, elle voulait rester auprès de lui le restant de ses jours. Mais elle savait que cela était perdu d'avance… A leur sortie de l'île, elle serait immédiatement embarquée en prison à l'attende du procès auquel elle ne trouverait aucune issue. Elle ne voulait pas mêler Jack à ses histoires, elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle savait qu'il lui proposerait son aide. « Nous trouverons de bons avocats », avait-il dit. Jack était médecin, il gagnait bien sa vie, ce n'était pas les moyens qu'il manquait. La voix de Jack la tira de ses pensées.

- Kate ?

- Je reste, lui murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu quoi ? Kate, tout va bien ? demanda le médecin d'un air inquiet. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il passa ses bras autour d'elle et l'attira délicatement contre lui. Elle déposa sa tête contre son épaule, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Jack soupira de soulagement ; au moins, elle ne risquerait pas sa vie pour des choses futiles et sans intérêts.

A quelques mètres de là, Remus observait attentivement le médecin qui berçait tendrement la fugitive. Il ignorait quelles raisons le poussaient à croire qu'il était responsable de l'état de Jack. Mais ce qui l'énervait par-dessus tout, c'était la réaction qu'avait eu Jack en apprenant qu'il était devenu un monstre ; Sarah le lui avait rapporté. Peu importe ce qu'il en pensait maintenant, il verrait bientôt les conséquences de la transformation, non pas physiquement mais moralement. Oui, il l'apprendrait bientôt, sans doute à ses dépends…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Lunard…

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui lui adressait la parole. Une seule personne l'appelait Lunard…

- Si Patmol, en quelque sorte, répondit le loup-garou avec un sourire. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de te le faire savoir.

- Je te connais Remus…Déjà à Poudlard tu te sentais responsable de nos actes alors que tu n'y étais pour rien, même si la plupart du temps les punitions revenaient à moi et à James. Sinon comment va ton omoplate ?

- Hormis le fait qu'elle se soit fait tirer quatre fois dessus, elle va bien, merci.

Remus se tourna vers lui, l'air grave et inquiet.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette expédition, murmura-t-il à Sirius pour que lui seul l'entende.

- Remus, tu ressens souvent ce genre de chose et la plupart du temps…

- Cela est vrai ! A quand remontait la dernière fois que j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment ?

- Il y a longtemps, marmonna Sirius en cherchant dans ses souvenirs.

- C'était il y a quatorze ans, juste avant la mort de James et Lily ! trancha le loup-garou. A combien partez-vous ?

- Quatre avec Kate.

- Elle ne vient pas, je l'ai entendue le dire à Jack.

- Alors comme ça, on espionne les gens ? plaisanta Sirius, ce qui lui valu le regard noir de son ami.

- Je te demanderais une seule chose…

- Crache le morceau Lunard…

- Bien que cela soit tentant, j'aimerais que tu fasses des efforts vis-à-vis de Severus. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes as et qu'il ne t'aime pas mais s'il te plaît, j'aimerais que tu lui montre un peu de respect…

- De respect ! s'exclama Sirius. Remus, tu es en train de me demander la lune là ! Tant que t'y es tu veux pas qu'on se réconcilie ?

- Je ne te demande pas ça, je te demande juste de faire un petit effort, répondit Remus avec une infinie sagesse.

- Je ferais un effort, se rendit le fugitif avec un soupir. Ho non, Tonks !

- Qu'est-ce que…commença Remus.

Sirius se précipita derrière Remus comme pour se cacher, donnant l'impression d'avoir vu un monstre.

- Je ne suis pas là, lui chuchota Patmol en faisant signe de se taire.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et fit face à la métamorphomage qui arrivait l'air déterminé et en colère.

- Où est Sirius ? s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de Lupin, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus.

- Calme-toi, je n'ai rien fait, déclara le loup-garou avec un sourire avant d'indiquer du doigt l'endroit où se trouvait Sirius. Celui-ci grogna et sortit de sa cachette, lançant des regards noirs à son ami lycanthrope.

- Je veux venir ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Pourquoi toi et les autres devriez y aller et moi pas ? Tu joues encore à ton grand protecteur, c'est ça ?

- J'ai rien dit moi ! se défendit Sirius

- Alors pourquoi tu te cachais ?

- Parce que, répondit Sirius mal à l'aise. Ecoute Tonks, tu es la seule parmi nous à savoir où se trouve l'endroit qui nous permettra de rentrer chez nous… S'il t'arrivait malheur, nous n'aurions plus personne pour nous guider.

- Sirius, il faisait nuit lorsque cela s'est passé et entre nous, pour moi tous les arbres se ressemblent donc impossible que je te ramène là-bas !

- Jeune fille, je ne suis peut-être pas ta mère, mais je t'interdis de venir avec nous, compris ? ordonna Sirius qui avait perdu son ton soucieux pour un ton autoritaire que Remus ne lui connaissait pas.

Tonks cligna des yeux, lança un regard noir à Sirius et quitta la tente en shootant dans une bouteille d'eau au passage.

- Tu pourras la surveiller ? demanda Sirius à son ami en soupirant.

- Pas de problème, marmonna Lunard. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi…

* * *

Comme prévu, les sorciers quittèrent le camp quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se levait lentement à l'horizon, propageant ses rayons rougeâtres sur l'entièreté de l'île. Sirius avait gardé la baguette magique de Remus pour le voyage, au cas où. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps cela prendrait pour trouver le centre de la plante et la détruire. Probablement un jour comme plusieurs semaines. Il ne fallait pas ignorer le nombres de tunnels creusant le sol, un véritable labyrinthe comme en avaient été témoins Walt, Kate et Sirius lors de leur petit expédition.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, rappela Remus à Sirius avant que celui-ci n'ouvre la marche.

- Je ne risque pas si tu me le répètes une bonne centaine de fois…

Tonks, à coté du loup-garou, observait son cousin, les bras croisés et l'air boudeur.

- Et toi arrête de faire le boudin, ajouta Sirius en passant une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Tu boudes maintenant mais tu me remercieras lorsque l'un d'entre nous se fera déchiqueter en rondelles. Et gentille avec ton baby-sitter…

- Ca y est Black ? On a pas toute la nuit ! lança Rogue au fugitif de son habituel air méprisant.

- Ho, tu vas pas commencer, râla Sarah en lui donnant un coup de coude. Nous ne sommes même pas encore parti…

- Ketchump, mets-toi au moins une fois à ma place…

- De un je m'appelle Sarah et de deux, mets-toi toi une fois à la mienne ! Vous supporter à longueur de journée…

- Ca y est Snivellus ? On a pas toute la nuit ! lança Sirius qui les avait devancé et savourait pleinement ses paroles.

Remus soupira en les regardant disparaître à travers la jungle. Décidément, leur expédition commençait bien…

A quelques mètres de là, une autre personne savourait cet événement avec un sourire narquois affiché sur le visage… Cette personne était Sawyer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était heureux, peut-être parce que Tonks devait rester bien sagement ici… Ou peut-être parce qu'il était enfin débarrassé cette espèce de vampire qui ne cessait de s'en prendre à lui. La première solution était la plus probable mais il refusait de l'admettre. Il refusait tout simplement d'éprouver des sentiments à l'égard de quelqu'un, que ce soit une simple amitié ou tout simplement de l'amour… Il avait appris à renoncer à ces choses essentielles de la vie ; il avait persisté en sachant qu'en retour il souffrirait malgré lui. Les deux seules personnes qu'il avait aimées étaient ses parents mais ils étaient morts. Trop tôt. Et il en avait souffert. Il s'avait que si jamais il s'attachait plus à cette jeune sorcière, cela ne le mènerait nul part vu que celle-ci devrait retourner vivre dans son monde, et lui dans le sien.

Son sourire s'effaça à l'instant même où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Oui, elle devrait partir. Oui, il l'aimait. Oui, il voudrait rester auprès d'elle le restant de ses jours. Oui, il aimerait se débarrasser de cette coquille qui l'obligeait à renoncer. Mais cela n'était que des désirs, des volontés, des rêves. Ce qui le gênait dans toute l'histoire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elle. Quelques discussions par-ci, quelques discussions par-là… Bref, pas de quoi en tomber amoureux.

- Sawyer ! Tu m'écoutes ? Je te parle !

- Grmll, grogna-t-il à l'adresse de Kate qui venait de l'interrompre en pleine concentration.

- C'était pour savoir si tu pouvais…commença-t-elle, pas très convaincue de la réaction du jeune homme. Visiblement je te dérange dans ta…contemplation.

- Contemplation ? s'offusqua Sawyer en sortant enfin de ses songes. J'ai l'air de contempler qui ?

- Par déduction je dirais Tonks… Mais réflexion faite, Remus est dans ton champ de vision, c'est peut-être lui que tu observes…

- Douterais-tu de mes attirances sexuelles, tache de rousseur ?

- Maintenant que tu me pose cette question… C'est vrai, imaginons que tu aimes Remus, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas le faire savoir… En revanche si c'est Tonks que tu aimes, je ne vois pas la gène. Elle t'aime, tu l'aime, c'est réciproque… La seule chose qui manque c'est le premier pas, tu ne vas pas me dire que toi, le grand Sawyer, aurait peur d'une petite déclaration alors que tu t'es tapé une dizaine de filles ces quatre derniers mois ? en conclut Kate avec patiente.

- Attends un peu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux là ? Et ce n'est pas pareil, elle je l'aime, les autres c'était pour le fric ou le sexe mais sans plus…

- Donc tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Sawyer ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il resta comme cela quelques secondes comme un poisson hors de l'eau sous le regard moqueur de Kate.

- Tu es en train de me manipuler là ! se reprit-il avec un air menaçant.

- Ho non, me voilà démasquée ! ironisa la brune en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

- Ouais fous-toi de moi, grommela Sawyer. Mais Tonks au moins n'est pas l'abominable homme des neiges…

- Le quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir ? reprit sèchement Kate qui avait perdu tout sourire.

- Ouais loup-garou, Yéti, c'est du pareil au même, expliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire narquois. N'empêche que le coup du toubib loup-garou, on me l'avait jamais faite…

- Répète-moi un peu ça ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il devient un monstre une fois par mois qu'il est… qu'il n'est pas…

Kate ne trouva pas les mots pour dire ce que Jack était, ce qui réjouit Sawyer par-dessus tout.

- Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un peu être aussi…commença-t-elle.

- Insensible ?

- Non, pathétique. Et après tout reste loin de Tonks, elle mérite beaucoup mieux qu'un pauvre gars comme toi…

Sur ces mots, elle lui tourna le dos et, sans reporter attention sur lui, le laissa perplexe, peut-être même blessé, elle l'ignorait. Le visage de Sawyer ne laissa paraître aucune émotion, aucune expression, comme à son habitude. Peut-être avait-elle raison ? Tonks méritait peut-être mieux qu'un gars qui ne pense qu'au sexe et à l'argent ? Non, il n'était pas comme ça…

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Belatrix et Malefoy exploraient sans grande motivation les alentours de la jungle. Malefoy avait perdu son pari , celui-ci avait donc été contraint de suivre à la lettre les ordre de sa belle-sœur. Il ne ronchonnait pas, il laissait faire. Bien sur, il lui prenait de temps en temps l'envie de la secouer ou de la rabattre mais cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

- Tu pourrais me dire quels sont tes plans ? demanda-t-il pour la dixième fois depuis quelques heures.

Comme les fois précédantes, Belatrix ne lui répondit pas, ce qui fit disparaître les derniers doutes de Malefoy. Elle n'avait aucun plan, elle ignorait même où aller.

- Si on avait suivi mon idée, c'est-à-dire faire le tour de l'île ; nous ne serions pas dans ce pétrin, reprit-il en pouvant s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire sarcastique.

Belatrix s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers lui, l'air plus menaçant que jamais.

- Ecoute-moi bien Lucius, menaça-t-elle. Premièrement tu n'es pas mon supérieur, tu n'as donc aucun droit de me donner des ordres, c'est bien clair ? Et deuxièmement, de quel pétrin tu parles ?

- Ca fait des heures qu'on tourne en rond ! Deux jours, plus précisément ! Si on m'avait écouté…

- Si on t'avait écouté, on serait déjà mort depuis longtemps, Monsieur je sais tout !

- Parfait ! Fais comme bon te semble ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre par après !

- D'accord, ça ne te plaît pas ! Et après ?

- Quoi et après ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas le dire à ma sœur ?

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel, soupira et fit demi-tour, laissant Belatrix au milieu de la jungle. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécier cette femme, elle avait un grain de folie en elle qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais peu importe ce qu'il en pensait, elle était sa collègue et en même temps sa belle-sœur, il devait donc la respecter malgré ses contradictions.

Belatrix le regarda partir et, après quelques seconde d'hésitation, le suivit silencieusement se disant qu'il était la seule personne sur cette île à être son allié et qu'il serait dommage de le perdre.

* * *

Pour les trois autres aventuriers sorciers, le reste de la matinée se passa sans aucune péripétie, aucun danger quelconque, ce qui leur permit de se détendre un peu, chose rare depuis ces derniers jours. Bien que Sirius et Rogue s'efforçaient de garder un silence pesant, Sarah ne pouvait nier l'animosité qui régnait entre les deux hommes. De simples petites remarques, comme l'annonce d'une pause, suffisaient aux deux sorciers pour se lancer des regards assassins, les quelques secondes qu'ils restaient assis. Sarah essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de détendre l'atmosphère mais cela avait autant d'effet qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan. Elle ignorait comment deux personnes pouvaient se haïr à ce point, surtout avec tant d'année passées loin de l'autre.

Ils en avaient presque oublié leur mission : détruire la plante magique afin que d'autre incidents soient évités. Les quelques heures de marche les menèrent à une entrée de tunnel rebouchée par de gigantesques pierres ; Sirius n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître cet endroit, c'était là que Kate et lui avaient été ensevelis pendant plusieurs jours.

- Nous y voilà, annonça Sarah sans grande nécessité. C'est bien là Sirius ?

- Oui mais je ne pense pas que nous devrions passer par là. Même si nous arrivons à nous frayer un chemin, cette grotte est très instable, répondit amèrement Sirius.

- Personne ne t'a obligé à venir Black, dit Rogue d'un ton mielleux. Si tu as peur de risquer ta misérable petite vie, il ne fallait pas te proposer volontaire pour ce genre de mission puérile à la vie d'un insecte…

- Répète un peu ça Snivellus ? menaça Sirius en sortant sa baguette magique de sa poche.

- Il n'a rien dit ! intervint Sarah en se plaçant entre les deux hommes. Continuez comme ça et je fais demi-tour, vous n'aurez qu'à vous débrouiller tout seul !

Sirius grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Rogue murmura un vague « désolé » à la jeune femme, bien que le cœur n'y était pas.

- Même Jack et Sawyer se comportent mieux que vous ! C'est pour dire… Maintenant réfléchissez à un moyen d'atteindre les couloirs souterrains…

- Si on repassait par l'endroit où Kate et moi sommes sortis ? proposa Sirius après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion.

Sarah et Rogue se retournèrent vers lui, leurs regards affichant un air « tu savais pas le dire avant ? ». Sirius prit un air gêné et leur fit signe de la main, s'engouffrant de nouveau dans la jungle qui se faisait beaucoup plus inquiétante, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les terres. Elle ressemblait fortement à la Forêt Interdite qui entourait l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard à l'exception que la végétation y était beaucoup plus présente, rendant l'exploration moins aisée qu'à l'ordinaire. Guidés par Sirius, les deux Serpentards se contentaient de rester à l'affût du moindre bruit pouvant les aider à trouver leur cible. Sirius faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour se rappeler l'endroit par lequel il était passé mais le chemin en sens inverse était beaucoup plus compliqué que celui vers la plage. La principale raison de son égarement était le manque de repère visuel, il ne pouvait nier que Locke leur serait d'une grande utilité…S'il était encore en vie et entier…

- Je crois que c'est là, déclara le fugitif bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il écarta deux branches qui lui obscurcissaient la vue et tomba nez à nez avec…un bateau ! Oui, un vieux bateau échoué en plein milieu de la jungle, rien de plus naturel d'autant plus que ce Bateau portait la mention Black Rock accroché à l'arrière. Sarah resta bouché bée devant cette vision, même Rogue semblait surpris mais ce ne fut rien à coté de Sirius qui laissa échappé un « Quoi ? » interrogateur.

- Je suppose que tout ceci n'est qu'un hasard, en déduisit le Maître des potions.

- Un fameux hasard, ajouta Sarah en contemplant le navire pirate dont la coque était recouverte de plantes rampantes.

* * *

De l'autre coté de l'île, ou plutôt à quelques kilomètres de là, Tonks n'avait pas perdu sa mauvaise humeur envers Sirius et s'arrangeait même à la transmettre aux peu de personnes qu'elle côtoyait, comme par exemple Remus qui, de tempérament habituellement patient, évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait la jeune femme de peur que celle-ci ne lui reproche une nouvelle fois de « se laisser influencer par un prisonnier enfui d'Azkaban et totalement irresponsable ». Bref, rien de très réjouissant dans son « baby-sitting » et il avait d'autres choses à faire que de porter attention à une gamine qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, enfin, façon de parler. Non, ce qui l'intéressait par dessus tout, c'était Jack. Bien qu'il soit maintenant de la même race que lui, il ignorait si les effets de la transformation étaient les mêmes de moldu à sorcier mais il avait suffisamment de connaissances pour savoir que les chances qu'un moldu survive à une attaque de loup-garou étaient quasi nulles.

Son ouïe fine lui indiqua qu'une personne s'approchait de lui mais apparemment, celle-ci ne voulait pas se rendre discrète, ou peut-être ne pouvait pas. Cette personne était Hurley, muni d'un bloc-notes et d'un stylo, attendant patiemment que le loup-garou lui prête attention. Remus ferma les yeux et se tourna vers lui, un sourire paisible accroché sur les lèvres.

- Euh…Salut ! Je me demandais si…euh…vous pourriez répondre à quelques questions…par curiosité, demanda le millionnaire hésitant.

- Bien sur, du moment que ces questions soient un temps soit peu compréhensibles par les gens de mon espèce, répondit aimablement le loup-garou.

- D'accord…Alors vous êtes vraiment un…

- Loup-garou ? Comme tu as sans doute pu le constater, oui.

- Donc vous mangez les enfants comme dans « Le petit Chaperon Rouge » par exemple ?

Remus laissa échapper un petit rire devant cette question absurde mais néanmoins amusante.

- Nous ne devenons des monstres que les nuits de pleine lune, rassura le loup-garou. Et pourquoi ces questions ? Te ferais-je peur ?

- Euh…C'est que ma tente est juste à coté de celle de Jack alors je voulais savoir si y avait aucun risque pour qu'il m'attaque si jamais il avait un petit creux… En plus niveau nourriture, je suis le gros lot…

- Il n'y a aucun risque, assura le sorcier.

- Et vos amis sont partis faire quoi au juste ?

- Tu ne comprendrais pas alors je vais faire dans la simplicité. Ils sont partis détruire une plante.

- Pour être simple, vous êtes simple ! Et cette plante, c'est un monstre ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte..

- Un monstre avec des yeux phosphorescents, des ailes et qui se déplace à la vitesse de la lumière ?

- Je te demande pardon ? demanda Remus étonné, ce qui confirma à Hurley que ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas une plante.

- L'autre jour, ça doit faire une semaine, j'ai vu un truc horrible et ça avait rien d'une plante…De toute façon j'ai l'habitude que les gens me prennent pour un fou…

- Tu n'es pas fou. Sache que cette île est protégée par de l'ancienne magie et que des sorciers ont autrefois vécus ici. Il existe des créatures capables de prendre l'apparence de la chose qui te fait le plus peur et d'autre pouvant te plonger à tout jamais dans le désarrois… Il est possible que le monstre que tu ai vu soit l'une de ces créatures, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas plus fou que les autres…

- Vous êtes le seul à penser ça, marmonna Hurley en déposant son bloc-notes avant de faire demi-tour pour quitter l'abris du lycanthrope.

Remus le salua d'un signe de tête et l'observa partir, les mains dans les poches. Son regard se posa alors sur le bloc-notes dans lequel il avait récemment vu Hurley y porter des notes, sans doutes ses impressions. Une partie de lui voulait ouvrir ce carnet alors que l'autre lui disait que ce n'était pas raisonnable, que ce n'était pas ses affaires mais la tentation fut trop grande ; il ramassa le bloc et tourna la première page. Il parcouru les quelques lignes maladroitement écrites au stylo. Rien d'important, seulement quelques phrases se rapportant au monde de la sorcellerie. _« Les loups-garous ne tuent que les nuits de pleine lune. Il existe des créatures que nous ne pouvons pas voir »_.Des phrases répétitives, sans sens particulier si ce n'est d'approfondir la connaissance des moldus pour la sorcellerie. _« Les sorciers peuvent effacer la mémoire des gens »_… En voilà une chose intéressante… Peut-être prenait-il ses notes pour se souvenir que les sorciers existent, une fois sa mémoire effacée ? Remus continua de feuilleter le carnet d'un geste impatient. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? A trouver le moyen de retourner chez eux ? Il referma d'un coup sec le journal qu'il lança sur l'emplacement où il l'avait trouvé. Malheureusement, le cahier rata sa cible et tomba sur le sol, ouvert sur une page qui ne comptait aucune note…C'était un dessin, pas du grand art certes, mais il était capable de déterminer ce que représentait ce croquis. C'était une porte apparemment. En regardant mieux, cela ressemblait plutôt à une arcade… Une arcade sur laquelle on pouvait y lire diverses inscriptions indéchiffrables. Comment Hurley aurait-il pu voir cette chose, ici, en pleine forêt ? Il arracha la page et la glissa dans sa robe de sorcier avant de refermer le livre et de le remettre à sa place.

Il avait déjà vu cette arcade auparavant mais il ignorait où. Il avait souvent cette impression d'avoir vu les choses avant qu'elles ne se produisent réellement. Ce sentiment s'était épris de lui il y a de cela quelques heures, lorsque Sirius, Sarah et Rogue avaient quitté les cavernes. Peu importe ce que représentait cette arcade pour Hurley, il avait l'intention d'éclairer ce mystère…

* * *

A quelques pas de là, Tonks, n'ayant d'autres occupations pouvant la distraire s'était lancée à la recherche de fruits. Certes ce n'était pas les frits qu'il manquait mais elle préférait faire la cueillette plutôt que d'en vouloir à Sirius le reste de la journée, sans compter que celui-ci ne reviendrait probablement pas avant des semaines… C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle compta commencer sa tournée car la première chose la remettant de bonne humeur était de sourire bêtement même si le cœur n'y était pas. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sa lancer à travers la jungle, la voix de Sawyer l'arrêta.

- Alors comme ça on compte s'éclipser dans la jungle, sans prévenir personne ? C'est pas bien tu devrais le savoir…

- Tu me parles maintenant ? répliqua Tonks en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je t'ai toujours parlé, Pink… C'est pas ma faute si t'écoute pas ce que je dis, dit Sawyer en affichant un sourire séducteur.

- N'importe quoi… Tu ne m'as même pas parlé une seule fois ces deux derniers jours alors arrête tes excuses bidons.

- Tu peux parler, toi, t'étais pas mieux, tu ne me regardais même plus…

- Et depuis quand remarques-tu que je ne te regarde pas ? répliqua Tonks avec un sourire.

- Hein ?Va pas t'imaginer des trucs Tonks…

- Ho mais je ne m'attends à rien de ta part, bien du contraire…

Elle avança dans la jungle suivie par Sawyer qui ne semblait vouloir la lâcher d'aussitôt.

- Tu serais pas un petit peu amoureuse de ton cousin par hasard ? demanda Sawyer après hésitations.

Tonks attendit qu'il soit à coté d'elle pour marcher en sa compagnie.

- Pour tout te dire je ne sais pas… Et ça me fait un peu peur…Tu vois c'est mon cousin, il a le même sang que moi et… C'est depuis que j'ai cru l'avoir perdu en-dessous de cet éboulement, je… C'est là que j'ai remarqué à quel point il comptait pour moi même si ça ne faisait que quelques mois que je le connaissais…

Sawyer la regarda, ahuri. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et s'en voulait déjà d'avoir été trop loin dans ses questions. Le visage de Tonks s'empourpra lorsqu'elle comprit son erreur.

- Je suis désolée, je…j'ai été emportée…

- C'est le cas de le dire, l'interrompit Sawyer avec un sourire charmeur. Tu es le genre de fille qui aime dire ce qu'elle pense sans nécessairement le vouloir. Une de ces fille maladroite qui ne manque jamais une occasion de se faire repérer… Ca me rappelle le coup du…comment encore ? « Friquet » ?

Tonks rougit encore plus et lui donna un coup de coude. Elle pensait avoir oublier à tout jamais cette nuit. Quoi que…c'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés…

- Je savais plus comment ça se disait, se justifia Tonks. Mon père était un moldu et m'en avait déjà parler mais…

- Ton père est un moldu ? s'exclama Sawyer.

- Euh oui, pourquoi ?

- Et tu es une sorcière ?

- Ma mère était une sorcière et mon père un moldu. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que mon père soit moldu ?

- Les sorciers et les moldus peuvent être ensemble ?

- Bien sur, sinon il n'y aurait plus de sorciers… Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien, ça m'étonnait, c'est tout, expliqua Sawyer en prenant un air dégagé.

Tonks arrêta de marcher et lui fit face. Elle prit une grande inspiration, comme qui elle allait réciter un discours par cœur.

- Bon pour être sincère avec toi, je ne peux pas te dire que tu me laisse indifférente, bien du contraire comme tu as sans doute pu le remarquer grâce à ton intuition masculine. Enfin, je sais pas si ça existe ce genre de chose mais chez les femmes oui. Et soit c'est moi qui me fait des idées ou alors tu n'arrêtes pas de m'observer, que ce soit justifié ou non. Et comme tu me l'as dit il y a quelques secondes, tu as constaté qu'on ne se parlait plus, ce qui est un premier pas. Deuxièmement, je sais pas ce que toi tu ressens à mon égard surtout que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques semaines, et comme je suis le genre de fille timide pour ces choses là, jamais je n'aurais fait le premier pas… Il y avait Kate avant moi et elle m'a dit juste après notre arrivée ici qu'elle t'aimait, tu étais sur le bateau à cette époque et…

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre sa respiration. Visiblement, ce n'était que le commencement.

- Elle était là avant moi et vous sembliez entretenir de drôles de rapports tous les deux mais à cette époque là, je m'en fichais royalement… Elle m'a parlé un peu de toi, de qui tu étais mais comme je te dis, je m'en fichais complètement. Elle m'a dit que tu étais un de ces gars qui utilise les femmes comme des objets, pour l'argent dans la plupart des cas. Et j'ai repensé à ça, j'ai réfléchi et je me suis demandée si c'était vraiment une bonne chose d'éprouver des sentiments à l'égard d'un homme qui ne pense qu'à lui et pas aux autres…

Sawyer écoutait attentivement ce qu'elle disait même s'il n'en comprenait pas toujours le sens. Elle continuait de parler mais les informations passaient dans une oreille pour en ressortir par l'autre. Il ignorait ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire comprendre… Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur son torse, sans doute pour essayer de ne pas voir la réaction du jeune homme.

-…Alors c'est là que je me suis dit : « Pourquoi tu t'en fais pour si peu ? » et…

Elle s'arrêta tandis que Sawyer la forçait à le regarder en face en lui remontant le menton.

- …et…je…devrais…

Elle oublia complètement ce qu'elle allait dire lorsqu'elle rencontra la couleur bleutée de ses yeux fixés sur elle. Une telle profondeur pouvait s'y lire que jamais elle ne pourrait quitter son regard du sien.

- Je…je…bégaya-t-elle, incapable de reprendre le contrôle de ses sentiments.

Sawyer fronça les sourcils et la seconde d'après déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la métamorphomage. Tonks paru surprise et sembla résister mais cette hésitation disparut dès qu'il passa ses bras autours d'elle, approfondissant le baiser. Après quelques minutes de cette sensation d'infinie douceur, ils se séparèrent, le souffle coupé et leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Tonks garda les yeux fermés ; même si c'était lui qui avait commencé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine gêne à son égard. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas se plaindre, il lui avait donné ce qu'elle souhaitait mais maintenant quelle réaction adopter ? Faire comme si rien ne se serait passé ou au contraire, prolonger ce bonheur jusqu'au jour de son départ ?

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu allais faire dans la jungle ? demanda Sawyer d'un air dégagé, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Cueillir des fruits. D'ailleurs, tu fais bien de me le rappeler.

Elle lui tourna le dos, espèrant de tout son cœur qu'il la suivrait mais peine perdue. Avant de disparaître de son champ de vision, elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière.

- Kate avait raison à ton sujet, tu n'es qu'un sale type égoiste qui se moque totalement des sentiments des autres, je me demande comment tu peux réussir à vivre avec ça sur la conscience !

- Quoi ? Tonks attends ! cria-t-il mais trop tard, la sorcière venait de disparaître dans la jungle et il n'avait aucune envie de lui courir après… Il resta comme un piquet, planté au milieu de la forêt.

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours un plaisir!_

TheWerewolf


	23. La Belle et la Bête

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_**Jylly Brandebouc: **Merci de ta review! Désolée de ne pas avoir respecté mon délai, encore heureux que je n'en ai pas donné pour ce chapitre sinon je serais vraiment à coté de la plaque :S J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant même si elle a mis du temps )à venir! Bisoux!_

_**Carbyna: **Merci de ta review :p Bon t'as eu l'occasion de le lire un peu avant tout le monde et bon... Au lieu de glandouiller sur des forums à parler de Jawyeur et tout, j'aurais du achever ma fic plus vite... Soit:p N'hésite pas à me direr ce que tu penses de ce chapitre Bisoux!_

_**JATE: **Mercipour ta review! Dans ce chapitre y a un peu de Jate, j'espère que ca te plaira... J'ai essayé de faire du mieux que je pouvais pour pas faire tourner l'histoire en eau de rose mais bon ) Bisoux!_

_**Nepenthes : **Sorry pour la lenteur de publication de ce chapitre :S Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours un plaisir de la lire, ainsi que tes nombreux coms sur mon blog, c'est vraiment sympa ;) lol Contente que tu ai aprécié ce chapitre, j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas avec celui-ci Malheureusement saw saw ne court pas après Tonks (ben oui j't'ai pas dit que Tonks était en fait un basilic déguisé en sorcière et qu'il l'a pétrifié?) Quoi qu'il en soit j'essayerais de les réunir rapidement mais avant, je vais m'amuser un peu avec eux...Bon encore merci our ta review! Kiss!;-) PS: j'attends toujours ta nouvelle fic ;)_

_**Umihime: **Merci pour ta longue review!XD Alors nan Sarah s'appelle Ketchump, pourquoi? Très simple je cherchais un nom de famille pour ce perso et je regardais un peu dans tous les livres qui me passaient sous la main et je suis tombée sur un livre pokémon (pas frapper :p) et j'ai vu que le héro s'appellait Ketchump alors j'me suis dit, pourquoi pas? Voilà l'histoire du nom de famille de Sarah )lol Le monstre d'Hurley? Bah tu sais Hurley c'est...Hurley quoi! Ca tmobe son onstre c'était juste un oiseau qui avait piqué un joint dans la cachetteà Sawyer mdr Bon assez parlé, je laisse place à mon chapitre (que j'ai mis plusieurs mois à écrire mais fautpas frapper) :p Bisoux!_

**Sandy Gory** :_ Salut! Merci pour ta review, c'est super cool! Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic et que je réalise ton rêve ;) J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite Bisoux!_

_**Note: **(oui encore et toujours ces satanés notes mais il faut quand même que j'explique ce retard:S) Voilà...Je le redis encore, désolée pour la longue attente mais (oui j'ai des excuses) j'ai perdu il y a de cela un mois, toute ma fic... Bon pa strop grave puisqu'heureusement, elle était publiée sur donc pas de soucis (ouf) mais aussi le new chap que j'écrivais et c'est pas cool de réécrire une deuxième fois la même chose... J'ai du donc attendre de grandes périodes d'inspiration pour recommencer mon chap depuis le début (bon j'y suis quand même arrivé). En plus de cette fic, j'ai un blog à tenir (bon à la rigueur ca passe encore), j'ai une traduction à faire (mon dieu pas trop grave) mais j'écris aussi un slash jack/sawyer donc à chaque fois que j'étais inspirée, je déversais mon inspiration sur le slash...Bon on s'en fout de ma vie donc je vous laisse lire la suite..._

**La Belle et la Bête**

Le soir tombé, Sarah, Sirius et Rogue installèrent un campement près du Black Rock, jugeant bon de réfléchir avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. L'exploration du Black Rock était tentante mais ne servirait à rien si ce n'était d'apaiser leur curiosité. Il allumèrent un feu et sortirent couvertures et nourriture de leurs sacs à dos. Sirius regrettait la présence de Kate, il ignorait même pourquoi elle avait changé d'avis Jack n'étant pas la première personne qu'elle écouterait. Sarah et Rogue chuchotaient à quelques pas de lui et il n'avait aucune envie de se mêler à leur conversation. La seule occupation qu'il pouvait se trouver était d'observer le ciel étoilé bien que celui-ci finissait par ne plus l'étonner du tout.

- Le mari de la tante de ma meilleure amie était un vampire, j'adorait aller chez eux, dit Sarah à Rogue sur le ton de la conversation.

- Si tu es tant intéressé par ce genre de créature, pourquoi tu ne choisis pas ne spécialité plutôt que de te lancer dans la médecine ?

- Parce qu'à part tueur de vampire, il n'existe aucune autre spécialité et tuer ces pauvres bêtes me déplairait fortement.

- De toute façon cette pratique est interdite depuis une dizaine d'année…Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal serait bien.

- Oui, pour que tu n'arrêtes pas de me harceler pour obtenir mon poste non merci, répliqua Sarah.

- J'harcèle seulement ceux que je n'aime pas, je crois donc que tu y fais exception sinon je ne te l'aurais jamais proposé, expliqua Rogue en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu sais que ce poste est maudit, pourquoi veux-tu absolument l'obtenir ? C'est vrai, si je sais que quelque chose est maudit, jamais je ne me battrais pour l'avoir…

- J'espère être la seule personne à vaincre cette soi-disante malédiction et puis, je ne suis pas superstitieux…

- Voyez-vous ça, ironisa la blonde. Bon, je crois qu'on devrait dormir…

Elle s'allongea sur la couverture et Rogue en fit de même.

- Tu vois que c'est agréable de parler avec toi quand on est pas jugé à tors et à travers, Severus…

Il ne répondit pas, il ferma les yeux ne voulant pas ramener ce genre de discussion, surtout à son égard.

- Et c'est impossible de s'endormir aussi vite alors réponds-moi au moins quelque chose, n'importe quoi…

- Ouais…

- Bon c'est déjà ça…

Rogue grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard…

* * *

- Ca doit faire mal…

Jack était en train d'enlever les fils qui lui avaient servis de points de sutures suite à l'attaque du loup-garou et Kate était restée avec lui bien que l'idée ne l'enchantait guère

- Non, ça fait chatouille, dit Jack en lui souriant.

- Haha…

- C'est vrai, tu n'as jamais eu de points de sutures ?

- Ca a du m'arriver une fois…Ca me rappelle le jour où tu m'as demander de te recoudre à vif, ajouta-t-elle en détournant son regard de l'occupation de Jack.

- Ha oui, rien de tel pour se rencontrer…Voilà !

- Et si ça ne tient pas ?

- De quoi ?

- Oui, si ta peau n'est pas bien cicatrisée.

- Ca va s'ouvrir et je vais perdre toutes mes tripes, ce n'est pas très beau à voir, plaisanta-t-il ce qui lui valu un coup de coude de sa partenaire.

- Tu me prends pour une andouille ou quoi ?

- Je suis vraiment obligé de répondre ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Jack se leva de son siège et fit face à Kate, il était plus grand qu'elle, ce qui fit légèrement reculer la fugitive.

- Tu as peur de moi ? demanda-t-il en la voyant s'éloigner.

- Non, répliqua Kate en gardant son sang froid.

Oui, elle avait peur de lui depuis sa transformation, elle ne pouvait le cacher. Chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en face d'elle, chaque fois qu'elle voyait cette lueur étrange illuminer le fond de ses yeux, elle s'attendait à le voir se métamorphoser en monstre. Peut-être était-elle la seule à s'inquiéter pour lui, car excepté Remus, tout le monde semblait déjà avoir oublier les événements ayant eu lieu deux jours auparavant…

- Kate…insista-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Si quelque chose ne va pas, j'aimerais que tu me le dises. Tu comprends, je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que tu as peur de moi…je…s'il te plaît…je te demande juste de me faire confiance, ou du moins d'essayer…

- Je ne…commença Kate. Il n'y a rien Jack. C'est vrai, à part les nuits de pleine lune, tu restes humain…

- C'est bien de t'en rendre compte, lui sourit Jack. A ce propos, Remus va m'apprendre tout ce qui est nécessaire à savoir sur les loups-garous et toutes les conséquences que cela pourra apporter sur ma vie future…

- Bien.

- Et je serais probablement le seul à garder un souvenir des événements qui se sont déroulés ici…

Kate acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris au moment même où quelqu'un faisait irruption sous la tente. Les deux personnes sursautèrent sur le coup avant de se retourner vers Sawyer qui se tenait à l'entrée de l'abri, la respiration légèrement saccadée.

- J'aurais du frapper, dit-il en les ayant vu sursauter. Mais y avait pas de porte…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda agressivement Jack.

- Moi venir en paix, répondit-il en tendant ses mains devant lui pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé. Vous n'avez pas vu Tonks ?

- Pourquoi, tu l'as perdue ? ironisa Kate. Pour répondre à ta question je l'ai vue il y a peine dix minutes…Elle avait l'air plutôt triste… Tu embrasses si mal que ça ?

- Pour elle oui mais j'ai une autre opinion te concernant. Je crois me souvenir que tu avais l'air d'aimer ça lorsque ton petit ami et Al-jazeera m'avaient attaché à un arbre… Mais je sais déjà ce que tu vas trouver comme excuse, répliqua l'escroc avec un sourire narquois qui avait le don d'énerver n'importe qui.

- C'était pour aider Shannon, lui répondit la fugitive. Et ce n'est pas une excuse, c'est la vérité…

- Ho, je crois que nous allons devoir nous arrêter là, je sens de la jalousie dans l'air, nargua Sawyer en jetant un coup d'œil à Jack qui était resté renfrogné durant la conversation.

- Et moi je sens autre chose si tu dégages pas en vitesse, répliqua sèchement le médecin.

- A vos ordres docteur, je ne voudrais pas être privé de dessert, lança Sawyer avant de quitter la tente.

- Bon débarras, marmonna Jack une fois qu'il fut parti.

Kate lui jeta un regard noir avant d'enlever ses chaussures et de se glisser sous les couvertures. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle prit la parole, ne pouvant supporter le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Tu es toujours obligé d'être agressif quand tu le vois ? Tu vois bien qu'il essaye de faire des efforts mais apparemment ce n'est pas trop ton cas…

- Kate, je…

- Kate quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. C'est de la jalousie ou tout simplement de la rancune ?

- Je ne sais pas…C'est depuis cette morsure, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être seul… J'ai sans cesse l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre au fond de moi qui m'indique quelle attitude adopter. Quand Sawyer était là, j'avais envie de lui faire mal, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce n'était pas moi qui le voulait…Et puis non, tu ne comprendrais pas, murmura-t-il en s'allongeant à coté de la fugitive.

- Parles-en à Remus, proposa-t-elle en essayant d'ignorer son cœur qui s'était mis à battre à la chamade à l'instant où elle avait senti la chaleur de son corps à coté du sien.

- C'est que je vais faire, lui murmura-t-il en caressant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Dors bien…

- Toi aussi, répondit-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi…

Ce furent ses dernières paroles avant de tomber lentement dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

De son coté, Sawyer se sentait rassuré en sachant que Kate avait aperçu Tonks quelques minutes plus tôt. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à se sentir responsable de sa disparition si jamais elle se décidait à ne plus montrer le bout de son nez durant les prochaines heures. N'ayant plus envie de rechercher l'introuvable, il décida de retourner à sa tente, préférant ne pas gaspiller son temps à la recherche d'une sorcière entêtée qui plus est, en colère contre lui.

Il déboutonna sa chemise, enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea sur la banquette d'avion lui tenant lieu de lit depuis leur arrivée sur l'île. Il se remémora rapidement les événements de la journée, ne se sentant pas assez fatigué pour s'endormir tout de suite. Un baiser… Il avait eu droit un baiser de Tonks…Mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était lui qui l'avait embrassée et non l'inverse…L'important était qu'elle avait répondu, cela le suffisait amplement. Ce baiser prit une tournure différente dans son esprit, le menant à quelque chose de beaucoup moins catholique qu'un simple petit bisou.

Un bruit le tira soudain de ses pensées, pour ne pas appeler ça fantasme, le ramenant à la dure réalité.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il en cherchant à tâtons quelque chose pouvant lui servir de projectile.

Personne ne répondit. Peut-être ce bruit était-il du à son imagination ou alors à un animal qui aurait perdu sa route. Il garda son regard fixer sur l'endroit où était apparu le bruit, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Auparavant, un tel petit son n'aurait pas suscité la moindre attention de sa part, mais depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence de créatures beaucoup moins plaisantes, il était difficile de ne pas s'imaginer face à face avec un monstre d'une laideur sans précédents.

A l'instant où il se préparait à se rendormir, une bouteille d'eau s'éleva soudainement dans les airs, comme par magie.

- Tonks je sais que c'est toi, prévint Sawyer qui ne semblait lui-même croire ses paroles. Arrête c'est pas drôle… Tu m'en veux toujours c'est ça ?

Il avait la légère impression de parler dans le vide mais il était presque persuadé que la sorcière savourait cette instant à l'abris de son regard. La bouteille se redéposa sur le support où elle avait été prise.

Sawyer se leva, passa une main au dessus de la bouteille pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas accrochée à un fil.

- Tu deviens parano, marmonna-t-il à lui-même.

- Tu parles tout seul ? demanda une voix féminine juste derrière lui.

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il sursauta en laissant échapper une exclamation qui fut rapidement suivie d'une flopée de jurons de toutes sortes. Tonks profita de cet instant pour passer sa tête de la cape d'invisibilité, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

- Vas-y, rigole ! s'énerva le jeune escroc en passant à coté d'elle pour aller se recoucher.

- Mais c'est ce que je fais Sawyer… Tu étais plus courageux avant, maintenant un chaton te ferait peur… Mais une chose est sûre, tu n'as rien perdu de ta susceptibilité.

Sawyer préféra ne pas répliquer, sentant la colère monter en lui comme le venin d'un serpent se répandant dans ses veines.

- Sinon, tu fantasmais sur qui ? reprit la sorcière d'un air détaché en s'asseyant sur la banquette à coté de lui.

- Qui te dis que je fantasmais sur quelqu'un ? demanda le jeune homme en se relevant brusquement, quelque peu surpris par les paroles de la métamorphomage.

- Tu avais le regard dans le vague et un sourire béat sur le visage, j'ai même cru voir un filet de bave couler à l'entrée de ta bouche, répondit Tonks d'un air amusé.

- Mouais mais en attendant c'est pas moi qui ai pris la fuite tout à l'heure, répliqua Sawyer du tac au tac.

- J'ai fuis, moi ? s'étonna Tonks en se penchant dangereusement vers lui.

- Oui, répondit le texan en avalant sa salive.

Tonks rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa passionnément. Jamais elle n'avait embrassé un homme de cette manière et elle ne semblait éprouver aucune gène à aller plus loin. Elle caressa tendrement le torse musclé de Sawyer qui s'empressait de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce…

- Sawyer ? s'écria une voix lointaine.

L'interpellé grogna dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux, n'ayant aucune envie de sortir du monde des rêves.

- Qu'est-ce qu'a ? grommela-t-il à l'adresse de la personne qui venait de le réveiller. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? M'étriper dans mon sommeil ? lança-t-il en reconnaissant Remus à travers l'obscurité.

- Non, je n'ai pas encore faim… Je voulais savoir si tu avais vu Tonks…

- Qu'est-ce… Je m'en fiche royalement de Tonks ! J'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où elle est allée et j'ai pas envie de le savoir ! s'énerva Sawyer en se levant pour faire face au loup-garou.

- Je ne te demande pas ce que tu penses d'elle, je t'ai juste demandé si tu l'avais aperçue parce que moi je tiens à elle… Elle serait capable d'essayer de rattraper Sirius.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que maintenant elle n'a plus rien à faire ici, répliqua sagement Remus avant de quitter l'abri de l'escroc, méditant sur ces paroles.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait son ascension dans le ciel, les sorciers se relancèrent à leur quête, essayant de résister à la tentation d'explorer cette chose curieuse qu'était le Black Rock. Après maintes hésitations, Sirius retrouva ; plus par chance que par souvenir ; le trou grâce auquel lui et Kate avaient réussi à se sortir de l'horrible cauchemar souterrain dans lequel ils s'étaient entraînés.

- Bon et bien…commença Sirius en fixant le trou sans fond visible qui s'ouvrait à ses pieds. Qui passe premier ?

- Toi, non ? Tu sais mieux que nous où ce trou mène, répondit Sarah en interrogeant Rogue du regard. Logiquement à partir de maintenant tu es notre guide…

- Désolé mais c'est justement là que mon travail s'arrête. Je vous ai mené là ou vous me l'avez demandé, maintenant, je ne sais pas plus que vous ce qu'il y a là-dedans !

- Black, je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de volonté et de _courage_, commença Rogue d'une voix mielleuse en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, tu réussiras à nous mener au-delà de nos espérances, aussi futiles soient elles.

- Parfait Snivellus mais à moins d'être suicidaire et de se jeter là-dedans dans tous les sens du thermes, je ne vois aucun autre moyen de descendre…

- Et c'est là que j'interviens, dit Sarah en déposant son sac à dos à terre. J'ai pris une corde…Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile quand on part explorer le centre de la terre.

- Lâcheuse, lui souffla Sirius en lui lançant un regard noir.

Ils attachèrent la corde à un tronc d'arbre et descendirent chacun à leur tour en rappel.

- Je crois que je n'aurais jamais été aussi ridicule de ma vie, grommela Rogue en descendant prudemment la paroi de roches froides.

- Détrompes-toi Snivellus, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

Tout trois atteignirent rapidement le fond du gouffre, éclairés seulement par un léger rayon de soleil.

- Lumos, tenta Sarah en agitant sa baguette.

A leur déception totale, rien ne se produisit, pas même une petite étincelle ne laissa présager un acte magique.

- On va devoir continuer à la manière moldue, dit Sirius en sortant une lampe de poche de son sac.

Sur cette remarque illustrant malheureusement la vérité, les trois sorciers s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel, espérant que la perte de leurs pouvoirs ne soit un handicap pour leur mission.

* * *

- Tonks ! s'écria Remus qui commençait à perdre patiente.

- Ha oui Tonks, la fille avec les cheveux roses ? se rappela Hurley en essayant de ne pas montrer la panique qu'il éprouvait devant l'énervement du loup-garou.

- Oui.

- Kate sait où elle est, je les ai vu discuter hier soir…

Remus n'attendit pas qu'il finisse sa phrase et se précipita vers la fugitive qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Tonks ? demanda le sorcier à la brune.

Kate paru hésitante devant le ton d'impatiente qu'avait affiché le sorcier en lui posant la question.

- Si, hier soir, pourquoi ? répondit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée et que dans quelques heures il fera nuit. Et je ne sais pas vous mais cette jungle me donne la chair de poule la nuit…

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle partait aujourd'hui matin mais je pensais que c'était avec vous…

- Elle a dit où ?

- Oui, l'endroit qu'elle et Sawyer avaient trouvé par hasard, celui où elle a pu faire usage de ses pouvoirs sans problèmes… Vous voulez que je vous aide à la retrouver ? proposa immédiatement Kate .

- Non merci, j'irais bien plus vite avec mon flair…

- Sawyer sait où il se trouve…Cet endroit…Et si vous partez et que les détraque-chose arrivent…

- Détraqueurs, rectifia machinalement Remus en réfléchissant à toute allure à la situation. J'en ai déjà parlé à Sawyer mais c'est comme parler à un sourd…

- Si vous lui dites que c'est pour être secouru…

- Le chantage, c'est pas trop mon truc, répliqua le loup-garou. Mais vous, vous semblez être bonne pour ça…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jack en les rejoignant, des poissons dans une main et des fruits dans l'autre.

- Tonks a disparu…

- D'accord…Et vous attendez quoi pour aller la chercher ? questionna aussitôt le médecin en déposant ses provisions à terre.

- Sawyer, répondirent Remus et Kate d'une même voix avant de se jeter un sourire en coin.

- On dirait qu'il se passe encore des trucs, constata Charlie à Claire qui allaitait Aaron en apercevant Jack, Kate et Remus se précipiter vers la tente de Sawyer.

- De tout façon il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il se produise quelque chose, soupira Claire en jetant un regard triste à son petit ami. Et moi je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Locke soit décédé… Il était si gentil avec moi, il a même construit un berceau à Aaron.

- Ouais et moi il m'a aidé à arrêter la came… Mais je crois qu'à part nous, tout le monde ici s'en fout…

- Et il n'y pas que lui que l'on a oublié, ajouta Claire en lançant un regard à Sayid assis plus loin sur un tronc d'arbre, un morceau de bois à la main. Seul Shannon semble encore se souvenir que Sayid existe. Moi aussi j'ai perdu la mémoire mais ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que des gens se préoccupaient de moi, certains plus que d'autres, dit-elle avec un sourire en jetant un regard attendrissant à son compagnon.

Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire avant de se diriger vers Sayid. L'irakien était toujours assis et semblait pensif, sans doute trop pour ne pas voir Charlie arriver près de lui.

- Salut ! lança l'ex-junckie d'un ton joyeux.

Sayid sembla surpris par ce débordement d'enthousiasme.

- Salut…

- Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Charlie en s'asseyant à coté de lui sous le regard amusé de Claire qui observait la scène de rapprochement entre les deux hommes.

- Hormis que ce soit la cinquième douche durant ces deux dernières heures, c'est une belle journée en effet, approuva le soldat irakien.

- Je m'appelle Charlie, continua le dénommé en lui tendant une main.

Sayid hésita quelques secondes puis la lui serra, affichant un léger sourire.

- Et elle là-bas, c'est Claire, mon amie…

Il fit signe à la jeune maman de venir les rejoindre, ordre auquel elle obéit avec joie.

- Bonjour.

- Enchanté mademoiselle. Je suppose que vous me connaissez déjà ?

- Oui plus ou moins…

- C'est vous qui avez perdu la mémoire.

- Oui, répondit Claire.

- Ce n'était pas une question, signala Sayid en fixant la profondeur de ses yeux bleu clairs.

Claire paru effrayée par le regard que lui lançait l'irakien. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être était-ce seulement son instinct de femme vivant depuis un mois et demi sur cette île qui resurgissait ? Charlie ne remarqua pas le lien qui s'était formé entre les deux personnes et, d'un air naïf, reprit la conversation.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux nous le demander, assura-t-il à Sayid.

- Je n'y manquerais pas…acquiesça l'irakien en détachant son regard de Claire pour le porter sur l'enfant dormant toujours dans les bras de sa mère.

* * *

Jack entra en trombe sous l'abris de Sawyer, suivi de très près par Remus et Kate. Celle-ci semblait s'attendre au pire en ayant vu la réaction du médecin lorsqu'il apprit la réaction égoïste de l'escroc. Ce dernier était allongé sur un siège d'avion, tenant en main un livre intitulé « Les Dix Petits Nègres ». Sans même lever la tête de son bouquin, il demanda d'un ton détaché :

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, doc ?

- Où est-elle ? Où est Tonks ? répondit le médecin en lui arrachant le livre des mains.

- Pas ici comme tu peux le constater. Et bien je crois qu'une nouvelle fois tu nous montre que tu peux faire preuve d'autant d'agressivité qu'un sanglier enragé…

- Arrête de jouer à ça et dis-moi où elle est, répéta Jack en lui rendant son livre.

- Il ne le sait pas, intervint Kate en fixant Sawyer du regard.

- Bien sur que si, assura Jack d'un ton persuasif.

- Il faisait nuit et il était poursuivi par un loup-garou…

- Une plante, mon cœur, la rectifia-t-il. J'étais pourchassé par une plante.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Sawyer serait probablement tombé raide mort sur son siège d'avion.

- Et dis-moi, toubib… C'est simplement cette putain de morsure qui te donne l'impression d'être supérieur aux autres ou tout simplement le fait que tu sois le shérif ?

- Ne l'écoute pas, intervint Kate en prenant le loup-garou par le bras. Tu sais comment il est…

- De toute façon je ne tomberais jamais aussi bas que lui, répliqua Jack d'un air méprisant en lui tournant le dos.

- Je te retourne le compliment, doc.

Ce n'était plus une simple rivalité qui régnait entre les deux hommes. Non, ils avaient dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps, en venant presque jusqu'à la haine.

- Une dernière chose, dit Remus qui était resté silencieux depuis son entrée sous la tente.

Il fouilla maladroitement dans sa poche pour en retirer un morceau de papier plié en quatre. Il le déplia sous le regard curieux de Sawyer.

- Est-ce toi qui a dessiné ça ?

Sawyer observa le dessin. C'était une arcade sur un socle qui semblait de pierre vu la couleur grisâtre dans lequel il était colorié.

- Nan, je sais pas dessiner moi…Et il faudrait être un putain d'artiste pour savoir dessiner un truc pareil avec autant de détails…

- Pourquoi vous lui demandez ça ? demanda Jack en prenant la feuille que Remus tenait entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé représenter ?

- Si je cherche à retrouver l'auteur de ce dessin, c'est bien parce que j'ignore ce que cela représente, répliqua froidement Remus.

- Michael…murmura Kate comme si elle venait de faire la découverte du siècle.

- Quoi Michael ?

- Michael sait dessiner !

Jack s'apprêta à partir mais Remus le retint par l'épaule.

- Rien n'est sûr pour le moment et je préférerais lui parler moi-même si c'était cependant le cas, affirma-t-il d'un ton dur.

- Et Tonks ? demanda Kate.

- C'est une personne réfléchie…mais malheureusement trop fière pour se sentir délaissée d'une expédition. Je donnerais ma main à couper en disant qu'elle est partie à la recherche de ce fameux endroit…

- Vous voulez dire votre patte à couper ?

Tous trois rivèrent leurs yeux sur Sawyer qui n'avait pas changé de position depuis leur arrivée. Il laissa un long silence s'installer entre eux de reprendre d'un ton dégagé :

- Je vois qu'une expédition en enfer s'impose !

Il se leva et saisit un sac à coté de lui, comme s'il c'était déjà préparé à cette situation.

- Tonks t'intéresse tout d'un coup? S'étonna Kate en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et oui bichette, je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis un mec…

- Complexe, je sais, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Remus quitta l'abri pendant que Sawyer s'approchait de Jack et Kate.

- Quand est-ce qu'on part doc' ?

- Je ne sais pas qui tu comprends dans le « on ». Toi tu restes, moi et Kate nous partons.

Sawyer humidifia ses lèvres avec sa langue avec un sourire presque mesquin, comme s'il s'efforçait de garder son calme. Kate se contentait d'observer Jack, bien que n'approuvant pas ses paroles.

- Non seulement tu te prenais déjà pour le grand Manitou mais maintenant avec cette fourrure qui te pousse dessus une fois par mois, tu te prends carrément pour notre putain de bon Dieu. Elle est belle la civilisation…Dirigée par les hommes-singes, ajouta-t-il d'un ton narquois.

La tension présente entre les deux hommes atteignit sans doute son comble juste avant que le médecin ne se jette violemment sur Sawyer, le faisant basculer en arrière. Kate poussa un cri de surprise qui ne tarda d'être couvert par le bruit fracassant des objets de Sawyer s'éparpillant sur le sol. Encore légèrement sonné par le coup, ce dernier se releva, la rage au ventre de s'être fait envoyer dans le décor de la sorte.

- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le poing de Jack heurta violemment sa mâchoire.

- Jack !

Sawyer riposta aussi rapidement qu'il avait reçu le coup mais Jack l'esquiva avec l'habilité d'un chat. Le blond continua sa course dans les bâches de la tente, la faisant ainsi s'écrouler sur eux.

A l'extérieur, tous les regards se tournèrent vers les trois formes gigotant en-dessous de l'abri anéanti. Sayid s'apprêta à aller les aider lorsqu'un juron étouffé lui parvint aux oreilles. La tête de Sawyer émergea quelques secondes plus tard des débris des l'ancienne tente. Jack et Kate ne tardèrent de le suivre.

- Putain doc' ! Tu sais combien de temps ca m'a pris pour construire cet abri ?

Sayid, qui observait la scène, sembla méditer sur les paroles prononcées à l'instant même par Sawyer. L'image furtive d'un tas de branchages s'effondrant sur la tête de l'escroc lui revint en mémoire mais disparu soudainement quand celui-ci s'élança de nouveau sur le médecin.

- Arrêtez ! s'écria Kate en restant à l'écart de la bagarre.

Les regards commençaient à se tourner vers eux. Il y avait longtemps qu'une bagarre n'avait plus éclaté sous les yeux du public, mais la violence de celle-ci arracha des exclamations aux rescapés qui assistaient à la scène. Personne ne semblait vouloir intervenir. Il y avait de quoi.

Les coups de poing de Jack fusaient à une allure presque inhumaine tandis que Sawyer se débattait sous lui, frappant toutes les parties de son corps à sa portée.

Jack, de son coté, avait l'étrange impression que la scène se passait au ralenti. Il était totalement conscient des coups qu'il donnait à Sawyer mais la vue du sang avait éveillé en lui un sixième sens. Il ignorait ce que c'était. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était de lui faire le plus de mal possible, peu importe les conséquences.

- Il va le tuer ! s'exclama un Charlie déconfit à la vue de la bagarre.

Personne ne semblait vouloir réagir.

Soudain un coup de feu retentit, cassant le bourdonnement créé par les murmures des gens. Un silence tendit l'atmosphère alors que les gens cherchaient du regard l'origine du coup de feu. Sayid se tenait au milieu de la foule, une arme pointée sur les deux hommes en train de se battre.

Jack reprit contact avec la dure réalité tandis qu'une douleur lancinante traversa son bras. Sawyer était couché sous lui, l'air sonné et le visage ensanglanté. Seul sa respiration saccadée prouvait à Jack qu'il n'était pas devenu sourd.

Il regarda ses mains recouvertes de sang, puis tous ces gens qui le fixaient…Le sol semblait se dérober sous ses pieds…Il croisa le regard de Kate. C'était de l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur son visage mais aussi de la peur.

Mais avant qu'une autre pensée ne traverse son esprit, avant qu'il n'eut le temps de dire un mot, il s'enfuit dans la jungle, suivi de près par Kate, sous le regard curieux des témoins.

* * *

Tonks trébucha pour la vingtième fois sur une racine d'arbre mais parvint à se rattraper à un tronc avant de toucher le sol. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux roses lui tombant sur le visage derrière son oreille et soupira. Perdue était le mot qui convenait le mieux à sa situation. Entre les branches et les arbres, entre les buissons épineux et les barrière de bambous, elle ignorait même où se trouvait le nord. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on joue inutilement aux héros !

- Y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle désespérément.

Personne.

- S'il vous plaît, n'importe qui, gémit-elle à bout de nerf.

Souhait exaucé, des voix résonnaient droit devant elle. Des voix qu'elle eut du mal à identifier mais peu importe, elle ne serait plus seule pour longtemps. Elle laissa échapper une petite exclamation en s'apercevant que la personne était Malefoy. Si Malefoy était là, Belatrix ne devait sûrement pas être loin.

- Tiens donc… dit-il en voyant la métamorphomage plantée au milieu de la jungle.

Le premier réflexe de Tonks fut de porter la main à sa baguette mais son cœur manqua un battement quand elle s'aperçut que sa poche était vide. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdue, pas maintenant…

- Si c'est ta baguette que tu cherches, tu n'en auras pas besoin, affirma Malefoy en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Pourquoi je n'en aurais pas besoin ? demanda agressivement Tonks.

- Parce que nos pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas à cet endroit…

- Où est Belatrix ?

Malefoy haussa un sourcil et regarda autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait sa collègue.

- Bella ? appela-t-il, étonné de ne pas la voir près de lui.

- Je suis là ! répondit une voix étouffée quelque part à leur gauche. Viens !

Lucius s'exécuta et, bien qu'elle n'en appréciait guère l'idée, Tonks ne tarda de le suivre. Quand ils arrivèrent, la mangemort était penchée sur quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient apercevoir. Les deux sorciers se rapprochèrent prudemment…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tonks en observant sa découverte.

Cela ressemblait à une espèce de trappe. Un logo noir et blanc y était gravé dessus et deux poignées permettaient l'ouverture de la porte.

Belatrix sursauta en entendant la voix de Tonks, se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa vivement sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce ce qu'elle fiche ici ? cracha-t-elle à l'adresse de son beau-frère.

- Euh…hésita celui-ci.

- Je me suis perdue ! expliqua Tonks en évitant de faire un mouvement brusque pouvant déclencher la colère de sa petite cousine.

- Elle pourrait nous…commença Malefoy.

- La ferme ! s'exclama la brune en pointant maintenant sa baguette sur son compatriote.

- T'es folle, soupira-t-il en lui tournant le dos d'un air râleur.

Belatrix sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis abaissa sa baguette.

- Je ne suis pas folle…

- Et moi je ne suis pas blond…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ? demanda Belatrix à la métamorphomage.

- Je me suis perdue, répéta Tonks pour la troisième fois.

- Tu t'es perdue en cherchant quoi ?

- Sirius !

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que mon crétin de cousin a encore disparu de la circulation !

- Ils sont partis tuer la plante !

- Quelle plante ? intervint Malefoy.

- J'ai oublié son nom…

- Qui est parti avec lui ?

- Rogue et Sarah…

- Rogue? s'étonna Belatrix. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- La ferme, dit Malefoy en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu sais l'endroit où ils se dirigeaient ?

- Ils cherchaient le cœur de la plante…Ils voulaient le détruire…

- J'ai un marché à proposer…

- Ca y est c'est reparti ! s'écria Belatrix.

- Je sens que ca va t'intéresser, Bella…

Le cœur de Tonks manqua un battement. Elle s'attendait sûrement au pire devant le sourire sarcastique que lui adressait le mangemort. Mais avant qu'elle ai pu s'imaginer toutes sortes de possibilités de pacte, celui-ci prit la parole :

- Nous t'aiderons à retrouver tes amis, à condition de nous rendre la cape d'invisibilité…

Tonks se sentit soudain soulagée et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle acquiesça faiblement, sous le regard satisfait de Belatrix qui reporta rapidement son attention sur l'étrange trappe à ses pieds.

_Bon il se passe pas grand chose :S Jaimerais aussi que vous sachiez qu'il y a un mois d'écrt entre le début du chap et la scène avec Jack et Sawyer (d'ailleurs si ca ne tenait qu'à moi...hum imagine un baiser baveux entre Jack et Sawyer)_

_Bon j'ai déjà commencé la suite, donc elle sera beaucoup plus rapide que celle-ci. Et aussi j'ai une petite question...Voulez-vous que la fic s'arrête tout de suite (d'ici deux-trois chapitres) ou alors voulez-vous que j'intègre de nouvelles idées (c'est pas ca qui me manque) qui prendraient une dizaine de chapitres?_

_Voilà, bisoux! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;)_


End file.
